Vice Versa
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Bella et Edward ont toujours été voisins. Mais ils se détestent cordialement, jusqu'au jour où leurs esprits et leurs corps permutent. A partir de cet instant, ils seront obligés de collaborer pour inverser le processus avant le temps imparti...
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de « Vice Versa » **_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa est une création géniale de Amber 90210**_

_**Lien vers la fic originale .net/s/5091448/1/Vice_Versa**_

_**Lien vers le profil de l'auteur .net/u/1847312/Amber_90210**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : Bella et Edward ont toujours été voisins. Mais ils se détestent cordialement. Jusqu'au jour où leurs esprits et leurs corps permutent. À partir de là, ils sont obligés de collaborer pour inverser le processus avant le temps imparti...**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Histoire complète en 16 Chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01**

**Le grand changement.**

**BPOV**

_Deux semaines..._

Deux semaines, c'est tout ce qui me sépare de Yale. Autant que je puisse m'en souvenir, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Yale, obtenir un diplôme en anglais et devenir le meilleur écrivain d'Amérique.

_Mais depuis quand la vie me demande t-elle ce dont j'ai envie ?_

Je vis à Forks, une petite ville de Washington. Il pleut presque toujours ici, je déteste la pluie. Tu ne peux rien faire à l'extérieur et tu es presque toujours enfermé à l'intérieur de ta maison. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça car je suis principalement toujours en train de lire. Mais quelques fois tu veux juste faire quelque chose de différent.

Forks a une population de 1032 personnes, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde sait tous sur tout et a toujours quelque chose à dire sur tout.

Je soupire de l'endroit où je me tiens, sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Mon regard s'étend par dela fenêtre mais je ne regarde rien en particulier.

Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a t-elle pas emmenée avec elle lorsqu'elle a quitté ce trou paumé? Je la déteste pour m'avoir laissée avec mon père. Il n'y a rien de mal avec lui mais parfois il est tellement désemparé. Il ne sait même pas comment préparer un repas correcte.

OK, peut être que c'est aussi dû au fait d'être la fille du chef de la police. Mais vraiment, tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est faire son travail et regarder du sport à la télévision.

« Bells, tu peux m'aider avec ce problème de maths? Allez ! Je te supplies là ! ».

Je souris, Emmett serait trop perdu sans moi. Il est mon grand frère et est surement la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas supplié ma mère de partir vivre avec elle.

Elle vit à Phœnix avec son nouveau mari Phil. Emmett et moi partons lui rendre visite une fois par an et chaque année je veux lui demander de rester là. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, Emmett a trop besoin de moi. Il est balèze et musclé mais avec un cœur en or. Il ne pourrait pas survivre par lui même avec papa.

Je dois toujours lui rappeler de faire ses devoirs, d'aller à ses rendez vous chez le docteur. Je vérifie que ses vêtements n'ont pas de trous, et qu'il porte des vêtements propres pour commencer. En plus, c'est nul qu'il ne s'entende pas avec Phil.

« Bella, s'il te plait, je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! ».

Je soupire et me dirige dans sa chambre. Je lui demande en le rejoignant à son bureau.

« Em, comment es tu supposé apprendre si je dois t'aider à résoudre tous tes problèmes de maths? ».

« Je regarde comment tu fais et je m'en rappelle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es le jumeau le plus intelligent. ».

Je soupire encore et commence à lui expliquer la résolution du problème. Il n'est pas vraiment stupide, il est juste fainéant.

On ne pourrait pas deviner que nous sommes jumeaux. Emmett est plus vieux de trois minutes et a des cheveux sombres et bouclés. Il joue pratiquement à tous les sports mais le baseball est de loin son préféré. Il est plus grand que moi d'au moins trente centimètres et ses yeux sont bleus clairs. Il est agréable à côtoyer vu qu'il ne prend rien au sérieux et que, jouer est un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Moi, par contre, je suis plus menue. J'ai de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Je suis bonne en athlétisme, ce que Emmett trouve incroyablement drôle vu que je ne peux pas marcher sur une surface plane sans tomber. Mais une fois que je commence à courir, c'est comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'aime lire toutes les sortes de littérature, mais les vieux classiques sont mes préférés.

Je lui demande une fois que nous avons finis le premier problème.

« Tu comprends Em ou est ce que je dois recommencer? ».

« Non, c'est bon. Je peux gérer le reste. Pourquoi est ce si facile lorsque tu me l'expliques alors qu'avec Monsieur Smith, c'est comme s'il parlait une autre langue? ». Il demande ça tout en commençant le suivant. Je lui dis sèchement.

« Parce que Rose n'est pas là pour te distraire. ».

Rosalie Hale est la petite amie d'Emmett et est de loin la plus jolie fille du lycée. Il sourit. Je me moque tout en me levant « Emmett, concentres toi sur ton travail. ».

« Oui maman. ». Il me demande alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce « Quand est prévue la sortie au musée déjà? ».

« Demain. Et ça va être chiant au possible. ». Je sors et descends les escaliers. Ça me surprend encore que notre ville puisse avoir un musée. Il expose comment la ville a été créée. Il y a aussi de vieilles peintures provenant des tribus d'indiennes locales.

Je vais dans le séjour, où Charlie s'est endormi devant la TV, encore une fois. Je soupire en l'éteignant et le recouvre d'une couverture. Il bougonne quelque chose et recommence à ronfler doucement.

Je ferme la porte d'entrée à clés et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je récupère les vêtements sales et puants d'Emmett et les place dans le panier à linge. Je baisse le siège des toilettes et finis par prendre une douche chaude et relaxante. C'est frustrant de partager une salle de bains avec mon père et mon frère, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de me plaindre des vêtements sales et des toilettes. Ils ne m'ont jamais écoutés de toutes les façons, alors pourquoi commenceraient ils maintenant? Je mets mon bas de pyjama préféré et un t shirt. Je retourne m'assoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Ce rebord est très large et c'est mon endroit favori pour m'assoir. Je peux y lire, ou juste regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que je sois assez fatiguée pour aller dormir. Ce soir, je commence à relire Roméo et Juliette. Shakespeare est un de mes auteurs adorés. Je commence le second chapitre lorsque une musique forte commence à se faire entendre. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer car la seule chose que je peux entendre est 'Last Resort' par Papa Roach.

_Edward Cullen, tu es vraiment la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse._

Je jette un regard vers la maison voisine. Je peux voir facilement Edward dans sa chambre, vu qu'il ne ferme pas ses rideaux.

C'est une de ses dégoutantes habitudes. Ne pas fermer ses rideaux en est une. Écouter de la musique trop fort en étant une autre. J'éteins la lumière de ma chambre et le regarde un moment. Il est étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos, pas inquiet de qui il peut déranger avec sa musique trop forte.

D'autant que je me souvienne, on ne s'est jamais entendu. Nous nous disputons toujours à propos de quelque chose. Il fait parti de ma bande, mais par par choix. Il est le frère d'Alice. Ils sont aussi jumeaux et de la même année qu'Emmett et moi. Emmett est avec Rosalie dont le frère, Jasper est avec Alice. Alice et moi sommes meilleures amies. Jacob est mon petit ami et lui et Emmett sont meilleurs amis. Donc sans compter Edward et moi, nous somme tous bons amis. La plupart du temps, je ne fais qu'ignorer Edward, mais d'autres fois, comme maintenant, il ne fait que me rendre dingue.

Alice déboule dans sa chambre et lui crie quelque chose. Il s'assoit et baisse le son de sa stéréo. Elle va s'assoir auprès de lui et ils parlent un moment. Elle s'en va, faisant courir sa main dans les cheveux indomptés d'Edward, les rendant encore plus en bataille.

Après qu'elle ai fermé la porte, il se voute vers l'avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Il semble si désespéré. Soudain, il lève la tête et regarde droit vers ma fenêtre. Je me baisse, hors de vue. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse savoir que je le regarde.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endors presque immédiatement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Bella. Réveilles toi. Allez, Belle au bois dormant, il est temps de te réveiller. ».

Je grogne lorsque je sens Emmett qui secoue doucement mes épaules. Il se met à crier.

« Wet Willy ! »._ (Nota. On pourrait traduire ça par zizi mouillé... mais ma conscience me l'interdit ^^ Si vous avez le nom original... n'hésitez pas à le GARDER pour vous !)_. Puis, il tortille son petit doigt humide dans mon oreille.

« Emmett, tu vas me le payer ! ». Je me jette sur lui. Mais bien entendu, mon pied se prend dans les couvertures de mon lit et je finis la tête la première par terre.

_Génial ! C'est le meilleur moyen de commencer ma journée. _

Je lave mon oreille dans la salle de bains et m'habille rapidement avant d'aller me trouver un petit déjeuner. Je finis mes céréales lorsque mon père entre dans la cuisine.

« Salut Bells. As tu vu mes clés de voiture ? Il semblerait que je les ai égarées. ».

Je soupire et marche vers lui pour refaire son nœud de cravate. « Elles sont dans ta poche avant. Maintenant, s'il te plait, rappelles toi de faire ces courses à l'épicerie en rentrant du travail. Est ce que tu as la liste ? ». Il acquiesce, sortant déjà de la pièce.

Emmett m'interpelle des escaliers. « Bells. Où est ce que tu as mis mes chaussettes propres ? ».

« Elles sont près du séchoir. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les ranger. ».

Il descend les escaliers, portant ses chaussures dans une main et, son sac de cours dans l'autre. Il attrape une paire de chaussettes située sur la pile de linge qui est devant le séchoir. Je secoue ma tête.

« Non Emmett. Des chaussettes rouges ne vont pas avec le pantalon blanc que tu portes. Prends une paire blanche. ». il me fait un grand sourire idiot et prend une paire blanche au lieu de la rouge. Après avoir noué ses chaussures, il attrape trois barres de céréales et nous partons pour l'école.

Emmett conduit une énorme jeep. Charlie l'a acheté pour nous lors de nos seize ans. Mais étant Charlie, il n'a jamais pensé que sa fille ne serait pas ravie à l'idée de conduire une monstrueuse jeep. Alors j'ai dit à Emmett qu'il pouvait l'avoir s'il me promettait de me conduire où j'aurais besoin d'aller. Il se gare entre la BMW rouge de Rosalie et la Volvo argentée d'Edward. Alice est elle aussi contrainte à être conduite par son frère mais je sais qu'elle désire secrètement obtenir une Porsche 911 Turbo.

Les parents d'Alice et d'Edward sont docteurs. L'argent n'est clairement pas un problème pour eux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut.

Un très vieux car se tient dans le parking et 25 lycéens de Forks sont assemblés autour. J'espère que le bus arrivera au moins à le faire jusqu'au musée voyant qu'il semble manifestement y avoir une bonne place. Emmett et moi rejoignons nos amis près du bus. Je les salue tous en une seule phrase.

« Salut les gars. ».

Ils nous saluent chacun à leurs façons, alors que Emmett marche vers Rosalie et l'enlace. Je sens deux bras se glisser autour de ma taille. Jacob me dit à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser rapidement dans le cou.

« Salut ma beauté. ».

Je lui sourit alors que notre prof d'histoire arrive. « Allons y et montons dans le bus. N'attendons pas que l'herbe pousse. Monsieur Black pas de contact physique à l'école. ». Jacob grommelle et laisse tomber ses bras de ma taille.

On se met dans le rang et Edward est assis juste derrière moi. Il semble fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses cheveux bronze sont en pétard et il a des cernes sous les yeux. Je demande sans même y penser.

« Est ce que ça va Edward ? ». Il me jette un regard noir et se renfrogne.

« Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire ? ». Il tourne son visage ailleurs.

« Tu as raison, je m'en moque. Comme si qui que ce soit s'inquiète du fait que tu ais l'air misérable. ». Puis je commence à discuter avec Jacob. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le regard concerné qu'Alice à envers Edward. J'attire l'attention d'Alice et lui indique Edward de la tête, en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas. Elle hausse les épaules et tourne son attention vers Jasper. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas l'attitude habituelle d'Alice mais je laisse couler, me concentrant plutôt sur ce que Jacob me raconte.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au musée. On se regroupe dans le hall d'accueil et attendons que notre guide arrive. Comme si nous avions besoin d'un guide pour les trois pièces que compte le musée. Je demande à mon amie aux cheveux en pointe.

« Alice, est ce que tout va bien ? ». Je saisie l'opportunité que l'absence du guide créée pour l'accaparer. Elle me sourit et me demande innocemment.

« Bien sûr Bella. Pourquoi est ce que quelque chose n'irait pas ?». Mais ses yeux verts ne scintillent pas comme ils le font habituellement. Elle a les mêmes yeux vert et topaze que Edward.

« C'était juste comme ça. Edward semble pas en forme. ». Elle hausse les épaules et semble prête à dire quelque chose mais notre guide finit par arriver et nous devons nous arrêter de parler.

Edward me murmure soudain à l'oreille, me faisant sursauter. « C'est quoi ton problème Swan ? Généralement tu m'ignores et ça me va ainsi. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'intéresses à la qualité de mon sommeil ? ». On s'arrête devant une vieille statue. Je murmure à mon tour, énervée, et le regardant méchamment. Peut être que si je le fixe assez longtemps, il va se transformer en vers de terre. Mais il ne fait que me fixer à son tour.

« Depuis que ta musique me maintient éveillée toute la nuit ! Je ne pas croire combien tu es égoïste. Et arrogant ou devrions nous ajouter insupportable à la liste ? ».

_Génial, je tente de te transformer en crapaud et tu te changes en zombie à la place._

Il me regarde railleur. « Les deux, alors occupes toi de tes affaires. ». Puis, il repart.

Je regarde la statue en respirant profondément pour me calmer. Je remarque un petit signe sur son coté. C'est une flèche mais elle a une pointe de chaque coté. L'une pointant à gauche et l'autre la droite. C'est presque drôle car c'est l'histoire de ma vie.

_Sans direction et inutile. _

Je rejoins le groupe dans l'autre pièce et passe le reste du temps à écouter le vieux guide, nous racontant de vieilles histoires. Toute la visite dure près de cinq heures. Elle aurait pu durer une heure entière si le musée avait engagé quelqu'un qui prononce plus de trois syllabes par minutes.

Lorsque notre sortie est enfin finie, nous nous redirigeons vers le bus. Tout le monde est probablement en train de penser la même chose.

_C'est surement la première et la dernière fois que ce musée aura une visite de ma part._

Cette fois, c'est Emmett et Rosalie qui sont assis derrière Jacob et moi. Rose demande tout en regardant l'arrière du bus où Edward est assis près de Mike Newton.

« Bella. Edward et toi, vous vous êtes encore disputés ? ».

_Purée... il doit être vraiment désespéré d'être loin de moi si il en est à s'assoir près de la seule personne qui l'irrite plus que je n'arrive à le faire._

Je soupire. « On a peut être échangé quelques mots. ». Emmett ricane.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois... tu l'as fait trébucher sur une des expositions ? Ou est ce toi qui a trébuché et qu'il en est presque mort de rire ? ». Jacob et Rosalie se marrent.

« HA HA Chatouillez moi et je rirais peut être avec vous. Non, en fait, je m'inquiétais pour lui et j'ai demandé à Alice pourquoi est ce qu'il semble si abattu. Il nous a entendu et a mal réagit, comme d'habitude. De toutes les façons, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. ». Ils hochent la tête, en accord avec moi. Edward est connu pour son coté théâtral.

La dernière sonnerie de l'école retentit alors que le bus entre dans le parking.

_Génial, au moins la journée de cours est finie._

Dès que nous descendons du bus, Emmett m'attrape par le bras pour m'entrainer vers la jeep. « Allez Bells. Rose va venir et ma chambre est en bordel. ».

« OK Emmett, je viens. Je peux marcher par moi même tu sais. ». Il me lâche le bras brusquement. Bien entendu, son mouvement fait que je perds mon équilibre et je glisse. Je me prépare à l'impact sur le béton d'un froid glacial mais au lieu de cela, j'atterris contre un torse chaud. Deux bras forts m'entourent, m'écrasant contre mon sauveur.

Qui que ce soit nous a sauvé tous les deux de trébucher vers l'avant. Après que nous ayons repris notre équilibre, je sens que les bras qui m'entourent se relaxent un peu mais ils restent autour de ma taille. Je peux finalement respirer à nouveau. J'inhale une fragrance boisée mélangée à un soupçon de menthe. Je relève la tête pour remercier la personne et me fixe. Je connais ces yeux verts intenses.

« Je sais que tu attires toutes sortes de mésaventures dans un rayon de dix kilomètres mais est ce que tu peux au moins regarder où est ce que tu marches ? ». Ce ton rude appartient à Edward. Je suis toujours inerte et ses mains sont toujours autour de ma taille. Il me demande avec un air plus concerné. « Est ce que ça va ? Est ce que tu t'es blessée ou un truc du genre ? ».

« Je...vais bien... hum... merci. ». Je suis encore plongée dans ses yeux et je peux voir combien il semble réellement fatigué. La peau située sous ses yeux est légèrement violacée.

Emmett me libère de la transe dans laquelle je semble être perdue. « Bella, est ce que tu es OK ? J'ai oublié que tu étais si maladroite. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Je suis désolé. ».

Je me pousse doucement du torse d'Edward avec mes mains et il retire les siennes de ma taille. « Oui. Je vais bien. Edward m'a sauvé d'une situation plutôt embarrassante. Ne t'inquiètes pas Em. ».

Une autre paire de bras entoure ma taille. « Est ce que tu es OK ma jolie ? » Il se tourne vers Edward. « Merci de l'avoir rattrapée Edward. ». J'acquiesce pour répondre à sa question. Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer son étreinte à celle d'Edward. Il y a quelque chose de différent entre elles mais avant que je puisse m'y pencher un peu plus, Jacob embrasse mon cou, effaçant toute autre pensée cohérente.

« Sûr. Peu importe. On se voit demain. ». Il part vers sa voiture. Ses poings sont serrés fermement.

_Je paries qu'il doit regretter de m'avoir attrapée. Est ce qu'il me hait à ce point ?_

Emmett me rappelle qu'il est pressé. « Allez viens Bells. J'ai encore une chambre à ranger. ». Je demande à Jacob, alors qu'il me libère de son étreinte. « Est ce que tu veux venir ? ».

« Ouais. Je dois juste passer chez moi avant. On se voit dans plus ou moins une demie heure. ». Il me fait un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir vers sa voiture. Emmett klaxonne impatient et je parviens à monter jusque dans la jeep sans tomber encore une fois à cause de mes propres pieds.

Emmett file droit vers sa chambre, une fois dans la maison et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je commence à préparer le diner, c'est la seule chose que nous faisons en famille. Charlie regarde toujours la télé ou part pêcher durant son temps libre. Emmett est soit en train de jouer soit avec Rosalie. Je suis toujours prise par des bouquins, en train d'écrire ou d'écouter de la musique. Alors s'assoir à une table pour une demi heure, pour manger, est le seul moment en famille que nous ayons.

Je viens de finir de préparer la salade lorsque Jacob arrive. Il me rejoint dans la cuisine et s'assoit sur une petite chaise près du plan de travail. Je jurerai qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, il est encore plus balèze. Il vit dans la réserve et fait parti de la tribu d'indiens locale. Il a choisi d'aller au Lycée de Forks pour être avec moi. Nous en parlons pendant que je finis les macaroni au fromage. Il goute un peu de tout de temps en temps. Rose arrive peu après Jake et disparaît dans la chambre d'Emmett. Lorsque je place les pâtes au four pour qu'elles gratinent, on va dans le séjour. Jake allume la TV et commence à changer les chaines pour trouver quelque chose d'interessant à regarder. Comme d'habitude, il s'arrête sur Discovery Channel. Jake est un grand fan de mécanique, toute sorte de mécanique. Il ne remarque même pas lorsque je me lève pour sortir le plat du four.

Rose et Emmett descendent, en reniflant l'air d'un air appréciateur. La voix du jeune homme retentit.

« Purée sœurette, tu es parfaitement synchro. Je meurs de faim ! ».

« Tu as toujours faim. Rose, tu peux rester pour diner. J'en ai fait bien plus qu'assez. ».

Rose m'aide à servir les plats alors qu'Emmett commence à mettre la table. Je cries. « Jake. C'est servi ! ».

Charlie arrive à la maison pile lorsque nous nous mettons à table. Je me lève rapidement pour lui sortir une assiette alors qu'il place les courses qu'il a acheté dans la cuisine. Il dit une fois de retour dans la salle à manger.

« Mmmm Ça sent délicieusement bon Bells. Alors Jake, t'en es où avec ta voiture ? ».

Jake s'occupe en réparant une Rabbit Sprint (Nota. En France c'est une Golf.), c'est son projet favori depuis près d'un an. Rosalie les rejoint rapidement dans la conversation. Elle en sait plus sur les voitures que la plupart des mecs de l'école.

Après le diner, Rose m'aide à faire la vaisselle alors que les garçons sont partis jouer à des jeux dans la chambre d'Emmett. Charlie, bien entendu, est devant la TV Elle me demande tout en essuyant une assiette.

« Est ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec Alice aujourd'hui ? ».

Je fronce les sourcils. J'étais tellement préoccupée par Edward que je n'ai pas remarqué mes autres amis.

_Est ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? Est ce que Alice a quelque chose elle aussi ?_

Je l'interroge, inquiète, tout en rinçant un verre. « Non. Mais Edward semblait abattu. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi du tout la nuit dernière. Pourquoi ? Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Mais elle semblait distraite aujourd'hui et lorsque je lui en ai parlé, elle en a rit. ».

Je hausse les épaules et vais pour atteindre un autre verre mais au lieu de l'attraper comme une personne normale, je le cogne et le regarde alors qu'il tombe sur le sol. Comme la maladroite que je suis, je me penche pour attraper les morceaux brisés et cogne ma tête contre l'évier. Cela me fait perdre l'équilibre et je tombe droit sur les morceaux de verre.

« Merde. Cette stupide gravité. ». Je m'assois et regarde ma paume ensanglantée. Je retiens directement ma respiration. Juste après ma maladresse, l'odeur du sang est ce que je déteste le plus. L'odeur métallique fait que mon estomac se retourne et me rend nauséeuse. Si je m'y expose trop, généralement je m'évanouis. Rose s'accroupit à coté de moi.

« Bella, est ce que ça va ? ». Les gars arrivent dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui a causé tout ce raffut.

« Tu sais. J'ai toujours trouvé ça drôle lorsque quelqu'un te pose cette question, après que tu te sois clairement et non intentionnellement fais mal. ». Finissant par me repérer sur le sol avec une main ensanglantée et à l'écoute de mon dernier commentaire, les mecs commencent à rire. « Contente de vous amuser. ».

Je lève ma main en l'air et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Après 17 années d'accidents, je suis carrément habituée aux coupures et aux éraflures sans même mentionner les bleus.

J'utilise une pince à épiler pour retirer toutes les échardes et nettoies la plaie du mieux que je peux. Rose m'aide à bander la coupure et je retourne dans la cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts. Jake m'a pris de vitesse et a même fini de nettoyer la cuisine.

« Merci Jake. Tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire tout ça. ». Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien. Mmm, tu sais. Je penses que Charlie devrait acheter un lave vaisselle. De cette façon, tu ne pourrais plus te couper sur quoi que ce soit. Mais en y repensant, peut être pas. Tu finirais surement dans la machine et la vaisselle par terre. ». Je lui donne une tape sur le torse alors qu'il s'écarte. Puis, il prend ma main blessée dans la sienne. « Je dois rentrer. Tentes de ne pas te blesser OK ? ». Il porte ma main à ses lèvres et embrasse le bandage avant de me sourire et de partir.

_Génial. Et pourquoi ne pas m'enfermer directement dans une pièce capitonnée ? De cette façon, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'accidents, même si je le voulais._

Je monte prendre une douche. Rose à du partir alors que j'étais sous la douche car Charlie est le seul au rez de chaussée et que la chambre d'Emmett est noire comme la nuit.

Je ferme la porte d'entrée et embrasse Charlie sur la tête en passant.

« Bonne nuit papa. N'oublies pas d'éteindre la TV avant d'aller te coucher. ». Il marmonne alors que son attention est déjà retournée sur le match en cours. Je secoue ma tête et monte les escaliers. Charlie ne vit que pour ses enfants et son travail. Et à part ça, il est facile à plaire.

J'éteins la lumière de ma chambre et vais m'assoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Il pleut doucement et le vent envoie les gouttes contre la vitre. Cela ressemble au bruit du sable tombant d'un toit de tôle. Je peux rester assise là durant des heures et écouter, émerveillée, la nature mener son propre combat.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la chambre d'Edward. Elle n'est éclairée que par sa lampe de chevet et la douce lumière créée des ombres changeantes à travers la pièce lorsqu'il bouge de temps en temps. Actuellement, il lit un livre sur son lit. Il est habillé d'un bas de pyjama bleu marine et d'un t shirt blanc. Je peux voir les muscles bien formés de ses bras de là où je suis.

Je me remémore comment il m'a rattrapée au lycée, et retenue contre lui. J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Je sais maintenant quelle est la différence entre son étreinte et celle de Jacob ! Lorsque c'est Edward, je me sens en sécurité. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité de toute ma vie que lors des quelques instants où je me tenais dans ses bras.

_Pourquoi me sentir si bien avec lui et non avec Jacob ?_

Je l'observe encore. Il sourit doucement tout en lisant quelque chose qu'il l'amuse dans le livre. Je me renfrogne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et son père, Carlisle, entre.

Carlisle est blond et semble bien trop jeune pour être docteur. Il est marié à Esmée, mais je sais que cela ne dérange aucunement les infirmières de l'hôpital local pour se jeter sur lui. Edward relève la tête, en colère, toujours allongé sur le lit. Carlisle lui dit quelque chose et Edward ne dit rien en retour. Carlisle dit encore quelque chose et cette fois, Edward semble être en train de crier sur Carlisle. Ce dernier se tourne et claque la porte si fort que je peux l'entendre malgré le temps orageux à l'extérieur. Je regarde alors Edward qui ferme son livre, le balance sur sa table de chevet. Il frappe ses poings dans les couvertures près de lui avant de se tourner et d'éteindre la lumière.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je souhaite savoir ce que Edward est en train de penser. Carlisle et lui ne se sont quasiment jamais disputés sur quoi que ce soit et c'est la première fois, que je constate une sorte de conflit entre eux.

J'écoute le vent rugir alors que l'orage devient plus vigoureux. Je commence à frissonner de froid et vais dans mon lit. Une fois au chaud et bien installée, je pense brièvement à Edward avant de m'endormir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je suis réveillée par un bruit énorme et strident. Je me renfrogne.

_Est ce qu'on a une alarme dont je ne serais pas informée ?_

Je me redresse et regarde mon radio réveil. Les chiffres rouges me regardent aussi... sept heures du matin. Après que le brouillard se dissipe un peu, je réalise que le bruit strident vient de mon réveil. Je marmonne.

« Emmett je vais te tuer. ». Je me tends et tape tous les boutons visibles. Le bruit finit par s'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais réglé mon alarme car habituellement Emmett me réveille tous les matins. Il est surement en train de me faire une blague.

Je m'assois et fais courir ma main dans mes cheveux. J'attends que mes doigts se prennent dans le nœud mais à ma grande surprise, ma main ressort directement. Je fronce les sourcils et refais le même mouvement avec ma main. Elle se plante dans mes cheveux cours et soyeux.

_Attendez une minute... __Je n'ai pas les cheveux doux et soyeux._

Je regarde mon corps. Je porte un t shirt blanc mais ma poitrine semble bizarre.

_Oh putain ! Ma poitrine est plate. _

Ma poitrine est plate comme un tableau. Je soulève mon t shirt et fixe mon estomac plat et musclé.

_Ce n'est pas mon estomac_.

Je saute du lit et coure vers le miroir qui est contre le mur. Je fixe, choquée, le visage qui se reflète à mon attention. Je fixe avec horreur mes cheveux bronze en bataille, mes yeux verts topaze qui sont écarquillés par le choc et ma barbe naissante.

J'ouvre ma bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je regarde le visage d'Edward. J'entends une sonnerie venant de derrière moi. Je me tourne et cherche cette nouvelle source d'irritation. Je finis par la trouver sous son oreiller. Je jette un œil à l'écran.

_**Appel entrant... Bella**_

_Edward a mon numéro sur son téléphone ?_

Je suis restée là dessus durant une brève seconde avant de répondre rapidement. « Allo... ». J'écoute émerveillée la voix d'Edward qui sort de ma bouche.

_Idiote, est ce que tu t'attendais à la tienne..._

« Bella, s'il te plait dis moi que c'est toi. ». J'entends ma propre voix à l'autre bout. Je me mets à crier.

« Oui, c'est moi. Edward Cullen, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? ».

« Génial Bella ! Évidemment c'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu finir dans ton corps. ».

_Attendez... Edward est dans mon corps ! Il est dans mon corps de fille ! Oh putain..._

« OK... OK....Hum...je m'habille et j'arrive. Tu ne fais rien d'accord ? ». Je fais le tour de la pièce du regard et trouve son placard.

_Edward, j'espère que tu as mis un boxer la nuit dernière..._

« Tu te dépêches OK. ». La ligne est coupée. Je jette le téléphone sur son lit et me dirige vers le placard.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic !**_

_**EPOV prévu en chapitre deux**_

_**merci d'avance à toutes celles et ceux qui me laisseront ma chance ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02**

**Petit Secret Indécent**

**EPOV**

« Edward, j'attends avec impatience, une explication pour le fait que tu ais fait une demande pour Yale. Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée histoire. Je pensais qu'on avait décidé que tu étudierais la médecine. ».

Carlisle tape du poing sur la table par frustration. Je renifle. _'on avait décidé'_ est une autre façon de dire qu'il a décidé pour moi.

_Il n'y a pas moyen que je devienne un docteur._

Je compte aller à Yale pour étudier la musique, quoi qu'il en dise. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je suis déjà accepté dans le cursus musical et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire.

Esmée entre dans la salle à manger et commence à débarrasser la table. Elle me fait un petit sourire dans le dos de Carlisle. Elle comprend que je ne veuilles pas dévouer ma vie à la médecine. Alors pourquoi Carlisle ne peut pas l'admettre aussi bien.

« Réponds moi purée ! ». Carlisle tape encore du poing, ce qui fait qu'Alice sursaute de peur. Elle me lance un regard suppliant avant de se lever et de quitter la table. Elle n'a jamais pu supporter toute forme de conflit.

_Génial. Elle était supposée être mon plus grand support dans cette dispute._

« NOUS n'avions rien décidé papa. ». J'accentue le 'nous' en faisant les guillemets, dans les airs, avec mes mains. « Tu étais celui qui avait décidé et tu n'as jamais pensé à me demander mon avis sur le sujet. Je vais étudier la musique et il n'y a rien que tu puisse y faire. ». Il se lève brusquement, comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière.

« Rien que je puisse y faire ? Qui va payer pour tes études ? Je te promets que je ne paierais pas le moindre centime pour que tu étudies un cursus qui ne te donnera aucun futur ! ». Je me lève aussi et lui lance un regard mauvais.

« Je ne me rappelles pas te l'avoir demandé ! ».

Son téléphone commence à sonner. « Allo... oui. J'arrive tout de suite. ». Il referme son téléphone et me fixe.

« Tu vois ! Tu ne peux même pas avoir une dispute sans être interrompu par ton travail. Alors pourquoi ne pars tu pas ? Tes précieux patients t'attendent. ».

Il me regarde encore. « Ce n'est pas fini. ». Il tourne les talons et sort. Je soupire. Je savais qu'il allait piquer une crise mais est ce vraiment nécessaire de réagir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un docteur. La musique est ma passion et c'est le seul programme que j'ai en tête après le lycée.

Je fais le tour de la table, soulève sa chaise et la replace correctement près de la table. Je marche tranquillement vers ma chambre.

Je peux entendre Alice dans la salle de bains. C'est elle qui a de la chance. Papa n'attend pas d'elle qu'elle qu'elle fasse médecine. Elle peut aller faire des études de stylisme l'an prochain. Tout ce qu'il veut savoir c'est combien va lui couter son cursus complet.

_Argent. C'est toujours une histoire d'argent._

Hé bien, je n'ai pas besoin de son argent. Je vais jouer une composition au Conseil de l'Université, dans deux semaines, pour tenter d'obtenir une bourse. J'entre dans ma chambre et mets en marche ma stéréo. Papa Roach commence à se diffuser à plein régime. J'attrape un pyjama dans mon placard et me dirige vers ma salle de bains.

Je prend un air narquois. Avoir beaucoup d'argent permet à mes parents d'acheter une maison avec trois salles de bains. Je me tiens sous la douche et m'imagine que c'est une chute d'eau. Cela m'aide à me relaxer. Je regarde comment ces millions de petites rivières parcourent mon corps. Je suis plus calme lorsque je finis par sortir de la douche. La stéréo continue à jouer à fond. Je me fous de baisser le son vu que Carlisle est à l'hôpital et que Esmée travaille de nuit ce soir. Alice est habituée à ma musique gueulante depuis un certain temps.

Je souris. Alice est vraiment la meilleure des sœurs ressemblant à un lutin que quiconque pourrait demander. Sa personnalité pétillante vous fatigue un peu mais sa capacité à égayer toutes les humeurs est ce qu'il y a de mieux à son sujet. Personne ne veut nous croire lorsqu'ils entendent que nous sommes jumeaux car on est très différents. Elle a un très grand talent en ce qui concerne la mode et le shopping. On a l'impression qu'elle danse lorsqu'elle fait le moindre mouvement. Elle a les cheveux sombres, courts et hérissés qui partent dans toutes les directions. Elle est d'une constitution plus fine presque comme un lutin et la seule façon dont on peut dire que nous sommes apparentés c'est par nos yeux. Nous avons tous les deux les mêmes yeux verts. Je suis largement plus grand qu'elle, et même plus grand que mes parents. J'ai des cheveux bronze assez long que je porte toujours en bataille et je me moque pas mal de la mode. C'est Alice qui généralement choisi mes vêtements pour moi toutes ces fois où nous allons faire des courses et je suis toujours ses conseils. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer avec elle, car elle arrive toujours à faire en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Je passe directement à ma chanson préférée de Papa Roach et tombe sur mon lit, les yeux clos.

_**Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort. Suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cover your bleeding. (Coupes ma vie en pièces, c'est mon dernier recours. Suffocation, ne pas respirer. Je me fous de recouvrir tes blessures.)**_

J'écoute cette chanson qui décrit bien ma vie en ce moment.

Ma porte s'ouvre et Alice entre à l'intérieur. Elle dit quelque chose mais je ne distingue rien à cause de la musique. Je m'assois et baisse le son. Elle se rapproche et s'assoit près de moi. « Alors, c'était houleux. Je pense qu'il était au bord de l'anévrisme. ». je fais un petit sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. J'ai horreur de ça quand on se dispute, mais je ne vais pas étudier la médecine. Je ne quitterais pas ma famille en pleine nuit pour aller sauver quelqu'un. Je ne manquerais pas les anniversaires de mes enfants. Ni les noëls ou les pièces à l'école. Je veux faire partie de ma famille et non pas être juste son soutien financier. Je veux être présent pour mes enfants et partager chacun des aspects de leurs vies. Je veux dormir près de ma femme et ne pas avoir à me lever au milieu de la nuit pour faire une quelconque opération en urgence. Je veux une vie. ». Je soupire et soutient ma tête dans mes mains ce qui créé une image d'impuissance.

« Toujours si théâtrale. Je veux ces choses moi aussi. Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je vais étudier le stylisme ? ». Elle bouscule mon épaule.

« Parce que tu as un bon sens de la mode, que tu ne peux pas passer devant une boutique sans entrer dedans et que tu as une imagination très débordante... ». Je continue à me moquer. « … et parce que tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang. ».

Elle rit. « Exactement. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, il va finir par l'accepter à la longue. ». Je voute mes épaules.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà disputer à propos de quelque chose avant et tu sais comme il peut être borné. ».

Elle se lève. « Je sais aussi combien tu peux l'être aussi. Attends un peu, qui sait ? Il pourrait te surprendre. ».

Elle fait courir sa main dans mes cheveux puis quitte ma chambre. Je bougonne après elle. « Je ne parierais pas là dessus. ».

_Mais bon, c'est ma vie n'est ce pas ? Alors le choix ne dépend pas de lui._

Je sens un frisson me parcourir la colonne. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me regarde. Je jette un coup d'œil et regarde directement vers la fenêtre de la chambre non éclairée de Bella.

_C'est mon imagination ou quelque chose vient de bouger dans sa chambre ?_

Je me tourne et éteins la lampe de chevet. Je marche jusqu'au rebord de ma fenêtre. Tout en m'asseyant, je regarde la maison des Swan. Elle est sombre et semble paisible. Ils sont tellement chanceux d'avoir Charlie pour père. Il s'en moquerait si ils veulent étudier dans la musique. Tout ce qu'il veut pour eux n'est que le meilleur dans la vie. Je me demande ce que Bella veut étudier après le lycée. Je sais qu'Emmett veut être avocat et a postuler pour Howard. Rose va le rejoindre mais elle va étudier la mécanique. Elle me tuera, bien sûr, si je le dis à qui que ce soit. Alice a choisi le chemin de la mode et Jasper veut étudier la psychologie.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que Bella ferait après l'école, non point que nous soyons amis ni même quelque chose d'approchant qui me permettrais de lui poser ce genre de question. Généralement, elle ne fait que m'ignorer et je ne m'en suis jamais soucié jusqu'à il y a deux ans.

C'était son seizième anniversaire et je me suis pointé à sa fête car je savais que cela allait la contrarier. Elle marchait devant moi et a glissé. Je l'ai rattrapée juste à temps. Je l'ai tenue contre moi et lorsqu'elle s'est remise debout, elle a marmonné quelque chose et s'est écartée de moi. Mes bras semblaient tellement vides sans elle que j'en étais confus. J'ai préféré ignorer cela et ne jamais y repenser.

Puis, il y a eu l'année dernière. Jacob a fini par trouver le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui et elle a accepté. Je voulais découper Jacob en morceaux de mes propres mains. Cela m'a encore mis dans le même état de confusion. C'est une semaine plus tard, sur ce même rebord de fenêtre que j'ai finalement réalisé que j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux de la fille d'à coté.

Elle ne le sait pas, bien entendu. Elle ne sait pas combien de nuits j'ai pu passé à me tourner et retourner rien qu'à penser à elle. Je sais qu'elle est avec Jacob et qu'elle est heureuse avec lui. Je ne retirerai jamais ce bonheur loin d'elle. On se dispute toujours mais ça m'empêche d'être tenté de lui dire quel connard Jacob Black est réellement. Elle s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt et c'est incroyable qu'il ai pu garder ce secret si longtemps.

Mais j'ai encore quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais. J'ai sa fenêtre de chambre juste en face de la mienne, c'est pourquoi je ne ferme jamais mes rideaux. C'est la dernière chose que je vois lorsque je vais me coucher et la première chose que je vois en me réveillant.

Je soupire et retourne au lit. Je souhaite qu'un jour je puisse me réveiller près d'elle pour le reste de ma vie.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je me réveille au son de mon réveil, bien trop tôt. J'ai l'impression que je viens de m'endormir. J'ai encore eu un sommeil agité toute la nuit. Lorsque j'ai fini par m'endormir, le retour de Carlisle à la maison m'a réveillé. Habituellement, je n'ai pas d'insomnie mais cela doit être dû aux problèmes de la soirée qui ont fait que j'étais sur les nerfs.

Je m'habille rapidement et descends dans la cuisine où Alice a préparé le petit déjeuner. « Bonjour. Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour le petit dej ? ». Alice est occupée devant la cuisinière.

« Salut. Juste quelques pancakes. Je n'avais pas... ». elle s'interrompt une fois qu'elle prend en compte mon visage. « ...est ce que tu t'es couché tard ? ». Je ne peux qu'imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air.

Je grommelle tout en me servant des pancakes. « Non... je me suis réveillé tôt. ». Je continue à marmonner. « Ah... je pensais que la nuit blanche était pour la nuit dernière. Trop dommage, je l'ai manquée... ou, en fait, en y repensant, peut être que c'est bien que je l'ai ratée. Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à un zombie au lycée. ». Je finis mon petit déjeuner, plus d'humeur à blaguer.

Nous partons, peu après notre repas, pour le lycée. Je suis encore d'une humeur pourrie, et je la fais ressortir au travers de ma voiture. Ce qui fait que nous arrivons au lycée, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Je remarque un vieux car garé dans le parking.

_Génial. J'avais oublié qu'on avait une sortie dans le musée de la ville aujourd'hui._

On rejoint le petit groupe de séniors près du bus et nous attendons l'arrivée de nos amis.

Jasper et Rosalie sont les premiers à nous rejoindre. Jasper prend Alice directement dans ses bras. Il me dit par dessus son épaule. « Salut Ed. ». Je hoche la tête en réponse. Il retourne son entière attention vers ma sœur. Il est vraiment un super ami. Il sait instinctivement lorsqu'il faut me laisser seul ou lorsque je suis irrité. Il fait en sorte de maintenir les autres à l'écart et qu'ils ne m'embêtent pas.

Je remarque la grosse jeep en premier. J'ai du mal à croire que Charlie ai pu acheter ce truc pour Emmett et Bella. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne voudrait pas la conduire. Ils se garent entre ma voiture et celle de Rose puis marchent vers nous.

Bella salue tout le monde. « Salut les gars. ». Chacun répond à sa façon. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de moi. Emmett part vers Rosalie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne parviens pas à retirer mes yeux de Bella. Elle est fantastique. Elle porte un jean bleu serré et une veste bleue assortie. On peut juste entrapercevoir un bout de chemise blanche sous la veste. Je regarde ailleurs avant qu'elle se rende compte que je la mate. Alors que je me tourne pour regarder ailleurs, je vois Jacob qui marche derrière elle puis qui glisse ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui glisse à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. « Salut ma jolie. ». J'ai envie de vomir. Sur tous les surnoms idiots qu'il peut choisir, il prend ma jolie. J'aurai choisi mon amour ou opté pour son prénom. Elle lui sourit et je dois résister à mon envie de le cogner. Heureusement pour moi, notre prof d'histoire arrive et lui fait la leçon. Je souris en entendant Jacob grogner et en remarquant qu'il écarte ses mains de la taille de Bella.

On monte dans le bus, et je me retrouve juste derrière le siège de Bella. Je peux voir les mèches d'un brun plus claires dans ses cheveux couleur acajou. Comme je désire courir mes doigts dedans et voir s'ils sont aussi doux qu'ils paraissent. Elle se tourne et regarde mon visage l'air contrariée.

_Génial. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Elle me demande soudainement. « Est ce que ça va Edward ? ».

_OK ça c'est une première._

Je la regarde inquiet. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'elle est si intéressée par mon bien être, ni même à lui expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir. Bon, ben il n'y a qu'une seule façon de lui faire perdre son intérêt « Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire ? ». Je détourne mon regard. Ça me fait un peu mal d'être aussi rude avec elle mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis ni rien.

« Tu as raison je m'en moque. Comme si qui que ce soit s'inquiète du fait que tu ais l'air misérable. ». Elle commence à parler avec Jacob.

Je sors mon Ipod et monte le volume. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au musée. Je soupire en rangeant mon Ipod et rejoins les autres dans le hall d'entrée.

_Ça va être la journée la plus ennuyeuse de ma vie._

À un moment, je me retrouve derrière Bella et ma sœur. Elle demande à cette dernière. « Alice est ce que tout va bien ? ».

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle n'a jamais fait attention à mon existence et tout d'un coup elle est inquiète pour moi ?_

Alice lui sourit mais même moi je remarque que cela sonne complètement faux. « Bien sûr Bella. Pourquoi est ce que quelque chose n'irait pas ? ». Purée Alice tu pourrais être plus convaincante. « C'était juste comme ça. Edward ne paraît pas en forme. ». Alice ne fait que hausser les épaules puis elle s'écarte, laissant Bella toute seule.

Je m'approche et lui murmure à l'oreille. « C'est quoi ton problème Swan ? Généralement tu m'ignores et ça me va ainsi. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'intéresses à la qualité de mon sommeil ? ». Cela la fait sursauter. On suit le reste du groupe puis on s'arrête devant une sorte de vieille statue.

« Depuis que ta musique me maintient éveillée toute la nuit ! Je ne pas croire combien tu es égoïste. Et arrogant ou devrions nous ajouter insupportable à la liste ? ». Elle me chuchote cela assez énervée. Est ce que ma musique est si forte ? J'y pense un millième de seconde avant de me rappeler qu'elle vient de m'insulter.

« Les deux, alors occupes toi de tes affaires. ». Je la laisse sur place. Je ne la regarde plus jusqu'au moment où je me retrouve de l'autre coté du groupe. Elle respire fortement pour tenter de se calmer.

_Bien joué Edward. Encore une fois, tu passes pour un sale con à ses yeux._

Elle rejoint le reste du groupe et je me détourne d'elle. J'écoute le vieux guide durant encore dix minute avant de décider qu'il dit beaucoup trop de merde. Alors je mets mes écouteurs afin d'écouter mon Ipod.

Cinq heures plus tard, on repart vers le bahut. Je cherche une autre place disponible dans le car. Je ne veux pas m'assoir à coté du couple du bonheur. Malheureusement, la seule place qu'il reste est celle près de Mike Newton. Je soupire et m'assois. Je déteste Mike Newton. Le seul truc qui l'intéresse est de savoir qui est la prochaine personne avec qui il va coucher. Il a des vues sur Bella depuis un certain temps. Disons juste que mon poing l'a rapidement convaincu de laisser tomber cette idée. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, alors que nous atteignons le parking.

_Génial, au moins les cours sont finis._

Je suis le mouvement pour sortir du car et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je finis encore derrière Bella. Dès que nous sommes hors du car, j'entends Emmett dire. « Allez Bells. Rose va venir et ma chambre est en bordel. ». Il l'attrape par le bras pour l'attirer vers la jeep. « OK Emmett, je viens. Je peux marcher par moi même tu sais. ». il la relâche. Je jure sous cape lorsque je vois Bella perdre son équilibre.

_Emmett t'es un con ! Tu n'arrives même pas à penser qu'elle puisse tomber ?_

Sur toutes les personnes dans ce lycée, Bella doit être la seule qui peut tomber sur une surface complètement plane. Sans même y penser, j'avance et la rattrape avant qu'elle puisse toucher le sol. Je glisse mes bras autour d'elle et l'écrase contre moi. Je savoure ce moment où je l'apprécie contre moi. Elle est si douce et chaude. Je peux même sentir son odeur floral. Ses cheveux sentent la fraise.

Après avoir retrouver l'équilibre, je relaxe un peu mes bras mais je les garde autour de sa taille. Je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir. J'aimerais arrêter le temps et la garder là, contre moi, pour toujours. Elle lève la tête et ne bouge plus. Je peux voir la prise de conscience qui s'affiche dans ses grands yeux bruns. Évidemment, elle ne savait pas qui l'a sauvée. Bien sûr, elle ne restera pas volontairement dans mon étreinte. « Je sais que tu attires toutes sortes de mésaventures dans un rayon de dix kilomètres mais est ce que tu peux au moins regarder où est ce que tu marches ? ».

Elle reste toujours sans bouger, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. « Est ce que ça va ? Est ce que tu t'es blessée ou un truc du genre ? ». Je m'inquiètes sans me soucier de ce qu'elle peut en penser.« Je...vais bien... hum... merci. ». Elle me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux. Je pourrais sombrer dans ces deux lacs bruns. « Bella, est ce que tu es OK ? J'ai oublié que tu étais si maladroite. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Je suis désolé. ». Emmett semble la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle est perdue.

_Ouais Emmett, tu aurais du être plus prudent._

Elle s'écarte de moi à l'aide de ses mains et je me souviens que mes mains sont encore en train de la tenir, de la serrer contre moi. Je finis par lâcher sa taille. « Oui. Je vais bien. Edward m'a sauvé d'une situation plutôt embarrassante. Ne t'inquiètes pas Em. ».

Jacob nous rejoint et pose ses mains autour de la taille de Bella. « Est ce que tu es OK ma jolie ? Merci de l'avoir rattrapée Edward ». Je serre les dents lorsqu'il l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Sûr. Peu importe. On se voit demain. ». Je pars vers ma voiture. Je ne remarque même pas que mes poings sont fermement serrés jusqu'à ce que je sente mes ongles me pénétrer la paume. Je veux être la personne qui la réconforte.

Je monte dans ma voiture et attends que Alice me rejoigne. Pour le retour je conduis plus doucement. Carlisle doit être rentré du travail et je n'ai pas l'énergie de discuter avec lui. Ma sœur me demande soudainement.

« Alors Edward. Quand vas tu dire à Bella ce que tu ressens pour elle ? ». Je suis tellement surpris que je suis presque entré en collision avec une voiture proche de la notre.

_Comment est ce que Alice sait ce que je ressens pour Bella ?_

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Elle grommelle. « Ah ! Hum ! À la vue de ta réaction, je vais ignorer ton dernier commentaire. ».

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. « Jamais. OK ! Elle est heureuse avec Jacob et je ne vais pas gâcher ça. ». Une fois cela dit, je me concentre pour ne pas entrer dans une autre voiture.

« Alors maintenant, tu es malheureux.. ».

Je soupire. « Laisses tomber OK. Je ne veux pas parler de ma vie amoureuse avec toi. ». Je me gare dans notre allée et sors de la voiture. La mercedes de Carlisle n'est pas là. Pour la première fois, je suis content que son boulot lui prenne autant de son temps.

Je vais dans le séjour et allume la TV. Je zappe les différentes chaines et ne trouve absolument rien à regarder. Je l'éteins et me dirige vers mon piano. Je commence à jouer la composition sur laquelle je travaille depuis près d'un mois. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais semble pleine de promesses. Je dois encore lui trouver un nom. Je fais quelques progrès jusqu'au moment où Esmée rentre du travail. Elle a apporté de la pizza avec elle. Nous la rejoignons à la table de la salle à manger.

« Hé. Désolée, je suis en retard mais j'ai eu une opération compliquée qui a prit du retard. Votre père sera bientôt à la maison. ».

« Hé maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. La pizza te pardonne. ». Elle sourit alors que nous mangeons affamés.

« Edward. J'ai entendu le morceau que tu jouais; il semble magnifique. Est ce que c'est ce que tu vas jouer pour obtenir la bourse ? ». Elle mord dans sa part de pizza.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais jouer. Est ce que tu as dit parlé à papa de la bourse ? ». Elle soupire.

« Oui. Il est encore assez en colère. Il ne semble pas accepter le fait que tu ne veuilles pas être docteur. ». Alice grogne d'une façon qui n'est pas dans son genre. Je demande avec espoir. « Et toi ? ».

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, que vous soyez heureux. ». On lui sourit; on a la mère la plus douce du monde entier.

Après diner, je prends une douche et me relaxe dans mon lit avec mon livre préféré. Je peux me perdre complètement dans un monde de fiction à en oublier mes alentours. Je souris en lisant la manière dont les personnages du livre se disputent les uns les autres, me rappelant Bella et moi. Puis Carlisle entre dans ma chambre.

« Tu as fait une demande de bourse. Cela fait croire que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de t'envoyer à l'université. ». Je le regarde en levant un sourcil.

_Hier, il ne voulait pas me payer mon cursus et maintenant, il s'inquiète de la réputation de notre famille ?_

Je le regarde, attendant qu'il se calme.

« Je n'ai jamais été à ce point déçu par toi. ». Là, c'est la goutte d'eau. Je cries à mon tour.

« Dit l'homme qui refuse de payer les études de son fils ! Je savais que tu ne paierais pas pour ça ! C'est pourquoi j'ai fait la demande de bourse ! ». Il semble choqué et tourne les talons pour sortir hors de ma chambre. Il claque la porte dont le choc fait trembler les murs. Je mets un coup de poing dans les couvertures à proximité par pure frustration. Tout ça est trop pourri.

Je pose mon livre sur ma table de chevet et éteins la lampe. Je jette un regard vers la fenêtre de Bella et souhaite y être avec elle plutôt qu'ici.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormi mais le seul truc que je sais c'est que quelqu'un est en train de me secouer.

« Allez. Il est temps de se réveiller belle au bois dormant. ». Je grommelle et quelque chose me chatouille le nez.

« Bella ! Réveilles toi ! ». J'ouvre mes yeux d'un coup et me retrouve face à Emmett.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est ce que Emmett est dans ma chambre ?_

« Ah finalement ! J'ai presque cru que tu étais morte. ». Je fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu... ». Je suis choqué et reste silencieux lorsque j'entends une voix différente de la mienne qui sort de ma bouche.

« Bella, peut être devrais tu te passer la tête sous l'eau. Tu sembles désorientée ce matin. ».

_Bella... ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'appelle Bella ?_

Emmett sort de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je baisse la tête et quelque chose me tombe sur le visage. Je bouge ma main pour le retirer et à mon grand étonnement, je me rends compte que ce sont des cheveux lisses et doux.

_Putain qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

Je repère un grand miroir contre la porte d'une armoire qui est ouverte et je saute du lit. Dans mon empressement pour arriver vers l'armoire, mes pieds se prennent dans les couvertures et je tombe, la tête la première contre le sol. Je ressens une vive douleur dans ma paume gauche et remarque qu'elle est bandée.

_Quand est ce que je me suis fait mal ?_

Je me désengage des couvertures et marche vers l'armoire. Je regarde et regarde encore et je n'arrive toujours pas à en croire mes yeux. Je lève la main et Bella fait exactement le même mouvement. J'ouvre la bouche et vois une Bella la bouche grande ouverte.

_Putain de merde ! Je suis Bella._

Je baisse la tête et fixe les deux petites bosses sur sa poitrine. Ça serait facile de lever son t shirt et....

_Nan arrêtes ça un moment Edward. Tu te retrouves dans le corps d'une fille, dans le corps de Bella et tout ce que tu arrives à penser est de mater ses seins ?_

_Attendez ! Où est Bella ? Bella... est ce que tu es là avec moi ?_

Je tente de penser assez fort dans ma... non dans la tête de Bella. J'attends comme si je m'attends à recevoir une réponse de sa part. Si quelqu'un me voyait actuellement, on m'enfermerait dans pièce et on jetterait la clé au loin.

_Réfléchis Edward.... peut être que tu rêves. Ouais, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller._

Je me penche en avant, pressant mes mains contre le mur. J'ai un mouvement de recul à cause de la douleur. J'ai stupidement oublié ma main blessée.

_Attendez ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de douleur dans les rêves._

Je me tourne et scrute la pièce. Je trouve son téléphone en train de charger sur son bureau. Je commence à m'avancer vers la table et j'y suis presque lorsque je tombe à nouveau.

« Putain Bella t'es maladroite. ». Je me relève et attrape son téléphone. Je compose mon numéro et patiente.

_S'il te plait sois Bella. S'il te plait sois Bella...._

Je répète ce mantra encore et encore dans ma tête.

« Allo... ».

J'écoute avec surprise ma propre voix. Purée, ça va être trop étrange.

« Bella, s'il te plait dis moi que c'est toi. ». J'espère que ça ne sonne pas aussi dingue que ce que je pense.

« Oui, c'est moi. Edward Cullen, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? ». Elle crie dans le téléphone et mon soulagement ne dure que quelques secondes avant que la colère l'emporte.

« Génial Bella ! Évidemment c'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu finir dans ton corps. ».

_Merde ! Bella est dans mon corps..._

« OK... OK....Hum...je m'habille et j'arrive. Tu ne fais rien d'accord ? ».

_S'habiller, elle va aller s'habiller_... Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre à mesure que les minutes passent._ Bon ben au moins, elle va être la première fille à me voir nu. J'imaginais ça différemment quand même... Concentres toi Edward._

« Tu te dépêches OK. ». Je raccroches.

Bon, alors, si elle va m'habiller alors je devrais en faire autant pour elle. Je marche doucement en direction de son armoire, tout en espérant que je ne vais pas à nouveau manger le sol.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**C'est mignon comme ils sont pudiques vis à vis du corps de l'autre. Après un bref sondage autour de moi... la plupart de ceux que je connais ne se seraient pas gêner de regarder la marchandise proposée par le corps de substitution ^^ et vous ?**_

_**Oui je sais, j'ai encore choisi une fic complètement décalée ^^. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas aussi joyeuse qu'il y parait**_

_**je publies plus tôt car j'ai eu un bon retour pour le premier chapitre... Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Je tente de répondre à tout le monde. Et un bibi pour ceux qui font des coms sans être inscrits car je ne peux pas vous répondre...**_

_**pour Karina. Non en effet je ne dors pas des masses et plutôt que mater la télé , je fais des trads... mais comme disait L.J. Burke. « Ceux qui disent dormir comme un bébé, en général, n'en n'ont pas ! ». Je te laisse méditer là dessus ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 03**

**Bizarre n'est pas un terme assez fort.**

**BPOV**

Je m'arrête devant son placard et me prépare mentalement à tout ce qui peut m'attendre de l'autre coté. Je ferme les yeux et ouvre la porte en grand. Doucement, j'ouvre mon œil gauche et jette un coup d'œil. Je soupire de soulagement.

_Quelque part dehors, il y a vraiment un dieu..._

J'ouvre mon autre œil, et étudies le placard arrangé soigneusement. Ce sont quatre étagères et une grande penderie au dessus. l'étagère la plus haute contient ses sous vêtements et ses chaussettes. Je passe rapidement à la suivante, où sont pliés des t shirts. Celle encore en dessous est celle où sont ses pyjamas. Et la dernière semble contenir des joggings. Sur une tringle à coté des étagères, pendent quelques jeans et au dessus, des manteaux et quelques chemises. Il a environ cinq paires de chaussures.

_OK. comment je vais faire ça ? T shirt d'abord je pense. Je laisse la part déplaisante pour la fin._

J'attrape le bas du t shirt que je porte et le passe au dessus de ma tête.

_OK. maintenant, où est ce qu'il garde son déodorant ?_

Je regarde dans ses tiroirs et trouve absolument rien. Je regarde dans la chambre et remarque une autre porte qui, avec espoir, mènerait jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Je m'y dirige et marque un arrêt lorsque je perçois une image furtive de mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me tourne un peu plus, ce qui me permet d'examiner le torse bien développé d'Edward. Il a même une sacré tablette. Je passe mon doigt contre son estomac et ça me donne l'impression de le presser contre un mur.

_Bien, bien, bien … Edward. Ne serais tu pas plein de surprises ? Attendez, à quoi je penses moi ? C'est Edward. Le gars avec qui tu te disputes et qui t'insultes dès qu'il en a la chance..._

Je secoue un peu ma tête comme pour chasser les pensées qui y courent et je repars vers la pièce mystérieuse. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans une grande salle de bains impeccable. Le siège des toilettes est baissé, pas de vêtements trainant par terre et c'est si propre. Presque trop propre.

_Emmett et Charlie pourraient définitivement apprendre quelques trucs venant d'Edward..._

Je m'approche d'un petit placard sur son mur et l'ouvre. Il contient son déodorant, un rasoir avec de la crème à raser, une brosse à dent et quelques pansements. Je reste figée. J'ai oublié qu'Edward est un garçon, ce qui veut dire que je dois raser sa barbe naissante.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Je reste là encore quelques secondes à regarder le petit placard. Ça peut pas être si dur pas vrai ? Je sors le rasoir et le place sur le lavabo puis, je prends la crème à raser.

_Tu peux le faire. C'est comme raser tes jambes._

Je ne m'appesantis pas sur le fait que je parviens à peine à raser mes jambes sans me couper plusieurs fois. Je fais couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo et attrape la crème. Je me verse une giclée de cette crème mousseuse dans la main, repose le pot sur le lavabo et frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Je lève mes mains vers mon visage et les frottent contre les joues d'Edward. Je lave mes mains rapidement et attrape le rasoir. Je me rappelle avoir regardé Charlie se raser une fois.

« Tu peux le faire. ».

Je pose le rasoir proche de mon oreille. Je le fais glisser le long de ma mâchoire.

_Pourquoi est ce que sa barbe est si dure ?_

Je rince le rasoir dans l'eau et inspecte la ligne de peau nette.

_Ce n'est pas si dur._

Je finis de raser le coté que j'ai commencé et débute la joue suivante. Je laisse le menton pour la fin. Je place le rasoir à la limite de mon menton et le tire jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Ouch Putain ! ». Du sang commence à jaillir de la petite coupure.

_Merde._

J'attrape un peu de papier toilette et le place sur la coupure. Après que le saignement se soit quasiment stoppé, je colle un petit bout de papier sur la coupure et continue prudemment à me raser. Cette fois, je pars de l'oreille pour redescendre vers le menton. J'ai réussi à éviter d'autres coupures mais je réussis à me couper encore une fois lorsque je passe sous le menton.

_Désolée Edward. Personne n'est parfait._

Je nettoies le lavabo et place mon matériel de rasage dans le placard. Je me mets du déodorant et inhale la même odeur musquée que j'ai pu sentir hier lorsqu'il m'a rattrapée. Je remarque une eau de Cologne derrière la place réservée au déodorant. Je hausse les épaules.

_Je peux au moins sentir bon tant que je suis dans son corps._

J'en fais tomber quelques gouttes dans mes mains et les frotte l'une contre l'autre. Je tapote mes joues, comme j'ai pu voir faire quelques hommes dans des films. Je sens un léger picotement, mais l'odeur mentholée me submerge rapidement.

_Au moins, il a du goût. __OK. maintenant on retourne dans l'armoire._

Je prends un t shirt bleu pale et le passe par ma tête. Je prends une grande respiration et retire son pantalon de pyjama. Je me redresse sans même regarder une seule fois en bas vers ses parties les plus privées.

« Comment j'ai réussi à me fourrer dans une telle situation ? ». Je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers le bas. Je soupire de soulagement. Il porte un boxer. Je prends un de ses jeans et l'enfile à toute vitesse. Je finis ma tenue en ajoutant un sweat à capuche blanc. Je m'assois par terre, en prenant une paire de chaussettes et des baskets. Je remarque que ses ongles de pieds sont propres et courts et que ses orteils sont parfaitement décroissant. J'ai un problème avec les orteils. Ça me fait flipper lorsque quelqu'un a son second orteil plus grand que le gros. C'est superficiel de ma part mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est une de mes excentricités. Je fais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. C'est pas comme si il les peignait de toutes façons. Ils sont toujours en bataille.

Je me lève et m'apprête à me glisser par la porte de sa chambre.

_S'il vous plait, faites que les membres de sa famille ne soient pas des lèves tôt._

J'ouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil au couloir. Il est désert. Heureusement pour moi, je connais la disposition de la maison grâce aux fois où j'ai dormi avec Alice. Je marche en direction de la cuisine. Je peux entendre des bruits indiquant que quelqu'un prépare le petit déjeuner sur la cuisinière. Je regarde de l'entrée et vois Alice occupée à préparer ce qui semble, à l'odeur, être une omelette. Avec un peu de chance, je peux me faufiler jusqu'à la porte. Je suis à mi chemin lorsque Alice se tourne et me repère.

« Bonjour Edward. Pourquoi est ce que tu te faufiles ? Papa est déjà parti. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne tomberas pas dessus. ».

Je fronce les sourcils.

_Pourquoi devrais je m'inquiéter de tomber sur le père d'Edward ?_

« Je ne me faufile pas... hum... c'est juste … que... je … hum... voulais...hum... voir si je pouvais te surprendre. ». Je prie lamentablement qu'elle gobe mon petit mensonge. Elle sourit.

« T'es idiot. Je te remarque tout le temps alors pourquoi tu tentes encore ? Allez viens. Ton omelette va refroidir. ».

Elle tend une assiette vers moi. « Désolée Alice. Je ne peux pas... Emmett m'a appelé... il... a eu une urgence et a besoin de mon aide. Je dois y aller. ». Je commence à marcher vivement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi. Si c'est une urgence, je peux peut être aider à quelque chose. ».

Je me tourne vers elle, et hurle presque. « Non ! ». Je recule un peu. « C'est une urgence de mec. Tu le rendrais mal à l'aise. ». Elle s'arrête au milieu du séjour et rougit.

« Oh. OK alors. Ben ne sois pas en retard en cours. ». J'acquiesce et marche à reculons vers la porte. Je bataille un peu pour trouver la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« Je ne serais pas en retard. ». Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Edward, est ce que tout va bien ? ». Je finis par atteindre la poignée et la tourne. Je tombe presque en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

« Je vais bien Alice. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. ». Je sors et ferme la porte sur son visage surpris. Je me tourne pour faire face à ma propre maison et me précipite vers ma porte d'entrée.

Heureusement, Charlie est un lève tôt et est déjà parti pour le travail. J'ouvre la porte qui n'est pas verrouillée et me dirige directement vers ma chambre. Je peux entendre Emmett qui s'affaire dans la salle de bains. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je me fige complètement sous le choc lorsque je me retrouve face à moi même. Je pénètre dans ma chambre rapidement et ferme la porte derrière moi.

« C'est quoi le problème Edward ? ». Il se tourne vers moi et je le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

« Bella ! Merci mon dieu ! Aides moi à sortir de ce bidule ! ». Je pose mes yeux sur lui encore une fois et vois comment un simple soutien gorge peut devenir un obstacle pour lui. Je ne peux empêcher le petit ricanement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu vas venir m'aider oui ou non ? ».

J'éclate de rire. Il a fait passé sa tête par l'une des bretelles. Un de ses bras est tordu et bloqué derrière son dos et l'autre bras retire une des attaches de sa tête alors qu'il tente de se dépêtrer.

Je marche doucement vers lui. « Pourquoi est ce que mes seins sont exposés devant le monde entier ? ». Je commence à l'aider.

« Je tentais de t'habiller et tout s'est détraqué. Comment tu fais pour porter ça tous les jours ? ».

Je ris alors que j'arrive finalement à libérer son bras. « il faut un certain doigté mais nous les filles, nous utilisons simplement notre tête. Maintenant, tournes toi s'il te plait. Voir le haut de mon corps nu me fais flipper. Et ne baisses pas les yeux ! ». Je finis par récupérer le soutien gorge dans une de mes mains. Il s'exécute et se tourne.

« Si je peux me permettre... ils sont vraiment jolis. ». Je lui mets une bonne claque dans... mon dos.

_OK... là ça va être difficile..._

« Tais toi le pervers. Bon, à présent, je vais seulement te le montrer une fois. Tournes le soutien gorge à l'envers et accroches les deux bouts ensemble, devant toi, comme ça... ». Je glisse mes bras autour de lui et attache le soutien gorge. « … puis, tu le tourne jusqu'à ce que les deux bonnets soient en face de toi... ». Je fais cette partie pour lui et recule d'un pas. « … Maintenant, tu glisses tes bras au niveau des trous pour les bras et tu fais glisser les bretelles jusque sur tes épaules. ». Il fait comme je lui ai dis et se tourne l'air épaté.

« Génial. Pourquoi est ce que je n'est pas pensé à ça ? Ils devraient accrocher un mode d'emploi avec ces trucs. ».

J'ignore ses commentaires et me dirige vers mon armoire. Je prends mon déodorant et le lance dans sa direction. J'attrape un t shirt, un jeans et un pull. « Écoutes Edward. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu as fait pour créer tout ça et ainsi je pourrais le réparer. ». Je lui tends le t shirt.

« Combien de fois faut il que je te le dise avant que tu saisisses ? Putain, je n'ai rien fait. ». Il enfile le t shirt.

« Mais alors, comment expliques tu ça ? ». Il fixe le jeans que je tiens dans la main. « Putain Edward. T'as juste à retirer le bas de pyjama et à mettre le jeans. C'est pas sorcier. ».

Il rougit tout d'un coup.

_J'ai l'air d'une tomate quand je rougis._

Il me demande, murmurant à peine. « Tu portes des sous vêtements, pas vrai ? ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. « Oui. ». Il retire le pyjama jusqu'à mi chemin, glisse une jambe en dehors et marche dessus pour s'en extirper. Sans un regard vers le bas, il attrape le jeans et l'enfile. Dans son empressement pour se redresser, il perd son équilibre et tombe. Il tente de se rattraper à l'aide de ses bras et se prend tout le poids de l'impact sur sa main blessée.

« Putain Bella ! T'es comme un putain de piège mortel. ».

J'en ai oublié combien je suis maladroite. En y repensant, je ne suis pas tombée une seule fois ce matin. Edward n'est pas maladroit. Tout d'un coup, je suis triste pour lui. Non seulement, il est bloqué dans mon corps, mais en plus, il doit s'habituer à ma maladresse. Il me demande alors que je l'aide à se relever.

« OK. Alors si aucun d'entre nous n'a fait quelque chose de drôle la nuit dernière alors comment cela à pu se produire ? ». Il prend le pull et l'enfile. Je lui donne des chaussettes et choisis la paire de chaussures qu'il peut mettre.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillé hier matin. Je suis allé en cours et rentré à la maison. ».

On se regarde et nous crions en même temps. « Le Musée ! ». On se regarde encore lorsqu'il se renfrogne.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon visage, Bella ? ».

Je me tourne et me regarde dans le miroir J'ai encore deux morceaux de papier toilette collés sur mon visage dus aux coupures du rasoir.

« Tu avais de la barbe.... ». Je change de sujet. « Nous devons aller au musée après les cours. ». Je retire les deux bouts de papier, alors qu'il se redresse.

Il y a un coup soudain à ma porte. « Bella, on va être en retard ! Qu'est ce qui te retient ? ». Je me déplace vers la porte et l'ouvre rapidement.

« Emmett, fais moi une faveur et emmènes Alice au lycée. Edward et moi prenons sa voiture. ».

Emmett se renfrogne et me répond en appuyant bien sur mes erreurs stupides. « Edward. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire BELLA et vous prenez TA voiture. ».

_Merde, j'ai oublié que j'étais Edward..._

« Hum... ouais. Bella et moi avons un... hum.... projet en bio sur lequel on doit travailler avant les cours. Oh et si Alice te demande des trucs au sujet d'une urgence, t'as qu'à lui dire que tu ne veux pas en parler. Merci. On se voit plus tard. ». Je referme la porte sur lui. Je l'entends marmonner derrière la porte et ses bruits de pas qui s'estompent. Edward dit derrière moi.

« Qui va conduire MA voiture jusqu'au musée ? Tu ne touche pas mon bébé. ».

Je soupire. 'Oh oui je vais le faire. Et nous allons en cours, pas au musée. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'nous allons en cours' ? On doit régler ça maintenant. Je ne vais pas au lycée avec toi. ».

Je le foudroie du regard. « Si tu y vas. Je dois remettre une dissertation écrite en Anglais aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin d'une assiduité parfaite pour obtenir ma bourse d'études. On peut aller au musée après les cours. ».

On se fixe un moment. « Bien. Mais on part directement après les cours ! Je ne veux pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. C'est glauque. ».

Je dis avec mauvaise humeur. « Vraiment ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie... pourquoi est ce que je ressens une sorte de pression entre mes jambes ? ». Je regarde en bas. Il me regarde sceptique.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par une sorte de pression ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser. ». Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

_Comment suis je supposée aller aux toilettes ?_

« Ben, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. ». Il me dit ça comme si nous discutions météo. Je réponds d'une petite voix.

« Non. Je vais juste le garder à l'intérieur. ».

« Bella. Je ne sais pas comment c'est pour les filles mais lorsqu'un gars doit y aller, il doit y aller. ».

Je secoue ma tête. Au même moment, du bas des escaliers, Emmett annonce qu'il s'en va, de sa voix beuglante.

« C'est probablement mieux si tu y vas ici et non au lycée. ».

Je veux répliquer mais la pression sur ma vessie empire. Je me tourne et me dirige vers la salle de bains, m'arrêtant devant les toilettes. Je soulève le siège et suis sur le point de m'assoir dessus lorsqu'il m'interrompt.

« Me fais pas passer pour une nana. Les mecs restent debout, ils ne s'assoient pas. ».

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et me redresse pour y faire face.

« N'oublies pas de relever la seconde partie aussi. ». Je soulève le siège et reste immobile.

_Putain qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

« Maintenant, tu ouvres le jeans. Ça sera surement plus simple si tu descends le jeans et le boxer. ».

Je déglutis. « Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que tu apprécies un peu trop ça. ». Je fais descendre le jeans. Si quelqu'un nous voyait ainsi, moi me tenant devant les toilettes avec mon jeans autour de mes chevilles et Edward, dans mon corps, se tenant derrière moi et me disant ce qu'il faut faire.... Je meurs sur le coup.

« En fait, je crois que je suis bien plus mal à l'aise que toi en ce moment. ». Je l'ignore et baisse son boxer sans un seul coup d'œil en bas.

_Il n'y a pas moyen que je touche son... truc._

J'attrape un gros tas de papier toilette. Je lui demande toujours sans regarder. « C'est malsain par bien des façons. Est ce que j'ai besoin de la tenir avec une main ou les deux ? ».

Je l'entends crier du couloir. « Une seule, ce n'est pas une lance à incendie ! ».

Je regarde par dessus mon épaule et le vois nulle part. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu partir. Le lâche. Je prends une grande respiration et positionne ma main recouverte de papier toilette avec un air de dégout. Heureusement, j'ai pris tellement de papier toilette que ça recouvre presque tout. « Et maintenant quoi ? ».

« Vises dans les toilettes et relaxes toi. ».

_Se relaxer ? Putain il se fout de moi ? Comment je suis supposer me relaxer ?_

Je vise les toilettes et j'attends. Je me dis que lorsque nous irons au musée tout retournera comme c'est supposé l'être. Soudain, je sens la pression se dissiper alors que j'entends le liquide tomber dans les toilettes. J'entends Edward dans le couloir.

« Bella. Une fois que tu as fini, rappelles toi de.... la secouer... quelques instants. ».

_La secouer ?_

Je fais comme il m'a dit et je jette le papier dans les toilettes. Je me lave les mains et quitte la salle de bains. Je le repère d'où il se tenait, près des escaliers.

« Traitre. Attends quand tu seras obligé d'aller aux toilettes. ». Il hausse les épaules.

« Je n'aurais qu'à m'assoir. J'ai toujours voulu aller dans les toilettes des filles. Peut être, sous d'autres circonstances et pour des raisons différentes... mais bon, comme on dit, les mendiants n'ont pas le choix. ».

Je le regarde méchamment. J'avais oublié combien il peut être irritant. « On va en cours maintenant. ». Il hoche la tête et je lui montre où est mon sac de cours avant de partir. « Verrouilles la porte derrière toi. ».

Nous marchons vers sa volvo argentée. « Bella, tu vas me laisser conduire, s'il te plait ? ». J'accepte et m'appuies sur la portière passager. Il court rapidement dans sa maison pour récupérer ses clés et son sac de cours. On ne dit pratiquement rien sur le chemin vers le lycée et on arrive à peine à l'heure. Il me dit.

« Retrouves moi ici après les cours. ». Je lui fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Puis je regarde son emploi du temps et me dirige vers son premier cours.

Les trois premiers cours sont un enfer. Je dois me rappeler de réagir à chaque fois que quelqu'un appelle le prénom d'Edward. Je ne sais pas comment il traite les autres élèves ni même qui il peut ne pas aimer. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne mette pas la pagaille dans mes propres cours. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner finit par arriver, je fonce vers la cafeteria. J'achète de la pizza et rejoint mes amis à notre table habituelle. Je vois qu'Edward est déjà assis. Il ne mange pas. Je m'assois en face de lui. Je lui demande inquiète.

« Est ce que tu tiens le coup ? ».

« Je suis tombé au moins une douzaine de fois et les toilettes des filles ne sont pas comme je l'imaginais. ». Je me force à sortir de ma tête les images d'Edward dans les toilettes des filles. C'est assez bizarre comme ça d'aller aux toilettes en tant qu'Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à lui qui y va à ma place.

« Ma matinée aussi était un enfer. Encore deux cours et nous retournerons où nous devons être. ». Je mords dans ma pizza. Emmett nous demande soudain.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? ».

_Merde. J'ai oublié que nos amis sont encore près de nous._

Edward lui répond. « Rien. On ne se sent pas nous mêmes. ».

_Ça c'est l'euphémisme de l'année._

« Salut ma jolie. Désolé, je t'ai raté ce matin mais je suis là pour réparer mon erreur maintenant. ».

Jacob est arrivé soudainement derrière Edward et l'embrasse dans le cou. L'expression d'Edward se transforme en dégout. Jacob s'assoit à coté de lui et lui prend la main. « C'est OK Jake. Edward et moi étions si occupé avec notre projet en biologie que je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu étais absent. ». Jake me lance un regard mauvais et j'envoie un coup de pied à Edward sous la table.

« Ouch Merde. ». Je regarde ailleurs innocemment... Jake lui demande tout en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux d'Edward.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire quelque chose après les cours ? ». Il se tourne vers Jacob, mettant fin subtilement à son geste câlin.

« Désolé, Edward et moi avons déjà d'autres plans mais peut être une prochaine fois. ».

Jacob se renfrogne. « Edward et toi vous entendez maintenant ? Peut être que je peux me joindre à vous ? ». Edward lui sourit.

« Désolé Jake. Il n'y a de la place que pour deux dans cette sortie. Pas vrai Edward ? ».

Il se tourne vers moi. « Hum... ouais... désolé Jacob. ».

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est ce qu'il veut mettre fin à ma relation avec Jake ?_

La sonnerie retentit et Jake glisse son bras autour de moi pour notre baiser d'au revoir habituel. Edward se détourne de son étreinte. « Je ne veux pas être en retard en cours. ». Il laisse un Jake hébété derrière lui. Nos amis restent la bouche grande ouverte devant ses actions alors qu'il s'en va. Je me dirige vers le cours d'Edward avant que quiconque puisse avoir le temps de me poser toutes sortes de questions.

Je suis en colère durant tout le cours jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. Je me dirige vers la salle de biologie. Edward et moi sommes partenaires et il est déjà à notre table, sortant mes livres.

« Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? Ne pouvais tu pas gérer la situation avec Jake un peu mieux que ça ? ».

Edward incline sa tête et la secoue légèrement. « Il n'est pas mon type. Il est un peu trop masculin pour moi. ». Je le regarde choquée.

« Ben, il est mon type alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. ». Il m'observe et secoue encore sa tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit non plus ton genre. Les gens vous regarderaient bizarrement. Sachant que tu es un gars. ». Je reste bouche bée.

_D'où ça vient ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'Edward avait de l'humour._

« Arrêtes tes conneries OK ? ». Il acquiesce et nous portons notre attention sur notre professeur.

On part rapidement après les cours. Edward me dit. « J'espère que ça va marcher, autrement on est emmerdé. ». On s'arrête devant le musée. Nous nous dirigeons dans l'accueil et on repère le même vieux guide, qui nous avait fait la visite la veille. On se dirige prestement vers lui. « Excusez nous monsieur, mais on se demandait si vous pouviez nous aider ? ». Il tourne son regard vers nous et offre un sourire édenté. « Bien sûr, désirez vous une visite ? ». Il semble évident qu'il fait l'erreur de nous prendre pour des touristes.

« Non. Nous faisons parti du groupe scolaire qui est venu visiter le musée hier. ». Il acquiesce d'un coup.

« Vous avez oublier de demander quelque chose hier. ».

OK. il commence à m'énerver un peu celui là.

« Non. Nous aimerions savoir si vous n'avez jamais entendu une histoire sur une personne qui aurait échangé son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? ». Son regard passe de mon visage à celui d'Edward.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Par ici. ».

Nos yeux se croisent et il est clair qu'on pense la même chose... ce vieux est dingue. On le suit dans la première salle où j'aperçois l'étrange statue avec sa flèche. Il s'arrête devant cette dernière et attend qu'on le rejoigne.

« Nous ne savons d'où est originaire cette statue mais des archéologues l'ont trouvée sur nos cotes il y a de ça une centaine d'année... ». Il est vraiment dingue. Je lui demande.

« Qu'est ce que cette statue à avoir avec notre question ? ». Le vieil homme me sourit d'un air narquois.

« Tout. Maintenant, vous désirez mon aide ou pas ? ». On acquiesce fébrilement. Peut être qu'il peut vraiment nous aider. « Parmi les archéologues, il y avait une femme présente. Elle et un des hommes ne s'entendaient pas. Ils se disputaient souvent. Un matin, ils se sont réveillés dans le corps de l'autre. Il est dit que c'est la statue qui a échangé leurs esprits pour qu'ils puissent mieux se comprendre l'un et l'autre. ».

On continue à le regarder, s'attendant à ce qu'il continue mais il ne fait que nous fixer. Edward lui demande avec excitation. « Alors, est ce que leurs esprits sont retournés dans leurs corps respectifs ? ».

« Non. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. ». Je reste bouche bée. Je poursuis en lui demandant.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? ».

« La statue leur a donné une tâche et ils ne l'ont pas accomplie. ». Je jette un œil vers Edward.

« Quelle était cette tâche ? ». Mes yeux ne le quittant pas.

« Ils doivent accomplir ce que le cœur de l'autre personne désire, avant que leur temps soit imparti. ». Ma tête repart rapidement vers le guide. Edward lui demande abasourdi.

« Le temps imparti ? ».

« Oui, ils avaient deux semaines pour réaliser le souhait le plus cher au cœur de l'autre et ils ont raté l'échéance. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le musée est fermé. ». Il entreprend de nous pousser vers la porte. Je lui dit.

« OK. On y va, on y va. ».

Nous marchons sous une pluie fine, dans un silence stupéfait. Je m'installe sur le siège passager et après quelques minutes, Edward me rejoint. D'une voix tremblante, je lui dis. « Edward, je ne peux pas rester comme ça durant deux semaines. ».

« Bella. Je veux pas rester ainsi du tout. Alors on a plutôt intérêt à faire ce truc sur ce que notre cœur souhaite avant que notre temps s'épuise. ».

Je lève mes yeux vers lui. « OK. Alors quel est ton souhait le plus cher ? ». Je vois comment mon nez se plisse un peu alors qu'il réfléchit.

« C'est facile. Je veux étudier la musique à Yale. ». Il veut étudier la musique. Je pensais qu'il voulait être médecin.

« Ben, ça ne sera pas difficile. Est ce que tu as déjà fait une demande ? ». Pourquoi est ce qu'il a l'air si déprimé ?

« Oui je suis déjà accepté mais je dois jouer une composition devant la commission de remise des bourses d'études, dans dix jours pour pouvoir en bénéficier. ».

OK. Là je suis confuse. « Pourquoi aurais tu besoin d'une bourse ? ». Il soupire.

« Mon père est un peu difficile sur la direction que je prends et maintenant, il refuse de payer pour mes études. ».

_Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai vu Carlisle crier sur Edward._

« OK. Alors tu n'as qu'à jouer …. attends.... putain de merde. Je ne peux pas jouer d'un instrument de musique. Je ne pourrais même pas chanter si ma vie en dépendait. ». Je commence à hyperventiler. Je vais être bloquée comme ça pour le restant de ma vie.

« Calmes toi Bella. Je vais t'apprendre à jouer du piano. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Bon, maintenant, quel est ton vœux le plus cher ? T'as intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ai rien à voir avec Jacob. ».

Je suis distraite momentanément par sa petite pique avant de penser à ce que je veux le plus. « Nan. Je veux aussi aller à Yale et étudier la littérature. J'ai besoin d'une assiduité parfaite au lycée et à partir de là, également dans dix jours, je dois y aller pour un entretien dans le but d'obtenir une bourse. ».

Il semble surpris durant quelques secondes. « Tu veux aller à Yale pour étudier la littérature ? ». Je lève un sourcil.

« Quoi, il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ? ». Il secoue sa tête doucement.

« Non. Tu m'as pris par surprise c'est tout. Alors... un entretien. Ça ne semble pas trop difficile. ». Il démarre la voiture.

« C'est sur Shakespeare. ». Il écrase le frein. « Shakespeare ? Je connais des livres OK ? Les thèmes fantastiques sont mes préférés. Mes connaissances en classique sont OK. Mes connaissances sur Shakespeare, d'un autre coté...sont inexistantes. ».

Je le regarde. « Alors, je n'aurais qu'à t'apprendre. ». Il souffle et recommence à conduire.

« Ça va être ennuyeux. ».

Je regarde par la fenêtre. « Est ce que tu peux entendre ça... ». J'attends quelques secondes et nous écoutons le silence qui nous entoure. Seul le ronronnement de la voiture et la pluie qui tombe sur le pare brise se font entendre. « ...C'est le son qui montre que je m'en fous. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Prochain chapitre : EPOV...**_

_**merci pour tous vos commentaires et ravie que ça vous plaise !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 04**

**Snobes et Filles.**

**EPOV**

Je marche doucement vers son armoire. Et même prudemment ainsi je ne vais pas trébucher sur un obstacle tel que l'air de la pièce et me faire mal à nouveau. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment elle parvient à marcher tout simplement. Je reste figé devant son armoire. Je sais que la mienne est soigneusement arrangée mais les filles sont une toute autre espèce à part entière.

_Qui sait ce qui va me tomber dessus si j'ouvre cette porte ?_

Je scrute sa chambre qui me semble être à peu près en ordre. Tous ses livres sont éparpillés sur son bureau. Son sac de cours repose, oublié, dans un coin. Près de son lit, il y a une simple table de chevet avec une petite lampe dorée dessus. Sous cette lampe, il y a encore des livres. Sa chambre n'est pas impeccable mais au moins elle n'est pas comme Alice qui pense que le sol de sa chambre compte comme un placard supplémentaire.

_OK Edward. Si tu as pu survivre à des séances de lutte interminables avec un Emmett en sueur, tu peux définitivement survivre au fait d'habiller la fille de tes rêves. Même si ce dont tu rêves plus est de la déshabiller plutôt que l'habiller. Mais là, ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à tes fantasmes._

Je respire un grand coup, ignorant le fait que ce mouvement fait que la poitrine de Bella se redresse aussi, et j'ouvre la porte de son armoire. Je reste là un moment, uniquement à regarder le contenu avant qu'une sensation inconfortable dans mes poumons me rappelle que je suis censé respirer. À cause de l'anticipation, j'ai du retenir ma respiration. Son armoire est proprement rangée mais le truc qui me frappe est qu'elle a si peu de vêtements. Une douzaine de t shirts sont pliés nettement sur l'étagère supérieure, la seconde étagère contient tout autant de jeans pliés et un assortiment de hauts et de pulls pendent sur le coté. Elle doit avoir trois paires de chaussures.

_Les filles ne sont elles pas censées avoir beaucoup de vêtements, et en particulier des chaussures ?_

L'espace de rangement d'Alice doit être aussi grand que sa chambre et elle a au moins deux paires de chaussures pour chacune des tenues en sa possession. Je me pose encore des questions sur Alice et son dressing lorsque je remarque un grand tiroir situé sous la dernière étagère Je me baisse doucement pour l'ouvrir et recule brusquement lorsque je me rends compte que c'est le tiroir à sous vêtements de Bella. Je déglutis lourdement avant de rejeter un coup d'œil vers le bas. Ses sous vêtements sont bien rangés et ses chaussettes sont triées par couleur et bien alignées. Près des chaussettes, il y a un type de vêtement qui donnent du mal à tous les mecs. Je sais que les mecs de l'école se plaignent que ce truc est la pire chose jamais inventée et que le retirer de leur petite amie est quasiment impossible. Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les filles alors le retirer sur une fille n'est pas mon problème Je crains qu'en mettre un sur une fille va définitivement être mon souci.

_Mais si une fille peut le faire alors pourquoi pas un gars pas vrai ?_

Je me baisse doucement et choisis un soutien gorge noir. Le tissu est agréable et doux. J'apprécie le contact.

_Purée, est ce que ça fait de moi un pervers ? Et si je suis secrètement gay ou travesti ? Est ce que c'est pourquoi je suis dans le corps de Bella ?_

« Arrêtes ça Edward. ». Je le dis à haute voix pour que je puisse me calmer.

_Tu n'es pas gay. Tu aimes Bella. Tu fantasmes sur Bella et Bella est une fille. Alors putain c'est pas possible que je sois gay. Il semble évident qu'elle a fait quelque chose pour en arriver là. Ouais, c'est ça. Elle a fait quelque chose et elle aura juste à le régler. Maintenant que tu as réalisé que tu n'étais pas gay et que Bella est à blâmer pour ton actuelle situation peut être que tu peux trouver comment on met ce bidule._

Je tiens le vêtement noir devant mes yeux et me renfrogne. « Ça ne peut pas être si difficile. ». Je le place à coté, le temps de retirer le t shirt dont Bella s'est servie pour dormir.

Je passe rapidement le t shirt au dessus de ma tête, cela sans toucher ni regarder ses nichons. Je prends son soutien et passe mon bras par l'une des anses et ma tête dans l'autre et... je perds le fil lorsque ma main frotte accidentellement contre ses seins. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers le bas. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de poitrine et la seule fois où j'en ai vraiment vu c'était dans ce stupide magazine qu'Emmett avait ramené chez moi deux ans auparavant. Ceux là étaient énormes, bien trop gros et fait par un chirurgien plastique à la mode qui, en lavant le cerveau de la fille, en lui faisant croire que plus gros ils étaient, et plus les gars l'aimeraient. Les seins de Bella sont juste de la bonne taille. Une taille normale et ils sont du même velouté pale que le reste de sa peau, à part au milieu où ils sont d'une jolie couleur rose. Je m'étouffe lorsque je fais soudainement redescendre mon bras dans une des bretelles du soutien que je tenais. Elle se retrouve prise autour de ma gorge et en admirant sa poitrine, j'ai complètement oublié la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je tente de m'en défaire.

_C'est ce qu'on obtient lorsqu'on reluque une fille, espèce de pervers !_

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis encore plus emmêlé qu'auparavant.

_Putain. Si j'arrive à me démêler, je serais freestyle et j'en porte pas de la journée._

Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un soutien gorge de toutes les façons. Je reste immobile lorsque j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Heureusement, je fais face à la fenêtre.

_Qui peut entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper d'abord d'ailleurs ?_

J'étais sur le point de le demander quand j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et la porte qui se referme à nouveau. J'entends ma propre voix qui me demande. « C'est quoi le problème Edward ? ». Je me retourne et vois Bella, dans mon corps, me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

_Comment c'est flippant._

Puis je me souviens de mon dilemme. « Bella ! Merci mon dieu ! Aides moi à sortir de ce bidule ! ». Elle ne fait que me regarder et commence à rire.

_Génial maintenant c'est moi la blague._

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu vas venir m'aider oui ou non ? ». Ma colère la fait rire encore plus fort. J'ai un assez bon sens de l'humour mais là j'ai du mal à voir la putain de blague. Elle marche vers moi tranquillement.

« Pourquoi est ce que mes seins sont exposés devant le monde entier ? ». Elle m'aide à m'extirper.

« Je tentais de t'habiller et tout s'est détraqué. Comment tu fais pour porter ça tous les jours ? ». Elle rit en finissant par me libérer le bras.

« il faut un certain doigté mais nous les filles, nous utilisons simplement notre tête. Maintenant, tournes toi s'il te plait. Voir le haut de mon corps nu me fais flipper. Et ne baisses pas les yeux ! ».

_Ça te fais flipper ! Alors qu'est ce que tu crois que ça me fait ?_

Elle me libère complètement de ce truc noir et débile. Je fais comme elle me dit et me retourne. « Si je peux me permettre... ils sont vraiment jolis. ». Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Je déteste lorsque je suis le sujet de la boutade. Elle me tape dans le dos joyeusement.

« Tais toi le pervers. Bon, à présent, je vais seulement te le montrer une fois. Tournes le soutien gorge à l'envers et accroches les deux bouts ensemble, devant toi, comme ça... ».

_Est ce que c'est une sorte de blague ?_

Elle glisse ses bras autour de moi et relie les attaches ensemble. « … puis, tu le tourne jusqu'à ce que les deux bonnets soient en face de toi... ». Elle fait aussi cette partie et s'écarte de moi. « … Maintenant, tu glisses tes bras au niveau des trous pour les bras et tu fais glisser les bretelles jusque sur tes épaules. ». Je m'exécute et comme par magie, le soutien recouvre et supporte mes seins.

_Attendez là... est ce que je viens de dire MES seins ? Putain, c'est vraiment flippant._

Je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Génial. Pourquoi est ce que je n'est pas pensé à ça ? Ils devraient accrocher un mode d'emploi avec ces trucs. ».

Elle se dirige vers son armoire, en sort un déodorant et me l'envoie. J'en mets rapidement sans regarder trop longtemps son aisselle proprement épilée. Sa peau semble si douce à cet endroit. « Écoutes Edward. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu as fait pour créer tout ça et ainsi je pourrais le réparer. ». Je prends le t shirt qu'elle me tend.

« Combien de fois faut il que je te le dise avant que tu saisisses ? Putain, je n'ai rien fait. ». J'enfile le t shirt.

« Mais alors, comment expliques tu ça ? ». Mon regard passe de son visage au jeans qu'elle me tend. Comment suis je censé poser ma prochaine question sans passer pour un total idiot ?

« Putain Edward. T'as juste à retirer le bas de pyjama et à mettre le jeans. C'est pas sorcier. ».

Je sens mon visage qui chauffe alors que le rouge me monte aux joues. Je croasse en chuchotant. « Tu portes des sous vêtements, pas vrai ? ». Elle se marre encore.

« Oui. ».

Je soupire intérieurement et fais descendre mon pyjama à moitié. Je sors une de mes jambes et marche sur le pyjama pour en sortir. Je ne regarde pas en bas une seule fois. Tout d'abord, je respecte son intimité. Ensuite, elle se tient à quelques mètres de moi. Et troisièmement, elle est un gars maintenant et elle peut facilement m'arracher la tête. Je prends le jeans et me glisse dedans. Je me redresse tout de suite mais oubliant sa maladresse, je bascule en avant.

J'élance mes bras et encore une fois, j'oublie que j'ai une main blessée et prends tout l'impact dessus. « Putain Bella ! T'es comme un putain de piège mortel. ». Je prends soin de ma main un moment et lorsque la douleur se calme, je prends la main tendue de Bella alors qu'elle m'aide à me lever du sol.

« OK. Alors si aucun d'entre nous n'a fait quelque chose de drôle la nuit dernière alors comment cela à pu se produire ? ». Je prends le pull dans ses mains. Elle me donne des chaussettes et me montre les chaussures que je peux mettre.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée hier matin. Je suis allée en cours et rentrée à la maison. ». C'est comme si une lumière s'est éclairée dans mon esprit comme on peut le voir dans certains de ces dessins animés stupides.

On se regarde et on dit à l'unisson. « Le Musée ! ». Je me renfrogne lorsque je remarque deux petits bouts de papier collés sur son visage. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon visage, Bella ? ». Elle se tourne et regarde dans le miroir.

« Tu avais de la barbe... Nous devons aller au musée après les cours. ». Elle dit cela avec vraiment beaucoup de naturel, comme si elle se rasait la barbe tous les jours. Elle retire les petits morceaux de papier. Je me redresse lorsque l'on tape à la porte.

« Bella, on va être en retard ! Qu'est ce qui te retient ? ».

Elle va vers la porte et l'ouvre. « Emmett, fais moi une faveur et emmènes Alice au lycée. Edward et moi prenons sa voiture. ». Je vois Emmett qui se renfrogne et lui dit en insistant bien sur ses erreurs.

« Edward. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire BELLA et vous prenez TA voiture. ». Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

« Hum... ouais. Bella et moi avons un... hum.... projet en bio sur lequel on doit travailler avant les cours. Oh et si Alice te demande des trucs au sujet d'une urgence, t'as qu'à lui dire que tu ne veux pas en parler. Merci. On se voit plus tard. ». Elle ferme la porte sur sa gueule. J'ignore sa grossièreté un moment lorsque je pense à quelque chose. Je la regarde méchamment.

« Qui va conduire MA voiture jusqu'au musée ? Tu ne touche pas mon bébé. ».

Elle soupire. « Oh oui je vais le faire. Et nous allons en cours, pas au musée. ». Est ce que mes oreilles me font défaut ou est ce que Bella souhaite sa mort car je viens de l'entendre prononcer le mot cours.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'nous allons en cours' ? On doit régler ça maintenant. Je ne vais pas au lycée avec toi. ».

Cette fois, c'est elle qui me lance un regard mauvais. « Si tu y vas. Je dois remettre une dissertation écrite en Anglais aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin d'une assiduité parfaite pour obtenir ma bourse d'études. On peut aller au musée après les cours. ».

_Oh ! Bouhouhou ! Elle a besoin d'une assiduité parfaite..._

On se fixe encore. Elle ne dit rien et je peux sentir que je me fais lentement avoir. « Bien. Mais on part directement après les cours ! Je ne veux pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. C'est glauque. ».

Elle souffle. « Vraiment ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie... pourquoi est ce que je ressens une sorte de pression entre mes jambes ? ». Elle s'interrompt et dirige ses yeux vers le bas de son corps.

Je la regarde perplexe. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par une sorte de pression ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser. ». Elle relève la tête brutalement et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je souris lorsque je réalise son problème. Je lui dis calmement, appréciant, un peu plus qu'il ne faut, cette torture.

« Ben, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. ».

Elle dit d'une toute petite voix, elle en semble presque effrayée. « Non. Je vais juste le garder à l'intérieur. ».

« Bella. Je ne sais pas comment c'est pour les filles mais lorsqu'un gars doit y aller, il doit y aller. ». Elle secoue sa tête. J'entends Emmett qui nous informe, en hurlant, qu'il part. Bien, dans ce cas, elle peut utiliser les toilettes ici.

« C'est probablement mieux si tu y vas ici et non au lycée. ».

Elle semble sur le point de tenter d'argumenter mais elle se tourne et part vers la salle de bains. Je la suis, tentant difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire jusqu'au moment où elle s'arrête devant le siège des toilettes. Elle lève le couvercle. Je l'interromps quand elle s'apprête à s'assoir.

« Me fais pas passer pour une nana. Les mecs restent debout, ils ne s'assoient pas. ». Elle m'examine et se redresse tout en se retournant. « N'oublies pas de relever la seconde partie aussi. ». Ça ce n'est qu'une question de bonnes manières. Elle lève le siège et reste immobile. Peut être devrais je l'aider comme elle l'a fait avec le soutien gorge, après tout. Je tente de garder mon calme et de ne pas rire alors que ma voix tressaille par cet effort.

« Maintenant, tu ouvres le jeans. Ça sera surement plus simple si tu descends le jeans et le boxer. ».

Elle commence à se déshabiller. « Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que tu apprécies un peu trop ça. ».

_OK. Je n'avais pas pris en compte mon cul nu dans le plan. C'est un moment totalement gênant._

« En fait, je crois que je suis bien plus mal à l'aise que toi en ce moment. ». Je préfère attendre dans le couloir.

« C'est malsain par bien des façons. Est ce que j'ai besoin de la tenir avec une main ou les deux ? ».

_Comment peut elle ne pas connaitre la réponse à cette question ?_

Je lui crie du couloir. « Une seule, ce n'est pas une lance à incendie ! ». Je pense à tout ce qui est possible pour éviter que je me figure ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bains en ce moment même.

« Et maintenant quoi ? ».

« Vises dans les toilettes et relaxes toi. ». Tout est calme durant un moment puis je finis par entendre le bruit, par trop familier, d'un gars qui se soulage la vessie dans les toilettes. Je finis par lui dire, mal à l'aise. « Bella. Une fois que tu as fini, rappelles toi de.... la secouer... quelques instants. ». Quelques instants plus tard, elle émerge de la salle de bains. Je vérifie rapidement qu'elle n'ai pas oublié de fermer correctement son jeans. Heureusement, elle n'y prête pas attention.

« Traitre. Attends quand tu seras obligé d'aller aux toilettes. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Je n'aurais qu'à m'assoir. J'ai toujours voulu aller dans les toilettes des filles. Peut être, sous d'autres circonstances et pour des raisons différentes... mais bon, comme on dit, les mendiants n'ont pas le choix. ». Elle ne fait que me regarder.

« On va en cours maintenant. ». Elle me montre où se situe son sac de cours. Elle semble, évidemment, penser que je n'ai même pas prêté attention à sa chambre. Et nous partons. « Verrouilles la porte derrière toi. ». On avance jusqu'à ma voiture. Putain, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle conduise ma voiture.

« Bella, tu vas me laisser conduire, s'il te plait ? ». Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers la portière passager. Je cours rapidement vers ma maison pour prendre mes clés et mon sac de cours. Je sais que tout le monde est déjà parti.

Très peu de choses sont dites lors de notre voyage jusqu'au lycée. « Retrouves moi ici après les cours. ». Elle montre son approbation d'un hochement de tête et se met à étudier mon emploi du temps. Elle part vers mon premier cours. Je continue à la regarder avant de me diriger vers son cours d'anglais.

Je dois farfouiller dans son sac pour retrouver le devoir que le professeur a demandé et je me lève pour le lui remettre. Mes pieds se prennent dans les bretelles du sac à dos de quelqu'un et je tombe à genoux devant toute la classe. Je maudis tout bas alors que je me remets sur pieds.

Le professeur me demande, une fois que je finis par atteindre son bureau. « Est ce que ça va Bella ? ».

Je lui réponds en lui tendant ma dissertation. « Oui monsieur. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer une journée que lorsque le vent vous met à terre. ». Il rit.

« Cela sera une lecture intéressante comme d'habitude. ». Je ne fais que hausser les épaules et retourne vers ma place. Je tente de me rappeler de réagir à chaque fois que le professeur appelle mon prénom, ce qui est assez difficile vu que chacun des professeurs m'appellent différemment.

_En anglais, c'est Bella... En maths, c'est Swan et en histoire, c'est Isabella._

C'est durant le cours d'histoire, que j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je demande la permission de quitter la classe et me dirige droit vers les toilettes. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion d'y aller avant que l'on transvase dans nos propres corps mais il apparaît clairement que ça ne va pas arriver prochainement.

J'ouvre la porte doucement et vérifies si il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. C'est complètement désert. J'entre dans le premier cabinet et je verrouille la porte. Je regarde le toilette devant moi.

_OK. si Bella peut le faire... alors tu peux le faire aussi..._

Je relève le couvercle et scrute le pourtour. Ça semble assez propre. Je me tourne, descends mon jeans et ma culotte et m'assois rapidement.

_OK. maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ?_

J'examine les différents graffitis griffonnés sur les parois.

_Je me disais que les toilettes de filles auraient été plus propres que ceux des garçons. OK. Calmes toi._

Je pense au moment où je retournerais dans mon corps et je sens la pression que j'avais qui se relâche.

_C'est un des aspects d'une fille que je n'envies pas._

Je suis sur le point de me lever quand je me rappelle que les filles ont tendance à user du papier toilette.

_Génial. Autant le faire, histoire d'en être débarrassé._

J'attrape un tas de papier et sans regarder la zone concernée, je l'essuies rapidement de la manière qui me semble le plus correct et remonte mon jeans. Je suis sur le point de sortir lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvre.

« Allez Lauren. Je veux fumer cette cigarette avant la pause déjeuner. ».

_Génial... Jessica et Lauren qui sont dans les toilettes pour leur pause cigarette habituelle._

« OK. OK. Mais on se dépêche. Jake veut me voir juste avant le déjeuner, vu qu'il doit y être pour Bella. ».

Je reste immobile... Elle dit le prénom de Bella comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoutant. « Est ce que tu sais qu'ils ne l'ont toujours pas fait ? Apparemment, Bella n'a jamais été avec qui que ce soit avant et elle est totalement comme une nonne. Faut pas s'étonner si Jake cherche de plus verts pâturages ! Il y a des filles qui ne savent pas comment satisfaire leurs mecs. ».

J'ouvre la porte et passe devant une Lauren et une Jessica pétrifiées. Je me lave les mains sans même les regarder. Je me tourne et me dirige vers la porte. Jessica me demande alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte. « Tu ne vas même pas dire quelque chose ? ». Je me tourne vers elles et souris, ce qui j'espère est le plus doux des sourires de Bella.

« Je le pourrais mais je ne veux pas paraître snob. ». Je passe la porte.

Je suis à peine arrivé en cours que la sonnerie annonce l'heure du déjeuner. J'attrape le sac de Bella et me dirige vers la cafeteria. Je n'ai pas très faim alors je vais pour attendre Bella à notre table habituelle. Elle finit par arriver et porte un plateau avec de la pizza. Nos autres amis, à l'exception de Jacob, sont déjà assis. OK, je ne serais pas le connard qui dira à Bella que Jacob la trompe mais, il y a d'autres moyens de lui faire voir la lumière. Elle s'assoit en face de moi. Elle semble inquiète.

« Est ce que tu tiens le coup ? ».

Je tente de faire de l'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère. « Je suis tombé au moins une douzaine de fois et les toilettes des filles ne sont pas comme je l'imaginais. ». Mais elle semble réellement inquiète.

Elle me dit tout en mordillant dans sa pizza. « Ma matinée aussi était un enfer. Encore deux cours et nous retournerons où nous devons être. ».

Emmett nous demande brusquement. « Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? ».

_Purée... Mec, maintenant n'est pas le moment de faire attention._

Je lui réponds. « Rien. On ne se sent pas nous mêmes. ». Je me demande si Bella trouvera l'humour dans cette réplique.

Tout à coup, Jacob dit de derrière moi et en m'embrassant dans le cou. « Salut ma jolie. Désolé, je t'ai raté ce matin mais je suis là pour réparer mon erreur maintenant. ». Mon visage affiche automatiquement du dégout avant même que je puisse m'en empêcher. Il s'assoit auprès de moi et me prend la main. Mon premier réflexe est de la retirer mais je me force à rester calme.

« C'est OK Jake. Edward et moi étions si occupé avec notre projet en biologie que je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu étais absent. ».

Je vois qu'il lance un regard méprisant en direction de Bella, qui elle par contre me donne un coup de pied dans le tibia. « Ouch Merde. ». Elle regarde ailleurs innocemment.

_Désolé Bella, mais Jacob est un connard et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt._

Il me demande tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. « Tu veux qu'on aille faire quelque chose après les cours ? ». Je me tourne un peu pour me trouver hors de portée de son geste

« Désolé, Edward et moi avons déjà d'autres plans mais peut être une prochaine fois. ».

Jacob se renfrogne. Il demande confus. « Edward et toi vous entendez maintenant ? Peut être que je peux me joindre à vous ? ».

Je lui réponds tout en me tournant vers Bella. « Désolé Jake. Il n'y a de la place que pour deux dans cette sortie. Pas vrai Edward ? ».

_Ne me lâches pas la dessus Bella..._

J'attends patiemment sa réponse.« Hum... ouais... désolé Jacob. ».

La sonnerie retentit et Jacob glisse son bras autour de moi pour leur bisou habituel. « Je ne veux pas être en retard en cours. ». Je me tourne avec vivacité, hors de son étreinte et pars sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Je frissonne à l'idée de ce que va faire de moi Bella durant le cours de biologie mais est ce qu'elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que j'embrasse un autre mec ?

_Ça serait totalement gay._

Je me dirige vers le cours de biologie. Je suis en train de sortir ses livres lorsqu'elle arrive près de moi, au moment où la sonnerie annonce le début du cours. « Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? Ne pouvais tu pas gérer la situation avec Jake un peu mieux que ça ? ».

Je redresse ma tête d'un coup et la secoue doucement. « Il n'est pas mon type. Il est un peu trop masculin pour moi. ». Elle me regarde choquée.

« Ben, il est mon type alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. ».

Je contemple Bella, dans mon corps et secoue encore ma tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit non plus ton genre. Les gens vous regarderaient bizarrement. Sachant que tu es un gars. ». Elle reste bouche bée à ma petite blague.

_Et ouais. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai un coté amusant._

Ben, elle va avoir l'occasion de voir un peu plus du vrai Edward. « Arrêtes tes conneries OK ? ». J'acquiesce et nous écoutons le reste du cours. On se sauve rapidement après la dernière sonnerie.

Je dis une fois que nous sommes à l'entrée du musée. « J'espère que ça va marcher, autrement on est emmerdé. ». Nous entrons dans l'entrée et repérons le même vieux guide qui s'était occupé de nous la veille. On se dirige rapidement vers lui. Bella lui demande.

« Excusez nous monsieur, mais on se demandait si vous pouviez nous aider ? ».

Il plisse les yeux et nous fait un sourire édenté. « Bien sûr, désirez vous une visite ? ». Il doit penser que nous sommes des touristes. Bella ajoute rapidement.

« Non. Nous faisons parti du groupe scolaire qui est venu visiter le musée hier. ».

Il enchaine tout aussi vite. « Vous avez oublier de demander quelque chose hier. ».

_A quel point une personne peut elle être idiote ?_

Bella persiste. « Non. Nous aimerions savoir si vous n'avez jamais entendu une histoire sur une personne qui aurait échangé son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? ».

Il pose son regard sur moi puis sur Bella. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Par ici. ».

_OK. on pense la même chose... ce vieux est dingue._

On le suit dans la première salle, jusqu'à l'endroit où est exposée la statue bizarre, devant laquelle je me suis disputé avec Bella hier. Il attend que nous le rejoignons.

« Nous ne savons d'où est originaire cette statue mais des archéologues l'ont trouvée sur nos cotes il y a de ça une centaine d'année... ».

_Génial... De quoi il cause maintenant ?_

« Qu'est ce que cette statue à avoir avec notre question ? ». Après que Bella lui ai posé cette question, le vieux guide lui sort un petit sourire narquois.

« Tout. Maintenant, vous désirez mon aide ou pas ? ». On fait vivement oui de la tête, avant qu'il ne nous aide plus du tout. « Parmi les archéologues, il y avait une femme présente. Elle et un des hommes ne s'entendaient pas. Ils se disputaient souvent. Un matin, ils se sont réveillés dans le corps de l'autre. Il est dit que c'est la statue qui a échangé leurs esprits pour qu'ils puissent mieux se comprendre l'un et l'autre. ». On s'attend à ce qu'il continue mais il patiente et continue à nous regarder.

Je lui demande plein d'enthousiasme. « Alors, est ce que leurs esprits sont retournés dans leurs corps respectifs ? ».

« Non. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. ». Bella le regarde bouche bée, alors que je reste incrédule. Elle se reprend plus vite que moi.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? ».

« La statue leur a donné une tâche et ils ne l'ont pas accomplie. ». Le regard de Bella se pose sur moi et ne me quitte pas. Elle continue à l'interroger. « Quelle était cette tâche ? ».

« Ils doivent accomplir ce que le cœur de l'autre personne désire, avant que leur temps soit imparti. ». Ses yeux retournent directement vers le vieil homme.

Je demande complètement choqué. « Le temps imparti ? ».

« Oui, ils avaient deux semaines pour réaliser le souhait le plus cher au cœur de l'autre et ils ont raté l'échéance. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le musée est fermé. ». Il commence à nous pousser vers la sortie.

« OK. On y va, on y va. ». On se dirige, silencieux, vers la voiture et sous un crachin. Bella monte directement dans la voiture et je reste choqué, sous la pluie avant de la rejoindre. Elle me dit d'une voix tremblante.

« Edward, je ne peux pas rester comme ça durant deux semaines. ».

« Bella. Je veux pas rester ainsi du tout. Alors on a plutôt intérêt à faire ce truc sur ce que notre cœur souhaite avant que notre temps s'épuise. ».

Elle me regarde. « OK. Alors quel est ton souhait le plus cher ? ». Je prends une minute pour y réfléchir.

« C'est facile. Je veux étudier la musique à Yale. ». C'est vraiment la seule chose que je veux réellement.

« Ben, ça ne sera pas difficile. Est ce que tu as déjà fait une demande ? ».

_Oh putain. J'ai oublié oublié la bourse._

« Oui je suis déjà accepté mais je dois jouer une composition devant la commission de remise des bourses d'études, dans dix jours pour pouvoir en bénéficier. ». Elle semble confuse.

« Pourquoi aurais tu besoin d'une bourse ? ». Bien entendu, elle pense une chose pareille, ma famille est riche après tout. Je soupire.

« Mon père est un peu difficile sur la direction que je prends et maintenant, il refuse de payer pour mes études. ». Elle me regarde comme si c'est quelque chose de normal pour elle.

« OK. Alors tu n'as qu'à jouer …. attends.... putain de merde. Je ne peux pas jouer d'un instrument de musique. Je ne pourrais même pas chanter si ma vie en dépendait. ». Elle s'emballe et commence à hyperventiler. J'espère la mettre plus à son aise en blaguant un peu.

« Calmes toi Bella. Je vais t'apprendre à jouer du piano. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Bon, maintenant, quel est ton vœux le plus cher ? T'as intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ai rien à voir avec Jacob. ».

« Nan. Je veux aussi aller à Yale et étudier la littérature. J'ai besoin d'une assiduité parfaite au lycée et à partir de là, également dans dix jours, je dois y aller pour un entretien dans le but d'obtenir une bourse. ».

Je reste dubitatif un moment. « Tu veux aller à Yale pour étudier la littérature ? ». Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi, il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ? ». Je dénis de la tête.

« Non. Tu m'as pris par surprise c'est tout. Alors... un entretien. Ça ne semble pas trop difficile. ». Je démarre la voiture.

« C'est sur Shakespeare. ». J'écrase le frein.

« Shakespeare ? Je connais des livres OK ? Les thèmes fantastiques sont mes préférés. Mes connaissances en classique sont OK. Mes connaissances sur Shakespeare, d'un autre coté...sont inexistantes. ». Elle semble m'étudier.

« Alors, je n'aurais qu'à t'apprendre. ».

Je soupire un peu fort et relance la voiture. « Ça va être ennuyeux. ».

Elle regarde par la vitre. « Est ce que tu peux entendre ça... ». Je tente d'écouter quelque chose qui n'irait pas avec le moteur mais tout ce que je peux entendre est son doux ronronnement et la pluie qui s'abat sur le pare brise. « ...C'est le son qui montre que je m'en fous. ».

_Ah Ah vraiment très drôle Bella._

Je me concentre sur la route. « Tu t'en foutras moins si tu n'obtiens pas ta bourse. Alors tu ferais mieux d'être gentille avec moi. ».

Elle me fixe l'air mauvaise. « Est ce que c'est une menace Edward ? ».

« Non, juste une mise en garde. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne veux pas être toi pour le reste de ma vie. ». Elle souffle à son tour.

« Je n'aime pas ça autant que toi OK ? Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour être sympa. ».

Je m'arrête devant ma maison. « OK alors qu'est ce que t'en dis partenaire ? Que le spectacle commence. ». Je sors ma main pour qu'elle puisse la serrer.

« Peu importe. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais le faire sans moi. ». Elle prends ma main. On sort de la voiture et je lui rappelle.

« Mais rappelles toi que ça marche dans les deux sens. ». Elle me rejoint auprès de la voiture et je continues. « Alors... qui apprends à qui en premier ? ».

« Personne. Tu dois préparer le diner pour Emmett et Charlie et on doit se renseigner sur nos familles respectives. ».

_Attendez... Est ce qu'elle vient de dire, préparer le diner ?_

« Bella, je ne sais pas comment cuisiner. Je sais comment faire un sandwich mais c'est la limite de mes compétences culinaires. ». Je la suis dans sa maison.

Elle me dit tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Hé bien, il est temps que tu apprennes, n'est ce pas ? ».

Elle place le steak dans le four, sauve la salade dont je m'occupe et met le couvert. Durant tout ce temps, elle m'informe sur tout ce qu'elle fait dans la maison. Ainsi que le fait que je dois rappeler à Emmett tout ce qu'il doit faire et avec quels devoirs je suis censé l'aider. Je n'aurais jamais eu idée que Bella puisse faire autant pour sa famille et elle ne se plaint jamais à ce sujet.

Je l'informe ensuite sur ma famille et lorsque le repas est prêt, elle part vers ma maison avant que mes parents rentrent du travail. J'appelle Emmett pour qu'il descende diner et vu que Charlie n'est pas encore rentré et qu'Emmett, mangeant comme un ours, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, le diner se déroule vraiment calmement. Emmett s'excuse après le diner et je nettoies la vaisselle, exactement comme on me l'a dit. Puis, je monte pour prendre une douche.

Bella et moi avons discuter de cette partie et on a rapidement décidé que nous laverons nos corps brièvement et efficacement vu que c'est inévitable. C'est juste que nous n'en discuterons jamais plus.

Charlie a dû rentré durant ma douche plus qu'inconfortable car sa voiture de patrouille est dans l'allée. Je fais les devoirs de Bella et une fois finis, je jette un coup d'œil vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Bella est assise sur mon rebord et je lui fais un signe rapide. Elle sourit et fait un signe en retour. J'esquisse un petit sourire et me tourne pour sortir de la chambre.

Je descends les escaliers pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée, comme Bella m'a dit de le faire. Je pose une couverture sur un Charlie ronflant.

J'éteins les lumières et monte dans son lit.

_S'il vous plait, laissez moi me réveiller dans mon propre corps._

Je m'endors directement.

Emmett crie dans mon oreille. « CoCoRicooooo.. ».

Je grogne dans mon oreiller. « Va pondre un œuf. ».

Il dit près de moi. « Les coqs sont des mâles. ».

Mais je rajoute tout en le bombardant avec un oreiller. « Oui mais pas les castrés. ». Il s'enfuit en riant.

_Génial... une autre journée dans la vie de Bella Swan_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Cette fic est plus facile à traduire que wonderland mais les chapitres sont super super longs (surtout pour une flemmarde de ma catégorie)**_

_**je veux remercier tout le monde pour les commentaires ! (100 pour trois chapitres traduits !) merci merci merci ^^**_

_**un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review alors qu'ils n'ont pas de compte ^^**_

_**j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 05**

**Famille et Trompeur.**

**EPOV**

Je ris tranquillement en sortant du lit. Prudemment, je commence à faire mon chemin vers l'armoire de Bella.

_Comment je vais habiller Bella aujourd'hui ?_

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir un ciel nuageux.

_Pas en mini jupes ni en robes alors._

Je suis sur le point de retourner vers l'armoire lorsque un mouvement dans ma chambre attire mon regard. Les rideaux sont tirés mais on peut encore voir la silhouette de Bella au travers. Et sa silhouette est en train de sautiller sur un pied. Je souris et retourne vers l'armoire.

_Un jeans et un sweat iront bien._

Je m'arrête quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir son tiroir à sous vêtements et j'en sors un soutien gorge. Je parlemente avec ce vêtement qui semble si innocent.

« D'accord. Travaillons ça ensemble et je n'irais pas te cramer. ».

Certaines personnes peuvent penser que parler à soi même est dingue mais je me dis que tant que rien ne nous répond alors c'est qu'on est encore OK.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai maitrisé le sous vêtement et il tient proprement sur ma poitrine. Je me mets brièvement du déodorant et m'habille du reste de ma tenue. Je fais le lit et attrape le sac de cours de Bella en quittant la chambre. Lorsque j'atteins le couloir, je peux entendre quelqu'un dans la cuisine qui profère des insanités lourdement. Je laisse le sac dans le couloir et lance un coup d'œil du coin de l'entrée. Charlie suce son index tout en rinçant un couteau dans l'évier.

« Cha... Papa, que s'est il passé ? ». Il sursaute soudainement, faisant tomber le couteau dans l'évier et s'arrosant avec de l'eau chaude.

« Génial. Maintenant, ma matinée est juste parfaite. ».

Je ris et attrape du papier provenant du dérouleur situé à proximité de l'évier, pour sécher le sol. « Alors, que s'est il passé ? ». Je jette le papier humide dans la poubelle et prends le kit de premiers soins situé dans le placard près de l'évier.

_Merci mon dieu. Bella m'a indiqué où tout est situé. En étant maladroit, tu as besoin de tous ces trucs à portée de main régulièrement_

Je sors un pansement.

« Je voulais juste vous faire un petit déjeuner... tu sais... vous surprendre toi et ton frère ». Je ris en m'occupant de son doigt.

« Ben, sans vouloir te vexer papa... si tu penses que donner de ton sang pour le petit déjeuner est un bon moyen de commencer la journée alors, peut être devrais tu me laisser la cuisine. Nous ne sommes pas des vampires tu sais. ». Il rougit d'un coup.

« Je voulais vous faire une omelette avec du thon, du fromage et des tomates. Tu fais toujours tellement pour nous et je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi pour changer. ».

_Génial... alors maintenant... comment Bella réagirais à ça ?_

« Cha...papa. Je suggère que ton sang reste dans ton corps et non en dehors. Peut être que tu peux rester à me tenir compagnie pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner et si tu veux vraiment aider alors tu peux toujours faire la vaisselle. ».

Il se hisse en arrière sur le plan de travail. « Bien essayé gamine mais tu sais que je ne fais pas la vaisselle. Mais je peux prendre un truc à emporter pour ce soir ? ». Je commence à couper les tomates et acquiesce.

Ça me fait déjà ça de moins à cuisiner.

« OK. Marché conclu. Est ce que Edward peut se joindre à nous ? ».

« C'est le frère d'Alice pas vrai ? ».

_Attendez. Charlie ne sait même pas qui je suis ?_

« Oui. C'est son frère jumeau en fait. ».

« OK alors. Bien sur il peut se joindre à nous. Est ce que tu veux inviter Jacob aussi ? ».

Je relève la tête brutalement. « Non. Il doit probablement être occupé ce soir de toutes les façons. ». Charlie hausse les épaules et je commence à faire les omelettes. Charlie entretient une petite conversation et j'en suis à finir la dernière omelette quand Emmett bondit des escaliers et nous rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Oh il y a quelque chose qui sent bon. Merci sœurette ». Il sourit en se servant.

Charlie finit son repas en premier et déclare. « Bien. Je m'en vais. Merci pour le petit déjeuner Bells. À ce soir. ». Je fais un signe et Emmett marmonne quelque chose ressemblant à un 'Salut Papa.' au travers de sa bouche pleine. Je lui dit.

« Emmett avales d'abord et parle ensuite. Dépêches toi de finir, je ne veux pas être en retard pour l'école. ». Je monte les escaliers pour me laver les dents. J'ai tout de même à l'attendre une fois que j'ai terminé. Il arrive en descendant les escaliers en courant, puis tire sur la queue de cheval que j'ai noué avec les cheveux de Bella ce matin, et file vers la porte avant même que je puisse réagir. « Stupide idiot. Je t'aurais pour ça. ». Je verrouille la porte et me dirige vers la jeep d'Emmett.

_Purée ma voiture me manque déjà..._

Une fois que nous arrivons au lycée, je scrute la foule pour retrouver Bella, mais je ne la trouve nulle part. Je marche vers l'endroit où Alice et les autres attendent qu'Emmett et moi nous nous joignons à eux. Je leurs demande, dès que nous sommes assez proche. « Salut les gars. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous à vu Edward quelque part ? ».

Alice me dit. « Non, il a marmonné quelque chose avant de partir quelque part. ». La sonnerie annonçant le début des premiers cours retentit. Je marche vers mon cours d'anglais, toujours en détaillant la foule d'étudiants dans l'optique de croiser Bella mais sans succès.

J'en suis encore à me demander où elle est durant le cours au point que je n'entends pas le professeur m'interpeller. Je sursaute lorsque ce dernier claque la table sur laquelle je suis installée. « Est ce que je vous ennuie Mademoiselle Swan ? ». Je gamberge pour trouver une excuse pas trop pathétique.

« Non monsieur. J'étais un peu distraite monsieur. ». Le professeur continue à me regarder d'un air mauvais.

_Purée. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?_

« Maintenant que nous avons toute votre attention peut être pouvez vous nous dire si vous êtes d'accord avec la vision de Shakespeare sur l'amour. ».

_Génial. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant._

« J'attends Isabella. ».

_Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose à dire Edward... Il se met en colère._

« Je ne suis pas pleinement d'accord avec Shakespeare, Monsieur. ». Il marche vers le devant de la classe et va s'assoir sur un coin de son bureau.

« Et pourquoi cela ? ».

« Shakespeare aime à montrer que l'amour semble si bien et simple. Il fait en sorte qu'il semble que l'amour peut tout conquérir. Prenez 'Roméo et Juliette' par exemple. Nous savons tous où leur amour les conduit. Six pieds sous terre, à servir d'engrais pour les plantes. Je crois que l'amour est souffrance et pour éviter de souffrir, on ne doit pas aimer. Mais dans ce cas, on souffre de ne pas aimer, donc aimer, c'est souffrir. Ne pas aimer, c'est souffrir. Être heureux, c'est aimer. Être heureux, alors, c'est souffrir mais souffrir rend malheureux. Donc pour être heureux, il faut aimer ou aimer pour souffrir ou encore souffrir d'être trop heureux. ».

_Pitié, s'il vous plait ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas un fan de Woody Allen ou je vais trop être dans la merde._

Le professeur et la classe entière me regardent éberlués. La cloche annonce la fin du cours et tout le monde se dépêche de ranger leurs affaires pour le cours suivant. 'Sauver par le gong' a un tout nouveau sens à mes yeux alors que je quitte la salle de classe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à repérer Bella où que ce soit, en me dirigeant dans les couloirs. Mais je me concentre dans les deux cours suivants pour ne pas être de nouveau interpellé par un des professeurs.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirige rapidement vers la cafeteria seulement pour être intercepté par Jacob. « Bella, on doit parler. ». Il m'attrape par le bras et me dirige à l'intérieur d'une salle vide.

Je tente de me libérer de son emprise. « Lâches moi Jacob. Tu me fais mal au bras. ». Il se tourne pour me faire face.

« Désolée ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. ».

Je lui demande, tout en réfléchissant à toutes les façons possibles de pouvoir sortir de cette classe aussi rapidement que possible. « C'est OK Jacob. De quoi veux tu parler ? ».

« Jessica m'a dit que tu aurais entendu une conversation entre elle et Lauren, dans les toilettes. Et je me demandais si cela pouvait expliquer ton comportement d'hier, envers moi. ».

_Oh, il fait référence à l'altercation dans les toilettes._

« Je voulais juste te dire que si tu voulais me rendre jaloux en flirtant avec Edward et bien ça a marché. ». Il tente de me rapprocher de lui pour m'embrasser mais j'échappe de justesse à ses bras tendus.

« Jacob, tu me trompes et tu penses que passer du temps avec Edward est ma façon de te rendre jaloux ? ». Il me regarde surpris.

« Tu ne tentais pas juste de me rendre jaloux ? ».

Je secoue ma tête. « Non. J'aime passer du temps avec Edward, Jacob. Et contrairement à toi, je ne trompe pas. Peut être devrais tu aller trouver Jessica pour un peu de réconfort. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était douée pour ça. Ainsi tu sais que c'est ma façon de me séparer de toi. ».

_Génial. Comment je suis supposé expliquer cela à Bella._

Quelque chose au niveau de la porte attire mon attention. Bella se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regarde. Elle demande, prenant soin de ne pas se tromper sur nos prénoms. « Tu trompes Bella ? ».

Jacob ne prend même pas la peine de regarder par dessus son épaule. « Casses toi Cullen. Ce n'est pas tes affaires. ». Mais je vois la peine qui s'inscrit sur le visage de Bella. Elle se tourne et commence à s'enfuir.

Je le regarde d'un air méprisant. « Vas te jeter sous une voiture, trou du cul. ». Puis je le dépasse et cours après Bella.

Je la repère qui court dans la foret qui se situe à l'arrière du lycée et je la suis rapidement. Elle ne court pas beaucoup plus loin et je la retrouve appuyée contre un arbre. Son dos me fait face, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas son visage. Je tente de prendre un ton léger. « Bella, je suis désolé. Mais même toi tu ne voudrais pas rester avec quelqu'un qui te trompe. ». Je l'entends me dire d'une voix rauque.

« Vas t'en Edward. Je veux juste être seule. ». Elle semble retenir ses larmes.

Je fais un pas de coté, pour lui faire face. « Je veux juste te faire savoir, que j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu ne pleures pas devant le bahut entier. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mec à la mode mais je ne veux définitivement pas être le chialeur. ». Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. « Et pour ton information, je ne vais nulle part. ». Je souhaite qu'on soit dans nos corps respectifs ainsi je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus triste.

Elle demande, lançant ses bras autour de moi et enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon cou. « Tu penses connaître quelqu'un et là, ils font quelque chose auquel tu n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils seraient capable de faire. Comment je n'ai jamais sût qu'il me trompait ? Est ce que je suis si aveugle et pathétique ? ». Je lui frotte le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser

_Putain Bells. Quelle partie du mot chialeur que tu ne comprends pas ?_

Si quelqu'un vient dans le coin; il verrait Bella en train de me réconforter. Une petite et fragile jeune fille tenant un grand et mince jeune homme. « Tu n'es pas pathétique et il est temps qu'il voit combien tu es forte en réalité. Restes là OK ? Je reviens dans une seconde. ». Je la détache de moi et me dirige vers la cafeteria Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois sur ce que je dois faire sinon je risque de me défiler alors je continues à marcher. Je passe les portes de la cafétéria et me stoppe seulement pour retrouver Jacob.

Il est assis près d'Emmett comme s'il n'avait aucune préoccupation actuellement. Je me dirige vers la table et m'arrête auprès_s de lui. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et demande.

« Est ce que tu es venue pour t'excuser bébé ? ». Les autres installés à notre table sont maintenant, tous en train de nous regarder dans l'attente de ce qui pourrait se produire.

« Oui, c'est pour ça... ». Je lui demande innocemment. « … Est ce que tu pourrais te lever Jake ? ». Il sourit et se lève. « Jake, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vu qui tu étais depuis le début. Alors, s'il te plait, vas te faire foutre ! ». Je lui tiens ces propos aussi fort que possible sans crier, et en même temps, je lui assène une gifle dans la figure.

Je l'aurais imaginé en train de se frotter le visage ou au moins un truc du genre et en fait il ne fait que me fixer, abasourdi. Ma main me brule et je sais que je me suis encore fait mal au poignet.

« Sans vouloir te vexer Bella, mais tu frappes comme une gonzesse. ». Je vois un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Ensuite, la seule chose que je sais est qu'un poing s'est encastré dans le visage de Jacob, l'obligeant à faire plusieurs enjambées pour éviter de s'écraser au sol. Bella apparaît tout d'un coup, près de moi. « Sans rancune Jake. ».

Elle respire lourdement. Je regarde Jacob qui est maintenant en train de fermer les poings, prêt à répliquer. « Tu vas payer pour... ». Je l'interrompt en renversant la boisson d'Emmett sur sa tête.

« Bonne continuation Jacob. ». J'attrape la main de Bella et la dirige hors de la cafétéria. Je me tourne vers elle, une fois que nous sommes à une bonne distance de sécurité de la cafétéria. « Je pensais t'avoir dit de rester dans la foret et de m'attendre. ».

« Peu importe Edward. Je me sens bien. Tellement remontée et cette adrénaline qui me traverse. Est ce que tu te sens toujours comme ça après que tu ai frappé quelqu'un ? ».

Je lui souris avec étonnement et lui dis en riant doucement. « Je ne peux pas savoir. Je n'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un avant. Maintenant, est ce que tu pourrais te calmer, les cours vont reprendre dans quelques minutes. ».

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte de mon prochain cours. « Merci Edward, d'avoir pris ma défense. ».

« Je t'ai dit que je serais là. ». Elle sourit et acquiesce avant de partir.

« Alors Bella. Vu que toi et Jackey Boy n'êtes plus ensemble, tu voudrais faire un truc ce soir ? ». Je regarde la personne que je déteste le plus dans toute cette école.

« C'est seulement dans tes rêves que je pourrais un jour, considérer l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi Newton. ». J'entre dans la classe laissant un Mike figé derrière moi. Je suis impatient de sortir du cours pour pouvoir aller en bio et voir comment va Bella après tous ces incidents avec Jacob.

La sonnerie finit enfin par répondre à mes prières et je sors de la salle, tel un taureau en colère. Je me faufile entre les étudiants et arrive au cours en établissant un nouveau record. Je sors les livres nécessaires et fixe mon attention sur la porte jusqu'à ce que Bella finisse par entrer dans la salle.

« Edward. J'ai eu un appel du bureau du proviseur au milieu de mon dernier cours. Le proviseur a appelé ton père et il semblerait qu'il était mécontent au téléphone. ».

_Génial. Encore une déception par Edward Cullen._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous réglerons ça plus tard. Oh et tu dines avec nous ce soir. Ton père prend des trucs à emporter. ». Elle sourit et acquiesce

« OK alors on peut faire une leçon de piano cet après midi et du Shakespeare ce soir. ».

_Je peux pas croire que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire là._

« OK. Alors je t'aiderais à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à la cafeteria auprès de Carlisle. ». Elle se tend.

« Tout va bien se passer Bella. Relaxes. ».

Nous n'avons plus aucune occasion de discuter,en nous concentrant sur le cours.

Nous marchons ensuite vers nos voitures, ensemble. « Bella. Est ce que tout est OK après tout ce truc avec Jacob ? ».

« Oui ça va en fait. Cela m'a fait réfléchir à mes sentiments pour Jacob et je vois maintenant que mon cœur n'y était plus. ». Je m'immobilise presque.

_Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?_

« Edward ? Est ce que ça va ? Tu sembles inquiet. ». Elle me regarde avec un air concerné.

« Je vais bien. Alors est ce que ça veut dire que tu as passé le cap de ce minable ? ». Je tente d'apparaitre désintéressé. Elle y pense quelques secondes.

« Je vais avoir besoin de tourner la page mais je suis définitivement plus amoureuse de lui. ». Une lueur d'espoir commence à jaillir de ma poitrine.

_Si toute cette bizarrerie s'arrête un jour, peut être pourrais je gagner son cœur..._

Une fois que l'on atteint enfin les voitures, Alice demande. « Bella. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je pensais que tu serais toute triste et résignée suite à a rupture avec Jacob. ». J'ai complètement oublié que Bella est censée être triste après sa rupture et que je suis supposé affiché cette expression.

« Alice. Tu me connais, je suis du genre à souffrir en silence. Je réglerais ça à mon propre rythme. ».

Bella, située derrière Alice, me fait un clin d'œil.

_OK. j'espère que ça veut dire que c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit._

« Mais rappelles toi que je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. ».

Je lui souris. « Merci Alice. ».

Emmett klaxonne et je les salue avant de monter dans la jeep. Il me jette des coups d'œil toutes les cinq secondes et finit par me demander. « Est ce que t'es OK petite sœur ? ».

« Em, je vais le dire encore une fois et ensuite j'en ferais une affiche pour dire que oui je vais bien. ».

Il se marre doucement. « OK sœurette C'est que je n'aime pas quand les gens emmerdent ma sœur. En plus, Jasper et moi réservons une petite surprise pour Jacob ce soir. ». Il s'arrête de parler et me jette encore un coup d'œil. « Tu ne vas même pas protester et me dire de le laisser tranquille ? ». Je souris.

_Peut être que c'est quelque chose que Bella ferait... mais je ne suis pas Bella._

« Aux vues de ce qu'il m'a fait, je t'épargne les protestations. ».

Il se gare dans leur allée. « Tu vois ? C'est pourquoi je t'aime autant. ».

Je descends de la jeep. « Quoi que ce soit Em. Rappelles toi ces propos lorsque je te demanderais quelque chose dans le futur OK ? ».

Une fois qu'on entre dans la maison, il me demande. « Me rappeler de quoi sœurette ? ». Il tire encore mes cheveux avant de sauter dans l'escalier.

_Stupide Bouffon._

Je laisse le sac de cours de Bella dans le séjour. Je crie au niveau de l'escalier. « Je vais chez Alice. ». Puis je pars en direction de ma maison.

Je frappe à la porte d'entrée et attends patiemment que quelqu'un m'ouvre. Ma mère est la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais qui ouvrirait la porte.

« Bella chérie, comment vas tu ? Tu n'es pas venue depuis des lustres. ». Elle m'enlace rapidement. Je m'imprègne de son parfum lorsqu'elle se redresse. Son parfum me manque car il a toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi.

« Je suis désolé ma... Esmée, mais j'étais très occupée. ».

Elle me fait un doux sourire. « Bien entendu. Veux tu quelque chose à boire ? J'étais sur le point de me servir une tasse de thé. ».

_Quand est la dernière fois que j'ai bu du thé avec ma mère ?_

J'acquiesce vivement. Elle sourit encore et commence à se diriger vers la cuisine. Je la suis et m'installe au niveau du comptoir. « Vous ne travaillez pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? ». Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi elle est à la maison à cette heure de la journée.

« J'ai fait le changement avec l'équipe de nuit, ainsi je peux être un peu plus à la maison pour Edward et Alice. Vous les enfants, vous grandissez tellement vite. Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec eux avant que la fac commence. ».

Je souris et réprime l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras en sirotant mon café. « Ils vous en seront reconnaissants. Je sais qu'ils tiennent vraiment à vous. ».

Elle soupire. « Je sais. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Bella, est ce qu'Edward et toi êtes bons amis ? ». Je fronce les sourcils.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me demande ça ?_

« Hum... l'amitié entre Edward et moi est... compliquée. Mais, je pense que l'on peut dire que nous le sommes plus maintenant que jamais auparavant. ».

Elle se mord la lèvre doucement. C'est un signe sûr qui indique qu'elle est en plein débat interne, à se demander si elle doit continuer ou non. Elle me demande doucement. « Pourrais tu me faire une faveur Bella ? ».

« Bien sûr. Si c'est dans mes capacités, je serais heureuse de pouvoir aider. ». Elle rit doucement et me regarde intensément.

« Edward me dit toujours cela lorsque je lui demande quelque chose. Passons, je veux juste savoir si tu peux passer un peu de temps avec lui. Emmett est toujours si occupé avec Rose. Jasper et Alice passent tout leur temps ensemble avant qu'elle parte à Paris l'année prochaine. Et Edward semble si seul parfois. Cela me brise le cœur de le voir ainsi. ».

_Je ne savais même pas qu'elle faisait autant attention à nos allées et venues._

Je lui réponds en avalant ma dernière gorgée de café. « Ouais. Je peux passer du temps avec lui. ».

Bella demande, en arrivant d'un coup dans la cuisine. « Passer du temps avec qui ? ».

« Personne de ta connaissance. Allez, n'avais tu pas dit que tu voulais me jouer quelque chose au piano ? ». J'attrape son bras et fais un clin d'œil à Esmée avant de la sortir de la cuisine.

Bella m'interroge alors que nous marchons dans le séjour. « Alors de quoi s'agissait il ? ».

« Rien. Maintenant, laisses Mozart t'enseigner un truc ou deux sur le piano. ». Je m'assois sur le banc installé devant le piano.

Trois heures, quelques disputes et une épaule brulante plus tard... Bella a appris sa première composition.

Je lui demande. « C'est bien Bella mais était ce vraiment nécessaire de me frapper si fort ? ». Je frotte mon épaule cuisante. Lorsque Bella a finit de jouer, elle s'est un peu emportée et a frappé mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée. Je suppose que je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ma nouvelle force. ». Elle ferme le couvercle cachant les touches noires et ivoires. Nous allons dans la cuisine.

« Peu importe. Dépêches, Charlie sera à la maison d'une minute à l'autre avec la bouffe. ».

Esmée est en train de dessiner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et elle lève les yeux à notre arrivée. Elle sourit chaleureusement. « On dirait que vous vous amusez bien. ».

« Oh ouais. Mon épaule en picote de joie. ». Je lève les yeux au ciel et demande. « Est ce que ça va si Edward vient pour diner chez moi ce soir ? ». Bella fait une tête de chien battu auprès d'Esmée.

« Carlisle te prive de sortie pour l'incident qui a eu lieu au lycée aujourd'hui. ».

_Il m'a privé de sortie ? Il prive de sorti un mec de dix huit ans ?_

« Je vais plaider la folie temporaire et oublier ce petit fait. ».

Bella lui dit subitement. « Merci Es... maman. Je t'adore... ». Elle file ensuite de la cuisine avant même que ma mère puisse tenter de répondre, puis elle me crie. « Allez Bella. On ne voudrait pas être en retard, n'est ce pas ? ». Je lève les yeux au ciel et suis son exemple laissant ma mère hilare derrière moi.

Elle me demande alors que nous nous dirigeons vers sa maison. « Est ce que j'en fais un peu trop ? ».

« Ouais, un peu. Mais elle aime ça. ».

Bella se marre. « Sans blague Sherlock ! ». Je ris à mon tour et la pousse légèrement avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. On se bouscule pour passer la porte en riant toujours.

Charlie demande en riant. « Hé du calme les gamins. Où est le feu ? ».

Bella rétorque. « Je ne sais pas mais tu peux toujours demander à Sherlock qui est là. ». On se marre encore.

Charlie secoue sa tête. « Pourquoi est ce que vous ne vous rendriez pas utile en mettant le couvert. ». Nous acquiesçons et faisons ce qu'il nous a demandé.

Bella me dit. « Tu sais quoi Mozart, t'es pas si mal après tout. ». Je souris.

« Ne t'attaches pas trop Bella, tu pourrais ne pas vouloir me lâcher. ».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Alors ça faisait donc quatre chapitres qu'on se posait la question... « Mais où est ce que j'ai déjà entendu parlé de cette histoire ? ».**_

_**La réponse vient de Candy-Gasy qui par cette review éclairée nous a informé que Vice Versa est tiré du film « It's a Boy Girl Thing ». Teen Movie ayant le même thème (ils se détestent/statue du musée/changement de corps) mais pas la même histoire ^^. Je l'ai regardé en VO streaming sur stagevu... c'est vraiment un teen movie, avec de bonnes idées mais un scénar très léger. (oui, je sais c'est pas beau.. méchante fille ! Je me tape sur la main de l'avoir vu en streaming mais sérieux payer ce film en dvd mérite encore plus qu'une simple tape sur la main, il est mimi mais faut pas déconner ^^ ). même si vous n'êtes pas super doué(e)s en anglais, je vous assures qu'il n'y a pas de mal.**_

_**donc Candy-Gasy, je me courbe sous le poids de votre sagesse et vous remercie d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne ^^**_

_**Le monologue d'Eddieboy est de Woody Allen, je n'ai pas trouvé de trad directe alors je l'ai faite et ça m'a rendue dingue ^^**_

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! **_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 06**

**C'est un cauchemar.**

**BPOV**

Edward me dit tout en s'allongeant sur mon lit. « Bella, je n'en peux plus ! Si une autre syntagme avec vos lèvres vous conversez, cela heurtera mon ouïe. Cette surcharge d'information de votre part causant souffrance à mon cerveau. ». Il croise ses bras derrière sa tête.

« D'accord mais nous nous réunirons encore demain soir. Tu as vraiment bien fait aujourd'hui. Tu apprends très vite. ». Je m'assois près de lui.

« Peut être est ce parce que tu es un bon professeur. Sérieusement, tu t'y connais plus sur Shakespeare que notre prof de littérature. ».

Je souris doucement et m'allonge aussi. « Est ce que c'est un compliment Mozart ? ». Je ferme les yeux.

« Peut être. Est ce que Charlie ne s'inquiète pas que tu sois toute seule dans ta chambre, de nuit en plus, avec un jeune homme ? ». Je le regarde. Il est maintenant allongé sur son coté. Son coude est sur un oreiller et sa tête reposant sur son poing, son regard est fixé sur moi, de mes propres yeux... cela suffit pour dire que c'est un peu déconcertant.

« Premièrement, il sait que tu es le frère d'Alice, alors tu es difficilement un mec quelconque. Secundo, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de gars dans ma chambre, ce qui joue un grand rôle dans la question de confiance et troisièmement, c'est quelque chose auquel je viens de penser, il est probablement déjà endormi devant la télévision. Donc je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même pas qu'un garçon est toujours dans ma chambre. ». Je referme mes yeux. « Sans compter le fait que je sois bloquée dans ton corps et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi et cela fait beaucoup sur le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre en ce moment. ».

Je sens le lit qui bouge et ouvre mes yeux. Il se déplace vers le rebord de ma fenêtre et s'assoit. « C'est vrai. Durant un moment j'avais complètement oublié cela. ». Il fait un léger sourire et regarde par la fenêtre. « Alors, est ce que Jacob est déjà venu dans ta chambre ? ». Il ne me regarde pas. Je m'assois les jambes croisées sur mon lit.

« Non. Strictement parlant, tu es le premier gars dans ma chambre, si tu ne comptes pas mon frère. ».

Il me regarde et lève un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? Cela semble un peu étrange vu que tu sortais avec Jacob depuis près d'un an. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ma chambre est comme un refuge contre le monde extérieur. À chaque fois que quelque chose arrive, comme une grosse dispute avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie ou si j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, je peux venir ici et m'échapper de toute la folie... Tu vois ? ».

Il sourit et acquiesce. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. ». Il se remet à regarder à l'extérieur. Je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils. « Est ce que tu as un endroit comme ça ? ».

_Est ce qu'il a vraiment capté ce que je lui ai dit ?_

Il répond simplement, sans bouger son regard. « Oui j'en ai un. ». Je me renfrogne. Il dit cela comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Où est ce que c'est ? Est ce que c'est ta chambre ? ». Les phares d'une voiture qui passe dans notre rue, éclairent son visage un instant. Je passe le fait que ce soit en fait mon visage et que la lumière créée des ombres sur mes longs cheveux bruns.

« Non, ce n'est pas ma chambre. Peut être qu'un jour je te le montrerais, si tu veux. ». Je me lève et le rejoins près du rebord.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ? ». Je l'étudie. Il est assis, un pied posé sur le rebord et l'autre toujours au sol. Il est appuyé contre l'encadrement et ses mains sont serrées fermement alors qu'il regarde sa maison. Il me demande, le timbre de sa voix semblant vraiment fatigué.

« N'as tu jamais souhaité que ta vie soit différente ? Plus facile, je veux dire. ».

Je réfléchis à sa question avant d'y répondre. « Chaque jour de ma vie, je souhaite que ma mère n'ai jamais quitté mon père et que nous soyons encore une famille. Je souhaite de ne pas à avoir à en faire autant pour être la meilleure des amis, la meilleure des filles, la meilleure des sœurs et même la meilleure des petites amies. ». Je grimace. « Je suppose que j'ai misérablement échoué sur la dernière partie. ». Il finit enfin par me regarder. Je vois que mes yeux semblent quasiment noirs dans le peu de lumière diffusée par ma lampe de chevet.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'efforts Bella. Tu es une amie géniale pour Alice, Rose et Jasper. Ton père t'aime vraiment et si tu crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué tout ce que tu fais, détrompes toi. Crois moi. Emmett ne pourrait demander une meilleure sœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta mère est partie mais je suis sûre qu'elle avait une bonne raison pour laisser quelqu'un comme toi derrière elle. ».

Je le regarde et nous restons ainsi un moment avant qu'il finisse par reparler. « Tu sais ce que je souhaite ? ». Je secoue ma tête. « Je souhaite que mon père ne soit pas un tel con. Je souhaite que je puisse être le fils qu'il veut et qu'il me dise au moins une fois que ce que je fais est bien. C'est un rêve idiot je suppose, vu que rien que je puisse faire n'est assez bon pour lui. ».

On se regarde encore et une autre voiture éblouie nos visages. « Edward … Je... ». Il m'interrompt.

« En parlant du diable, tu ferais mieux de rentrer car Carlisle vient d'arriver. ». Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois son père sortir de sa voiture.

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je veux rester là et parler avec Edward. Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend plus que n'importe qui d'autre. « Vas Bella. Avant qu'il décide de m'envoyer dans une école militaire ou un truc du même genre. ». Je soupire et me redresse.

« Bonne nuit Edward. ». Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me dit.

« Bonne nuit Bella. Oh et avant que tu t'en ailles. Jacob est celui qui n'a pas fait de son mieux comme meilleur petit ami. Tu n'est pas celle qui n'était pas assez bien. ».

Je souris et lui fais un petit signe avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je marche dans le couloir et m'arrête près de la salle de bains. Je souris en voyant les habits oubliés sur le sol, le siège des toilettes relevé et les traces de mousse à raser dans le lavabo. Je ramasse le linge et le pose dans le panier. Je ferme les toilettes et rince le lavabo. Je lève les yeux au ciel en descendant les escaliers.

_Quand est ce que Emmett va apprendre à nettoyer derrière lui ?_

Je passe à proximité de mon père endormi et arrive presque devant la porte d'entrée. Je fais demi tour et observe son visage ronflant. Je soupire, passe près de lui et pose la couverture avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Peut être que pour un garçon, c'est pas terrible d'embrasser son père mais je suis encore une fille, vraiment, et à cet instant, je ne vois aucun problème avec ça.

Mon père marmonne alors que je me redresse. « Je t'aime Bells. ».

« Je t'aime aussi papa. ». Je sors par la porte d'entrée, sans un autre regard vers mon père.

Je m'arrête devant la maison des Cullen. Le séjour est éclairé ce qui veut dire que Carlisle attend surement mon retour à l'intérieur. Je prends une grande respiration et ouvre la porte. Carlisle est assis dans un fauteuil et il me fixe. J'entre à l'intérieur, referme la porte et la verrouille avant de me tourner vers lui. Je suis la première à briser le silence. « Salut papa. ».

« Bonsoir Edward. Est ce que tu as apprécié ta visite chez les Swan ? ». Il croise les bras.

« Oui, c'était sympa. Nous avons mangés un repas chinois puis Bella et moi avons fait nos devoirs ensemble. ». Je regarde en direction des escaliers, me demandant si je suis libre de monter dans ma chambre.

« Je suis content que tu ais apprécié Edward. Il y a juste un léger problème. Tu vois, je me rappelle t'avoir dit que tu étais puni et cela incluant le fait de filer chez les voisins d'à coté ! ». Il reste assis là tenant ce qu'il pense être la carte maitresse d'un jeu gagnant. Il pense que j'ai filé en douce pour aller voir Bella.

_Les hommes arrivent toujours à de mauvaises conclusions, peu importe qu'ils soient intelligents ou non._

« Je ne suis pas partie en douce papa. Maman a dit que je pouvais y aller. ».

Il est pris par surprise par ce que j'ai dit. « Ta mère a dit que tu pouvais y aller ? ». J'acquiesce et son visage se fronce. On voit clairement qu'il n'a pas l'habitude que Esmée puisse le contredire.

« Bien alors. Parlons de l'autre affaire en cours. À quoi tu pensais en frappant Jacob Black ainsi aujourd'hui ? Tu lui as presque cassé le nez. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Il a insulté une fille et j'ai perdu mon calme. Je suis désolée cela n'arrivera plus. ».

Il se lève et avance vers moi. Il me dit en respirant fortement. « Tu as parfaitement raison cela n'arrivera plus. Je prends ta voiture. Alice te conduira au lycée. Tu ne sortiras pas un pied de cette maison jusqu'à ce que tu ais ton diplôme. Tu peux aller à Chicago pour cet entretien et c'est tout. Maintenant, c'est d'ici jusqu'à au lycée et inversement, est ce que tu as bien compris ? ».

_Pourquoi est ce que certains parents sont aussi chiants ?_

« Oui monsieur. Nous avons parfaitement compris monsieur. ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer de lui puis je me tourne et commence à monter les escaliers. Je m'arrête à la première marche et me retourne en regardant Carlisle d'un air mauvais. « Tu sais papa, la plupart des parents seraient fiers de leurs fils lorsqu'ils protègent une fille. ». Je me retourne et me dirige dans la chambre d'Edward.

J'allume la lampe de chevet et attrape un pyjama avant de me rendre dans sa salle de bains. Je me douche rapidement et je viens de finir de m'habiller que j'entends la sonnerie dédiée aux messages écrits du portable d'Edward. Je cours vers son lit, saute dessus, atterrissant sur mon estomac et j'attrape le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. C'est un message d'Edward.

_**B : Comment ça s'est passé ?**_

Il veut juste savoir si tout s'est bien passé avec son père.

_**E : Plus de voiture. Ali doit la conduire et je suis privé de sortie sous conditions.**_

Je réponds rapidement et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse.

_**B : Il est vraiment chiant. Est ce qu'il t'a interdit de recevoir du monde ?**_

Il semble chercher une parade. Je repense à toutes les conditions que Carlisle ai pu dire et souris.

_**E : Bon travail Sherlock. Je dois pouvoir recevoir des amis à la maison. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet.**_

J'éteins la lumière et entre dans mon lit lorsque je reçois un nouveau message.

_**B : Génial. Je viens demain. Est ce que tu ne fermes pas les rideaux ce soir ? ;D**_

Je lève les yeux et souris. Mes rideaux ne sont pas tirés. Je peux voir la fenêtre de ma chambre de là.

_**E : J'en ai pas envie, est ce que je dois les fermer ?**_

Je regarde plus intensément ma chambre pour voir si je peux me rendre compte d'où il est. Il y fait trop sombre mais je suppose qu'il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_**B : Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Je ne le fais jamais.**_

Je souris doucement.

_Alors ils les garde ouvert exprès._

_**E : Pourquoi est ce que tu ne les fermes pas ?**_

Je me demande s'il va répondre.

_**B : Curieuse n'est ce pas ? C'est juste que j'apprécie beaucoup trop la vue. Bonne nuit Bells.**_

Il ne m'a jamais appelée Bells auparavant. Emmett et mon père sont les seuls qui m'appellent ainsi. Ce sont les seuls autorisés à le faire aussi. Je regarde encore le message.

_Alors comme ça il apprécie la vue hein ?_

Peut être que je peux ajouter une autre personne à cette liste.

_**E : Dors bien Mozart.**_

Je pose le téléphone sous mon oreiller et m'endors rapidement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L'alarme sonne bien trop tôt. J'ai presque touché le plafond lorsque j'ai tenté de l'éteindre. Je sors du lit doucement et me traine jusque dans la salle de bains en baillant lourdement. Je projette de l'eau froide sur mon visage et me sens instantanément plus réveillé. Je prends le nécessaire de rasage dans le placard et commence mon rituel matinal. Je parviens, pour la première fois, à ne pas me couper avec le rasoir même si cela me prend près d'une demi heure pour me raser.

J'applique du déodorant et de l'après rasage avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je fais courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux et prends un t shirt blanc dans l'étagère. Je choisis un jean et en me redressant je remarque une veste en cuir noire planquée dans le fond de l'armoire. Je l'a mets et me regarde rapidement dans le miroir. Je m'y reprends à deux fois. Edward est vraiment beau. Le t shirt se tient sur son torse montrant combien il est bien formé. La veste le rend plus vieux et doté d'un coté sophistiqué et sombre en même temps.

« Faites gaffe les filles. Il y a un nouvel arrivant en ville et son nom est Cullen. Edward Cullen. ».

Je souris à ma petite blague, attrape mon sac de cours et descends les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Alice est en train de faire des œufs brouillés et chantonne pour elle même alors que je pose mon sac sur un des tabourets de bar et que je prends appui contre le cadre de la porte. Elle me demande sans même se retourner. « Edward. Est ce que tu veux du jus ou du café ? ».

_Je jure que Alice doit avoir un sens supplémentaire, comment peut elle savoir que c'est moi ?_

« Jus s'il te plait. Secoué pas remué. ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire la dernière partie. Elle se tourne et manque de peu de faire tomber la poêle à frire qui est dans ses mains.

« Edward, ne serais tu pas plein de surprises ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu porterais cette veste uniquement si tu devais séduire une fille. Est ce que tu as demandé à Be... ». Je ne peux entendre de qui elle parle car Esmée entre dans la pièce et interrompt Alice sur l'annonce du prénom qu'elle comptait dire.

« Edward, comme tu es beau. Tu devrais faire un effort vestimentaire plus souvent. Tu pourrais même te dégoter une copine en étant comme ça. ». Je roule les yeux et me sers du petit déjeuner.

« Alors, papa m'a dit que je te conduisais aujourd'hui. Tu peux toujours conduire si tu veux, je ne lui dirais rien. C'est ta voiture de toutes les façons. ».

Je vois Esmée lui faire un clin d'œil avant qu'elle donne à chacun de nous un bisou et en nous signalant qu'elle retourne au lit. « Merci Alice, je te revaudrais ça. ».

Elle me fait signe que c'est pas la peine et je finis mon repas. Je vais me laver les dents et l'attends ensuite dans le séjour.

Alice descend les escaliers avec une petite bouteille dans la main. « Edward, est ce que je peux s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait te mettre un peu de gel dans les cheveux ? ». Je regarde la porte d'entrée en me demandant si j'aurais le temps de l'atteindre avant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi.

Peut être que si je cours, j'arriverai à être dans la voiture à temps pour échapper aux méthodes de lutin diabolique d'Alice. Je suis sur le point de dire non quand elle me dit avec des petits yeux de cocker. « Tu as dit que tu me le revaudrais et je veux vraiment faire ça depuis un certain temps maintenant. ».

Il y a trois choses auxquelles je ne peux dire non. Premièrement, avoir l'opportunité de conduire une moto, ensuite viennent les gaufres d'Emmett et enfin les yeux de cocker d'Alice. Alors naturellement, dix minutes plus tard, je marche vers ma voiture avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Je conduis jusqu'au lycée en tentant d'ignorer les discussions excitées d'Alice. Il est facile de parler avec Alice, tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est placer des 'Hum' et des 'Ah' aux bons moments et elle ne remarquera jamais que vous n'écoutez pas ce qu'elle raconte depuis le départ. Je me gare près de la jeep d'Emmett et fixe Alice. « Si quelqu'un ne fait qu'un sourire narquois vers moi à cause de mes cheveux, je vire tout directement. ».

Elle souffle et ouvre sa portière. « Relaxes Edward, personne ayant été coiffé par mes soins n'a jamais été ridicule. En plus, une certaine personne pourrait justement te remarquer. ». Je veux lui demander de qui elle parle mais Alice a déjà fermé sa portière et je la suis contrainte.

Je ne savais même pas que Edward s'intéressait à quelqu'un mais je ne m'y attarde pas plus lorsque je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde. Je dirige ma clé de contact en direction de la voiture, par dessus mon épaule et active l'alarme. J'entends les deux bips de confirmation derrière moi et je place les clés dans ma poche arrière. Je passe auprès de deux secondes années et l'une d'elles semble prête à s'évanouir.

Je glousse doucement dans ma tête alors que je me dirige vers mon premier cours. Toutes les profs me regardent à deux fois lorsque leurs regards se posent sur moi durant les cours. Elles en oublient un moment ce qu'elles racontaient et vacillent dans leurs discours. Je jure même que la nouvelle prof de science a un peu rougit lorsqu'elle m'a interpellée pour que je réponde à une de ses questions.

Lorsque le troisième cours se termine, Jessica arrive vers moi. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac pour aller déjeuner. Elle pousse un cri pour m'appeler telle une sorcière. « Edward ! ». J'en ai peur pour ma vie et plus directement pour mes tympans. « Oh mon dieu ! Est ce que tu as compris ce que la prof disait à la fin du cours ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris la suppression des neutrons et de l'histoire du calibrage mais, je veux dire, quel est le rapport avec le reste ? Je pense que la prof ne parlait même pas notre langue à force. Tout ça c'est du grec pour moi. Pas vrai ? Alors, en fait, pourrais tu être amical et me donner ta main ? Tu peux toujours venir chez moi après les cours et me traduire tout ça ? ». Elle me dit tout ça en pressant sa poitrine en avant pour que tout le monde, et spécialement moi, puissent voir sa poitrine nouvellement refaite.

Je ferme mon sac et le jette sur mon épaule. « Alors qui pourrait croire cela. Tu es capable d'utiliser tout ton vocabulaire en huit phrases. Et pour ta gouverne, on dit serais tu aimable de me donner un coup de main. Si tu veux un traducteur, Jessica, trouves toi un dictionnaire qui traduit la science pour les bimbos. ». Je passe à coté d'elle et sors de la classe avant que quelqu'un ai le temps de réagir.

J'ai à peine le temps de partir de la classe que quelqu'un m'attrape par le coude et me traine à l'orée de la foret toute proche. Je regarde la personne qui est pendue à mon bras et vois Edward. Il me demande en relâchant son étreinte. « Bella. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux et comment je suis habillé ? ».

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Il faut t'en prendre à ta sœur OK ? J'ai juste mis la veste et c'est tout, mais je ne la porterai plus jamais. Le cerveau des filles de ce lycée s'est transformé en mousse et elle s te matent comme si tu étais l'œuvre principale d'un musée. ».

Il me regarde et demande les mains sur les hanches. « Alors laisses moi résumer. Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute si toutes les filles de cette école s'intéressent à moi ? ».

_Il fait vraiment fille maintenant._

Je souris. « Toutes les filles et tu peux y inclure ta prof de sciences. ». Il me regarde encore plus méchamment. « C'est quoi le problème ? Je te branche avec des filles. Et lorsqu'on retournera à la normale, tu pourras sortir avec qui tu veux. Tu devrais me remercier et non pas me lancer des regards meurtriers. ». Je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol.

« Je ne veux pas leur attention. Je veux juste... laisses tomber. Allons à la cafétéria. Tu dois avoir faim. ».

Je reprends le sac et marche à coté de lui. « Qu'est ce que tu allais dire à l'instant Edward ? Tu ne veux l'attention que d'une seule fille ? ».

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. « C'est rien Bella. Je ne m'intéresse à personne. ». J'ouvre la porte et décide de ne pas insister sur ce sujet pour le moment. Je m'achète un sandwich et une salade avant de me diriger vers notre table. Jasper me demande alors que je m'installe.

« Ben alors tu fais attention à ta ligne Edward, depuis quand tu achètes de la salade ? ».

« Ça peut pas faire de mal n'est ce pas ? Peut être devrais tu penser à manger plus sain aussi Jasper. ». Je me tourne et regarde vers Edward, voyant donc mon propre corps. Je dis rapidement à son intention, alors qu'il regarde son repas étrangement. « Bella, le hot dog ne va pas s'échapper tu sais. ». Il regarde à notre hauteur au moment où de la moutarde coule sur sa cuisse. Emmett rit.

« Bien joué sœurette et c'est ton pantalon préféré en plus. ».

Je regarde en bas et vois qu'effectivement, il porte mon survêtement noir préféré. Je le regarde avec mépris. Edward se lève et dit. « Excusez moi, je vais me nettoyer. ». Il se dirige vers les toilettes des filles.

Je finis mon déjeuner et me rends compte qu'Edward n'est toujours pas revenu. Je commence à m'inquiéter et remarque à peine lorsque quelqu'un me parle. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour le début des cours de l'après midi, je reste assise sur ma chaise jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Je me lève doucement et vais jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Je rentre dedans prudemment, scrutant la pièce pour voir si il y a quelqu'un dedans , autre que Edward. Je demande doucement. « Edward. Est ce que tu es seul ? ».

« Bella. Merci mon dieu. On a une grosse et putain d'urgence. ». Je bloque les portes et me dirige vers sa porte. Je m'appuies contre la porte. « Quoi, la tache de moutarde ne part pas ? ».

« Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. ». Je me renfrogne lorsque j'entends le ton mièvre qu'il emploie.

« Edward. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu veux pleurer ? ». Maintenant, je crains vraiment que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Je ne sais pas. Mon humeur est bizarre dernièrement OK ? Alors désolé si je ne saute pas d'une putain de joie lorsque j'ai quelque chose de pire que des changements d'humeur à l'esprit. ».

_OK, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur mais passer de la tristesse à la colère en une seconde ? C'est pas normal... Attendez... Ce n'est pas normal pour un gars en fait..._

Je lui demande, craignant le pire. « Edward, quand est ce que tes sautes d'humeur ont débutées ? ».

_Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ?_

« Ce matin. Et j'ai des crampes à l'estomac depuis ce matin aussi. C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Je penses que tu dois avoir une intoxication alimentaire. ».

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. « Edward, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas une intoxication alimentaire. ».

J'entends un grognement de l'autre coté de la porte. « Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? ».

Je ferme mes yeux et soupire. « C'est ce truc que toutes les filles ont une fois par mois. ».

Il y a un silence. Dans les films, cela aurait le moment parfait pour un bruit de criquet en fond sonore.

« Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'ai mes... hum... tes règles ? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Alors je me lance des défis extrêmes en faisant trois histoires d'un coup. **_

_**MILLE MERCIS à toutes les personnes qui suivent les fics que j'écris et que je traduis ^^ et DIX MILLE de plus à toutes celles qui en plus de les lire, me laissent leurs impressions !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 07**

**Les sœurs et les meilleurs amis ne se mélangent pas.**

**EPOV**

Tout est silencieux, le temps que j'intègre les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. « C'est ce truc que toutes les filles ont, une fois par mois. ».

_Ça peut pas être..._

Je sais exactement ce dont elle parle. Même si je suis un garçon et que cela ne nous arrive pas, je sais de quoi elle parle. J'ai fait biologie et même si cela écœure les mecs en classe, on comprend. On ne s'attarde pas là dessus et on n'y pense pas non plus mais nous comprenons ce que les filles doivent traverser tous les mois.

La seule fois où nous, les mecs, nous nous inquiétons, c'est lorsque nos petites amies nous disent qu'elles les ont pas eu.

On sait que cela veut dire que leur corps est en train pour une certaine raison, nous savons exactement quelle est la raison mais à ce moment précis, nous préférons ne pas y penser, en train de nettoyer ce qu'il avait préparer pour un bébé potentiel.

Et que s'il se nettoie pas c'est, avec une certaine évidence, que quelque chose va compliquer deux vies qui étaient encore tranquilles et faciles et cela pour toujours.

Mais un bébé n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis inquiet maintenant. Je peux gérer tous les bébés de Forks et leurs couches sales et cela sans même me dérober devant toute sorte de bouillie que leurs petits corps sont capables de nous sortir. Ce que je ne peux pas gérer en ce moment est le fait que j'expérimente cette forme de nettoyage corporel et cela en première ligne.

Je demande en chuchotant, toujours blottis sur le siège des toilettes. « Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'ai mes... hum... tes règles ? ». Je sais par les cours de bio que cela doit durer près d'une semaine. Une semaine de nettoyage. Cela fait trois jours depuis que Bella et moi avons échangés nos corps et j'ai dû me battre avec un soutien gorge, piège mortel qui était prêt à m'étouffer. J'ai dû prendre sur moi d'apprendre le piano à Bella et de fixer tous mes espoirs sur elle pour m'obtenir cette bourses dont j'ai tant besoin. J'ai dû supporter le fait que Jacob voulait m'embrasser et maintenant, je dois aussi supporter le fait d'avoir des règles ?

_Putain non, la c'est la goutte d'eau, j'en suis là et je n'irais pas plus loin._

Bella me demande. « Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui Edward ? ». J'en ai presque oublié où je suis.

Je crie sur la porte, incapable de contrôler ma colère. « Quoi ? J'ai un énorme problème actuellement et tu veux savoir la putain de date ? ».

Elle me crie à son tour. « Sachant que je suis passée par là plus d'une fois et que je connais mon corps mieux que toi, je peux dire que cette putain de date est très importante, espèce de con. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je m'en vais et tu peux de dépêtrer de ça par toi même. ». J'entends le bruit de ses pas qui se dirigent vers la sortie.

Je décolle de mon siège et déverrouille la porte des toilettes. « Bella, attends ! ». Je l'arrêtes juste avant qu'elle ne commence à sortir. « Je suis désolé OK. J'ai juste flippé sur le coup. On est le seize... Je crois. ». Elle se tourne vers moi et lève les mains pour calculer quelque chose. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Est ce que tu retournes en maternelle ou un truc du genre ? Est ce qu'on ne peut pas retourner vers le problème qu'on a actuellement ? ».

Je m'agite de plus en plus. Elle me lance un regard méprisant de sous ses sourcils froncés et continue à compter. Elle me demande soudainement, laissant retomber ses mains. « Tu dis que les crampes d'estomac ont commencées aujourd'hui ? ». J'acquiesce. « Alors, tu as tes pms _(Nota. syndrome prémenstruel)_ donc, tes règles devraient suivre dans les deux prochains jours. Si mes calculs sont corrects, alors ça devrait être demain et si j'ai tort, ça sera pour après demain. ». Je fronce les sourcils.

_Alors les filles peuvent calculer le moment où ça démarre..._

Je dis, en évitant de penser aux prochains jours les plus pourris de mon existence. « Je pensais que les pms étaient juste une excuse que les femmes utilisaient pour diriger les mecs. ».

« Crois moi, ce n'est pas une excuse. T'as de la chance que je sois toujours préparée. Est ce que tu as mon sac avec toi ou est ce qu'il est à la cafétéria ? ». Je me renfrogne.

_Est ce que le changement de corps a créé chez elle un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Je vais être le seule homme au monde à expérimenter le fait d'avoir ses règles et elle, elle veut son sac ?_

« Dans la cafétéria. Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec notre histoire ? ».

Elle commence à sortir. Elle jette un œil au dessus de son épaule. « C'est ton sauveur. Tu viens Mozart ? ». Je me renfrogne alors qu'elle jette un œil aux alentours avant de sortir des toilettes. Je la suis, sans grand enthousiasme lorsqu'elle traverse la cafétéria. Elle va vers notre table et prend son sac de cours. Elle dézippe une petite poche à l'avant et en sort une petite boite ainsi qu'une petite bouteilles de comprimés.

Elle me tend la bouteille. « Tiens. Là, il y a des pilules qui t'aideront avec les crampes. Tu les avales avec de l'eau comme c'est indiqué. ». Je prends les cachets alors qu'elle commence à me parler de la petite boite qu'elle tient toujours dans ses mains. Je m'immobilise et tout devient flou lorsque je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle est en train de me raconter. Je lui demande choqué.

« Attends. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? ».

_Peut être que je l'ai mal comprise._

Elle me dit simplement. « Ne sois pas si gamin Edward. Lorsqu'elles vont commencer, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que je t'ai dit pour toute la durée des règles et tout ira bien OK ? ». Elle me reprend la boite que je fixais et la replace dans la poche avant du sac et referme le tout.

« Tu peux pas le faire pour moi... Hum... Je veux dire que... c'est ton corps après tout... hum... Tu as dû le faire des douzaines de fois et … Hum... C'est quand même un truc intime que j'ai à faire. ». Je finis minablement, espérant qu'elle comprenne où je veux en venir.

« Non Edward, c'est flippant rien que d'en parler avec toi. Tu dois faire ça par toi même. Tu fais exactement comme je t'ai dit et tout ira bien. ».

_Et quelle est ta définition du 'bien' ?_

Je la fixe et souhaite fortement faire objection mais je sais combien elle peut être bornée. Je lui demande tout en récupérant le sac. « Comment je saurais quand ça va finalement commencer ? ». La sonnerie retentit annonçant la période suivante.

J'espère que les profs n'ont pas remarqués notre disparition _(Nota. MIA dans le texte – Missing In Action / disparu au combat)_ « Crois moi Edward, tu le sauras. Bon maintenant, allons au cours de bio avant que nous ayons des problèmes pour avoir sécher. ».

Je voulais relever l'ironie d'avoir Biologie alors que nous n'avons fait que parler biologie durant tout ce temps mais je ne fais que la suivre à la place.

On marche vers notre table ensemble et on s'assoit pile au moment où le prof entre dans la salle. Je lui demande discrètement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. « Alors, juste histoire de savoir, pourquoi est ce que tu as une boite de 'tu-sais-quoi' dans ton sac de cours ? ».

Elle me murmure tout en continuant à prendre des notes. « Une fille est toujours préparée. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver. ».

Je lui demande. « Comment peux tu être si calme. Est ce que cela ne te fait pas flipper ? ».

Je me demande est ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur cette terre qui puisse mettre son monde dans le chaos. Elle lance un regard vers moi avant de le retourner vers le professeur. Elle me chuchote en retour. « Je porte des vêtements de mec. J'ai des poils dans des endroits étranges et j'ai un PENIS ! Alors non Edward, je ne flippe pas du tout. Être coincée dans le corps d'un mec est une seconde nature chez moi ! ».

Je commence à rire doucement. Elle chuchote plus furieusement. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! ». J'étouffe un rire lorsque le prof regarde dans notre direction.

« C'est un peu drôle. ». Elle m'ignore durant le reste du cours et je tente d'ignorer les stupides crampes qui à certains moments me donnent envie de crier de douleur.

_Lorsque tout ça sera fini, je vais avoir besoin d'un psychiatre._

Je lui demande lorsque nous sortons du cours. « Alors, tu ne vas jamais plus me parler ? ». Elle me répond l'air absent.

« Hein.. Quoi ? Oh désolée. Je suis occupée à réfléchir. ». Je roule les yeux.

« Je te demandais si tu comptais me reparler un jour ? ».

Elle lève un sourcil. « Est ce que je ne viens pas de te parler ? Fais gaffe... ». Je relève la tête instantanément mais c'est déjà trop tard. Je descends du trottoir et marche dans une flaque d'eau. Mes chaussures sont trempées par de l'eau glacée et cela jusqu'à mes chaussettes.

Je secoue mes chaussures et ignore les rires venant de Bella. Je continue mon chemin mais j'ai à peine fait deux pas que je glisse sur une flaque gelée et retombe sur le cul. Bella me demande tout en me tendant sa main pour me venir en aide. « T'es OK ? ».

« Ouais. La glace n'aide pas vraiment les personnes en manque de coordination. ».

Elle se marre. « C'est à moi que tu dis ça. ». Je souris et récupère mon sac qui est toujours au sol.

Nous repartons vers les voitures. « Alors à quoi tu pensais ? ».

« Je me demandais si une fois que nous retournerons dans nos corps, je saurais comment être une fille à nouveau. ». Je me renfrogne. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Je remarque un mec aux cheveux bruns qui s'apprête à monter dans une Chevy blanche.

« Alors voyons voir... Qu'est ce que tu penses du mec qui est là bas ? ». Je pousse son épaule joyeusement.

Bella regarde vers la personne en question. « Qui ça, Ben ? Je pense que sa voiture est cool. ». Je la regarde à nouveau.

« Peut être que tu deviens un mec après tout. ». Elle rit et ajoute une fois qu'on atteint le parking.

« Ben sort avec Angela et il n'est pas mon type mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il ai une chouette voiture. ».

« Quoi que tu dises... P'ti mec. ». Je lui fais un petit signe et me dirige vers Emmett.

Elle me rappelle. « Hé Sherlock, ne sois pas en retard cet après midi et n'oublies pas tes livres. ». J'acquiesce dans sa direction en entendant ce qu'elle dit et monte dans la Jeep.

En sortant de notre place de parking, Emmett me demande. « Pourquoi est ce que Edward t'appelles Sherlock ? ». Nous rejoignons le flot de voitures quittant l'école.

« Parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui était vraiment évident et maintenant il ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer de moi. ». Je regarde par la fenêtre lorsque je me rappelle de quelque chose. « Est ce que vous avez déjà fait quelque chose à Jacob ? ». Je me rappelle que Jasper et lui comptaient lui donner une leçon.

« Non. Pas encore. Nous voulons le faire ce week end. Pourquoi ? Est ce que tu as changé d'avis ? ». Il sonne comme un petit garçon qui viendrait de perdre son jouet préféré.

« Non, je demandais juste. Faites moi savoir lorsque vous le faites. ». Il hoche la tête et tourne dans notre rue.

« C'est sûr. Mais tu le sauras lorsque nous aurons fait quelque chose. Crois moi tu le sauras. ». Je souris alors qu'il s'arrête devant la maison. On sort de notre Jeep. « Alors, est ce que tu vas appeler maman à l'heure habituelle ce soir ? Cette fois, je veux être là dès le début et non pas juste au moment où elle veut me parler. ».

_Maman ? Appel ? Heure habituelle ?_

« Hum... Ouais... à l'heure habituelle bien sûr, Em. ».

_Je dois me rappeler de demander des détails à Bella._

Je me dirige vers ma propre maison et lui dit. « Je dois aller aider Edward. À plus tard. ».

« Vous semblez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Tu peux toujours me le dire si tu t'intéresses à Edward. C'est OK si c'est le cas. ».

Mon visage marque ma surprise. « Edward est la dernière personne sur terre à laquelle je m'intéresserais. ».

_En plus, j'aurais besoin d'une aide sérieuse si je commence à développer des sentiments pour moi même. Un genre d'aide comme une pièce capitonnée._

« Je l'aide juste avec un devoir en anglais qui est prévu pour jeudi prochain. Ce mec n'a aucune cellule cérébrale. ».

Ça semble être quelque chose que Bella aurait dit.

Emmett hausse les épaules et part en direction de la maison mais soudainement, il se retourne. « Il n'est pas si mauvais Bells. Peut être même que tu l'apprécierais si tu lui laissait une chance. ». Il n'attend pas de réponse et entre dans la maison.

_Merci frérot._

Je me dirige dans vers ma maison. Je m'arrête pour frapper à la porte d'entrée. Alice est celle qui m'ouvre la porte. « Bella, tu es justement la personne dont j'ai besoin. Entres. ». Je fronce les sourcils et entre.

Je demande d'un air suspicieux. « Besoin pour quoi exactement ? ». Je connais Alice. Elle a juste besoin d'une fille pour trois raisons. La première est pour aller au centre commercial lorsqu'elle n'a pas réussi à me convaincre d'y aller avec elle d'abord. Bella est généralement celle qui est entrainée dans son aventure.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle créée de nouveaux vêtements et qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour les porter et de faire le modèle pour elle.

Et troisièmement, et pas des moindres, c'est lorsqu'elle a besoin d'un conseil sur quoi porter pour un rendez vous avec Jasper. J'espère que ça sera pour ce dernier point car cela voudrait dire que je serai libre bien plus rapidement.

« Conseils ! Jasper m'emmène diner ce soir. ».

Elle prend ma main et danse presque devant moi pour me diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ferme la porte derrière moi et marche vers son armoire. « Alice, pourquoi ne portes tu pas ce que tu veux vu que tu es jolie dans quasiment n'importe quoi. ». Elle se tourne vers moi, sa bouche faisant un silencieux o comme si elle est choquée.

« Je suis jolie dans tout ce que je porte s'il te plait mais là n'est pas la question. En plus, Jasper va déshabiller ce que je vais porter avant la fin de la nuit alors j'ai juste besoin d'être fabuleuse le temps du diner. ».

Je tombe sur le sol vu que mes genoux viennent de lâcher. Je suis un gars coincé dans un corps de fille, assis sur un sol couvert de ce qu'il semble être toute la garde robe d'Alice et je viens d'entendre la dernière chose qu'un frère veuille entendre de la part de sa sœur.

Je fixe ma sœur qui est maintenant une totale étrangère pour moi. Alice me demande. « Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est ce que ton pied s'est pris dans quelque chose ? ». Je secoue la tête. Elle se retourne vers son armoire pensant que je lui ai répondu. Mais en fait, je tente de secouer et d'évacuer de mon esprit, les images malfaisantes de Jasper lui retirant ses vêtements.

Je finis par réussir à sortir. « Tu... Tu... Tu... Toi et Jasper... couchez... ensemble ? ».

« Non tu sais ça, mais vu que ce soir est notre anniversaire et que nous sortons ensemble depuis au moins deux ans, je pense qu'il est temps que nous menions notre relation vers un niveau supérieur. Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ? ». Elle tend une mini jupe rose et une chemise blanche simple. Je secoue ma tête.

« Est ce que tu es sûre. Tu n'as pas à passer un autre niveau, tu sais. Tu peux toujours attendre encore une année ou deux. ».

_Ou vingt..._

« Juste parce que tu vis comme une nonne, ne veut pas dire que nous autres devons le faire aussi. En plus, j'aime Jasper et il m'aime. Et c'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire. ».

_Bella vit comme une nonne ? Bella et Jacob n'ont jamais couchés ensemble comme il le déclamait dans les vestiaires... Attends, concentres toi sur le problème en cours Edward..._

Je lui demande avec une pointe de colère. « Est ce que Jasper te force à le faire ? ».

_Qu'on me pardonne si un quelconque gars tente de profiter de ma sœur..._

« Non. Il est plus que d'accord pour attendre. Il ne veut pas me presser dans quelque chose où je ne serais pas encore prête. ».

_OK, ça épargne Jasper …_

Elle montre un jeans et une grande blouse rouge. Je secoue encore ma tête. « Alors pourquoi presser les choses ? Je veux dire... s'il ne te presse pas à le faire, attends au moins jusqu'à ce que tu finisses les cours. Peut être que c'est Jasper qui n'est pas prêt à franchir une si grande étape. ».

Alice se tourne et sourit. « Oh, il est déjà prêt et en plus Bella quand es tu devenue sœur Marie et que tu as rejoins la communauté des sœurs de la ceinture de chasteté ? Tu n'as pas tenté d'arrêter Rosalie de franchir le pas avec ton frère. ».

Si j'étais choqué avant, ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant. Emmett et Rose couchent ensemble et cela ne saoule pas Bella du tout ?

Concentres toi Edward... Bella ne serait pas en train de flipper maintenant...

« Ben Emmett est un mec et Rose ne m'aurait pas écoutée de toutes les façons. Est ce que tu es sûre de ça Ali ? ». La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brutalement.

Je me suis presque claqué un muscle du cou en regardant par dessus mon épaule, plein d'effroi. Bella se tient dans l'encadrement, son regard mauvais passant de moi à Alice qui tient maintenant un pantalon en cuir. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant que mon corps tient presque dans tout l'encadrement de la porte.

_Peut être est ce dû au fait que Bella semble vraiment agitée pour une obscure raison._

« Bella, ça fait mille ans que j'attends et tu es là, assise, à choisir des vêtements avec ma sœur bien plus que capable de le faire. ». Elle entre dans la chambre et se dirige droit vers l'armoire. Elle commence rapidement à farfouiller à l'intérieur de l'armoire qui est encore trop pleine. Je pensais déjà que son sol était recouvert de toutes les affaires d'Alice.

Alice la regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, effarée. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce que Bella fait actuellement. Je ne serais jamais entré dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son armoire. Bella s'exclame, triomphante, et tenant une petite robe noire. « Je suppose que tu cherches quelque chose à porter pour ton rencard de ce soir ? Ben, ça, ça sera parfait. Jasper va tomber raide. Maintenant, viens Bella. ».

Elle tend à Alice, qui finit par réussir à fermer sa bouche, la robe et m'attrape par la main pour me relever. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser petite sœur, nous avons du travail à faire, alors passes une bonne soirée. ». J'ai à peine passé la porte lorsque Bella la referme et commence à m'entrainer dans ma chambre. Elle me lâche la main et je trébuche dû au changement de rythme qui m'a prit par surprise.

Elle ferme la porte et me regarde l'œil mauvais. « Est ce que tu as perdu la tête ? ». Elle s'assoit sur le lit, toujours avec le même regard. Je me redresse doucement et respire profondément, lui pointant un doigt accusateur.

« Je suis parfaitement sain. Quel est ton putain de problème ? Je ne vais pas dans la chambre de ma sœur ni même je vais farfouiller dans son armoire. ». Elle fixe mon doigt et je le fais retomber doucement de peur qu'elle tente de me le mordre.

Elle répond, la voix pleine de venin. « Et moi je ne vais pas tenter d'arrêter les gens de coucher avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment. Tu as presque tout ruiné là. ».

« Quoi ? Est ce que tu as écouté notre conversation ? Et peut être devrais tu t'intéresser d'avec qui ces personnes couchent. Et je ne laisserais personne profiter de ma petite sœur. ». Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour m'empêcher de la regarder méchamment. Bella renifle.

« Alice n'est plus une si petite sœur et je n'ai entendu que la fin de votre conversation car je te cherchais et je me suis dit que tu étais surement avec elle. Je t'ai entendu taper à la porte. Puis calmes toi Edward. Ce n'est pas comme si elle couchait avec un inconnu lors d'une soirée. Jasper l'aime et ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait la blesser. ».

Je grogne à ses mots et continue de regarder par la fenêtre, ruminant ma colère en silence.

_Je suis loin d'être calme. Un frère n'a pas besoin d'avoir des images de son meilleur ami avec sa petite sœur qui lui passent par l'esprit._

Je tente de lui parler le plus calmement possible. « Est ce que tu peux me parler d'autre chose pour me distraire s'il te plait ? ».

Elle me répond tout aussi calmement, tentant surement de me calmer aussi. « De quoi veux tu parler ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui peut servir à me changer les idées. ». Vient un silence alors qu'elle tente de penser à un quelconque sujet.

« Est ce que tes crampes vont mieux ? ». Je me tourne et la regarde, ce qui me permet de voir la lueur taquine de son regard et me fait éclater de rire.

Lorsque je parviens à me calmer, l'ambiance sérieuse s'est envolée, du moins pour le moment. Je vais vers mon bureau et m'assois sur le coin. « Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire en premier ? Piano ou Shakespeare ? ».

Elle me répond. « Piano. En plus, ton sac est encore dans la chambre d'Alice et je ne vais pas risquer que tu y retournes encore une fois. ». J'acquiesce distraitement et suis Bella vers le piano situé dans le séjour.

« Selon Alice, tu serais une nonne. Pourquoi ça ? ». Elle s'assoit et ouvre le couvercle du piano, révélant les touches noires et blanches.

« Mon point de vue diffère de celui des autres en ce qui concerne le sexe. Bon, est ce qu'on va parler de ma vie sexuelle ou est ce que tu vas m'apprendre à jouer au piano assez bien pour te faire entrer à Yale, Mozart ? ».

_Elle a raison en fait... Parler de sa vie sexuelle est bien plus flippant que de parler de celle d'Alice._

Alors je m'assois près d'elle et reprends où nous en étions la dernière fois.

Après les leçons de piano, Bella va chercher mon sac dans la chambre d'Alice et je reçois une leçon sur Shakespeare et l'amour. C'est ainsi que nous retrouve Esmée, lorsqu'elle entre dans le séjour, deux heures plus tard. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, près de Bella et baille. Ensuite, elle prend un livre sur la table pour l'examiner. Bella lui demande. « Désolée Esmée, est ce qu'on t'a réveillée ? ».

« Pas du tout mon chéri. Ma chambre est insonorisée. Depuis que Carlisle et moi travaillons avec les équipes de nuit, nous dormons la journée. Alors Carlisle a insonorisé la chambre. Est ce que vous étudiez Shakespeare ? ». Elle regarde attentivement la couverture du livre.

Je lui dis et j'explique en même temps pourquoi je suis là dès le départ. « Oui. J'apprends à Edward les plus petits détails de son travail. ».

Esmée dit en rendant le livre à Bella. « J'ai toujours pensé que ses œuvres étaient des tragédies vu qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui meure dans ses histoires. ».

Bella dit. « Des pièces en fait. Shakespeare a écrit des pièces et non des histoires. ». Elle se mord la lèvre lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a un peu trop parlé. Edward, après tout, n'aurait jamais su cela.

« Ben, Bella, il semble que tu fais un bon travail en enseignant à Edward. Je te laisse continuer alors. ».

« Non, ne pars pas. Nous avons fini pour la journée de toutes les façons. Je m'apprêtais à partir. Charlie sera bientôt à la maison et j'ai encore le diner à préparer. ». Elle sourit.

« Bien entendu. Transmets mes salutations à ton père. Vous devriez tous nous rejoindre pour diner un de ces jours. ».

Je souris et prends mon sac. « Merci et nous aimerons cela. Passez une bonne soirée et je te vois demain au lycée Edward. ». Je le regarde par dessus mon épaule.

« Je te raccompagne. Je reviens tout de suite maman. ». On marche en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du séjour. Bella ouvre et sort la première. Je regarde vers ma mère qui sourit pour une quelconque raison. Je lui fais un signe et suis Bella dehors. « Tu n'as pas à me raccompagner tout le chemin jusque chez toi. Je ne vais pas me perdre, tu sais. ».

_C'est juste en face de chez moi après tout._

Je marche près d'elle. « Je sais Sherlock. C'est juste les bonnes manières. ». On ne parle pas beaucoup plus après ça.

« Rappelles toi de faire la lessive ce soir OK. Et rappelles à Emmett qu'il a un rendez vous chez le dentiste demain après les cours. ». J'acquiesce.

« Ouais, je vais m'en rappeler p'ti mec. ». Nous atteignons la porte d'entrée. Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque je me rappelle de quelque chose. Je me retourne vers elle. « Bella, à quelle heure appelles tu ta mère habituellement ? ».

Une petite émotion traverse son visage avant qu'elle en reprenne le contrôle et la remplace par un extérieur calme, encore une fois. « A 21h, le numéro de téléphone est sur mon portable et laisse Emmett parler d'abord. ». Je hoche à peine la tête avant qu'elle se tourne pour retourner dans ma maison. Je regarde lorsqu'elle entre dans la maison et ferme la porte derrière elle. Je soupire.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle cache sous cette façade calme ?_

Je me tourne et entre dans sa maison, me demandant si je serais un jour capable de la déceler.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Désolée pour le retard !**_

_**Je reprends mon rythme habituel ^^ (enfin, si rythme il y avait...)**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 08**

**Surprises, Rires et Vomi.**

**BPOV**

Je marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des Cullen, sachant trop bien que Edward est toujours en train de me regarder. Cet acte anodin peut sembler étrange et je devrais penser que Edward est malade ou même dingue mais ces idées ne me viennent pas à l'esprit. La seule chose qui occupe mes pensées maintenant, est le fait que lui et mon frère vont parler à ma mère dans peu de temps. Elle me manque beaucoup et actuellement je ne peux même pas lui parler. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, entre dans la maison étrange et peu familière, ferme la porte sans même un regard vers Edward.

J'entends Esmée qui m'interpelle de la cuisine. « Edward, est ce que c'est toi ? ». Je me dirige vers la cuisine et m'arrête à son entrée pour la regarder tandis qu'elle s'affaire à préparer le diner.

Je lui demande, appuyée contre l'encadrement. « Ça sent bon. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Elle se tourne et sourit.

« Lasagnes au poulet. Peux tu râper du fromage pour moi s'il te plait ? ».

Je me dirige vers le plan de travail, où le dit fromage et sa râpe sont déjà installés. Elle me questionne quand je commence à m'occuper du fromage.

« Alors comment tu t'en sors avec ta composition ? ».

Je demande, peu concentrée sur la conversation. « De quelle composition parlons nous ? ».

« La composition musicale que tu vas jouer lors de ton entretien pour la Bourse de la semaine prochaine. De quelle autre composition devrais je parler ? ». Elle me regarde, l'air interrogateur.

_Oh ouais. Cette composition..._

« Ça avance gentiment. Elle a juste besoin de quelques touches ici et là. ».

Alice entre dans la cuisine, portant la robe que j'ai choisie pour elle. Elle est agrémentée de talons hauts argentés, de boucles d'oreilles et d'un bracelet de la même couleur. Elle a complété la tenue avec une veste en cuir noire stylée qui parvient en quelque sorte à complimenter la robe plutôt que de la ruiner. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? ». Elle virevolte afin que Esmée puisse voir toute la tenue. Cette dernière lui demande.

« Tu es géniale chérie. Est ce que tu as rendez vous avec Jasper ? ».

Alice s'assoit sur un tabouret près de moi. « Non maman, avec le lapin de Pâques. Bien sur que c'est avec Jasper. Je n'ai qu'un seul et véritable amour après tout. ». Esmée lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es jeune ma chérie. Les premiers amours sont généralement que ça. Le premier d'une longue série. Prends ton Père et moi par exemple. J'ai dû passé par quatre grenouilles avant de trouver mon prince. ». Les yeux d'Alice commencent à scintiller alors qu'elle enregistre les informations que lui donne sa mère.

Je demande, avant qu'Alice puisse faire une quelconque remarque. « Alors, qui sont les quatre mystérieux faire-valoirs ? ».

« Alors voyons... Il y avait mon petit ami du lycée Johnny, puis Marc, Eric et le père de Bella Charlie. ».

Ma main glisse et je râpe mes doigts accidentellement sur la râpe. Alice ouvre la bouche toute grande devant sa mère, qui nous regarde et je peux jurer voir un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Je bafouille. « Toi et mon... hum.. le père de Bella êtes sortis ensemble ? ». Puis je contrôle les dégâts sur ma main injuriée.

« Seulement quelques fois. Ce n'était pas une relation sérieuse. J'étais le nouveau docteur et il débutait dans la police. J'ai rencontré votre père peu après et je me suis séparée de lui. Il a rencontré Renée et c'est une grande coïncidence qu'ils aient achetés la maison près de la notre après qu'ils se soient mariés. ».

Alice finit par s'en remettre assez pour avoir récupérer sa voix. Elle lui demande, sans qu'aucune des deux ne remarquent que je suis prise dans un état de semi choc.

« Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre de vivre la porte à coté de celle d'un de tes ex ? ».

« Non. Renée et moi sommes devenues bonnes amies et cela a été un choc pour moi, le jour où elle s'est juste levée et qu'elle est partie. ».

_Esmée et ma mère étaient amies ? Esmée et mon père sont sortis ensemble ?_

Un coup soudain à la porte d'entrée me fait sursauter. Alice rayonne et nous envoie un baiser. « C'est mon rencard. Je vous aime, femme mystérieuse que j'appelais mère... Et ne penses pas une seule minute que cette conversation soit terminée. ». Elle fait un signe dans ma direction et se dirige vers le séjour.

Je regarde Esmée qui retourne préparer le diner. Nous entendons Alice dire de manière excitée lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte.

« Oh. Comme tu es grandiose Jasper. Tu sembles tout droit sorti d'un western. ».

Nous entendons ensuite Jasper répondre avec un accent texan bidon. « Hey merci chérie. ». Alice ferme la porte derrière eux. Esmée secoue sa tête en riant, elle ajoute.

« Ce Jasper est un jeune homme bien. Alice n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. ».

Je plaisante. « Cela étant dit par une femme louche. ». Elle sourit encore. « Alors, est ce que toi et ma... la mère de Bella étiez vraiment amies ? ». Je lui tends le fromage.

« Oui. Nous nous sommes mariées au même moment. On vivait l'une près de l'autre et nous attendions toutes les deux des jumeaux. Alors naturellement nous sommes devenues amies. ».

Je calcule rapidement. Mon anniversaire et celui d'Emmett est en septembre, celui d'Alice et Edward est en Aout. Je peux les imaginer assises avec leurs ventres gonflés dans le séjour, mangeant une de leurs envies du moment. Je plaisante encore, voulant garder l'humeur joyeuse. « Alors vous cancaniez comme des vieilles dames et discutiez de vos grossesses ? ».

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je me rappelle de ce jour où elle est venue me dire qu'elle aussi attendait un garçon et une fille. On plaisantait en disant que nos enfants seraient amoureux et qu'ils vivraient les uns à coté des autres et qu'ils deviendraient de grands amis comme nous l'étions. ». Elle place les lasagnes dans le four pour qu'elles cuisent.

« Bien entendu, cela ne s'est pas déroulé ainsi. Alice est tombée amoureuse de Jasper, Emmett est avec Rosalie, Bella est avec Jacob et toi tu dois encore trouver la personne spéciale à tes yeux. ».

Je me renfrogne. Je ne savais pas que Esmée en savait autant sur nous. « Je... Bella était avec Jacob. Elle s'est séparée de lui, il y a quelques jours de cela. ».

J'ai dit cela sans y penser, me demandant comment cela aurait été si Alice était avec Emmett et moi avec Edward. Je n'y pense qu'un instant avant de réaliser que c'est totalement absurde.

« Bella n'est plus avec Jacob ? Alors peut être peux tu rendre réelle la blague de deux femmes folles. ».

Je ris et l'éclat de rire d'Edward emplit la pièce. « Ed... Bella et moi sommes comme l'eau et l'huile maman. Les cochons voleront avant que Bella et moi finissions ensemble. ».

Elle sourit et touche mon épaule en passant près de moi. « Tu ne sais jamais. Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. Pourrais tu sortir les lasagnes du four dans environ vingt minutes. Et placer l'assiette de ton Père dans le micro ondes. Il sera à la maison dans une heure à peu près. ». Elle part et je règle l'horloge du four pour vingt minutes avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

_Esmée connaissait ma mère. Charlie ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle..._

J'y pense encore et encore alors que je m'assois sur le lit de Edward. Je saisirais la prochaine opportunité pour interroger Esmée sur ma mère.

Je décide de commencer mes ou plutôt les devoirs d'Edward et me relève uniquement pour retirer les lasagnes du four. Je les installe sur la table pour qu'elles refroidissent, je finis ses maths avant de mettre le couvert sur la table de la salle à manger pour profiter du diner. À la moitié de mon repas, Carlisle rentre du travail. Il hoche la tête dans ma direction et réchauffe son repas dans le micro ondes avant de me rejoindre à table.

Il demande, brisant le silence. « Où est Alice ? ».

« En rendez vous avec Jasper. Elle rentre plus tard. ». Il acquiesce.

Il demande calmement. « Est ce que tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un d'autre au lycée, aujourd'hui ? ».

Cet homme cherche clairement à obtenir une certaine réaction de ma part... ou plutôt venant d'Edward...

« Est ce que tu as reçu un appel de l'école ? ». Je me concentre sur le fait qu'il ne me reste que l'équivalent de cinq bouchées de mon diner.

« Non. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. ».

Restent quatre bouchées... « Alors, il semble évident que je me suis battu avec personne. ». Je vois comment la veine sur son front commence à palpiter légèrement.

« Ne prends pas cet air sûr de toi avec moi Edward. ».

_Ben, je ne suis pas Edward alors ça ne s'applique pas vraiment à moi..._

Restent trois bouchées... « Alors ne me poses pas de questions stupides comme celle ci Car... papa. Je ne commence pas les bagarre et tu le sais. ». La veine sur son front paraît prête à éclater.

« Le fils que je connaissait, voulait devenir docteur. Tu n'es pas le fils que j'ai connu. ».

Comme tu as raison à ce sujet...

Je mange le reste de mon diner et me lève. « La seule chose qui a changé est que je ne veux pas les même choses que toi papa. Tu voulais être docteur, tu voulais aider les autres et tu aimes ton travail. Quand est ce que ton travail n'est devenu qu'une histoire d'argent ? ». Je me dirige vers la cuisine, pose mon assiette dans le lave vaisselle et repars vers ma chambre.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il presque vingt heures. Je me douche rapidement et une fois que je sors de la salle de bains, je suis de nouveau calme. Je finis les devoirs de physique et une heure plus tard, je fais le tour de la pièce pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Je repère le livre que Edward était occupé à lire la nuit avant que toute cette histoire de dingue commence. Cette nuit là semble si loin maintenant. Je regarde la couverture. 'Seconde chance' par James Patterson.

Je souris. Je ne savais pas que Edward était un fan du 'Woman's Murder Club'. _(Nota. Équipe de femmes talentueuses qui enquêtent sur des crimes commis à San Francisco)_ Je vais vers le rebord de la fenêtre et m'assois en m'installant confortablement. Je commence à lire et suis si prise dans l'histoire que je tombe en sursautant, du rebord lorsque le téléphone d'Edward se met à vibrer. Je marmonne tout en faisant mon chemin jusqu'au téléphone.

C'est un message d'Edward. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre et vois qu'il est lui aussi assit sur son rebord, étouffant un rire. Mes longs cheveux bruns semblent briller sous la douce lumière de la chambre. Il lève sa main et me fait un petit signe. Je lui en fais un en retour et me rassois sur le rebord pour lire rapidement son message écrit.

_**E : Je vois que tu as trouvé mon livre. Qui a dit que tu pouvais farfouiller dans mes affaires ?**_

Je tire ma langue dans sa direction et réponds rapidement.

_**B : Vu que je suis toi, ce sont techniquement mes affaires... alors qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ? Comment s'est passé le coup de fil ?**_

_Ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est si ma mère est OK._

_**E : Non p'ti mec, ce sont toujours mes affaires mais tu peux les emprunter pour le moment. C'était OK. Emmett lui a parlé pendant genre une heure et nous avons parlé que durant cinq minutes avant qu'elle ai dû raccrocher.**_

Je lis les mots encore et encore, tentant d'y interpréter autant d'information que possible.

_**B : Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à faire de si important ?**_

Je reste assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant anxieusement sa réponse et je suis encore presque tombée de ma place lorsque le portable a vibré dans mes mains.

_**E : Cours de Danse Jazz. Elle a arrêté les cours d'art et Phil est maintenant le coach d'une équipe de base ball dans un lycée.**_

Je souris. Ma mère passe constamment d'une chose folle après une autre.

_**B : C'est tout Sherlock ?**_

_Je me demande si je dois lui parler du fait que nos mères étaient amies..._

_**E : Ouais. C'est tout. Oh et la marée rouge est finalement arrivée.**_

Je souris. C'est arrivé un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

_**B : Comment tu supportes ? Est ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit de faire ?**_

Je me dois de le demander vu que c'est mon corps après tout.

_**E : Oui, j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit de faire et si je peux me le permettre, c'est la chose la plus dégoutante que je n'ai jamais eu à faire dans ma vie. Comment est ce que vous les filles passez par là tous les mois ?**_

Je souris en lisant son message.

_**B : On peut c'est tout. En plus, je me rappelle que tu as mangé du sable étant petit et ça c'est largement plus crade que ce que tu vis actuellement.**_

Je me lève, éteins la lumière et vais au lit.

_**E : J'ai pas fait ça et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi est ce que tu me regardais de toutes les façons ?**_

Je souris.

_**B : à l'époque, je ne savais pas combien tu allais devenir énervant en grandissant.**_

Je me tourne sur le coté, faisant face à la fenêtre et je vois que lui aussi a éteint les lumière de sa chambre.

_**E : Énervant... en bien ou en mal ? Tu es devenue exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.**_

Je soupire et me renfrogne un peu.

_**B : Maintenant c'est principalement en bien. Comment pensais tu que j'allais revenir ?**_

J'ai posé ma question mais il ne répond pas. Je sommeille lorsque le portable vibre encore.

_**E : Tu es devenue la seule personne qui peut voler mon … Peu importe. Dors bien Bella.**_

Maintenant qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

_**B : Peu importe Edward. Bonne nuit.**_

Je me réveille tôt le lendemain, avant même que mon réveil ne se déclenche. Je tente de dormir mais sans surprise, je n'arrive pas à atteindre les lacs sans fonds de l'inconscience. J'éteins l'alarme et marche vers la salle de bains. Je me rase sans me couper et m'habille d'un jeans et d'un t shirt blanc. Il y a une inscription marrante sur le devant. 'Je suis encore vierge...' et inscrit en plus petites lettres sur le dos '… malheureusement c'est un très vieux t shirt'. Je souris en me demandant où il a bien pu l'acheter et je mets un sweat à capuche noir.

J'installe les devoirs d'Edward que j'ai fait, dans son sac de cours et vais vers la cuisine. Alice est déjà occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner. Des œufs, du bacon et des toasts. Elle fredonne et ne m'entend pas arriver.

« Je suppose que tu as eu un bon rencard. ». Je m'assois au niveau du comptoir.

Elle me répond avec un énorme sourire. « Le meilleur. Pourquoi es tu levé si tôt ? ».

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir... ». J'indique le petit déjeuner. « Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? ».

« Ouais. Prépares et beurres les toasts. ». Je fais ce qu'elle me demande. Elle me demande tout en poêlant le bacon. « Est ce que Bella agissait étrangement hier ou est ce que j'imagine des trucs ? ».

« Que veux tu dire par là ? Bizarrement, elle me semble toujours être la même personne ennuyeuse à mes yeux. ». Je continue à beurrer les tranches de toasts et le regarde en train de fondre et teinter la mie de jaune.

« Elle réagit différemment aux situations et vous passez tous les deux beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et je pensais que tu avais remarqué les mêmes changements. Penses tu qu'elle prend de la drogue ou un truc du genre ? Là dernière fois, justement, j'ai lu un article sur les enfants de policiers impliqués dans ... ».

_Des drogues... Alice pense que je dois surement prendre de la drogue ?_

J'interromps ses petites divagations. « Alice ? C'est de Bella dont on parle et nous savons tous qu'elle pense que la drogue est pour les minables. Peut être qu'elle passe par une période difficile et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour tout gérer. ». Je place le dernier toast dans une assiette.

« Oui. Peut être que tu as raison et que j'en fais trop. Peut être que si je nous fais une soirée entre fille avec elle et Rosalie, nous pourrons la soulager de ce qui lui pèse à l'esprit. ».

Je secoue ma tête et ris tout en me servant du petit déjeuner qu'elle vient de préparer. On continue à discuter tout en mangeant et finis par partir pour le lycée. Il pleut lorsque nous nous arrêtons sur le parking et nous courrons pour échapper à la pluie glacée qui nous tombe dessus.

Je m'effondre sur la chaise qui m'est attribuée et salue Angela qui s'assoit près de moi. Sa veste est contre le dos de sa chaise et goutte sur le linoléum. Je lui demande, montrant la petite flaque qui se forme aux pieds de sa chaise.

« Tu as été prise par l'orage n'est ce pas ? ».

« Ouais. Ma mère a dû me déposer à quelques pâtés de maisons du lycée. Mon frère est soudainement tombé malade dans la voiture et elle a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital. ».

Je lui souris sympathiquement. Ses parents aussi sont divorcés et elle est la grande sœur de son trop petit frère. Il doit avoir environ quatre ans et elle est généralement sa baby-sitter lorsque sa mère doit faire son deuxième boulot. Ça ne semble jamais la déranger vu qu'elle l'adore mais certaines fois, on peut voir qu'elle a des difficultés à tout gérer. Je l'adore vraiment vu qu'elle est une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse et qu'elle ne parle jamais en mal de quiconque.

« J'espère que cela va aller. Les enfants de quatre ans ont tendance à être prenants. ». Elle me fait un demi sourire.

« Comment connais tu l'age de mon frère ? ».

Merde... Comment Edward pourrais connaître cela ? Penses Bella, penses... C'est pas vraiment le moment pour commencer à se parler à soi même.

« Hum... Bella l'a surement mentionné. ». Cette fois elle me sourit sincèrement.

« Tu sais Edward. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que ce que l'on raconte. Et merci de t'inquiéter. ». Je me penche vers elle et souris en lui murmurant.

« Ne dis à personne ce coté de ma personnalité car c'est ultra secret. ». Elle acquiesce.

« Bien sur. ». Elle regarde autour de nous comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait. « Je ne voudrais pas détruire ta réputation pas vrai ? ». Je lui fais un clin d'œil et notre cours démarre.

Cette matinée passe encore plus lentement que d'habitude, jusqu'au moment où mon cours de gym commence. Nous passons du grimpé de corde au basket ball. Le problème n'étant pas de jouer au basket ball. Pour tout dire, je suis assez bonne dans ce domaine. Je peux même supporter les corps en sueurs qui me rentrent dedans. Ce qui me dérange plus est que Edward, malgré le fait d'avoir un corps athlétique, n'est pas vraiment bon en sport, et spécialement en basket ball.

Tout va bien, je passe la balle à mes coéquipiers. Je perds le ballon de temps en temps et je marque même un panier. Après le match, Jasper et Emmett, qui ont sport avec moi, me rattrapent rapidement avant que j'entre dans le vestiaire.

« On a besoin d'une grande faveur Edward. Tu vois Jacob, là bas, qui est en train de parler au coach. ».

Emmett m'attrape par les épaules et me tourne pour que je regarde ce dont il parle. Je demande. « Oui et alors ? ».

Jasper me demande innocemment. « Alors, on voudrait que tu le retiennes hors du vestiaire durant encore cinq minutes. Est ce que tu peux faire ça pour nous ? ». Avant même que je ne réponde, Emmett me pousse dans la direction de Jacob.

« Comment est ce que je suis supposée faire...? ». Je me tourne vers eux pour me rendre compte qu'ils sont déjà partis et que Jacob arrive vers moi. Je prends une grande respiration et me dirige vers lui. « Hum Jacob... est ce que je … hum... te parler vite fait ? ». Il s'arrête pour me regarder, l'air ennuyé.

Il me dit en croisant les bras. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Cullen ? Tu viens t'excuser de m'avoir frappé, c'est ça ? ».

Génial. Et qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais tenter de le garder quelques minutes.

« Hum... Ouais. Mon père m'a dit que je le devais mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'avais tort. Alors... hum... je suis désolée... ». Je regarde par dessus son épaule en direction des vestiaires. « ...de t'avoir... hum... ». Je remarque Jasper qui ouvre la porte. « ...frappé et hum... ». Emmett et lui en sortent en se souriant l'un l'autre.

Ce que je sais après, est que ma vue s'obscurcit complètement et qu'une force me frappe droit dans le nez. Je tombe au sol et sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon visage.

« Excuses acceptées, ne blesses jamais ce que tu ne peux pas tuer Cullen. ». Il se dirige vers le vestiaire et Jasper doit retenir Emmett pour qu'il n'aille pas bourrer de coups Jacob.

Jacob entre dans le vestiaire et Emmett et Jasper arrivent pour m'aider. « J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits maintenant. Qu'est ce que vous foutiez là dedans d'ailleurs. ». Je tente encore frénétiquement d'arrêter le saignement de mon nez. Jasper me tend un mouchoir et ils recommencent à sourire.

« De quoi tu parles ? On t'a dit de le maintenir occupé pas de te faire battre. De toutes les façons, attends un peu et tu verras. Ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps. ».

On se dirige vers les gradins et on s'installe pour avoir une bonne vue du vestiaire. Mon saignement s'est finalement arrêté au moment où Jacob sort du vestiaire. Je commence automatiquement à rire. On se lève et nous le regardons se diriger vers le bureau du coach. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, on entend parfaitement ce que le coach dit.

Le coach tente de demander sans tomber de sa chaise en riant. « Mais putain qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? ».

« C'est pas drôle monsieur. ».

Après cela, nous et tout le cercle de mecs qui s'est formé auprès de nous commençons à rire. Les cheveux de Jacob sont d'un bleu électrique et il se gratte tout le corps. Une sorte de bouillie lui sort des chaussures et pour compléter le tout, l'arrière de son pantalon qui est censé recouvrir son cul est coupé donc ça fait que le lycée entier peut voir son slip kangourou.

« Bien sur que non... ». On peut voir que le coach lutte pour reprendre son contrôle mais lorsque Jacob se gratte le derrière, le coach aperçoit la coupure dans son jeans et repart dans son hilarité. « Mouahahahaha... ». Le rire du prof relance une nouvelle vague de rire de la foule autour de nous. Il finit par lui demander, une fois qu'il reprend son calme. « Est ce que tu as des vêtements de rechange ? ».

Jacob répond tout en se grattant le torse. « Ils sont plein de miel monsieur. Je les ai déjà vérifiés. ».

« Alors tu pourras porter le bleu de réserve du gardien et prends une douche avant de partir à ton prochain cours. Dans le futur, je te suggère de faire plus attention à tes vêtements avant de t'habiller et tu as intérêt à reteindre tes cheveux en noir ce soir en rentrant chez toi. ».

Jacob sort du bureau, toujours en se grattant, jusqu'aux vestiaires. Le coach sort à son tour et nous regarde tous. « Nous dirons juste que je n'ai pas le temps de chercher qui est le responsable de ce qui arrive à Monsieur Black mais si jamais cela se reproduit, le coupable aura à laver les coquilles durant le reste de l'année. ».

On a tous acquiescé et on s'est fait discrets. Je demande alors que nous sortons du gymnase. « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait les gars ? ».

« Jasper a changé son shampoing pour de la teinture bleue et j'ai versé de la poudre à gratter dans ses vêtements... puis Jasper a versé du miel dans ses affaires de rechange et nous avons tous les deux casser un œuf dans ses chaussures. Le fait de couper le fond de son pantalon était une décision de dernière minute. Mais tu sembles avoir pris la plus grosse part quand même. Comment va ton nez ? ». Emmett fixe le sang séché sur mon visage.

Je souris en atteignant la cafétéria. « Oublies mon nez. Les mecs vous êtes des génies. ». On rit jusqu'à notre table où Alice, Rose et Edward lèvent la tête d'un air curieux, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passe. On leur raconte notre histoire et juste au moment où on en arrive à la partie sur ses cheveux colorés, l'interessé entre dans la cafétéria et tout le monde commence immédiatement à le fixer et à glousser.

Les cheveux de Jacob sont encore bleus, le bleu de travail du gardien est trop court pour lui et en plus pour une quelconque raison, il est pieds nus.

Alors qu'il s'assoit, tout le monde se met à rire. Edward me regarde et son visage se fronce. Il me demande, assez doucement pour que personne n'entende. « Est ce que je veux savoir pourquoi est ce qu'il y a du sang séché sur mon visage ?

« Probablement pas. Mais ça valait vraiment le coup tout de même. ». J'ignore les regards qu'il continue de me lancer et je mange rapidement avant que la sonnerie annonce le prochain cours. Vu que j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps de déjeuner dans le gymnase...

_Est ce que les mecs ont toujours autant faim ?_

… Je me lève et vais pour jeter les restes de mon repas quand la sonnerie se fait entendre.

J'attrape rapidement mon sac et me dirige vers mon cours suivant. Alors que je passe près de Lauren, qui est dans la réserve à fournitures, elle me fait signe pour que j'aille vers elle. Je lui demande irrité par l'idée d'arriver en retard en cours. « Lauren, qu'est ce que tu veux ? ».

« J'ai besoin de prendre de la craie pour mon prof de sciences et je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre. Est ce que tu pourrais juste l'attraper pour moi s'il te plait ? ».

Je jette un œil autour de moi dans le couloir désert et soupire. « D'accord. ».

J'entre dans la réserve à fourniture et recherche la craie. Juste quand j'arrive à la repérer, Lauren entre dans la petite réserve. Je lui dis lorsqu'elle ferme la porte soudainement. « Hum Lauren, c'est un peu étroit ici, tu ne penses pas ? ».

« C'est l'idée. ».

Je me tourne et la regarde dans la pénombre. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Je tente de la contourner.

« Tu es toujours entouré par tes amis et je voulais juste te voir seul. ». Elle a une force surprenante et parvient de quelque manière à me repousser contre le l'étagère.

_Ce n'est pas possible ?_

Sa main commence son chemin le long de ma cuisse, instinctivement je me recule. « Lauren arrêtes ça et ouvre la porte. ». J'attrape sa main et la retient par les poignets.

« J'adore ça quand quelqu'un fait croire qu'il est difficile à avoir, c'est tellement excitant. ». Elle s'avance et referme l'espace quasi inexistant situé entre nous. Puis elle pose ma main sur son sein. Du vomi commence à arriver dans ma bouche alors que je retire ma main rapidement.

« Lauren, arrêtes ça maintenant. ». Je tente de remettre un peu d'espace entre nous. « Ne sois pas timide Edward. Là... Laisses moi t'aider. ». Je tente de la repousser juste au moment où elle attrape le bas de son t shirt et le passe au dessus de sa tête. Elle se colle contre la porte. « Lauren, remets ton t shirt ». Je tente d'ignorer la bile dans ma bouche et tente d'atteindre la poignée de la porte. Lauren se redresse brusquement, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse. Je me fige alors qu'elle met sa langue en force dans ma bouche.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et nous atterrissons dans le couloir. Je tombe sur une Lauren à moitié nue et remarque une paire de chaussures.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose se passe vous êtes impliqué Monsieur Cullen ? ».

Je reconnais à peine la voix du principal alors que toutes ces choses défilent et courent dans ma tête.

_Lauren tentant de me séduire... Lauren retirant son t shirt... Lauren qui m'embrasse... La langue de Lauren dans ma bouche..._

Je roule d'au dessus de Lauren et elle se débrouille pour récupérer et remettre son t shirt.

Je ne peux plus combattre ce malaise écœurant qui remonte de mon estomac et l'instant d'après je vomis partout sur les chaussures du principal.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre … qui s'est fait désiré je sais...**_

_**au début du chapitre au lieu de cliquer sur 'ignorer' j'ai appuyé plusieurs fois sur 'modifier' alors si vous trouvez des mots qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens dans texte... excusez moi... et non mon taux d'alcoolémie n'est pas en cause ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de l'été ^^**_

_**Bon maintenant que je n'ai plus que Vice Versa en trad, je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur le café des princes...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 09**

**C'est un monde étrange là bas.**

**EPOV**

Je sors de mon cours et fais mon chemin vivement jusqu'à la salle de bio. Vu qu'il pleut, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'ai encore du mal à croire au fait que Emmett et Jasper ont vraiment teint les cheveux de Jacob en bleu. Je lève la tête en entrant dans la salle et remarque Bella qui est déjà assise à notre table. Mon livre de bio est ouvert devant elle et elle lit quelque chose avec beaucoup d'attention.

Alors que je passe la table de Mike Newton, qu'il partage avec Eric Yorkie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre ce dont ils sont en train de parler. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Lauren et Edward ont été surpris en pleine action dans la réserve. ». Eric secoue sa tête. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il pleurait comme un bébé et qu'il a vomi partout sur le proviseur lorsqu'il les a surpris... ».

A ce moment de la conversation, je les ai dépassé et je ne peux entendre rien d'autre mais maintenant toute mon attention est fixée sur Bella.

_Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Est ce qu'elle tente de me faire virer ?_

Je lâche son sac de cours sur le sol et m'installe sur le siège à coté d'elle. Je la regarde méchamment mais soit elle tente de m'ignorer ouvertement soit elle a vraiment décidé de m'énerver.

Je me rappelle vaguement que je ne suis pas supposé la regarder méchamment vu que Bella ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé durant le cours de bio. Alors je sors à contrecœur son livre de cours et imite sa posture.

_Pourquoi est ce que je prends la peine de faire semblant ?_

Je chuchote du coin de la bouche. « Qu'est ce que tu fous putain Bella ? ».

Elle me répond pleine de sarcasme. « Je lis. Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire Sherlock ? ».

« Arrêtes ton sarcasme. Est ce que c'est vrai ? ». Je lui pose la question alors que je sais déjà ce que va être la réponse.

« Et qu'est ce qui est censé être vrai ? ». Elle tente misérablement d'alléger l'ambiance avec de l'humour.

Je chuchote avec colère alors que le prof commence son cours. « Toi et Lauren seuls, faisant je ne sais quoi, dans la réserve à fournitures, et cette histoire de vomissement et de pleurs lorsque le principal t'a attrapé. ».

« On ne pourrait pas en parler plus tard s'il te plait ? Je tente vraiment d'oublier toute cette épreuve. ».

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et l'accuse tout en ignorant sa requête. « Alors c'est vrai. ».

« Non. Pas entièrement. ».

Je me renfrogne. « Qu'est ce qui n'est pas entièrement vrai ? Est ce que tu étais dans la réserve avec elle ou pas ? ». Je tambourine sur la table avec mon pouce par frustration.

« Oui mais... ».

Je bascule mon corps pour être face à elle. Je chuchote fortement. « Est ce que tu es devenue dingue ? ». Sa tête se redresse et elle me fixe du regard. Mes yeux verts sont pleins de larmes retenues.

« Est ce qu'il y a un problème par là bas ? ».

Je me tourne pour faire face au professeur tandis que Bella baisse la tête et regarde le livre. « Non monsieur. Aucun problème. Je lui demandais de répéter quelque chose que vous avez dit. Désolé monsieur. ». Il fronce son visage mais continue son cours. Je la regarde concerné et demande doucement. « Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? ».

« J'étais dans la réserve avec elle mais ELLE m'a sauté dessus et pas l'inverse... ». Elle demande misérablement et serre les poings pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions. « Comment est ce qu'on peut en arriver là ? ».

Je lui demande en plaisantant pour essayer difficilement de lui remonter le moral. « Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'arrive à avoir plus d'histoires coquines depuis que tu es dans MON corps que lorsque je suis moi ? ».

_Ça ferait vraiment pas bien si elle fait une crise de larmes devant toute la classe. Les mecs, ça ne pleurent pas._

« HA ha, très drôle mais tu ne m'aides pas du tout là. ». Je lui fais un demi sourire.

Je finis par lui demander quand je suis certain qu'elle ne risque pas de se mettre à pleurer« Alors vous étiez dans la réserve ? ».

« Oui, elle m'a demandé de prendre, pour elle, de la craie située en haut d'une étagère. Puis là, elle m'a tendu un genre d'embuscade, elle a retiré son haut et s'est jetée sur moi. ».

Je lève un sourcil dans sa direction. « Alors, elle t'a maîtrisé et tu étais sans défense ? ». Je tente difficilement de ne pas rire.

« Ouais. C'est à ce moment là que le principal ne m'a pas cru non plus. ».

_Génial alors le principal EST impliqué..._

Je continue à lui demander tout en faisant semblant de prendre des notes. « OK, alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'elle ai retiré son haut ? »

« On s'est un peu débattu et j'ai fini avec elle fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche. ».

Je grimace. Je peux comprendre ce qu'elle a ressenti vu que c'est probablement pour la même raison que je ne voulais pas embrasser Jack au tout début de notre échange corporel.

_Lorsque tu embrasses quelqu'un du même genre que toi, même si tu es dans un corps du sexe opposé, est ce que ça fait que tu as une tendance homosexuelle ?_

Bella continue. « Elle n'est pas aussi faible que ce que tout le monde croit tu sais. ». Elle gribouille sur la feuille devant elle.

J'insiste. « OK et ensuite ? ». Il semble que je vais être obligé de lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé de force.

« Le principal a ouvert la porte, on a atterri en dehors de la réserve et je me suis sentie mal au point de vomir partout sur les chaussures du principal. ». Elle finit en ne faisant même plus attention au cours.

Je demande désabusé. « Je suppose bien en disant qu'il a appelé mon père. ».

Elle grimace. « Oui, après qu'il ait dit à Lauren de partir. Je pense que Carlisle a utilisé des mots comme 'incroyable', 'déception' et un truc sur le fait d'en discuter à la maison. ».

Je grogne et conclue sarcastiquement. « Ça sonne bien comme mon adorable papa. ». Je continue. « Je ne pense pas que tu ais encore à te soucier d'être devenu un homme lorsque nous permuterons, vu que tu as vomi après que Lauren t'ai embrassé. C'est juste que ça fait de moi un gay et toi une fille, P'ti mec. ». Et pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, elle sourit un vrai sourire.

« Monsieur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez partager avec le reste de la classe ? ». Bella et moi sursautons de peur.

Bella répond en premier. « Non Monsieur. ». Je secoue ma tête vers lui.

« Alors calmez vous ou vous pourrez échanger vos notes en détention. ». On acquiesce et nous concentrons durant le reste du cours.

Alors que nous rangeons nos affaires,et qu'on s'apprête à sortir de la salle, je dis. « Oh, Alice m'a invité à passer la nuit avec elle et Rosalie durant l'heure de déjeuner, pendant que tu étais en gym, alors je te vois dans une heure ou deux. ».

Je me concentre pour ne pas marcher sur une plaque de glace. « Bella, est ce qu'il te serait possible de te comporter plus comme moi, durant les prochains jours ? ».

« Je vais essayer. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. Tu sembles parvenir correctement à te faire passer pour moi, pourquoi est ce si difficile pour moi d'être plus comme toi ? ». Elle m'attrape par le coude juste à temps alors qu'il semble que je parviens à trébucher sur mon propre pied.

Je lui dis, alors que nous traversons le parking. « J'ai une théorie là dessus. ».

« Et quelle est elle ? ». Je souris et hausse les épaules. « J'ai toujours eu la plus grande et plus stupide des... ». Je traine et elle me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs. J'ouvre ma bouche pour finir ma phrase lorsque je remarque la Mercedes noire de Carlisle garée derrière ma Volvo. « Je te le dirais plus tard. Carlisle t'attend. ».

Elle regarde dans la même direction que moi et soupire. Je lui donne un conseil avant que Carliste ne descende de voiture. « Tu t'en tiens à la vérité et t'énerves pas. Sa tirade passera plus vite comme ça. ».

« Edward Anthony Cullen, montes dans cette voiture tout de suite. ». Il parle doucement et pourtant on peut entendre chaque mot distinctement.

_Oh Merde... Il a dit mon nom complet. Bella est bien plus que dans la merde sur ce coup là..._

Elle murmure « Souhaites moi bonne chance. ». Puis me tend les clés de la Volvo cachées derrière son dos alors qu'elle me passe devant et se dirige vers Carlisle.

Elle se glisse sur le siège passager sans un mot et toute l'école semble regarder Carlisle qui accélère en sortant du parking. Je me dirige vers l'endroit où sont Alice, Rose Emmett et Jasper qui ont des regards étonnés.

« Qu'est ce qu'a fait Edward ? Je n'ai pas vu Carlisle aussi énervé depuis que j'avais cassé l'urne qui contenait les cendres de ma grand mère. ».

Rosalie fronce les sourcils. « Je pensais que c'était Edward qui l'avait cassé. ». Alice secoue la tête, l'air toujours inquiet.

« Il a juste porté le chapeau. ». Je souris.

_Alice doit vraiment être inquiète sir elle est prête à reconnaître un de ses méfaits._

Je leur dis. « Edward et Lauren se sont fait prendre dans la réserve. ». Et s'ils étaient surpris avant, ils sont stupéfaits maintenant.

Rose demande. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était un tel Dom Juan. Tu te rappelles l'époque où nous allions dans la réserve Emmett ? ».

Emmett grimace et répond accusateur. « Je ne suis jamais allé dans la réserve avec toi. ». Il fronce toujours son regard lorsque Rosalie l'embrasse sur la bouche.

« Oh, ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre alors. À plus tard. ». Elle part vers sa voiture avant qu'Emmett puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

Jasper lui dit. « T'inquiètes pas Em, elle pense que ce gars c'était toi. Ça veut dire qu'il n'était même pas très bon. ». Emmett semble proche de l'anévrisme. Alice dit.

« Tu n'aides en rien Jazz. ». Jasper regarde Emmett plein de regret. « Moi je disais ça... ». Je secoue ma tête.

_Est ce qu'on a pas eu assez de drame pour aujourd'hui ?_

« Voilà les clés de la Volvo, Alice. Edward me les a filé sans que Carlisle puisse le voir. ». Elle les prend et donne un bisou rapide à Jasper.

Elle ajoute avant de grimper dans la voiture. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller, il y a encore beaucoup à faire avant que vous ne veniez dormir ce soir. ». Je serre les dents quand la boite de vitesse grince quand elle passe la marche arrière sur le parking.

« Ben on ferait mieux d'y aller. Jasper, t'es prêt à jouer à Guitar Hero, je vais trop te botter le cul aujourd'hui. ».

Je secoue ma tête alors que je monte à l'arrière de la Jeep.

_Où est l'époque où les guitares avaient des cordes plutôt que des boutons ?_

Je ne prête pas attention aux chamailleries des deux garçons qui sont à l'avant. Je me demande si Bella est OK. Si elle perd son calme, cela ne fera qu'empirer la colère de Carlisle. Aussitôt qu'Emmett tourne dans notre rue, je cherche du regard un signe de la Mercedes. Elle n'est pas dans notre allée vu que nous ne nous servons de notre garage que pour entreposer les poubelles alors il est clair qu'il n'est pas à la maison. Il n'est pas possible que la petite discussion de Carlisle soit finie à l'heure qu'il est, alors où sont ils allés ? Je descends en sautant de la Jeep aussitôt qu'elle s'arrête et me dirige dans la maison.

Je balance le sac de cours de Bella dans la chambre et attrape vite fait quelques affaires pour la nuit. Oreiller, pyjamas et habits pour le lendemain, affaires de toilettes incluant les trucs pour les règles et quelques snacks provenant d'un placard de la cuisine. J'entends les gars qui discutent dans le séjour et je passe ma tête à l'entrée. « Je vais chez Alice, on se voit demain. ». Ils grognent une réponse sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête.

Lorsque j'arrive à la porte d'entrée, il n'y a toujours aucun signe de la Mercedes. Je cogne à la porte et attends patiemment qu'Alice vienne ouvrir. « Bella... Tu es en avance. ». Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Je lui demande en la suivant vers sa chambre.

« Oui je sais. Edward a dit que je devais encore l'aider pour son Shakespeare. Est ce qu'il est revenu de l'endroit où Carlisle l'a emmené ? ».

« Pas encore et connaissant mon père, ça va probablement prendre un moment avant qu'on ne le voit. ».

_C'est justement ce que je craignais..._

« Vu que tu es là, ça te dérange pas de m'aider à ranger ma chambre ? ». On entre dans la zone sinistrée qu'est sa chambre.

« Sûr, pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire. ».

Durant les trois heures qu'il a fallu pour ranger la chambre d'Alice et ses chamailleries constantes, Rose est arrivée et nous a aidé à ramasser les derniers vêtements. Une fois tout cela fini, nous allons dans la cuisine pour faire des pizzas maison. Esmée nous rejoint pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne soit obligée d'aller travailler. On rit beaucoup et de la nourriture vole dans tous les sens avant que les pizzas ne finissent par être prêtes à passer au four.

On prend notre douche chacune notre tour et je fais en sorte d'être le premier, ainsi je pourrais me défiler lorsqu'elles utiliseront la salle de bains ensemble. Je ne me sens pas le besoin de faire l'expérience de tomber sur une Rosalie nue ou pire ma sœur. Alors qu'elles sont encore occupées dans la salle de bains, je vais dans la cuisine pour sortir les pizzas du four. Je pose le plat sur le plan de travail quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Carlisle dit. « Edward, tu n'oses pas partir alors que j'en ai pas fini. ». La porte d'entrée claque.

« Où quoi papa, je ne suis pas un pantin que tu peux contrôler. J'ai fait tous les dépistages de drogue que tu voulais que je fasse. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter si je te dis la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lauren et maintenant tu m'accuses d'être homo. Je n'ai pas à écouter ça. Reviens me parler lorsque tu auras repris tes esprits car là tu as définitivement perdu la tête. ». Bella, après avoir crié cela à la tête de mon père, se dirige vers ma chambre.

Carlisle lui crie après. « Reviens ici Edward ! ».

Bella répond. « Vas au diable. » avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre. Carlisle souffle à plusieurs reprises avant de partir comme un ouragan dans son bureau. Alice et Rosalie arrivent les yeux écarquillés dans la cuisine.

Alice s'assoit sur un tabouret et demande. « Est ce qu'Edward a vraiment dit à notre père d'aller au diable ? ».

Rosalie pose ses coudes sur le comptoir et dit. « On se fout de ça, est ce que Carlisle l'a vraiment forcé à passer des tests de drogue ? ».

« Pour vous répondre, oui il l'a fait. ». D'un coté, je suis furieux à l'encontre de Carlisle car il pense, qu'en fait, je suis sous l'emprise de drogue et d'un autre coté, je suis furieux contre Bella du fait qu'elle parle ainsi à mon père.

_C'est comme ça qu'elle agit comme moi..._

J'attrape quelques assiettes dans un placard et les place devant elles. « Servez vous en pizza les filles et laissez ces messieurs se tirer de leurs problèmes. ». Je commence à couper la pizza.

« Tu as raison Bella, ils sont grands et forts. Laissons les mener leurs propres combats. ».

C'est ainsi que notre soirée est retournée sur ses rails. Ni Bella ni Carlisle ne sont sortis de leurs cachettes. Je tente de participer à tout ce que les filles font que ce soit la manucure ou tout autre embellissement féminin mais je suis inquiet pour Bella.

Nous sommes installés sur le sol de la chambre d'Alice. Je suis assis en tailleur alors qu'Alice et Rosalie sont affalées sur le lit d'inspiration Noël, à parcourir de vieux magasines. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir juste au moment où Alice me pose une question. Je hoche ma tête en réponse, espérant que c'est la réponse qu'elle attendait. Une porte se referme à nouveau et Alice sautille en criant toute excitée. « Génial Bella, tu t'allonges sur le dos pendant que Rose et moi préparons la cire. ».

_Attendez... Quoi ? A quoi doit servir la cire ?_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai finalement accepté que l'on puisse t'épiler les sourcils. Tu vas ressembler à une toute autre personne lorsqu'on en aura fini avec toi. ».

_Une épilation des sourcils ? Est ce que la manucure et la pédicure n'étaient pas déjà une torture suffisante ? Bon... C'est juste une épilation des sourcils, est ce que ça peut être si douloureux que ça ?_

Je suis sur le dos et je m'installe confortablement alors qu'Alice et Rose reviennent de la salle de bains. « Ça va être génial. ». Rose s'assoit à coté de moi et Alice prend place au niveau de ma tête. « OK Bella. Tu vas ressentir de la chaleur mais c'est normal. Maintenant, fermes les yeux et relaxes toi. ». J'ai le sentiment que je vais regretter ce moment et après le troisième passage, où j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache de la chair directement du visage. Je regretterais toute ma vie d'avoir rencontrer Isabella Swan. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, je n'aurais pas été coincé dans son corps en ce moment, subissant ce qu'il me semble être la plus grande torture imaginable.

Si c'est par là que doit passer une femme pour être jolie, alors je préfère juste être moche. Une fois qu'elles ont enfin finis avec mes sourcils, elles veulent continuer avec une épilation bikini. Tout ce que j'en sais c'est que j'ai répondu non plus rapidement que bip bip lorsqu'il tente de fuir le coyote. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une épilation bikini, et je m'en moque, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a quelques endroits dans mon corps qui ont encore des poils et je serais maudit si elles épilent ces endroits là.

Après qu'on se soit décidés sur un film de 'filles' classique, 'Sweet Home Alabama' _(Nota trad. Il me semble que c'est Fashion Victime)_ Alice et Rose s'endorment au milieu du film. J'éteins la télévision et, aussi discrètement que possible, je sors de la pièce. Je traverse le couloir, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me glisse dans la pièce sans réveiller Bella. Le bruit d'un ronflement léger vient du lit, je ne savais pas que je ronflais. Je secoue doucement son épaule et elle marmonne légèrement. Je lui dis en me pencher vers elle. « Bella, réveilles toi. ».

Elle se redresse brusquement et nos têtes se cognent. Je chuchote alors qu'on se frotte tous les deux la petite bosse qui se forme sur nos fronts. « Chut Bella avant que tu ne réveilles Alice et Rose. ». Elle allume la lampe de chevet et on cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'ils ne s'habituent à la luminosité.

Elle se redresse et s'appuie contre la tête de lit et me demande. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Edward ? ».

« Je suis venu pour savoir si tu étais OK mais si tu préfères que je m'en aille... ».

Elle m'interrompt avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase. « Non, c'est OK tu peux rester. ».

Je souris et m'assois au bout du lit. « Alors, qu'est ce que Carlisle avait à dire ? ». Elle remet les couvertures et s'installe confortablement.

« Hé bien... au départ il n'a pas dit grand chose et il a juste conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois qu'on y est arrivé, on a marché jusqu'à son bureau où il m'a forcé à donner... ». Elle fait le signe universellement connu des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts en disant cela. Évidemment, la donation n'a pas été entièrement faite volontairement. « … un peu de sang pour un dépistage de drogue. Il pense que je ne suis pas moi même et que donc, je prends de mauvaises décisions... ». Elle roule ses yeux et fait courir sa main dans mes cheveux courts et en bataille qui ont toujours l'air pire lorsque j'ai dormi dessus. « Puis, c'est pas comme je pouvais lui dire que je suis en fait Bella et que je suis coincée dans le corps de son fils. Il m'aurait envoyé directement dans ce joli endroit où les murs sont capitonnés et que les chemises s'attachent dans le dos. ».

Je ris doucement. « Alors, tu as fait le test... ».

Elle acquiesce. « Alors j'ai fait le test. Lorsqu'il est revenu négatif, il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans la réserve. Et lorsqu'il a entendu qu'elle m'a embrassé de son propre grée, il a dit que je mentais et qu'aucun gars normal n'aurait laissé échappé une occasion pareille d'être avec une fille plus que consentante. ».

Je roule les yeux et pose mes jambes sur le lit. « Ben je suis un mec normal et je ne voudrais être avec une fille comme elle. ».

Bella me demande sceptique. « Vraiment... Tu n'aimerais pas ? ».

« Non je ne voudrais pas. Elle n'est pas mon type de fille. ». Bella lève un sourcil.

« Et quel est le type de fille qui t'intéresse ? ».

Je fais comme si je suis plongé dans mes pensées. « Quelqu'un qui aime dire ce qu'elle pense. Quelqu'un qui se soucie des autres. Elle serait agréable à regarder, bien élevée avec de bonnes valeurs et une forte personnalité. ».

Elle me regarde, l'air moqueur. Elle me demande en me jetant un oreiller. « Est ce que je connais quelqu'un qui est comme ça ou encore plus important est ce que c'est le cas pour toi ? ».

« Je connais quelqu'un comme ça. Malheureusement, elle ne sait pas que j'existe. ». Je lui relance l'oreiller et souhaitant qu'elle comprenne que je parle d'elle.

Elle se redresse. « Est ce que tu as essayé de lui dire ce que tu ressens ? ».

« Oui, j'ai essayé de lui dire récemment mais elle semble trop stupide pour comprendre ce que je dis. ». Elle balance ses bras en l'air.

« Est ce que tu as fait autre chose pour lui montrer ce que tu ressens ? ». Je secoue ma tête. « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, une fois qu'on redeviendra comme avant, tu dois aller vers elle et l'embrasser. Tu dois l'embrasser comme pas possible. ».

Je souris. « Tu penses que c'est ce que je suis supposer faire ? ».

« Oui, je le penses. Dis que tu vas le faire. Embrasser la fille dont tu es amoureux, dès que nous serons normaux. ». Je regarde comme elle semble excitée et à ma grande surprise, je réponds oui. Elle se jette sur moi et m'enlace rapidement. « C'est génial Edward. Je paris que quand... Edward ? ». Elle reste sur ses mots un moment. Elle me lance un regard méchant. « Qu'est il arrivé à mes sourcils ? ».

« Alice et Rosalie. Voilà ce qui est arrivé. D'ailleurs, j'ai maintenant un nouveau respect pour les femmes. La torture qu'elles s'infligent pour les hommes est incroyable. ». Elle passe ses doigts sur les sourcils dorénavant plus fins.

« Je suppose que ça à l'air OK. ».

_J'ai vécu l'enfer et j'en suis revenu donc c'est censé être mieux que OK..._

On parle encore une bonne heure, discutant sur le fait que Carlisle pense que je suis homo et ce que nous aimerions faire une fois retournés dans nos corps respectifs. Puis, d'une certaine manière durant notre conversation, je me suis endormi.

Lorsque je me réveille, mon corps est pressé contre quelque chose de chaud. Un bras ceinture ma taille et je ressens de l'air sur ma joue. Je tourne ma tête et reste immobile. Bella s'est endormie et elle me tient dans ses bras. Ça sonne faux. Je suis supposé être celui qui l'étreint et non l'inverse.

_C'est tout de même agréable..._

Je tente de retirer son bras et elle se met à bouger. Je ne bouge plus mais pour une tout autre raison. Quelque chose de dur est pressé contre ma jambe. Il me faut quelques secondes avant que je ne réagisse et je saute hors du lit. Bella s'assoit, mes mouvements abruptes l'ont réveillée brutalement.

Elle demande, encore désorientée par le sommeil. « Putain Edward, ça ne t'arrive jamais de réveiller quelqu'un gentiment. ».

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai dû oublier mes bonnes manières lorsque ton truc était pressé contre ma jambe. ». elle se renfrogne.

« Mon truc... De quoi tu …. ». Elle baisse son regard alors qu'elle commence à prendre conscience de la pression évidente venant de ses reins. Elle s'exclame, effrayée pour une quelconque raison. « Oh mon dieu, fais le partir ! ».

« Je ne vais rien faire partir. C'est toi qui l'a alors tu t'en débarrasses. ». Je me sens un peu écœuré. Elle baisse encore les yeux.

« Vas t'en, stupide pénis. ».

_OK alors maintenant ça c'est vraiment stupide..._

« Ça ne va pas disparaître comme ça. ». Elle me lance un regard mauvais et attrape des livres situés sur la table de chevet. Avant que je puisse tenter de la stopper, elle balance le livre au niveau de son aine.

Elle sursaute, halète pour reprendre sa respiration, gémit de douleur et toute une liste de jurons s'échappe de sa bouche. « C'est de loin la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu. ». Elle m'insulte et s'assoit doucement. « Tu sais, je veux avoir des enfants un jour. ». Je l'aide à se remettre prudemment sur ses pieds.

Elle se rassoit sur le lit délicatement. « Comment un si petit endroit peut causer autant de douleur ? Au moins c'est parti maintenant. ».

« Est ce que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de douche froide ? ». Je tente d'écouter voire si elle a réveillé quelqu'un avec tout son vacarme.

« Tu aurais pu mentionner ça un peu plus tôt. ». Elle semble être redevenue elle même.

« Ouais mais je ne pensais pas que tu te serais attaquée avec un livre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu t'es réveillée avec un chapiteau dès le départ ? ».

Elle réfléchit une seconde, sourit et annonce d'un air penaud. « J'ai eu un bon rêve. ».

Je ris. « Au moins alors, ça devait être un très bon rêve. ». Elle acquiesce avec enthousiasme. « Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que quelqu'un se réveille. On se voit dans pas longtemps. ». Après qu'elle m'ait fait un petit signe distrait, je sors de ma chambre. Je me dis en me glissant discrètement dans la chambre d'Alice.

_C'est juste une nouvelle matinée dans cette ville pourrie..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Bonne rentrée à tous(tes) !**_

_**On me le demande fréquemment : j'ai changé de pseudo car une autre personne en utilisait un très proche du mien et comme j'évite les combats inutiles, j'en ai pris un autre et voilà !**_

_**Merci pour votre soutien et le temps que vous passez devant l'écran à lire mes fics.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 10. L'amour est écœurant.**

**BPOV**

Alors qu'Edward ferme la porte derrière lui, je m'installe confortablement et tente de me rappeler exactement de quoi j'ai rêvé. Je sais que nous étions dans nos corps respectifs et que nous étions dans une sorte de clairière entourée par la forêt. Edward était assis contre un tronc et j'étais installée entre ses jambes avec mon dos contre son torse.

Alors je me glisse sous les couvertures, je commande à me remémorer exactement ce dont je rêvais...

_oxox Le rêve xoxo_

Je peux entendre le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres, un pivert pique en bruit de fond. Edward tapote son doigt, en unisson avec les sons qu'émet le pivert, sur mon genou.

Je vois la brise qui penche les fleurs sauvages d'un coté à l'autre, les feuilles d'arbres se frottent les unes aux autres quand le vent passe entre elles, ajoutant à la parfaite harmonie orchestrée par la forêt. C'est un des rares jours ensoleillés de Forks. Il y a encore quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur le tapis de la forêt. Nous sommes assis à l'extrémité de la clairière, sur une grande couverture.

Je peux sentir son torse se lever et retomber contre mon dos par le fait de sa respiration. Quand il respire par le nez, l'air passe sur ma joue faisant que des mèches de mes cheveux me chatouillent le visage. Je peux aussi ressentir le battement rythmé de son cœur contre moi.

J'essaie de réguler ma respiration à la sienne, pour voir si je parviens à garder le contact avec son torse. Il demande doucement. « Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Et même si je ne vois pas, je sais qu'il sourit.

« Qui moi... Je ne fais rien. ».

Il rit. « Ouais et moi je suis la Fée des Dents. ». _(Nota. Aux US la petite souris qui passe chercher les dents sous les oreillers est la Fée des Dents ou tooth Fairy)._

Je souris à mon tour et le scrute. « Est ce que je peux voir ton costume de fée ? Ça doit être quelque chose de te voir dans une robe rose. ». Il étouffe un rire.

« Ah Ah Ah vraiment très drôle Bella. Qui a dit qu'elle était rose ? ». Je me réinstalle sur sa poitrine en souriant et en admirant la clairière. On ne dit pas grand chose, étant satisfait rien que du fait d'être assis ensemble. « A quoi penses tu ? ». Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je regarde ses mains sur ses genoux et me retourne doucement pour que je puisse le voir de face.

« Je me disais juste combien c'est génial … d'être ici... avec toi. ». Il fait un sourire en coin que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant. Il fait battre mon cœur encore plus vite.

Il me dit en regardant ailleurs. « C'est cet endroit. Il donne l'impression que tout est possible. ».

Je lève ma main et la place gentiment sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit Edward. C'est toi. Tu me comprends d'une façon que personne d'autre ne parvient. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quelle point nos chamailleries étaient importantes pour moi. C'est comme si nos bagarres constantes masquaient ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. ».

Ses yeux s'illuminent et les coins de sa bouche commencent à esquisser un demi sourire. Il demande. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi ? ».

Je souris malicieusement. Je me redresse et m'écarte de lui. « Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, alors tu dois réussir à m'attraper. ». Il rit et saute sur ses pieds. Je me tourne et cours au travers de la clairière. Dès le moment où il semble plus proche ou que ses rires se font plus forts, je fais un écart et change de direction.

Soudain, je suis taclée au sol. On roule plusieurs fois et on finit par s'arrêter enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Je suis bloquée sous lui, mes mains prises dans les siennes, au dessus de ma tête. Nous avons le souffle court et respirons bruyamment. Il baisse son regard vers le mien et sourit diaboliquement. « Alors, et maintenant ? Dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment ? ».

Je fais comme si j'étais en pleine concentration. « Je ressens... avec mes mains. ». Il rit.

« Allez dépêches... Avant que je ne t'obliges à le dire. ». J'écarquille mes yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. ». Il me regarde fixement et commence à sourire.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça. ».

Je souris. « Ooh... Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? ».

Il regarde autour de nous et revient vers moi. Une étincelle malicieuse éclaire ses yeux. « Peut être que ça te convaincra. ». J'ouvre ma bouche pour répliquer mais c'est justement ce qu'il attendait. Sa bouche s'écrase contre la mienne et là, tout doucement, il commence à m'embrasser. Mon esprit se vide et tout ce dont j'arrive à penser est que je suis au paradis.

Ça s'arrête bien trop tôt et lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, il me regarde de haut, satisfait de lui même. Il me demande tout en me tenant les mains au dessus de ma tête. « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ? ». Je suis toujours coincée contre lui.

« Je pense... que j'ai besoin... d'être encore... un peu plus convaincu. ».

Il sourit et penche son visage. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il murmure. « Tu sais... Je penses que tu apprécies bien trop cette torture. ». Il embrasse mon nez et commence à poser des baisers le long du chemin jusque mon cou. Un fois sa destination atteinte, il mordille le creux où mon pouls pulse et commence à le sucer doucement.

Je tourne mon visage de l'autre coté pour lui donner un meilleur accès et gémis doucement. Il se déplace encore. Cette fois, posant des baisers le long de ma mâchoire tout près de ma bouche. Je gémis. « S'il te plait Edward. ». Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Sa bouche esquisse un sourire avant qu'il capture à nouveau mes lèvres. Nos bouches agissent en même temps et lorsqu'il sort sa langue et la fait glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent plus que volontiers.

Il relâche mes mains et nous retourne pour que je me retrouve dorénavant à le chevaucher. Alors que nos langues combattent l'une contre l'autre, il relâche de nouveau mes mains. Je les emprisonne de nouveau mais cette fois dans ses cheveux. Un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge. Il glisse ses mains sous ma chemise et dans mon dos. Il commence à faire courir ses mains le long de mon dos et en même temps, il m'attire un peu plus vers lui...

_oxox Retour à la réalité ….xoxo_

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward me réveille. Ma bouche est sêche et je respire difficilement.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de rêve ?_

C'est d'Edward qu'on parle là. Il n'y a pas moyen que je m'intéresse à Edward, pas vrai ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'on est obligé d'être ensemble par ce stupide changement de corps. C'est ce qui doit être la raison pour laquelle j'ai rêvé de lui. La petite voix dans ma tête me torture.

_Mais pourquoi n'as tu jamais rêvé ainsi de Jacob ? Allez vas y... Imagines Edward et moi ensemble._

Et plus j'y pense, et moins cela me semble dingue. Edward n'est pas le con que je pensais qu'il était au départ. Il est quelqu'un de bien qui se soucie des autres. Il ne semble définitivement pas infidèle. Ma petite voix me torture encore.

_Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es tant contre cette idée ? ..._

Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question et je ne compte pas la rechercher non plus. De toutes les façons, il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Génial Bella. Il n'y a que toi pour tomber amoureuse du mec d'à coté alors que tu es actuellement coincée dans le corps du dit jeune homme..._

_Est ce que je viens de dire que je suis amoureuse d'Edward ?_

Je secoue ma tête pour retirer cette idée de ma tête et me lève pour aller prendre la fameuse douche froide dont me parlait Edward tout à l'heure. Une fois sorti de la douche, je m'habille rapidement d'un jeans et d'un vieux t shirt gris avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Alors que je marche dans le couloir, des rires se font entendre provenant de ma destination. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la porte. Edward réchauffe des viennoiseries et Alice sert du jus tandis que Rosalie leur raconte une plaisanterie.

« Alors, après que la classe ai finalement arrêtée de rire, le prof demande à Johnny où est ce qu'il habite. Elle aimerait avoir une discussion avec son père. Johnny répond avec bagou qu'il habite à coté de ses voisins. La prof lui demande, pensant qu'elle a réussi à le piéger. 'Alors où vivent tes voisins ?' Et Johnny répond 'Ben Mademoiselle, ils vivent près de chez nous.' ». Je ris et ils semblent tous surpris de me voir.

Alice sort des assiettes et demande. « Hé Edward, tu as finalement décider de sortir de ta planque ? ». Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand mon estomac se met à gronder lourdement.

Edward pose une assiette avec une viennoiserie devant moi, sur la table. « Affamé ? Tiens. Prends un petit déjeuner avant de tomber raide. ».

« Je meurs de faim. Alors qu'allez vous faire en ce triste samedi ? ». Je prends une bouchée de la viennoiserie encore chaude.

« Rose et moi allons au Wall Mart. On voulait te demander si tu pouvais tenir compagnie à Bella vu qu'elle est bannie du Wall Mart jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans. ».

Edward demande surpris. « Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai été banni ? ».

Je roule les yeux et lui fais une grimace. Est ce que jamais rien ne lui échappe ?

Alice dit. « Hum voyons voir... La première fois, tu t'es ennuyée et tu as pris vingt boites de préservatifs que tu as glissé dans les caddies des personnes à proximité sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. ».

Rosalie enchaine ensuite. « Puis la fois où nous étions allés chercher de quoi grignoter et que tu as réglé tous les réveils du rayon décoration pour qu'ils sonnent les uns après les autres, toutes les cinq minutes. »

Alice lève trois doigts en citant un nouvel exemple. « Angela m'a raconté qu'une fois tu as laissé une trainée de sauce tomate tout le long du magasin jusqu'au rayon des tampons... ». Elle regarde Edward. « Est ce que tu as vraiment fait ça ? ».

Je rajoute. « Oui elle l'a fait. Je me rappelle Emmett qui me racontait qu'une fois elle s'est dirigée vers un vendeur du rayon chaussures et d'une voix vraiment paniquée, elle lui a dit 'Code 3 Code 3' avant de se jeter par terre et de recouvrir sa tête. ». Je me rappelles bien avoir fait une chose pareille.

Alice lève un cinquième doigt. « Et cette fois où tu a été jusqu'à la caisse et que tu as demandé si tu pouvais payer ton paquet de m&m's à crédit. ».

Rosalie se tourne vers Alice. « Oh. Tu te rappelles cette fois où elle a placé le panneau 'Sol glissant' dans le rayon recouvert de moquette ? ». Alice hoche la tête avec un énorme sourire. Je me rappelles ensuite d'une de mes plus grandes farces. « Je me rappelles avoir entendu qu'elle avait construit une tente dans le rayon camping et qu'elle invitait les autres client à la rejoindre s'ils apportaient leurs propres oreillers et couvertures en provenance du rayon literie. ».

Rosalie dit de manière enthousiaste. « Et la fois où tu te regardais dans la caméra de sécurité comme si c'était un miroir et qu'ensuite tu a farfouillé dans ton nez et que tu as mangé ce qui était dessus ! ».

Edward finit par jouer le jeu et dit. « Je ne l'ai pas mangé ! ». Je lève mon pouce vers lui sans qu'elles ne puissent me voir.

« Si tu l'as fait et il y a eu l'incident dans le rayon chasse et pêche quand tu as pris un des fusils et que tu as demandé au vendeur où est ce que tu pouvais trouver des antidépresseurs. ». Edward me regarde en levant un sourcil. Je lui répond en haussant les sourcils.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le Wall-Mart est l'endroit idéal pour faire des blagues.

Rosalie demande. « Ou la fois où tu suivais les clients partout où ils allaient, te cachant derrière quelque chose quand ils regardaient dans ta direction alors que tu fredonnais la musique de mission impossible ? ».

Alice fait tomber ses mains, ayant perdu le compte de tout ce que j'ai déjà pu faire. « Non. La meilleure chose qu'elle ai pu faire c'était au rayon auto et qu'elle s'est entrainée à ressembler à Madonna avec des cônes oranges au niveau de la poitrine. ».

Une fois qu'on parvient à arrêter notre crise de rire, Rosalie conclue. « Si Charlie n'était pas le Chef de la Police tu aurais surement fini avec des plaintes pour vandalisme ou un truc du même genre. ».

Edward demande. « On ne vous a jamais demandé si j'étais avec vous ? ». Il se lève et pose son assiette sale dans l'évier.

« Ouais mais on fichait juste le camp. On ne connait pas cette dingue. Ouais et qui que soit sa famille, on est désolée pour eux. Ils ne nous ont jamais embêter après ça. ». Rose et Alice se lèvent à leur tour. « Bon, tu lui tiens compagnie ou pas ? ».

« Je ne sais pas... Et si j'attrape ses germes de dingue ? Est ce qu'on peut mourir d'un truc pareil ? ».

Alice rit. « Peut être devrais tu garder tes distances Edward. Au cas où. ». Bella fait un visage inquiet.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses attraper la folie deux fois de suite Edward. ».

Je souris. « Touché Bella. Alors dites moi quand vous êtes prêtes à partir. ». Je les laisse nettoyer la cuisine. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me dirige dans le séjour et je joue la chanson qu'Edward m'a apprit au piano.

A ma grande surprise, je parviens à jouer tout le truc au piano rapidement et fais aussi quelques trucs qu'il m'a apprit durant la dernière semaine. Je suis prise par la musique que je sursaute un peu quand Edward me touche l'épaule. Il s'assoit près de moi sur le banc et demande.

« Eh c'était vraiment bien. Où est ce que tu as appris ça ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu à l'esprit et j'ai laissé tes doigts talentueux faire le reste. C'est loin de tes chefs d'œuvre. Où sont Alice et Rose ? ». Je me tourne pour regarder dans le séjour.

« Elles sont partis depuis quelques minutes. Je leur ai dit de ne pas te déranger. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne jouerais pas à nouveau et je noterai les notes sur une partition, ainsi tu ne les oublieras jamais. ». Il prend une partition vierge dans la pile située près du piano.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir le rejouer. ».

Il sourit. « Alors joues ce qui te passe par la tête. ».

Même si les yeux que je regarde actuellement sont mes propres yeux bruns, c'est comme si je pouvais voir Edward derrière eux. Cela parvient à me calmer et je prends une grande respiration. « D'accord, je vais probablement pas m'en rappeler de toutes les façons. ». Je commence à jouer et lorsque je finis par m'arrêter, Edward est toujours en train de griffonner quelque chose sur la partition.

Je l'observe alors qu'il fredonne la fin de ce que j'ai joué et alors, il note les dernières notes sur les lignes. Il finit par lever la tête et sourit. « Ça sonnait encore mieux cette fois qu'auparavant. Tiens, voilà ton morceau. Tu n'as plus qu'à lui donner un nom. ».

Je regarde les trois pages qu'il a griffonner. « Ça ne peut pas être ce que j'ai joué. ».

Il rit. « J'ai peut être ajouté une note ici et là mais sinon tout est de toi. Alors, comment vas tu l'appeler ? ». Il me tend le stylo.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça sonne comme quoi ? ». Il réfléchit un moment.

« Une berceuse. Comme quelque chose que l'on fredonnerait pour te faire dormir. ». J'y réfléchis quelques secondes et acquiesce sur le fait que cela sonne vraiment comme une berceuse. Je me redresse et de ma main droite écris quelque chose sur le haut de la première page.

Lorsque je m'assois de nouveau, il se penche en avant pour lire ce que j'ai écris. « La berceuse ? Ben au moins ça correspond. ». Je me penche et cogne mon épaule contre la sienne. « Alors revenons à nos affaires. Apprends moi la fin de ta composition Mozart. ».

On passe le plus clair de notre journée à jouer au piano et à réciter des poèmes. Puis Edward demande à ce qu'on arrête. « OK, je pense que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux aller au parc ? ». Il balance son livre de littérature anglaise sur la table.

« Je suis punie je te rappelles. En plus les balançoires doivent être couvertes de boue. ». Edward ferme le couvercle du piano.

« Ce que Carlisle ne sait pas, ne lui fera pas de mal. Et qui se fout de la boue ? Tu peux nettoyer la boue de tes pompes en rentrant à la maison. ». Je vois combien il semble excité et soupire.

« D'accord mais tu dois me promettre qu'on sera rentré avant que ton père ne revienne du travail. ». Il se relève d'un coup.

« Cool. Vas mettre tes pompes et je te rejoins ici dans cinq minutes. ».

Je ris et fais ce qu'il me demande. J'ai fini avant lui et l'attends patiemment dans le séjour. Il sourit encore quand il redescend les escaliers et dans le plus pur style Bella, il trébuche à la dernière marche. Je vais vers lui et le rattrape juste à temps. « Calmes toi Edward, avant que tu ne casses une de mes jambes. Je suis déjà passée par là et crois moi ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu as envie de faire l'expérience. ». Il reprend son équilibre.

« Dis ça à ton corps. Il a dû perdre son sens de la gravité en chemin car il n'y a que toi pour trébucher sur du vide. ». J'attends qu'il ai fini sa moquerie.

« Prends sur toi et sois un homme Edward. ». J'ouvre la porte. Il rigole.

« Peu importe P'ti mec. ».

On marche tranquillement vers le parc situé à quelques rues de nos maisons. C'est le même parc où Edward a mangé du sable et où j'ai appris à faire du vélo avec Charlie. Une fois notre destination atteinte, je demande. « Est ce que tu viens ici souvent ? ».

« Ouais de temps en temps. C'est plus comme le lieu de toutes mes premières fois. ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « Tes premières fois ? ».

Il acquiesce. « J'ai couru ici pour la première fois. J'ai fait du vélo ici, pour la première fois. J'y ai perdu ma première dent. En fait, je crois qu'Emmett m'a mis un coup de poing dans ma première dent qui bougeait pendant qu'on se battait par là bas. ». Il indique le bac à sable près des balançoires. « J'ai fait volé mon premier cerf volant ici et c'est l'endroit où j'ai vu la fille de mes rêves pour la première fois. ».

On atteint les balançoires et on s'assoit. « Est ce que c'est aussi la fille dont tu es amoureux ? ». Je tente d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui se forme dans mon estomac.

« La seule et l'unique. Je l'avais vu avant mais c'est là où je l'ai clairement vu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas ? ».

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me frapper dans le ventre et je n'arrive plus à respirer. « Ouais Edward, je sais. ». Il sourit.

« Je la voyais tous les jours, petite fille indépendante. Nous étions tous les deux des ados peu sûrs de nous quand elle m'est tombée dessus le jour de son anniversaire. Elle a dit que j'étais un connard arrogant et j'ai quitté sa fête pour venir ici. Je me suis dit que j'imaginais des trucs mais lorsqu'elle a commencé à voir un autre gars j'ai cru que je mourrais. ».

A chacun de ses mots, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est déchiré lambeau par lambeau. Il semble si vivant quand il parle d'elle, de ce qu'il ressent pour elle et je déteste cette inconnue. Elle a son cœur et je n'ai rien. Putain ! Je suis, en fait, tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Purée, quelque part au milieu de tout cet échange de corps bizarre, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Je place mes derniers espoirs dans un gars que je ne connais même pas. « Est ce qu'elle est toujours avec ce mec ? ».

« Non. Ils se sont séparés. C'est pourquoi je suis pressé de retourner dans mon propre corps. Je peux finalement lui dire ce que je ressens. Est ce que ça va ? Tu sembles un peu pale. ».

Je me relève en tremblant. Je marmonne une quelconque excuse. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense que tu as dû attraper froid. ». Je repars sans même chercher à savoir si je suis dans la bonne direction. Je veux juste m'éloigner de lui. ».

« Attends. Laisses moi t'aider à rentrer chez toi. ». Je sens sa main chaude se glisser dans la mienne et me tirer dans une autre direction. Il passe rapidement sa main sur mon front. « Est ce que tu as mal ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre. ».

_Je ne sais pas Edward quels sont les symptômes d'un cœur brisé ..._

« Ça va Edward. J'ai juste besoin de dormir, c'est tout. ». Il continue à me poser tout un tas de questions sur le chemin du retour. Il lâche ma main une fois que nous entrons dans la maison.

« Vas dans ma chambre Bella et allonges toi. Je vais réveiller ma mère. ».

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, espérant qu'ainsi il parte plus rapidement, que je puisse réfléchir. Je retire mon haut et mes chaussures avant de grimper dans mon lit. Esmée entre dans la chambre suivie par Edward. Elle prend mon pouls et la température de mon front puis marmonne quelque chose sur la grippe saisonnière. Elle me fait avaler deux cachets pour dormir et quelque chose d'autre contre la grippe. Puis tout est devenu noir.

Quand je me réveille tout est plongé dans les ténèbres. Ma tête me donne l'impression que j'ai été heurté par un camion. Ça doit être à cause des somnifères. Ils me donnent la tête en vrac. Je fais le tour de ma chambre du regard et repère un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Le réveil situé près du verre indique qu'il est près de minuit. Je bois le verre d'eau qui semble stagnante et me tourne sur le coté.

Mais je ne parviens pas à me rendormir. Mon esprit ne fait que se tourner vers Edward. J'allume la lampe de chevet et prends le livre que j'étais en train de lire. Peut être que Lindsey Boxer et le reste du Woman's Murder Club parviendront à m'aider à ne pas penser à lui.

Le téléphone portable d'Edward se met soudainement à vibrer. Je sais qui c'est sans même regarder. Je soupire et prends le téléphone pour lire le message.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est comme si je prendrais toutes les petites choses qu'Edward serait prêt à partager avec moi.

**E :Tu es supposée être en train de te reposer. Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?**

C'est exactement la même question qu'il m'a posé dans mon reve, la nuit précédente.

_**B : Tu es censé dormir. Je suis un peu dans le brouillard. Ça doit être les cachets qu'Esmée m'a donné.**_

Je réponds et lance un regard vers la fenêtre. Tout est noir et je ne peux pas le voir du tout.

**E : Ça va durer un certain temps. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Bells.**

Pourquoi est ce qu'il rend les choses si difficiles quand je veux garder une certaine distance vis à vis de lui ? Tenter de l'oublier.

_**B : alors tu es facilement effrayé. Je vais bien et tu devrais vraiment dormir. Arrêtes de m'envoyer des messages maintenant.**_

J'éteins la lampe et tente de me rendormir.

**E : Es tu sûre que ça va ? Tu ne sembles pas toi même. **

Je ne me reconnais plus non plus. Mon cœur est brisé. Je suis amoureuse de toi et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire.

_**B : Sherlock arrêtes de t'inquiéter autant. Je vais bien et je vais me recoucher. On se voit demain.**_

J'espère qu'il va comprendre le message que je veux juste être seule.

**E : OK alors, si tu en es sûre. Bonne nuit Bells. On se voit demain.**

Je soupire et pose le téléphone sous mon oreiller. Je prends la décision que pour les derniers jours qu'il me reste dans le corps d'Edward, je ferais de mon mieux. Je vais vraiment apprendre à connaître Edward.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Wow ! déjà un nouveau chapitre me direz vous ! Hé ben ouais ^^**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mes histoires... et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me motiver en me laissant une review ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 11. Dans les pompes de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**EPOV**

J'ai dit bonne nuit à Bella il y a de cela une heure et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour elle. Un moment elle va bien, et le moment suivant elle est allongée dans le lit, assommée par les somnifères et le cachet contre la grippe. Encore un peu et je me dis presque qu'elle est devenue comme ça après lui avoir dit combien je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle, bien entendu, pense que je parle d'une quelconque fille mystérieuse. Néanmoins, elle semblait secouée par ce que je lui ai dit.

Est ce qu'elle est jalouse de cette fille ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question que je réalise combien il est stupide de penser cela. Bella ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme moi. Encore moins lorsqu'on est coincé dans le corps de l'autre, mais cela va changer aussitôt que nous ferons notre échange. J'ai déjà décidé que je vais jeter toute ma prudence par la fenêtre et que je vais lui dire ce que je ressens. Je ne vais plus me cacher derrière des façades. Il est préférable de savoir que je lui ai dit ce que je ressens plutôt que de ne jamais lui dire et de me demander constamment des 'et si'.

Notre condition m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Je ne savais pas que Bella prenait soin de sa famille. Qu'elle est celle qui veille à ce qu'Emmett ai tout ce dont il a besoin et qu'elle lui rappelle les choses qu'il est censé faire. Charlie est assis sur son derrière chaque jour, à regarder du sport à la télévision. Il gère l'aspect financier de la vie de ses enfants mais il ne fait rien pour, en fait, avoir une quelconque relation avec eux.

J'ai compris que la mère de Bella l'a quitté et est sorti de la vie de ses enfants mais ils ont besoin de parents qu'ils puissent aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide, à qui ils peuvent parler et qui les écouteraient.

Alors cela doit changer. Si c'est la seule bonne action que je puisse faire pour Bella alors je vais m'y atteler. Il est temps que sa famille se rende compte de ce qu'elle fait pour eux et qu'ils commencent à l'apprécier. Il est temps qu'ils commencent à agir comme une vraie famille et non comme trois individus qui vivent sous le même toit.

Je reste allongé dans mon lit à regarder la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella et me dit que l'herbe est plus verte de ce coté de la barrière mais que moi, au moins, j'ai une mère qui s'inquiète pour moi. Mon père, c'est totalement un autre sujet mais je pense que je vais avoir une jolie petite conversation avec lui à ce sujet, après que Bella et moi aurons inverser le processus. J'ai toujours fait que ce que les autres pensaient qui était meilleur pour moi mais il est temps que je prenne mes propres décisions. Il est temps que je devienne ma propre personne et pas la personne que tout le monde veut que je sois.

Yale est juste le début. À partir de maintenant, je prends mes propres décisions et si je fais des erreurs alors j'apprendrais à en tirer le meilleur pour ne pas les refaire. L'expérience fait ce que tu es et il est temps que j'apprenne ce qu'est la vie.

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer et je finis enfin par m'endormir. Mais avant que je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, une dernière pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus effrayé, la nouvelle version d'Edward Cullen ou le monde qui m'attend.

Quand je me réveille la chambre de Bella est illuminée. Au départ, je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière mais une fois que j'ai l'esprit plus clair, j'entends le chant des oiseaux au dehors. Les oiseaux ne chantent jamais aussi tôt le matin. Je jette un œil au réveil sur la table de nuit. Onze heure du matin. Je regarde la fenêtre et remarque un rayon de soleil qui traverse l'ouverture. C'est un des rares jours ensoleillés de Forks. Je saute du lit et attrape des vêtements dans l'armoire avant de me diriger dans la salle de bains.

Je reste bloqué lorsque je vois la scène devant mes yeux. Les serviettes de toilettes mouillées de Charlie et d'Emmett sont par terre. Il y a de la crème à raser et même quelques poils dans le lavabo. Le siège des toilettes est relevé et leurs habits sales jonchent encore le sol à l'endroit où ils les ont retirés.

_Est ce que des porcs vivent dans cette maison ?_

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et regarde encore une fois et rapidement le bordel.

_Hé bien, il est temps qu'on les secoue..._

Je baisse le siège des toilettes et pose mes vêtements dessus avant de prendre ma douche. Je range tout ce dont je me suis servi à sa place. Je m'habille et pose la serviette de Bella sur sa barre à la place exacte où je l'ai trouvée. Il n'y a aucune indication que j'ai utilisé la salle de bains à part pour le fait que mon gant de toilette et ma serviette sont humides. Je peigne mes cheveux et les noue en queue de cheval avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Seulement pour me rendre compte qu'elle est aussi en désordre.

Il y a un tas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. La bouteille de lait est restée ouverte sur le plan de travail. La boite de céréale, ouverte elle aussi, est encore à l'endroit où Emmett s'en est servi. Des empreintes de pas boueuses sur le sol où Charlie est passé en revenant du terrain derrière la maison.

Je prends une barre de céréales et me dirige vers la buanderie. Je lance la machine à laver et vais dans le séjour où j'entends le son de la télévision. Charlie est étendu sur le canapé, en train de regarder un match de basket-ball. Il mange du pop-corn dans un grand bol posé sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour Bells. Je vois que tu as bien dormi ce matin. ». J'acquiesce et m'assois sur le seul siège disponible dans la pièce. Je repère les bottes boueuses de Charlie près du canapé où il est affalé. Il y a des emballages de bonbons vides éparpillés autour du fauteuil. Il semble évident que le Chef de la Police aime ses bonbons.

« Bonjour papa. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière et je me suis endormi que très tard. C'était déjà le matin. ». Il ne fait que grogner une réponse sans même prêter attention à ce que je raconte. « Ouais. Mais c'était après que je me sois enfilé une bouteille entière de téquila. ».

Charlie sourit dans ma direction. « C'est bien Bells. Tu te lèves toujours si tôt le matin. ».

_Incroyable..._

Je demande. « Où est Emmett ? ». Vu que je suis passé devant sa chambre déserte, je sais qu'il n'est pas en haut.

Charlie répond sans même lever ses yeux de la télévision. « Il a dit quelque chose au sujet de cinéma à Port Angeles... Oh Esmée te cherchait plus tôt. Elle a demandé si tu pouvais lui rendre visite à l'hôpital et d'emmener Edward avec toi. ».

_Est ce que l'état de Bella ne s'est pas arrangé après que je lui ai parlé la nuit dernière ? Non. Esmée l'aurait emmener avec elle à l'hôpital si elle n'allait pas mieux._

Je demande en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Est ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi ? ».

« Elle a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une surprise et qu'elle aurait besoin de ton aide. ».

_Une surprise à l'hôpital ? Ça promet d'être bien..._

Je marche rapidement jusqu'à ma propre porte d'entrée et frappe. J'attends près d'une minute, avant de retaper et Bella vient finalement ouvrir. Elle sourit en m'apercevant.

« Salut. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes si tôt ? ». Elle ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Ma mère exige notre présence à l'hôpital et je suis venu te récupérer. Comment te sens tu ? ». Bella sourit toujours.

« Je vais bien. Quoi que m'ait donné Esmée hier soir, ça a tout éliminé de mon système. ». Elle demande joyeusement. « Alors, on y va ? ».

« Es tu sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles différente ce matin. ».

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu si enjouée, c'est lorsque Jacob lui a demandé de sortir avec lui l'an dernier..._

« Oui Sherlock, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, tu viens ? On ferait mieux de ne pas faire attendre ta mère. ».

Elle me prend la main et m'entraine vers la porte. « OK, je viens. Ralentis avant que je tombe et que je me casse quelque chose. ». Elle laisse retomber ma main.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai oubliée que c'est toi le maladroit maintenant. ».

Je lui bouscule l'épaule. « Ouais. Profites en bien. C'est la seule chose qui ne me manquera pas lorsque nous auront inversés. ». Elle s'arrête devant la voiture et me regarde.

« Est ce que tu es en train de dire qu'il y a des choses que tu apprécies dans notre changement ? ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Si tu y penses vraiment, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire. J'aurais pu finir dans le corps de Lauren ou de Jessica. ». Ses yeux s'élargissent et elle rit doucement.

« Et j'aurais pu finir avec Mike ou Eric. Tu sais Edward, si je dois rester coincée dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour le reste de ma vie, cela ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça si c'est le tien. ». Elle me lance les clefs de la voiture. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne conduirais pas ? ». Un énorme sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai conduis ma propre voiture.

« Attends. Qu'est ce que Carlisle va dire lorsque tu vas te pointer à l'hôpital. Je pensais que j'étais privé de sortie à vie. ». Elle secoue sa tête.

« La chose la plus bizarre est arrivée ce matin. Carlisle a annoncé au petit déjeuner que je n'étais plus punie. ». Elle se glisse dans le siège passager et je monte dans la voiture encore surpris par ce qu'elle a dit.

« Vraiment ? Est ce qu'il a dit pourquoi ? ». Elle secoue sa tête à nouveau. Je démarre la voiture et me demande ce qu'il mijote à présent.

La route jusqu'à l'hôpital est courte pour moi sachant que je profite vraiment de conduire à nouveau mais je décide de faire un petit détour une fois que nous en aurons fini avec ma mère. Nous marchons jusqu'à l'entrée et demandons à la réceptionniste d'appeler Esmée pour nous. Une fois que ma mère nous repère, elle sourit brillamment. « Je suis si contente que vous soyez venus. Venez, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer. ». On se regarde et haussons les épaules en même temps. On se tourne et suivons sa direction dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile dédiée à la pédiatrie, située tout au fond de l'hôpital.

Ma mère nous dit d'une voix excitée. « J'ai fini par convaincre la direction de créer une salle de jeux pour les enfants malades de l'hôpital qui ne sont pas cloués au lit. ». Elle ouvre la porte qui donne sur une salle assez grande. Je me rappelle que ma mère a tenté de les convaincre durant toute l'année dernière sur le fait qu'une salle de jeu aiderait les enfants à gérer leurs maladies d'une manière plus efficace et que cela aiderait aussi au travail relationnel des docteurs.

Un enfant heureux a tendance à faire plus de choses volontairement que celui qui est dépressif et au lit à longueur de temps. Bella demande en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce. « C'est génial maman. Mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? ». La salle est vide et le seul mobilier est des draps recouvrant les murs.

« Vous allez peindre les murs. ». Elle commence à retirer les draps qui révèlent de grands dessins des héros de Disney à même les murs.

Je prends en compte qu'il y a Mickey et Minie Mouse. Donald et Daisy Duck. Pluto, Peter Pan, Simba et Nala, la fée Clochette et enfin Winnie l'Ourson.

« C'est incroyable. ». Bella et moi acquiesçons. Les enfants vont adorer ça.

Ma mère demande en se mordant la lèvre. « Alors, pouvez vous leurs donner de la couleur ? ».

Je demande. « Bien sûr nous allons le faire. Où est la peinture ? ». Ma mère tape dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Dans le couloir, j'adorerais rester et vous aider mais malheureusement, je dois travailler. Je reviendrais plus tard et vous apporterais de quoi déjeuner. ».

Elle nous donne à chacun un baiser sur la joue et repart. Bella me regarde. « Je prends Winnie. ». Puis, elle court dans le couloir pour prendre de la peinture.

Je l'accuse joyeusement. « Tricheuse. ». Je la rejoins au niveau des pots de peinture.

Nous bavardons tout en peignant. Elle occupée avec Winnie l'Ourson et moi avec Mickey. Une voix gaillarde qui ne peut être que celle d'Alice nous demande. « Hé les gars. Pourquoi c'est vous qui avez toujours les trucs marrants ? ». Je me tourne et la regarde, elle et Jasper qui se tienne à l'entrée de la salle. « Maman a appelé et a dit que vous auriez peut être besoin d'aide. ». Alice choisit la fée Clochette et Jasper travaille sur Peter Pan. Rapidement, la salle est emplie de nos rires alors que nous plaisantons et que nous discutons.

Je me tiens tout à coté de Bella. « Eh Edward, c'est quoi ce qu'il y a sur ton visage ? ». Elle se tourne pour me faire face.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... Où ça sur mon visage ? ».

Je lève ma main rapidement et fais un point noir sur sa joue. « Juste là. ». Je recule tout aussi vite avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

« Hé c'est pas drôle. ». Elle court après moi avec son pinceau dans la main. Alors que je passe près d'Alice, sa main se redresse et de la peinture verte est étalée sur mon front. C'est ainsi qu'a commencé le chaos. Bella et Jasper ont fini par se mettre contre Alice et moi. Peu de temps après, c'était du chacun pour soi. La bataille se terminant lorsque nous étions tous hors d'haleine.

Au moment où ma mère est revenue, chacun d'entre nous avait eu le temps de peindre un personnage. « Oh ça a l'air génial et je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi est ce que vous êtes tous couverts de peinture. Tenez, j'ai apporté votre déjeuner. ». Elle tend deux boites de pizza. On se lave rapidement les mains avant de manger les pizzas en un temps record.

On remercie Esmée et nous mettons à l'œuvre pour finir nos peintures. Il fait complètement sombre dehors lorsque nous avons terminés. Bella ne dit pas grand chose dans la voiture car nous sommes tous fatigués par cette journée de travail. Une fois que je m'arrête devant la maison, Bella me dit. « Je me suis amusée aujourd'hui. ».

Je souris et ouvre la portière. « Ouais, moi aussi. J'ai tellement rit que mon estomac en a encore des crampes. ». Elle sort à son tour de la voiture.

« Ouais. Qui aurait cru que Jasper pouvait gémir comme une petite fille pour qu'on arrête. ». On rit encore.

« Bon. On se voit demain Bells. Tu as intérêt à te nettoyer. ». Elle acquiesce et me fait un petit signe avant de se diriger dans ma maison. Je soupire et marche vers la sienne. J'entends la télévision hurler dans le séjour et je sais que Charlie n'a pas bougé de l'endroit où je l'ai laissé ce matin. Il y a de la lumière sous la porte d'Emmett donc cela veut dire qu'il est rentré du cinéma.

Je décide d'aller me laver un peu avant d'avoir une discussion avec lui et Charlie.

La salle de bains est toujours dans le même état que ce matin. Je secoue ma tête et prends une douche. Je m'habille d'un bas de pyjama et d'un t shirt blanc avant de frapper à la porte d'Emmett. Il ouvre la porte et dit. « Hé sœurette, entres. ». Il est torse nu et porte un jeans avec des chaussettes blanches. Sa chambre est en désordre. Son lit n'est pas fait et il y a des chaussettes sales un peu partout.

_Et rien qu'à l'odeur, il y a définitivement quelque chose de mort caché quelque part..._

« Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi sœurette ? ». Il se réinstalle sur son canapé et devant sa télévision où il est occupé à jouer avec sa Xbox.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. ». Il me regarde et met son jeu en pause.

« Oh... De quoi veux tu parler ? ».

_Au moins il est assez galant pour mettre son jeu en pause..._

« Tu es un frère génial Emmett... ». Il roule des yeux.

« Oui je sais Bells et tu es une sœur géniale. ».

J'ignore son commentaire et continues. « … Mais tu vis comme un porc. ». Il fronce les sourcils. « Regardes ta chambre Emmett. Des chaussettes sales partout et je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose de mort ici. ».

Il lève ses mains. « Ben je suis un ado. Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre... ». Pour appuyer cela, il rote bruyamment. « Oh et avant que j'oublie... J'ai utilisé ma dernière paire de chaussettes propres aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu as fait la lessive. ».

Je soupire. « J'ai fait la lessive ce matin mais il semblerait que toutes tes chaussettes se sont accumulées sur le sol de ta chambre. ».

Il regarde autour de lui et demande. « Ben alors, pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas venue les prendre comme tu le fais d'habitude ? ».

Je lève un sourcil. « Je ne suis pas une bonne Emmett et il est temps que tu apprennes à nettoyer derrière toi. À partir de maintenant, je ne ramasse plus rien derrière toi. Je ne nettoies plus la salle de bains ni ton bordel dans la cuisine. Est ce que tu penses que Rose fera tout ton ménage dans ta maison un de ces jours ? Oh non. Elle te bottera le cul si tu laisses trainer tes chaussettes qui puent sur son sol.

Si tu veux que quelque chose soit lavé, tu dois le balancer dans la corbeille à linge et je le laverai. Si ce n'est pas dedans, ça ne sera pas lavé. Si tu manges quelque chose, remets les choses que tu as utilisé à leurs places respectives et laves la vaisselle que tu as utilisé. De cette façon, la cuisine restera propre et personne n'aura à nettoyer derrière quelqu'un d'autre. Alors fait un effort et nettoies ce bordel ET trouves ce qui est mort ici avant que tu n'attrapes une quelconque maladie. ».

La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvre et se ferme comme s'il était un poisson sur une terre asséchée. Je lui souris et sors de sa chambre pour ensuite discuter avec Charlie. Je le retrouve sur le canapé. Le bol de pop-corn, maintenant vidé de son contenu, est sur le sol posé à coté d'un nombre toujours en augmentation de papiers de bonbons. « Hé papa. Est ce que je peux te parler une minute ? ». Je me tiens près de la télévision.

Il demande sans même un regard dans ma direction. « Est ce que ça ne peut pas attendre Bells ? ».

« Non. C'est assez important. ». Il regarde toujours la télévision et ne répond pas. Je soupire et marche vers la prise électrique. Je tire sur le fil dédié à la télévision.

Il dit en colère. « Bella qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je regardais ça. ».

« Je sais mais je veux te parler. ». Il me regarde d'un air mauvais.

« Tu pouvais faire ça pendant que je la regardais tu sais. ».

Je vais vers l'unique canapé et m'assois. « Oui mais je veux toute ton attention papa. Pas juste un peu de celle ci. ». Même si ce n'est pas tant que ça.

Il dit de mauvaise humeur. « OK alors parles Bells. Je t'écoute. ». Il prend appui contre le dossier du canapé et me regarde.

Je lui demande. « Tu es un beau gâchis papa, est ce que tu le sais ? ». Il se renfrogne.

« Maintenant écoutes petite. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton père... ».

Je l'interrompt. « Quel père, papa ? Tu ne passes jamais de temps avec nous. Tu ne nous écoutes pas lorsqu'on te parle. Tu restes assis le cul vissé au canapé toute la journée à regarder la télévision... ».

Il m'interrompt à son tour. « Je travaille toute la semaine. D'où est ce que tu penses que l'argent arrive pour payer tout ce que tu as ? ».

« C'est le seul geste parental que tu fais. Est ce que tu penses qu'Emmett et moi nous intéressons qu'à ton argent ? On préfèrerait t'avoir physiquement plutôt que cette forme d'amour là. Si les officiers qui travaillent pour toi te voyaient ainsi, je me demande s'ils te respecteraient autant qu'ils le font maintenant. Tu te bourres de malbouffe et tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Je dois tout gérer ici parce que tu ne veux pas ou que tu ne t'en inquiètes pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit dès le départ.

Je sais que tu remarques tout ce que je fais et je l'apprécie. Est ce que c'est trop te demander que tu prennes soin de toi et qu'aussi tu passes un peu de temps avec Emmett et moi ? Cette fichue télévision sera toujours là papa. Mais Emmett et moi partons à l'université l'année prochaine et tu n'auras plus rien.

Je ne nettoierai plus après toi. À partir de demain, toi et moi allons courir le matin et tu devrais sortir plus souvent avec tes amis. Qui sait, peut être qu'il y a une femme quelque part que tu pourrais apprécier.

Je t'aime papa et je ne veux pas te voir vieillir comme un vieux et gros grincheux avachi sur son canapé. Alors penses à ce que je viens de te dire et tentes de vivre à nouveau. ».

Je me lève, rebranche la télévision et vais dans ma chambre. J'ai définitivement surpris les hommes qui sont impliqués dans la vie de Bella. La seule chose que j'espère maintenant est que c'est pour le mieux et non pour le pire.

Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre et écoute les bruits en provenance de la maison.

La télévision s'arrête soudainement et je peux entendre des bruits venant de la chambre d'Emmett comme s'il bougeait de gros meubles. Puis j'entends marmonner en bas des escaliers. Je trouve l'Ipod de Bella et écoute sa musique pendant un moment quand on frappe subitement à ma porte. J'éteins la musique et cries « entrez. ».

Emmett et Charlie entrent. Emmett porte un plateau avec une tasse fumante dessus. Charlie me dit. « Nous sommes venu nous excuser Bells. Nous t'avons pris pour acquis et sommes devenus paresseux. Nous t'avons traité comme une femme de ménage et nous sommes réellement désolés pour cela. Est ce que tu as assez de cœur pour nous pardonner ? ». Je souris, puis me lève et pose un bisou sur la joue de Charlie. C'était vraiment rapide vu que je pense encore qu'embrasser un autre homme est totalement mal.

Emmett pose le plateau sur mon bureau et m'attrape pour m'enlacer. Je résiste à ma forte envie de le repousser. Pour la première fois, je comprends ce que tout le monde veut dire qu'en ils disent qu'il donne des câlins comme un ours qui vous broie. C'est comme si tout l'oxygène était extirpé de mes poumons.

« J'ai besoin de respirer Emmett. ». Il finit par me relâcher.

« Oh désolé Bells. ». Charlie porte le plateau à mon attention et je prends avec plaisir la tasse de chocolat chaud. « Toutes mes affaires sales sont dans le panier à linge alors est ce que tu pourrais les laver pour moi ? J'ai vraiment besoin de chaussettes propres. ». Emmett en rajoute en faisant une tête de chien battu.

« Bien sûr Emmett. Est ce que tu as trouvé ce qui était mort dans ta chambre ? ». Je retourne m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ouais. C'était une vieille part de pizza qui était sous mon lit et j'ai aussi nettoyé la salle de bains. ». Je lui souris.

Charlie nous dit, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je dois aller à l'épicerie vite fait. Il semblerait que notre lait ai tourné. ».

Je lui remémore. « Ouais. Tout ça parce que vous ne le rangez pas dans le frigo une fois que vous avez fini avec. Et rappelles toi papa, demain matin, nous allons courir. ». Il grommelle quelque chose en descendant les escaliers.

« OK. Vu que notre réunion de famille est terminée, je vais retourner jouer à la Xbox. Bonne nuit Bells. ». Emmett n'attend même pas une réponse avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je finis mon chocolat et descends pour faire partir la machine à laver. Quand je passe devant la salle de bains, j'y jette un coup d'œil. Le lavabo est propre et leurs serviettes sèchent sur le porte serviettes, mais le siège des toilettes est toujours levé. Je le referme.

_Je suppose que les hommes seront toujours des hommes..._

La cuisine est propre et le séjour semble plus rangé que d'habitude. Maintenant, la grande question est de savoir combien de temps cela va durer ?

Je fais des lessives et finis par remonter les escaliers pour me coucher. En entrant le portable de Bella m'indique que j'ai un message. La voix de Yoda m'informe.

_'Un message du coté obscur reçu tu as'_

Il n'y a que Bella pour avoir quelque chose comme ça en sonnerie. Je prends le téléphone et regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait déjà sombre mais je sais qu'elle peut me voir alors je fais signe dans sa direction. Je grimpe dans le lit et éteins la lumière avant de lire le message en question.

**B : Hé ! Est ce que toute la peinture est partie de mes cheveux ?**

C'est typiquement féminin de s'inquiéter seulement de son apparence.

_**E : Oui c'est bon. Est ce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'envoies un message ?**_

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir sa réponse. Et une fois que je l'ai, j'ai dû la relire plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ce que ça dit.

**B : Non en fait, je cherchais juste une raison pour t'envoyer un message... je voulais vraiment te parler.**

Est ce qu'elle s'est cognée la tête ou un truc du genre ? C'est surement parce qu'on est dans cette situation bizarre ce qui fait que je suis le seul à qui elle peut vraiment parler.

_**E : de quoi veux tu parler ? Ou est ce que tu veux me parler parce que les autres penseraient qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange si tu leurs envoies un message avec mon portable ?**_

Quand j'appuie sur la touche d'envoi, j'ai cette petite lueur d'espoir en moi. Peut être qu'elle veut réellement me parler. Mais vu que c'est Bella, c'est dur à croire.

**B : J'aurais dû savoir que tu dirais une chose pareille. Laisses tomber et oublies.**

Je sens mon estomac faire un nœud quand je lis sa réponse. Maintenant j'ai encore tout ruiné.

_Génial, pourquoi est ce que je pense toujours trop ?_

_**E : Je suis désolé Bella. Excuse ma diarrhée verbale et dis moi de quoi tu veux parler... s'il te plait.**_

J'attends sa réponse.

_Edward., toi et ta grande bouche vous gâchez toujours tout. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas juste te..._

Mes pensées sont interrompues une nouvelle fois par Yoda.

**B : tu n'es pas pardonné mais je voulais juste savoir... est ce qu'on peut encore être amis après que toute cette histoire soit résolue ?**

Je souris et ma petite étincelle d'espoir recommence à bruler de nouveau. En fait elle veut être amie avec moi.

_**E : Bien sûr que nous le pouvons. Pourquoi penses tu que je ne veuille pas être ami avec toi ?**_

_De cette façon, je gagnerais ton cœur plus facilement..._

**B : Même si tu es avec la fille de tes rêves, tu consacreras du temps pour tes amis ?**

Est ce qu'elle s'inquiète du fait que je ne passerai pas de temps avec elle si je suis avec une autre fille ?

_**E : Bella, j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi, peu importe pourquoi. Aucune fille ne se mettra en travers de ça.**_

En plus le fait que tu sois la fille de mes rêves y joue une grande part.

**B : Merci. C'est ce que je voulais savoir aussi. Dors bien Edward. Xoxo**

Je fixe les x et les o à la fin du message. Ils ressemblent à des étreintes et des bisous. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle tient à moi ou est ce qu'elle les mets à la fin de tous les messages qu'elle envoie à ses amis ?

_**E : OK Bells. Bonne nuit.**_

Je ne rajoute rien de peur que je passe pour un crétin en ajoutant moi aussi des câlins et des bisous.

Je pense à cet adage qui dit qu'avant de critiquer quelqu'un, il faut avoir marcher un kilomètre dans ses pompes.

_C'est vrai... puis tu peux critiquer cette personne en étant séparée d'elle par un bon kilomètre et t'enfuir avec ses pompes._

Non. Pour réellement comprendre une personne tu dois échanger ton corps avec le sien et vivre leur vie. Et là encore, tu ne parviens qu'à comprendre que quelques parties et morceaux d'elle.

La seule chose que tu réalises alors est que tu préfères vivre ta propre vie, aussi pourrie soit elle, que celle de quelqu'un d'autre car en regardant ce qu'était ta vie, tu t'aperçois, en fin de compte, que l'herbe est joliment plus verte de ton coté de la barrière

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Bon vous vous doutez bien que si je traduis je ne fais pas autre chose...**_

_**Ceux qui, à mon boulot, attendaient des documents de ma part... Ben ils les auront lundi ^^**_

_**non c'est pas vrai... j'ai déjà les documents de prêt ! J'ai un minimum de conscience professionnelle non mais !**_

_**Sinon j'ai une nouvelle fic dont le second chapitre sera publié aujourd'hui ou demain matin ^^. n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil.**_

_**Oui oui le café des princes... je sais... j'en suis à 14 pages... soit la moitié d'un épisode.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 12. C'est la Fête !**

**BPOV**

Je suis pleinement réveillée au moment où le réveil d'Edward se déclenche. Il ne me reste plus que trois autres nuits et quatre jours dans le corps d'Edward. Si, bien entendu, tout marche correctement et qu'Edward et moi réussissons à nous faire entrer l'un et l'autre à Yale. D'une certaine manière, cela ne semble plus aussi important. Je voulais juste m'échapper de Forks et étudier la Littérature à Yale. Emmett serait OK avec Rose. Mon père mangerait au restaurant tous les soirs et regarderais la télévision comme il en a l'habitude. Alice et Jasper seraient prêt à aller à Paris et pour Edward ? Je pensais qu'il ne me manquerait pas du tout. Mes pensées étaient mal dirigées. Edward est surement la raison pour laquelle je veux aller à Yale maintenant.

Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi est ce que je veux m'infliger ce type de torture. Et si la fille qu'Edward aime tant va aussi à Yale ? Est ce que je veux vraiment voir leurs visages plein d'amour tout le temps ?

_Ah pourquoi est ce que ça doit être si frustrant ?_

Je balance les couvertures plus loin et vais dans la salle de bains. Je sors tout le matériel pour me raser et en refermant le placard, je m'interrompt pour me regarde brièvement dans le miroir. Les cheveux bronze et mi-longs d'Edward sont en bataille. Ses magnifiques yeux verts sont ensommeillés et même son début de barbe est mignon.

Je crie de frustration. « Pourquoi étais je si aveugle ? Stupide et odieux propriétaire de voiture argentée qui a réussi à faire cheminer son petit cul ignorant jusque dans mon cœur». Mes pensées folles sont interrompues quand on tape soudainement à ma porte.

Alice croise les bras et s'appuie contre la porte. « Qui est stupide ? ».

« Je le suis. En quoi puis je t'aider ? ». Je suis encore aigrie par moi même.

« Quoi ? Est ce que ta sœur ne peut venir te parler sans vouloir ton aide pour quelque chose ? ». Je la regarde. Elle essaie difficilement de ne pas sourire et tente de passer pour l'ange qu'elle n'est définitivement pas.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à le sortir Alice. ». Je commence mon rituel de rasage sans même me concentrer ou me couper. C'est drôle comme le fait de se raser est devenu comme une seconde nature pour moi.

« D'accord. Je veux quelque chose. Jessica fait une fête chez elle ce soir et maman a dit que je suis autorisée à y aller si tu viens avec moi. ».

_Quoi? Elle veut que j'aille à la soirée de cette pouffiasse avec elle ? Et si le virus de la pouffiasse est contagieux ?_

« Non, non... absolument pas. ». Je rase la dernière partie de barbe sur la joue d'Edward.

Je lui demande en retournant dans la chambre. « Pourquoi n'emmènes tu pas Jasper avec toi ? ».

« Il doit étudier pour un examen. Oh allez ! Ça va être sympa. ».

Je grogne.

_Ouais. Des filles qui se frottent contre des garçons. Des litres et des litres d'alcool consommés. Ça c'est super amusant, oh et n'oublions pas les gens qui s'évanouissent dans leur propre vomi..._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc Alice. Qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire là bas ? ». Elle fait mine de réfléchir profondément.

« Je ne sais pas. Choisir une fille, danser avec elle, la rendre saoule et profiter d'elle sans aucune honte. ».

_Les filles ne sont pas vraiment mon type Alice..._

« Est ce que tu t'entends ? Tu dis que de la merde et tu le sais. ».

Elle fait son regard de chien battu et je peux déjà sentir fondre ma résistance. « Je dis peut être de la merde Edward mais je dis de la bonne merde au moins. ».

Je ris et attrape un t shirt rouge de l'armoire et un pantalon large avant de me retourner vers elle. Je l'accuse. « Tu ne vas pas partir avant que j'ai accepté n'est ce pas ? ». Elle sourit.

« Non alors soit prêt pour dix neuf heures, la soirée commence à dix huit. ». Elle semble ravie d'elle même.

Je demande. « Cela ne va pas nous mettre en retard d'une heure ? ».

Elle répond par dessus son épaule. « C'est appelé un retard élégant Edward. ». Puis elle m'envoie un bisou avant de passer la porte.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour y aller avec toi, tu sais. ».

« Tu aurais fini par accepter à la fin Edward. Tu ne peux éviter l'inévitable. ». Je ris et ferme ma porte pour finir de m'habiller.

_Je vais rester environ trois heures durant cette soirée et après je la sortirais hors de là. Et cela, même si elle hurle et donne des coups de pieds quand je la trainerais dans la voiture._

Une fois mes préparatifs finis, je prends le sac de cours d'Edward et vais dans la cuisine.

Alice fait des pancakes et Carlisle est assis au comptoir à boire un café. « Bonjour papa. ». Je me sers quelques pancakes encore chauds.

Il grommelle. « Bonjour. ». Ce qui ne me dérange pas vu que je suis habituée à ce type de comportement venant de lui dorénavant. J'ajoute quelques fraises et du sirop sur mes pancakes et commence à manger affamée. Une fois que Carlisle a fini, il place sa tasse dans l'évier avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Alice demande tout en savourant son petit déjeuner en face de moi. « Quand est ce que vous allez régler vos différents ? Tôt ou tard vous serez obligés de vous parler. ». Je me lève et rince mon assiette.

« Alors ça sera plus tard. Je n'ai pas le temps de traiter avec lui maintenant. ». Je n'attends pas sa réponse et retourne dans ma chambre pour me brosser les dents. Je dois ensuite attendre qu'Alice ai fini alors je décide d'aller dans la voiture. Pour changer, il ne pleut pas et quand je regarde les alentours, je remarque la voiture de patrouille de mon père dans l'allée de notre maison.

_C'est étrange, il est toujours le premier à partir de la maison._

Juste quand je pense cela, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et il sort de la maison. Il me voit et me fait un signe amical. Je souris et lui en fait un à mon tour avant de me maudire car Edward n'est pas censé sourire à mon père. Il marche jusqu'à moi.

« Hé Edward. J'ai vu que Bella et toi passez beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement. ».

J'acquiesce. « Ouais. Elle m'aide avec ma littérature anglaise. ». Il hoche la tête.

« Alors ce n'est rien de plus que du tutorat ? Je n'aime pas quand les garçons s'amusent avec ma petite fille. ». J'étouffe un rire.

_Est ce que Charlie me voit encore comme une petite fille ?_

« Non monsieur, je ne m'amuserais jamais avec elle. J'apprécie une autre fille de toutes les façons monsieur. Alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. ». Ma voix semble se briser sur les derniers mots que je prononce.

Il demande soudainement. « Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que Bella n'est pas assez bien pour toi, garçon ? ».

Cela me prend par surprise. D'où est ce que ça sort ? Il semble presque en furieux. Je dois penser rapidement à ce que dirait Edward et quelque chose qui le calmerait en plus. « Non monsieur, je ne dis pas cela. C'est plus comme si c'était moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. ».

Il semble pris au dépourvu et reste un moment sans voix. « Hé bien alors... je dois y aller. Passes une bonne journée Edward. ». Je lui dit au revoir lorsqu'il marche vers sa voiture.

_Qui était ce monsieur et qu'à t il fait de mon père ?_

Alice surgit soudainement et me sort de mes pensées. « Est ce que tu regardes l'herbe pousser ? Allez viens avant qu'on soit en retard. ».

Je lui demande en me glissant dans le siège conducteur. « Est ce qu'on ne peut pas être élégamment en retard ? ».

« Bien sûr, si la détention ne t'ennuie pas. ». J'en aurais presque oublié qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle l'école craint.

Il commence à pleuvoir alors que nous sommes encore en chemin. Je peux à peine voir à l'extérieur du pare brise quand Alice me crie d'arrêter la voiture. J'appuie sur le frein et brule de la gomme en le faisant. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison car j'ai failli avoir un accident de voiture. ». Elle m'ignore et descend sa vitre.

Elle crie à la personne se tenant près de la voiture. « Angela ! Montes dans la voiture, on te dépose ! ». Je n'ai même pas vu Angela sous cette pluie battante. La porte arrière s'ouvre et Angela monte dans la voiture. Elle est presque trempée jusqu'aux os. Je lui demande concernée. « Est ce que ça va ? ».

Elle répond en claquant des dents. « Ça va. J'ai juste un peu froid. ».

Je retire ma veste et lui tends. « Juste un peu ? Tu es trempée. Tiens, enlèves ton sweat et porte ça. ». Elle me remercie et fait ce que je lui ai dit. Je mets le chauffage et reprends la route jusqu'au lycée. Je lui demande, alors qu'elle est toujours en train de trembler sur le siège arrière. « Pourquoi est ce que tu marchais d'ailleurs ? ».

Elle rougit un peu. « La voiture de ma mère est en panne... encore. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix. ». Alice lui dit, encore préoccupée par l'état fragile de la jeune fille. « Alors tu n'as qu'à m'appeler à l'avenir et Edward et moi nous t'aiderons. ».

Angela dit timidement. « Je ne veux pas m'imposer. ». Je m'arrête sur le parking.

Alice dit en sortant de la voiture. « C'est pas le cas. Attends ici une seconde je reviens tout de suite. ».

« Merci Edward. ».

Je regarde la silhouette d'Alice disparaître sous la pluie. « Pas de problème. Peut être que ta mère doit faire vérifier sa voiture. ». Angela acquiesce et continue à frissonner. Je me sens désolée pour elle. Je me déplace pour aller à l'arrière et la prends dans mes bras espérant que ma chaleur corporelle l'aidera à se réchauffer plus vite. Elle me regarde surprise.

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela tu sais. ». Elle ne repousse pas mes bras pour autant.

« N'importe quoi. À quoi servent les amis ? ».

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice retourne à son siège et lance un sac en direction d'Angela. « Je t'ai pris ton jogging et une permission pour que tu puisses le porter durant les cours. Tu peux garder la veste d'Edward, elle te tiendra chaud durant la journée. On te ramènera chez toi après les cours. ».

Je prends le sac de cours d'Edward et sors de la voiture pour qu'elle puisse se changer. J'arrive en classe juste avant que la dernière sonnerie retentisse. Angela arrive en cours dix minutes après et tout le monde a les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'ils reconnaissent la veste qu'elle porte. Je suis juste contente qu'elle ne frissonne plus. Elle tend son mot au professeur et s'installe à sa place. Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle croise mon regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire aussi.

Après cela nous n'avons plus de contact visuel et jusqu'à mon troisième cours, je ne prête pas attention aux évènements de la matinée.

Au moment où je prends place dans la place d'Edward en cours d'Espagnol, que je partage avec mon frère, Ben se dirige vers moi. Il m'accuse directement. « Edward. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et ma petite amie ? ». Il jette un regard en direction d'Emmett, qui est tout ouïe puis revient sur moi.

« Relax Ben, je l'ai juste emmenée en cours ce matin. Son sweat était trempé et elle frissonnait alors je lui ai donné ma veste à porter. ». Je regarde les alentours pour voir ce qui tient le professeur si occupé. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de petits amis jaloux.

« Ouais mais la manière dont elle te souriait en cours ne semble pas rien pour moi. ». Il avance pour que mon attention revienne sur lui.

« C'était juste un sourire amical Ben. Si tu n'aimes pas cela parles en à Angela. ». Ben me regarde d'un air mauvais. Emmett ajoute. « En plus Edward a déjà ses vues sur quelqu'un d'autre de toutes les façons Ben. Alors s'il te dit qu'il n'est pas intéressé par elle, tu peux le croire. ». Ben tourne son attention vers lui.

« Je ne te parles pas Philistin. Est ce que tu impliques qu'Angela n'est pas assez bien pour lui ? ».

Emmett se lève doucement de sa chaise et ferme ses poings. Je connais assez mon frère pour savoir quand il est largement irrité. « Maintenant écoutes petit, tu devrais faire attention à qui tu causes ainsi. ». Ben ne recule pas et maintenant il serre lui aussi ses poings. Je me lève et m'interpose entre eux.

« Calmez vous les gars... ».

Ben raille Emmett. « Tu penses que parce que tu es grand et balèze que tout le monde devrait avoir peur de toi mais laisses moi te dire quelque chose, ça ne me fait pas peur. ». J'ai des difficultés à empêcher Emmett de battre Ben en charpie.

Il me grogne. « Lâches moi Edward. Je vais enseigner à ce petit une leçon ou deux. ». Ses bras tentent d'attraper Ben.

« Laisses tomber Emmett, il n'en vaut pas la peine. ». Je me tends pour qu'il arrête de lutter contre moi et pile au moment où je me retourne vers Ben, son poing entre en collision avec mon nez alors qu'il tentait de frapper Emmett.

Je vois des étoiles et des larmes se mêlent au sang sur mon visage, obscurcissant ma vision. C'est là que tout éclate. Les élèves commencent à crier. Je peux entendre quelqu'un qui est poussé sur une des tables et tout redevient calme quand quelqu'un siffle fort.

Je ne peux pas encore voir très clairement mais le peu que je peux ne me semble pas très bon.

Le professeur d'Espagnol demande. « El Senior Cullen por qué es que cuando algo sucede en esta escuela a la que se aparte de ella? ». _(Monsieur Cullen pourquoi est ce que lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose dans cet établissement vous en faites toujours parti ?)__._

« Bueno, el tiempo que otras veces era realmente mala, pero esta vez estoy realmente inocentes y toda la clase puede responder por mí en esto. ». _(Bien, les __autres fois, c'était vraiment un mauvais timing mais cette fois je suis vraiment innocent et toute la classe peut en témoigner.)._

Je vois quelques personnes qui hochent la tête et le professeur reporte son attention sur les deux autres. « Ustedes dos van a la oficina del director y el Sr. Cullen búscate limpiar en la oficina de la enfermera. ». (Vous deux vous allez dans le bureau du principal et monsieur Cullen vous allez vous faire nettoyer tout ça à l'infirmerie.).

Je suis les deux autres hors de la classe. Ils marchent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. Ils prennent la direction du bâtiment principal alors que je les laisse pour entrer à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière me demande en rougissant pour une obscure raison. « Edward mon chéri que t'ait il arrivé ? ».

« Vous voulez la version courte ou la version longue ? ». Je m'assois sur le lit alors qu'elle enfile des gants chirurgicaux.

« La courte. Attention ça peut être douloureux. ». Elle commence à essuyer le sang de mon nez abimé. ».

« Je suis entré dans une porte. ». Elle me sourit légèrement.

« Je ne dirais pas que je ne l'ai jamais entendu déjà celle là. Alors racontes la version longue. ». Elle tâte pour voir si mon nez est cassé.

« La porte était petite et elle cognait plus fort que je le pensais. ».

Cette fois elle réussie à rire. « Oui les grands costauds ont tous les muscles mais les plus petits sont glissants et sournois. ». J'acquiesce et ensuite elle déclare que je ferais mieux de retourner en espagnol pour les vingt minutes qu'il reste de cours.

Emmett et Ben arrivent juste avant que la sonnerie ne se déclenche. Je demande à Emmett. « Alors qu'est ce que le connard et son toupet avait à dire ? ». Je fais référence à notre immanquable proviseur?

« Il nous a juste donner de la détention après un très long discours sur le fait que nous devrions régler nos différents. ». Il range ses livres.

Je plaisante alors que nous sortons du cours. « Et tu penses que la bagarre en valait totalement la peine pas vrai ? ». Nous allons à la cafétéria.

« Putain ouais. Il a un œil au beurre noir et une mâchoire abimée. En plus j'ai échappé au cours d'Espagnol. Alors une heure de détention ce n'est rien. ».

_Je me demande si un jour Emmett va grandir..._

Nous mettons de la nourriture sur nos plateaux. Edward lève les yeux quand on s'assoit et se renfrogne. « Pourquoi es tu toujours couvert de sang ? ».

Je baisse les yeux et remarque du sang sur mon col alors que Rose commence à s'agiter auprès d'Emmett. « Pourquoi te battais tu encore ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça lorsque tu te bats. Tu aurais pu être blessé ? Est ce que tu es blessé ? Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir d'œil au beurre noir. La promo n'est que dans deux semaines. ».

Je secoue ma tête. Comment Emmett peut supporter ça. Je me tourne vers Edward. « Je suis juste un homme Bella et apparemment le sang est livré avec le tout. ». Je regarde Emmett qui calme Rosalie.

Lauren se rapproche de notre table soudainement et s'arrête près de ma chaise. « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant les gars au sujet de la soirée de Jessica mais vous êtes tous invités. ». Son regard ne me quitte pas.

_Est ce qu'elle est la fille dont Edward rêve ?_

Alice lui assure que nous serons tous présents. Lauren place sa main fraichement manucurée sur mon épaule. « Edward j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es battu. J'adore les hommes qui peuvent se défendre. ».

_Est ce que ces mains seront partout sur Edward lorsqu'il l'embrassera pour la première fois ?_

La jalousie commence à bouillir en moi et prend rapidement le contrôle de ma tête. Je lui demande gentiment. « Où est ce que tu as entendu ça Lauren ou est ce que tu as encore fourré ton nez à quatre mille dollars dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre ? ». Elle serre sa main contre son nez.

Elle me regarde contrariée. « Je suis tombée de mon cheval le mois dernier et genre... ça a abimé mon nez OK. ».

« Est ce au moment où ton cheval a réalisé que vous aviez la même tête ? ». Les autres autour de la table commencent à rire et Lauren lève son nez à quatre mille dollars en l'air et s'éloigne en balançant ses hanches.

Alice demande. « C'était vraiment nécessaire ? ».

Je la regarde et croque dans ma pomme. « Peut être pas Alice mais c'est clair que c'était drôle. ».

Elle regarde en direction de Lauren. « Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça. ».

Je réponds. « Et bien eux ont ris comme des fous. ». Alice ne répond pas et nous passons le reste du déjeuner en petites discussions.

Après le déjeuner, Edward et moi allons en Biologie. « Alors, est ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi est ce que Angela porte ma veste ? ».

« Son sweat était trempé alors je lui ai filé ta veste. Purée, je ne faisais qu'une bonne action et tout le monde est sur mon dos à ce sujet. ». Je commence à être fatiguée d'être obligée de me justifier tout le temps.

« Du calme Bella. Je ne faisais que demander. ». On s'installe à notre table.

Je lui demande. « As tu peur que la fille que tu aimes ai une mauvaise interprétation ? ». Je sors les livres nécessaires de mon sac.

« Non. C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Pourquoi est ce que tu demandes cela ? »

Je hausse les épaules et quand le professeur entre pour commencer le cours cela m'épargne une réponse. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler durant le cours.

Il me demande une fois le cours terminé. « Est ce que tu vas à la fête de Jessica ? ».

« Ouais. Alice veut une escorte alors vu que je dois y aller, tu viens aussi pour souffrir avec moi. ». Nous sommes interrompus lorsque Angela marche vers moi.

« Merci pour la veste Edward. Je ferais l'impasse sur le fait que tu me ramènes chez moi car Ben insiste pour me raccompagner lui même. Je suis si désolée pour l'incident en espagnol. Ben n'est généralement pas comme ça. ». Je lui prends la veste.

« C'est OK et tu es plus que bienvenue. ».

_Je suis réellement surprise que Ben n'ai pas insisté pour qu'elle l'enlève te qu'elle porte la sienne à la place..._

Elle dit au revoir et se dirige vers la voiture de Ben. « Tu vois Edward, elle n'allait pas voler ta précieuse veste. ». Il m'ignore. Il regarde Angela qui s'en va.

Je dois bousculer son épaule pour le faire bouger à nouveau. « Arrêtes de rêver Edward et marche. Nous avons encore le cours de piano et quelques textes à lire avant la fête de ce soir. ».

Il secoue sa tête faisant que mes cheveux se déplacent en vagues et se dirige vers nos voitures.

Nous passons le reste de l'après midi près du piano. Edward apprend des poèmes pendant que je m'entraine au piano. Il s'interrompt de temps en temps pour me corriger. Les fausses notes étant de sa faute car je suis émerveillée par sa façon de réciter les poèmes. Je ne cesse d'imaginer qu'il récite ces poèmes réellement à mon intention, doté de sa propre voix et non la mienne et c'est généralement dans ces moments que je joues des fausses notes.

Nous nous arrêtons vers dix sept heures pour nous préparer pour la soirée. Je dois ensuite attendre qu'Alice ai fini avant que nous puissions finalement y aller. Edward y va avec Emmett tandis que Rose est déjà à la soirée.

Lorsque Alice et moi arrivons sur place, de la musique s'échappe de la porte d'entrée. Gars et filles dansent ensemble sur la petite piste de danse. Alice attrape ma main. Elle me crie. « Danses avec moi Edward ! ». 'Hot & Cold' par Katy Perry commence à retentir. Je secoue ma tête de protestation mais me retrouve immergé par les corps dansants autour de moi et ma seule option est de danser aussi ou d'être broyé par la trentaine de personnes qui m'entourent. À la fin de la chanson, je suis recouverte par la sueur d'au moins sept personnes différentes et j'ai du me battre avec quatre filles qui voulaient à tout prix frotter leurs corps contre le mien.

Je m'échappe de la piste avant qu'Alice parvienne à m'attraper de nouveau et me dirige vers le stand à bière. Je suis si épuisée par la danse que je descends une bière. J'en saisie une autre tout en jetant un œil parmi la foule pour trouver Edward. Je vois Rose et me dirige vers elle. Je hurle à son oreille.

« Est ce que tu as vu Bella ? ». Elle secoue sa tête. Je traverse la foule pour le retrouver et laisse mon verre vide pour une autre bière. Je repère des escaliers et pose un nouveau verre vide et l'échange avec un plein. Je monte les escaliers. Je finis par trouver Edward qui fait la queue pour aller aux toilettes. Je lui demande en me balançant légèrement. « Enfin ! Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je te cherche ? ». Je ne me rends pas compte à quel point ce que je viens de dire sort de manière empâtée de ma bouche.

Il me demande, jetant un œil au verre qui est dans ma main. « Hum. Combien de ces trucs tu as déjà bu ? ».

Je me penche contre le mur pour tenter de me stabiliser. « Seulement quelques uns. Je n'avais jamais bu de ça avant et c'est assez bon. ».

« Alors je pense que tu en as eu assez. Attends moi là je reviens dans une seconde. ». Il va dans la salle de bain et je finis ma bière. Comme j'en veux encore, je descends les escaliers et en attrape une autre sur le buffet. « OK ça suffit. Viens là. Je pense que tu as besoin d'air frais. ». Edward se tient derrière moi et tente de me prendre le verre. Je ne me laisse pas faire et comme il ne veut pas faire de scène, il me le laisse mais saisie ma main pour me guider vers l'extérieur. « Assis toi là et ressaisis toi Bella. ». Il indique un banc devant moi.

Je me laisse tomber dessus, renversant de la bière sur moi en même temps. Il demande, se tenant devant moi. « Génial Bella. Maintenant tu vas sentir comme une poivrot. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? ».

« Je ne sais pas... Tu sais que tu es vraiment jolie. ». Je me lève seulement pour reperdre l'équilibre et atterrir face la première sur sa poitrine.

Edward me pousse pour me remettre debout. « OK c'est bon. Je te ramène chez toi jeune fille. ».

Je dis entre ses seins. « Non je suis bien là. ». Bon en fait ce sont les miens et non pas les siens alors si je veux reposer ma tête contre eux, j'ai le droit de le faire, pas vrai ?

« Bella arrêtes. Allez viens. La volvo est juste là. ».

Je me lève et le regarde... enfin je les regarde vu qu'il est en triple.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il bouge autant ?

Je dis, articulant mal mes mots, au Edward sur ma gauche. « Edward. Je t'aime mec. Je t'aimerais toujours et tu sens vraiment bon. ».

« C'est vraiment gentil Bella. Maintenant viens. ». Il tente de me prendre par la main pour aller vers la voiture.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime Edward. ». Je le tourne dans ma direction et l'attire pour qu'il soit en face de moi. J'attrape le Edward du milieu par le cou et le rapproche de moi. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de protester, je raccourcis la distance entre nous et l'embrasse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Que dire de plus ?**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 13. Le pire des lendemains !**

« Bella, pourquoi est ce que tu sens comme si tu sortais d'un bar... ? A qui est le sang que tu as sur toi... ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu ressembles à une vulgaire... prostituée ? ».

Il y a un gros rire derrière moi. Emmett, situé au niveau de l'entrée du salon, dit. « Je suis d'accord avec papa sur ce coup là et je dis aussi que tu ressembles à une prostituée mais putain... une call-girl de première catégorie ! ».

Je me regarde pour la première fois. Je porte des talons hauts et noirs, une minijupe en jean bleue qui, de mon point de vue, recouvre à peine mon derrière, un haut blanc court et moulant et bien décolleté et pour finir, une veste en jean noire. Toute ma poitrine est recouverte de sang.

_Sur tous les vêtements qu'Alice pouvait choisir, elle devait vraiment prendre ceux là ?_

« Emmett tu ne m'aides pas là et papa c'est pire que cela en a l'air. Ce n'est pas mon sang. Je vais juste aller prendre une douche et je vous raconterais tout. Emmett appelle Alice et prends des nouvelles d'Edward s'il te plait. ».

Je me tourne et sors du séjour, laissant derrière un Charlie furieux. Je l'entends qui demande à Emmett. « Qu'est il arrivé à Edward ? ». Je ne m'attarde pas sur le reste de leur conversation. Je ferme la porte de la salle de bains et retire les vêtements de Jessica. Je me note dans un coin de la tête qu'il faut que je me rappelle de les laver plus tard dans la journée quand je serais rentré de l'hôpital.

Je force les évènements de la soirée à me revenir clairement à l'esprit. Je dois tout raconter à Charlie et je n'ai pas besoin de tout ressasser une seconde fois. Je repense à tout sauf au sang, à la bière et au fait que mon visage sera douloureux quand j'échangerai mon corps avec Bella.

Femme stupide qui fait des déclarations d'amour, me brisant le cœur à chacun des mots emplis d'ivresse qu'elle a marmonné.

Putain, à quoi elle pensait quand elle m'a embrassé ? C'était l'expérience la plus bizarre de ma vie.

Ça surpasse même le fait d'avoir ses règles, car il n'y a vraiment aucun mot pour décrire le fait d'être embrassé par soi même. Puis après, elle a juste décider d'aller tout ruiner.

Je coupe l'eau et plie la grande et confortable serviette de Bella autour de moi avant de courir dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'habille de son jogging et prends une grande respiration avant de descendre les escaliers. Charlie est assis dans le canapé, le regard vers la télévision mais l'écran est complètement noir. Elle n'est même pas allumée. Emmett regarde par la fenêtre. Je m'immobilise, le sang quittant mon visage. Ma voix est à peine un murmure. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». De la manière dont les épaules d'Emmett tressaillent et que la tête de Charlie sursaute, je sais que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

_Est ce que c'est Bella ? Est ce que les choses sont pires que ce que nous avions pensés ?_

Emmett répond de la fenêtre, il ne se tourne pas en parlant, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas les expressions de son visage. « Jacob vient juste d'être libéré de l'hôpital, il a un bras cassé et quelques coupures et égratignures. Mais à part ça il va parfaitement bien. Edward est encore en soins. Alice nous donnera des nouvelles dès qu'ils en auront eux mêmes.

_Pourquoi est ce que Bella a encore besoin d'être soignée ? Les blessures ne semblaient pas si grave._

Je demande, en me tournant vers Charlie. « Qu'est ce que vous ne me dites pas ? ». Il est l'adulte alors il est censé être celui avec toutes les réponses.

« Oublies ça pour le moment Bella. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fête et ne laisses rien de côté. ». J'ai envie de crier de frustration mais je sais que si je les pousse à me donner des informations, ils ne vont rien dire. Je me sens tellement frustrée. Je veux aller à l'hôpital et maintenant je dois perdre mon temps à dire à Charlie tout ce qu'il s'est passé. « Avant que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé, réponds à ma question. Est ce que Jacob va porter plainte contre Edward ? ».

Je me dirige vers le seul canapé de la pièce et m'installe en mettant mes jambes sous moi. Je le regarde, attendant une réponse.

« Oui, il était en chemin vers la station de police quand on était en ligne. Maintenant, dis moi tout et commence par le début. ».

Je ferme les yeux et laisse les évènements se dérouler devant mes yeux encore une fois avant de les rouvrir. Je fixe Charlie droit dans les yeux et lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Je suis arrivé à la fête à dix huit heures avec Emmett et Rose, portant un t shirt et un simple jean. ». Je préfère ajouter l'information sur mes vêtements ainsi Charlie saura que je n'étais pas habillé comme une prostituée lorsque je suis allé à la fête. « J'ai dansé avec Emmett, une ou deux fois. Puis la piste de danse est devenue trop bondée alors nous avons rejoint Rose au fond de la salle d'où nous pouvions voir tout le monde. On a seulement bu des cocas cleans. À dix neuf heures, Edward et Alice sont arrivés. Je me rappelle de l'heure car Emmett commençait à en avoir assez de n'avoir rien à faire et voulait savoir depuis combien de temps nous étions à la fête. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice a entrainé Edward sur la piste immédiatement et avant que la chanson ne soit fini, je suis allé trouver les toilettes.

La file d'attente était plutôt longue et c'est là qu'Edward m'a trouvé un peu plus tard. Il était déjà assez bourré. Je ne sais pas combien de bières il avait déjà bu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai demandé de m'attendre pendant que j'utilisais les toilettes. Et lorsque j'ai eu fini, il était parti. J'ai descendu les escaliers et je l'ai retrouvé au stand à bières où il s'en servait une autre. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter mais il n'a pas voulu coopérer et ne voulant pas causer une scène, je l'ai laissé faire.

J'ai réussi à le sortir me disant que de l'air frais pourrait lui éclaircir la tête un peu. L'air n'a pas aidé du tout, et lorsque sa bière était finie, il en voulait une autre. Mais j'ai réussi à le diriger vers la voiture pour le ramener chez lui.

Il a résisté et m'a tiré en arrière.. hum... alors... hum... ». Je suis à court de mots.

_Comment suis supposé dire à Charlie que sa fille, alors qu'elle est bloquée dans mon corps, était bourrée et qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi ?_

Charlie demande un peu irrité. « Alors que s'est il passé Bella ? ».

Je murmure en regardant par terre. « On s'est … embrassé. ». je m'attends à l'explosion de Charlie. Lorsqu'il ne dit rien, je relève la tête, il ne fait que me regarder et un muscle dans sa joue tressaille. « Passons, je me suis écarté après m'être remis du choc et Edward, qui s'appuyait pas mal sur moi, est tombé quand mon soutien a soudainement disparu. Je me suis penchée pour l'aider, mais il a été malade et s'est mis à vomir sur le sol et mes chaussures.

J'ai réussi à le conduire jusqu'à un banc dans le jardin et suis retourné à l'intérieur pour me nettoyer. Ensuite je devais chercher Emmett pour qu'il m'aide à mettre Edward dans sa volvo. Alors que je manœuvrais à travers la foule, quelqu'un a renversé sa bière sur moi. J'ai rattrapé Emmett, Rose et Alice et leur ai dis ce qu'il se passait. Emmett et Rose sont sortis pour aider Edward et Alice m'a attrapé la main m'emmenant vers Jessica. Elle a réussi à la convaincre de me prêter des vêtements propres et une fois que j'étais changée, nous sommes sorties pour voir s'ils avaient progressé avec Edward. Il était bien dans la volvo mais assit au niveau du conducteur, insistant qu'il conduise jusqu'à chez lui. Emmett avait les clés et lui insistait pour ramener Edward chez lui.

Jacob s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il a du entendre Edward et Emmett se disputer et il est venu pour enquêter. Il a vu qu'Edward était ivre et c'est là qu'il m'a remarqué. Il a dit quelque chose sur le fait que j'avais besoin d'un vrai homme pour me dresser. J'ai répondu que s'il en voyait un qu'il devrait me le faire savoir. J'aurais vraiment dû garder ma grande bouche fermée car tout le reste aurait pu être évité. ».

Emmett tape du poing contre le rebord de la fenêtre, en colère. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce que Jacob a dit était déplacé. J'aurais pu le battre moi même si Rose et Alice ne m'avaient pas retenu. ». Il se tourne vers nous, ce qu'il n'a fait jusqu'à présent et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de lui. La colère émane de son corps.

Charlie demande calmement, tentant de conserver une atmosphère tranquille. « Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? ».

« Il a dit que maman était une pute et que Bella suivait le même chemin. ».

Le muscle tressaillant dans la joue de Charlie recommence de plus belle et son visage prend une couleur rougeâtre alors que le sang commence à lui monter à la tête. Il demande entre ses dents serrées. « Ensuite, que s'est il passé ? ».

« Jacob est monté dans sa voiture flambant neuve et il est parti. Edward a pris les clés de ma main. J'ai été pris complètement par surprise vu que j'étais principalement concentré sur Jacob. Edward a verrouillé les portes, démarré sa voiture et a pourchassé Jacob pour une quelconque raison. On a couru jusqu'à la Jeep et on les a suivi. On a retrouvé la volvo d'Edward encastrée dans le coté de la voiture d'Edward sur le bas coté de la route, à quelques kilomètres de La Push. Les deux étaient inconscients alors on a appelé une ambulance.

Alice est partie avec Edward dans une ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. On a déposé Rose chez elle et nous sommes rentrés. On voulait juste changer de tenues et retourner à l'hôpital. ». Emmett a bien résumé la fin de l'histoire pour moi.

Charlie demande. « Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi est ce que Edward est parti après Jacob ? ».

_Parce que Edward est en réalité Bella et qu'elle perd son calme très facilement. Et lorsque Jacob a insulté leur mère, l'alcool embrumant son esprit, elle est partie directement à sa poursuite..._

Bien entendu, je ne peux pas dire cela. Emmett répond. « Je ne sais pas mais lorsqu'il sortira de chirurgie, peut être qu'il pourra nous le dire. ». Charlie ne dit rien durant un moment. Il finit par se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Alors, vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital et voir s'il va mieux. Je vais aller au poste et découvrir ce que Jacob a à dire. ». Il n'attend pas de réponse et quitte la piece. Emmett et moi nous nous regardons avant de suivre Charlie hors de la maison.

On ne dit rien sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je repense à la scène de l'accident. Le visage de Bella était couvert de sang et sa respiration laborieuse. Je voulais partir avec l'ambulance mais ils n'autorisent que les membres de la famille. On marche rapidement dans le hall de l'hôpital, tout deux impatients de savoir si Bella est OK mais aussi terrifiés pour elle, en même temps. Je passe la réception vers la salle d'attente des urgences. Esmée, Alice et Carlisle sont assis ensemble, se tenant les mains. Jasper et Rosalie sont assis en face d'eux et ça brise le cœur de les voir lever les yeux dans l'expectative,seulement pour rabaisser leurs regards quand ils se rendent compte que ce n'est que nous.

Je resserre un peu l'épaule d'Esmée avant de rejoindre les autres du coté opposé. Emmett chuchote à Rose. « Pourquoi est ce que Esmée et Carlisle ne sont pas de l'autre coté pour tenter de sauver la vie de leur fils ? ».

Je lui réponds. « Parce que les docteurs ne sont pas autorisés d'opérer sur les membres de leurs familles. ». Je souhaite pouvoir leurs dire que je suis leur fils. Je veux pouvoir leurs dire que je vais bien et que la personne, de l'autre coté de la porte, se battant pour rester en vie, est Bella. Je veux pouvoir leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter pour moi et que je vais parfaitement bien.

Au lieu de ça, je reste assis sur ma chaise et souhaite avec chaque fibre de mon corps qu'il y a véritablement un dieu et qu'il épargnera la vie de Bella... ma vie.

Je prie comme jamais je n'ai prié avant. Je ne tente pas de regarder les autres de peur d'y voir la même chose que ce que je ressens. Que Bella ne va pas s'en sortir. Les secondes se transforment en minutes, les minutes se transformant en heures et les heures semblent se transformer en jours. Finalement, les portes s'ouvrent et un docteur entre dans la pièce emplie de désespoir. Carlisle et Esmée se lèvent. Leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre si étroitement que leurs articulations sont blanches.

« Carlisle, Esmée. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Il est encore dans un état critique en soins intensifs. Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie dans son cerveau autant que nous nous sommes occupés de sa jambe cassée. Il a aussi deux cotes cassées mais tant qu'il n'a pas repris conscience, nous ne saurons pas s'il a des lésions cérébrales. Comme vous le savez, les prochaines 24 heures sont cruciales. Si il ne se réveille pas...hé bien... Nous espérons définitivement pour le mieux. ».

Carlisle attire Esmée contre lui et enlace son corps tremblant. Jasper étreint une Alice en pleurs et Emmett prend soin de Rosalie. Je n'ai personne. La personne qui compte le plus pour moi est en soins intensifs à se battre pour rester en vie. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne vais pas laisser Bella mourir. Je me dirige vers Emmett. « Est ce que tu peux me passer les clés de la Jeep s'il te plait ? ».

Emmett me regarde et il a dû voir quelque chose dans mon regard car il me tend ses précieuses clés sans aucune hésitation. Je les attrape et sans un regard en arrière, je quitte l'hôpital. Je monte dans la Jeep et démarre. Je ne pense pas ni même me concentre sur la route. Je finis par me garer sur le coté et commence à pleurer.

Je me sens si désespéré.

_Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas saisi ma chance de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle ?_

Toutes ces années passées à faire des plaisanteries stupides et à se chamailler. J'aurais dû lui dire dès le moment où j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Maintenant, elle ne le saura jamais. Je ne saurais jamais ce que ça fait de l'embrasser ou de la tenir réellement dans mes bras.

À travers mes larmes, je lève la tête et reconnais où je suis.

_Le musée de Forks : Gardien de l'Histoire de Forks._

Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est près de huit heures et demi. Je descends de la Jeep et me dirige dans le musée, personne n'est en vue.

Je me dirige dans la salle où est exposée la statue. Je scrute les alentours et suis satisfait de voir que personne n'est présent. Je m'assois au pied de la statue. « Hé ! Je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Lorsque tu m'as rencontré pour la première fois, je me disputais avec une fille. Maintenant, je veux que tu saches que cette fille représente tout pour moi. Je l'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Le nom de cette fille est Isabella Swan. Elle est actuellement allongée dans un lit d'hôpital à se battre pour rester en vie. Depuis que tu as fais l'échange, nous sommes allés en enfer et nous en sommes revenus. J'ai été pris dans des soutiens gorges mortels, les règles, l'épilation, les manucures et pédicures et j'ai même ramasser derrière les membres de la famille de Bella.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas exactement où est le point dans cet échange mais j'ai besoin de que tu reviennes en arrière. Je ne supporterais pas plus de tests. Je ne peux pas laisser Bella mourir. Je me moque que mon corps soit en train de mourir mais s'il doit mourir alors laisses moi être dedans. Laisses Bella vivre... S'il te plait, laisses Bella vivre. ».

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est ce que je suis resté assis dans la poussière qui recouvre le sol devant la statue avec les larmes coulant sur mes joues suppliant qu'elle épargne la vie de Bella. Lorsque le vieil homme me trouve, j'ai froid, je suis courbaturé et peu au courant de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. « Est ce que ça va chérie ? Là... Laisses moi t'aider à te relever. ». Il attrape mon bras et me redresse sur mes pieds. « Est ce que tu as réglé tes problèmes mon enfant ? Tu étais là avec cet autre garçon. Tu voulais en apprendre plus sur la statue. ». Je ne fais qu'acquiescer et tente de retrouver mes repères. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans le coma depuis un accident mais qu'il en est sorti il y a une demi heure de cela. ».

Je m'immobilise et regarde le vieil homme. « Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Est ce que vous venez de dire qu'Edward s'est réveillé ? ». Il se renfrogne et hoche la tête. Je n'attends pas un moment de plus et commence à courir hors du musée. Je pense avoir entendu le vieil homme dire qu'il n'était pas autorisé de courir dans le musée mais je m'en moque. Toute ma concentration est sur le fait que Bella s'est réveillée. Je saute dans la Jeep et enfonce les clés dans le démarreur, maudissant lourdement lorsqu'elles tombent sur le sol.

Je finis par réussir à les rattraper, je parviens à démarrer la Jeep et fonce jusqu'à l'hôpital. Alors que je cours et passe les différentes portes automatiques, je repère Charlie, qui en sort. « Bella, j'étais si inquiet. Où est ce que tu étais ? ». Je ralentit au point de marcher en respiration bruyamment.

« Plus tard papa. Dans quelle chambre est Be... Edward ? ». Il a à peine le temps de dire le numéro que je suis repartit. Je monte les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur. J'entre comme une tornade dans la chambre privée de Bella et toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi.

_Génial, et maintenant comment est ce que je vais expliquer mon comportement ?_

Je plaisante. « Désolé... Ils ont dit que ET était dans cette chambre alors je devais le constater par moi même. Mais je suis ravi de voir que tu nous as finalement rejoins toi aussi Edward. ». Tout le monde rit.

Bella attrape ses cotes en riant et j'ai comme un pincement lorsque je vois la douleur s'inscrire sur son visage. « Me fais pas rire Bella. Pourquoi n'étais tu pas auprès de mon lit de mourant quand je me suis réveillée ? ». Je m'affale sur la chaise vide la plus proche.

« Longue histoire mais je suis là maintenant. ». Je demande concerné. « Alors comment tu te sens ? ».

« Comme quelqu'un qui sort d'un accident de voiture. ». Je souris. Si elle fait des blagues alors c'est qu'elle n'a pas de lésions cérébrales.

Les autres commencent à lui parler jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne et lui injecte un anti douleur. Elle s'endort peu de temps après et nous décidons de revenir plus tard, lors des horaires autorisés.

Je décide de dormir un peu et avant de tomber dans mon lit, je règle mon réveil pour cinq heures, je fais une petite prière à dieu pour le remercier et glisse dans mon lit. Je m'endors avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Je grommelle quand mon réveil se déclenche pas lorsque tout me revient en mémoire rapidement, je saute hors du lit, perds mon équilibre et tombe sur le sol.

_Typique... Je n'ai pas été maladroit une seule fois hier mais lorsque tout va bien, je me mange le sol._

Je me remets tant bien que mal sur pieds et cherche des vêtements propres. Je ne prends le temps de m'arrêter que pour être sûr que mes vêtements sont assortis avant de descendre les escaliers. Je pique les clés de la Jeep et conduis jusqu'à l'hôpital. Rose ou Charlie pourront le déposer plus tard. Les heures de visites ne commencent pas avant sept heures et je veux pouvoir parler à Bella seule, pendant un moment.

Heureusement, avec deux parents docteurs, je connais chaque centimètre de cet hôpital. Je me faufile et suis dans la chambre de Bella avant que le moteur de la Jeep ai eu le temps de refroidir.

À ma grande surprise, elle est déjà réveillée, et regarde un épisode de Bob l'éponge. Je dis. « Hé l'étranger. ». Je m'assois sur la chaise proche du lit. Elle sourit un de mes sourires idiots et éteint la télévision.

Elle s'assoit plus confortablement. « Non point que je ne sois pas reconnaissante ou quoi que ce soit, mais comment est ce que tu as fait pour arriver là ? ». Je regarde les écrans des moniteurs la concernant avec un œil d'aigle à la recherche de toute information indiquant que quelque chose ne va pas. « J'ai mes moyens. Comment tu te sens ? ».

« Je vais bien. J'ai tellement d'antidouleurs dans mon système que je ne sentirais rien durant les prochains mois. ».

Satisfait par le fait qu'elle ne ressente pas de douleur ou qu'elle soit hors de danger, je la regarde. « Bella, nous devons parler. ».

Elle lève sa main. « Je sais, je suis si désolée pour ta volvo Edward. Je te rembourserais chaque dollars que cela coutera, je te promets. ».

Je lui lance un regard signifiant '_est ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?_'. « Je ne parlais pas de la voiture, mais maintenant que tu as lancé le sujet... Je pense qu'une vie de servitude serait suffisant. Ouais, je pense que c'est réglé. Maintenant, je veux te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'accident. ».

Elle recommence à parler rapidement. « Je jure que je ne vais jamais boire à nouveau de toute ma vie. Je suis si désolée Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant bu au départ. ».

Je secoue la tête. « Femme, tu me rends dingue. Je me moque si tu te mets à boire l'équivalent d'une piscine emplit de bière. OK peut être que si mais là n'est pas la question... Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé Bella ? ». Je tente d'accrocher son regard.

« Oublies ça, tout ce qui s'est passé, Edward. J'étais saoule et j'ai déjà tout oublié à ce sujet. Crois moi, c'est juste une des choses que je regrette d'avoir fait hier soir. ».

Je peux entendre mon cœur se fendre et se briser en des centaines de petits morceaux. Elle regrette de m'avoir embrassé et veut oublier ce moment. C'est sûr que c'était dégoutant et moi aussi j'aimerais oublier cet instant mais une partie de moi garde le désir qu'il y en avait un sens plus profond. Elle attrape ma main. « Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

« Non. Tout va bien. Si tu veux oublier tout ça alors c'est d'accord. Ce n'est pas important du tout. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais. ».

Elle soupire. « Je sais et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis désolée. Oublies que ce baiser se soit jamais produit. ».

Je me renfrogne et parviens à sourire légèrement. « Je te parlais du fait que tu sois presque morte Bella. Je ne parlais pas du baiser. ». Elle rit doucement.

« Oh c'est vrai... Ben désolée pour ça aussi. Pourquoi étais tu si inquiet d'ailleurs ? ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Si tu étais morte, je serais contraint de rester dans ce corps pour toujours tu sais. ». Elle fait un visage choqué.

« Ouch c'est un coup bas. Alors où est ce que tu étais pendant que je me battais pour ma vie ? ».

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle enchaine les questions difficiles les unes après les autres ?_

« Je suis allé au musée. ». Elle se renfrogne et je me maudis de ne pas simplement mentir.

Elle demande. « Pourquoi est ce que tu y es allé ? ».

« Ce n'est pas important Bella. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller au départ. ». J'espère qu'elle en restera là mais malheureusement elle ne serait pas la personne que j'aime tant si elle n'insistait pas comme en ce moment.

« OK mais tu y es allé, alors qu'est ce que tu as fait ? ».

Je soupire et à ma grande surprise, raconte ce que j'y ai fait. « J'ai supplié la statue de nous rendre nos corps. ».

Elle me regarde surprise. « Pourquoi ?... Je veux dire que ça t'aurais mis dans le corps mourant et cela... cela aurait... ». Je lève mes sourcils, attendant qu'elle arrive aussi à finir sa phrase. « Cela m'aurait mis dans un corps en bonne santé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je me réveillerais. Tu aurais pu mourir si nous n'avions pas inversés nos esprits au bon moment. Je ne comprends pas Edward. Pourquoi ferais tu une telle chose pour moi ? ».

L'entrée d'Esmée m'épargne le fait de répondre, en prenant toute l'attention de Bella. Carlisle suit Esmée dans la pièce et j'entends Alice dans le couloir. Je me faufile par la porte quand personne ne regarde. Bella va finir par se rendre compte que je l'aime. Je ne vais pas rester dans le coin à attendre qu'elle me rejette. Je marche comme un zombie jusqu'à la Jeep d'Emmett. Je conduis pour rentrer à la maison sans même prêter attention à la circulation. Je marche jusqu'à la chambre de Bella et m'affale dans son lit. J'en ai fini de tenter de gagner le cœur de Bella.

Je ne suis jamais assez bien pour elle. Elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi mais lorsque je me réveille tout semble embrouillé. Il y a une douleur sourde dans ma tête, mes jambes sont bloquées dans une position inconfortable et elles ne bougent pas quand je tente de le faire.

Il y a quelque chose qui bipe dans ma chambre, ça doit être un téléphone ou quelque chose du même genre. Quelqu'un bouge près de mon lit et ma tête semble lourde quand je tente de la lever pour voir qui c'est.

« Du calme Edward. C'est juste moi, infirmière Henderson. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur. ».

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit mais je suis persuadé qu'elle m'a appelé Edward. Soudain, mes paupières sont lourdes et l'obscurité menace de m'envahir. Je marmonne. « Pas Edward. Je suis Bella. ». Enfin, je crois que je l'ai marmonné avant que l'obscurité m'emporte.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**De retour !**_

_**Chose promise chose due !**_

_**plus que prince !**_

**_ps : il reste trois chapitres pour cette fic on se rapproche du dénouement ^^_**

**_à bientôt !_**

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 14. Est ce que tout est vraiment normal à présent ?**

Je regarde Bob l'Éponge qui se fait le parfait pâté de crabe quand Edward entre, ou plutôt se faufile dans ma chambre. Mon cœur aurait pu facilement éclater de bonheur. Je veux un peu de temps seule avec lui depuis que je me suis réveillée mais avec sa famille autour de moi constamment, ça me semblait presque impossible. Mais bien entendu, c'est compréhensif, vu que je suis blessée et que je suis presque morte. Ils ont fait ce qu'une famille normale ferait, ils se sont fait du souci. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette sourde angoisse quand je me suis réveillée et que tout le monde était autour de moi excepté Edward.

Je me suis dit qu'il était en colère après moi et qu'il était quelque part à cracher de la vapeur. Non seulement je l'ai mis dans une situation difficile mais je lui ai probablement sali son casier judiciaire et bousillé ses chances d'obtenir sa bourse d'études. Je me moque de la douleur provoquée par les blessures, si c'est ma punition pour avoir agi comme une vraie imbécile alors je la supporte volontiers. Pourtant, quand il fait irruption dans ma chambre, plus tôt dans l'après midi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus. Au lieu de cela, il a lâché une blague sur ET et était inquiet pour moi. Je voulais lui dire que j'ai été une conne irresponsable et que j'étais désolée. J'ai pu à peine dire un mot car tout le monde me parlait sans cesse et je n'ai pu lui dire combien il comptait pour moi.

« Hé l'étranger. » Il s'assoit sur la chaise près de mon lit. Je lui souris et éteins la télévision. Bob pourra finir son pâté à un autre moment.

Je me réinstalle plus confortablement. « Non point que je ne sois pas reconnaissante ou quoi que ce soit, mais comment est ce que tu as fait pour arriver là ? ». Intérieurement, je grince des dent car mes côtes se plaignent du changement de position. Edward n'a pas besoin de savoir exactement quelle peine son corps subit réellement.

« J'ai mes moyens. Comment tu te sens ? ». Il est clairement en train d'inspecter chacun des moniteurs. Vérifiant surement si quelque chose ne va pas avec son corps précieux.

« Je vais bien. J'ai tellement d'anti-douleurs dans mon système que je ne sentirais rien durant les prochains mois. ».

Lorsqu'il finit son inspection des moniteurs, il finit par me regarder. « Bella, nous devons parler. ». Je lève ma main. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir une leçon ni même qu'il me gronde pour sa voiture.

« Je sais, je suis si désolée pour ta volvo Edward. Je te rembourserais chaque dollars que cela coutera, je te promets. ». Il me lance un regard qui montre clairement qu'il pense que j'ai une case en moins.

« Je ne parlais pas de la voiture, mais maintenant que tu as lancé le sujet... Je pense qu'une vie de servitude serait suffisant. Ouais, je pense que c'est réglé. Maintenant, je veux te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'accident. »

_Quoi ? Il n'est pas inquiet pour sa voiture ? Alors ça doit être au sujet de son image..._

« Je jure que je ne vais jamais boire à nouveau de toute ma vie. Je suis si désolée Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant bu au départ. ».

Il secoue sa tête. « Femme, tu me rends dingue. Je me moque si tu te mets à boire l'équivalent d'une piscine emplit de bière. OK peut être que si mais là n'est pas la question... Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé Bella ? ». Je finis par lever mon regard vers lui.

_Pourquoi ? Oh pourquoi est ce que je l'ai embrassé ?_

Je ne devais pas penser clairement et pour être honnête, je ne devais pas penser du tout. Je ne boirais jamais plus de ma vie. Ma mère disait toujours 'si tu veux garder tes affaires secrètes alors ne bois jamais de vin.'.En plus, je n'ai pas fait qu'embrasser Edward, j'ai embrassé ma propre image et ce n'est vraiment pas le plus merveilleux sentiment du monde. « Oublies ça, tout ce qui s'est passé, Edward. J'étais saoule et j'ai déjà tout oublié à ce sujet. Crois moi, c'est juste une des choses que je regrette d'avoir fait hier soir. ».

Je regarde ailleurs, attendant qu'il confirme mon idiotie ou qu'il s'emporte sur le fait que je l'ai embrassé dès le départ mais il ne dit rien. Je me tourne vers lui et me rends compte de son visage inexpressif. Il est blanc comme un linge et il semble inerte. « Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Je lui prends la main et le secoue pour tenter de le sortir de sa torpeur. Je me relaxe quand je vois un peu de couleur revenir sur son visage.

« Non. Tout va bien. Si tu veux oublier tout ça alors c'est d'accord. Ce n'est pas important du tout. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais. ».

Je soupire.

_Ouais, qui ne serait pas effrayé si tu étais embrassé par toi même ?_

La seule confirmation que j'ai eu durant tout ce temps, c'est que Edward ne tient pas à moi de la même façon que je tiens à lui. « Je sais et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis désolée. Oublies que ce baiser se soit jamais produit. ».

Il fronce les sourcils et fait un bref sourire. Il a du remarquer quelque chose de marrant dans ce que je viens de dire. « Je te parlais du fait que tu sois presque morte Bella. Je ne parlais pas du baiser. ».

Je ris. « Oh c'est vrai... Ben désolée pour ça aussi. Pourquoi étais tu si inquiet d'ailleurs ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Si tu étais morte, je serais contraint de rester dans ce corps pour toujours tu sais. ».

Je tente de paraître offusquée. « Ouch c'est un coup bas. Alors où est ce que tu étais pendant que je me battais pour ma vie ? ». Cette question me trotte encore dans la tête. Ce qui est clair, c'est qu'il devait faire quelque chose qu'il jugeait plus importante à ses yeux que son corps mourant.

« Je suis allé au musée. ».

Je me renfrogne. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Je lui demande, vraiment curieuse de savoir pourquoi il irai là bas.« Pourquoi est ce que tu y es allé ? ».

« Ce n'est pas important Bella. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller au départ. ». Non, cette réponse n'est pas suffisante. Pour quelle obscure raison est ce qu'il retournerait là bas ?

« OK mais tu y es allé, alors qu'est ce que tu as fait ? ». Il soupire et une fois encore, je suis surprise par sa réponse.

« J'ai supplié la statue de nous rendre nos corps. ».

Je le regarde surprise, tentant de former les milliers de questions qui se forment dans ma tête en une seule qui serait compréhensible. « Pourquoi ?... Je veux dire que ça t'aurais mis dans le corps mourant et cela... cela aurait... ».

Ses deux sourcils se lèvent, comme pour indiquer que c'est censé être clair comme du cristal. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que mon esprit tente de me dire. « Cela m'aurait mis dans un corps en bonne santé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je me réveillerais. Tu aurais pu mourir si nous n'avions pas inversés nos esprits au bon moment. Je ne comprends pas Edward. Pourquoi ferais tu une telle chose pour moi ? ».

Esmée entre dans la chambre, suivie de Carlisle. Et ils réclament immédiatement mon attention ce qui permet à Edward d'éviter de me répondre. Alice et Jasper entrent peu après eux et au moment où j'ai assez de temps pour Edward, il était parti.

Est ce qu'il m'a simplement dit qu'il tient assez à moi pour qu'il soit prêt à donner sa vie pour moi ? Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi a t il été d'accord sur le fait que notre baiser était une grosse erreur, une qu'il était prêt à oublier ? Non. Il ne se soucie pas plus de moi que d'un autre de nos amis de notre groupe. Il a déjà quelqu'un dont il est amoureux et maintenant, je bousille un peu plus sa vie en l'empêchant d'aller à Yale. Toutes ces choses courent dans ma tête alors que la famille d'Edward s'affaire autour de moi. Je suis vraiment de mauvaise compagnie, répondant, sans que le cœur y soit, à ce qu'ils peuvent me demander.

Je suis soulagée quand l'infirmière arrive pour me donner une nouvelle dose d'anti-douleurs. Ça implique que je vais m'endormir dans les prochaines minutes et que je pourrais échapper à ce bazar qu'est ma vie pendant un moment. Tout le monde me souhaite une bonne nuit de repos. Esmée et Alice m'embrassent sur la joue avant de partir.

_Edward, je souhaite revenir en arrière et corriger tout ce que j'ai réussi à gâcher et que je pourrais juste avoir la chance de te dire que je t'aime véritablement._

J'ai à peine le temps de penser cela que je m'endors dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveille lorsque quelqu'un secoue mon épaule sans arrêt. « Bella chérie, réveilles toi. Allez Bells. ».

Je marmonne dans mon oreiller, ne voulant pas abandonner mon sommeil paisible. « Allez vous en. Encore quelques minutes. ».

« Dois je te rappeler que c'était ton idée qu'on aille courir et nous avons déjà rater notre séance d'hier vu que nous sommes étions à l'hôpital avec Edward ? Alors tu as intérêt à te lever avant que je ne le fasse pour toi. ».

Malgré la brume dans laquelle baigne mon cerveau, certains petits détails commencent à faire leurs effets. Cette voix appartient à mon père, pourquoi est ce qu'il est dans ma chambre d'hôpital à insister qu'on aille faire un jogging ?

Attendez... Et c'est quoi ce truc qui me chatouille le nez ? J'ouvre un œil et fixe mon nez pour découvrir la source de mon irritation. Une mèche de cheveux bruns se balance au rythme de ma respiration.

« Bella Lèves toi ! ». Je me redresse d'un coup et percute la tête de mon père qui était penché au dessus de moi.

« Ouch ! Respectes l'espace personnel Charlie... ». Je me tiens la tête de mes deux mains lorsque quelque chose me frappe.

_Je tiens ma propre tête avec mes cheveux longs et tout..._

Mon père demande. « Depuis quand est ce que tu m'appelles Charlie ? ». Je lève ma tête vers lui. Il se frotte l'endroit où nous nous sommes cognés.

« PAPA ! ». Je me jette sur lui et balance mes bras autour de son cou, l'enlaçant étroitement contre moi.

« Bell, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce que tu t'es cogné la tête si fort que ça ? ».

Je le relâche en rougissant un peu. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais enlacé comme ça avant. « Oh désolée papa. Je suis juste heureuse de te voir. J'ai l'impression que ça fait si longtemps... ». Je regarde mon réveil. « Pourquoi est ce que tu me réveilles à six heures du matin ? ».

« Le jogging tu te rappelles ? Maintenant, dépêches toi et habilles toi. Je veux passer voir Edward avant d'aller travailler. ».

Ma danse de la joie interne s'arrête brutalement lorsque je réalise que maintenant c'est Edward qui est bloqué dans un corps abimé et qui souffre le martyr. « Est ce que je peux y aller avec toi ? ». Je me dirige vers mon placard.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas car tu dois aller à ton entretien pour obtenir ta bourse aujourd'hui. Le principal de ton lycée a dû faire jouer beaucoup de relations pour qu'ils puissent venir vous faire un entretien Edward et toi. C'est vraiment dommage qu'Edward ne puisse pas venir au rendez vous. Allez prépares toi. Sois prête dans dix minutes. ».

Il sort de ma chambre et ne remarque pas que je reste immobile devant ma penderie. Je réfléchis sur les propos de mon père avant de prendre une décision.

_J'ai dit que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer ce que j'ai gâché et je vais tenir cette promesse._

J'attrape une tenue de sport sur une des étagères et m'habille rapidement. J'attache mes baskets et descends les escaliers. Je remarque Charlie qui s'étire devant la porte. « Rappelles moi pourquoi est ce que nous allons courir déjà ? ».

« Vraiment Bella ? Est ce que tu as des pertes de mémoire ? Tu as dit qu'il était temps que je lève mon cul paresseux du divan et que je me remette en forme. C'était ton idée qu'on aille courir ensemble tous les matins. ».

Je me renfrogne un peu. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. « Est ce que j'ai vraiment dit çà ? ». Je le suis à l'extérieur.

« Ça et d'autres choses. Attention Bells. ». Il me rattrape alors que je trébuche sur mon propre pied.

_Ouais je suis bien redevenue moi même. Non point que ce petit détail me manquait tant que ça._

Mon père me redresse et commence à courir le long de la rue.

_Edward qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon père ?_

Je cours pour le rejoindre. Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour le rattraper. Il commence déjà à avoir le souffle court, et heureusement pour moi, la gymnastique est obligatoire à l'école. Lorsqu'on rentre à la maison, une demi heure plus tard, transpirant et à bout de souffle, je dois admettre que j'ai bien aimé faire de l'exercice avec mon père. Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai jamais pensé à faire quelque chose comme cela avant ?

Je suis mon père dans la cuisine et demande. « C'était bien n'est ce pas ? ». Je me sers un verre d'eau que j'avale avidement.

« Tout dépend de ta définition de bien. ».

Je souris. « Les seuls exercices que les gens font sont sauter sur les conclusions, descendre leurs amis, esquiver les responsabilités et pousser leur chance ! Alors je pense que je définirais notre exercice comme bien. ».

Mon père sourit. « OK fais la maligne, vas prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. ».

Je rince mon verre dans l'évier et me tourne vers mon père. « Depuis quand fais tu le petit déjeuner ? ». Il hausse les épaules et pointe son doigt vers les escaliers.

« Mes talents culinaires atteignent dorénavant le niveau mangeable alors vas maintenant. ». Je ris et sors de la cuisine. Je demande par dessus mon épaule.

« Ouais. Mais il ne faut pas être sorti de Saint Cyr pour ajouter du lait dans les céréales, pas vrai papa ? ». Un grognement incohérent se fait entendre de la cuisine.

Je vais dans la salle de bains et regarde autour de moi, surprise. Il n'y a ni vêtement ni serviette humide au sol. Le lavabo est propre et même le siège des toilettes est baissé.

_Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma famille ? Est ce que des extraterrestres les ont enlevés et on reprogrammés leurs cerveaux ?_

Je secoue ma tête et ferme la porte derrière moi pour prendre une douche chaude et relaxante. Une fois finie, je m'enroule dans ma serviette préférée, qui doit faire la taille d'un petit pays et vais dans ma chambre. L'odeur du bacon venant de la cuisine fait gronder mon estomac. Je me rends compte à ce moment que je meurs de faim.

_Purée Edward, est ce que tu ne m'as pas nourris ?_

Je m'habille rapidement et descends les escaliers.

J'entends Charlie qui demande d'une voix forte. « Elle met du beurre sur ses tartines non ? ». Emmett répond.

« Je crois. Est ce qu'elle prend du jus d'orange ? ». J'étouffe un rire. J'annonce ma présence.

« Oui, je bois du jus d'orange Emmett et je mets du beurre sur mes tartines, mais juste un peu. Qu'est ce que vous faites ? ».

Les mains d'Emmett sont couvertes de farine et mon père en a sur la joue. « Alors on voulait te faire un petit déjeuner qui te porterai chance pour ton entretien mais on a réalisé avec honte que nous ne savons pas ce que tu aimes pour ton petit déjeuner ni même comment tu les aimes. ».

Je souris quand je vois le bacon quasi brulé, les œufs brouillés froids, les pancakes biscornus et ce qui semble être le seul survivant, une tartine dorée et beurrée. Mon père pointe son couteau à beurre vers Emmett qui est en train de nettoyer ses mains. « Oui et si tu n'apprécies pas, c'est l'idée d'Emmett alors tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à lui. ».

« Emmy-Winnie c'est génial, merci. Tu es vraiment le meilleur frère du monde entier. ». Emmett me saisit pour m'enlacer dans un de ses étreintes digne d'un gros ours.

Il « Tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi depuis tes quatre ans Bells. ». Il resserre un peu son câlin. « Et si tu m'appelles encore comme ça devant quiconque, il en résultera une grande douleur. ».

Je fais un visage boudeur quand il finit par me relâcher. Je prends une voix enfantine. « Oh c'est d'accord Emmy-Winnie, je dirais à personne not' ptit secret. ». Je fais exprès de parler ainsi.

Charlie nous interrompt. « OK ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas être en retard en cours aujourd'hui. ». Il nous tend une assiette à chacun. Je prends un peu de tout pour ne pas blesser leurs égos et commence à manger prudemment. J'espère que mon estomac va survivre à la brique qui va lui tomber dessus.

Emmett demande. « Alors est ce que tu as déjà lu la déclaration de Jacob Papa ? ». Charlie grogne.

« Oui et j'ai bien peur que cela ne se présente pas bien pour Edward. Jacob n'avait rien bu lors de la soirée et il a été percuté hors de la route par un Edward ivre. Edward va devoir payer pour les factures de l'hôpital, les réparations des voitures et son permis va être suspendu pour cinq mois. Là où il a de la chance est que c'est sa première infraction et aussi que j'ai glissé un mot en sa faveur auprès du juge. ».

Toute ma bonne humeur a disparue encore une fois.

Bien entendu, il y a des répercussions pour mes actions et c'est Edward qui va toutes les subir. Emmett ajoute en se goinfrant de bacon. « Heureusement que la famille d'Edward est riche. ».

« Oui c'est une chance, mais ce qui l'est moins c'est le fait que Carlisle pense qu'Edward doit tout payer de sa propre poche. ».

_Ouais c'est typiquement du Carlisle... Qui aime bien, châtie bien.._

« Edward peut être content du fait que son assurance va couvrir les frais des réparations de Jacob. Mais ça laisse tout de même les trois mille dollars de frais d'hôpitaux. ».

Je dois forcer le reste de mon petit déjeuner à descendre au fond de ma gorge. Je n'ai plus faim du tout.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... Bells est ce que tu te sens nerveuse au sujet de ton entretien ? ». Mon père semble méprendre mon manque d'appétit pour de la nervosité.

« Non pas vraiment papa. Je vais me laver les dents. ». Je pose mon assiette vide dans l'évier et monte l'escalier pour finir de me préparer pour le lycée.

Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour payer la facture d'hôpital de Jacob. Je prends mon sac de cours dans ma chambre et redescends les escaliers. Toutes sortes de plans continuent à me traverser l'esprit quand je percute littéralement mon père. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir la tête en l'air. Bonne chance pour ton entretien et peut être sera tu la première des Swan à entrer à Yale. ». Je lui fait un sourire bref et sort pour rejoindre Emmett qui patiente dans la Jeep.

Une fois que je suis installée sur le siège passager, il me demande. « Tu es prête à affronter le reste de ta vie ? ».

« Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà pas vrai ? ». Il rit et nous conduit au lycée. Il parle avec excitation de ses projets pour l'année prochaine et ne remarque pas que je ne partage pas son enthousiasme.

Je repère Alice qui parle avec Jasper et Rose près de la BMW de celle ci. Je me dirige vers eux aussitôt qu'Emmett arrête la Jeep. Je demande, hors d'haleine, une fois arrivée près d'eux. « Alice, comment va Edward ? ».

« Il semblait désorienté ce matin mais ils pensent que c'est dû aux anti-douleurs. Je vais retourner le voir après les cours. ». J'acquiesce. Si je devais me réveiller dans la douleur, j'aurais tout autant été désorientée.

La sonnerie retentit et je me dirige vers mon cours de littérature. Au bout de dix minutes, le principal vient me chercher et m'escorte jusqu'à son bureau. Là, je rencontre les trois membres du conseil et le principal nous laisse. Le plus vieux des trois, doté d'une chevelure grise et d'une barbe digne du père Noël, se lève et me demande quelle est ma citation préférée de Shakespeare.

« Ma citation préférée vient de Roméo et Juliette. ». La seule femme du groupe roule des yeux.

« Toutes les filles que nous avons interrogés ont choisies Roméo et Juliette. Pourquoi est ce que vous vous allez vous démarquer ? ». Je hausse des épaules, et tente de répondre simplement.

« Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends réellement ce qu'il a tenté de dire. ». L'homme au cheveux gris m'incite à continuer.

« Donne moi mon Roméo, et, quand il sera mort, prends-le et coupe le en petites étoiles, et il rendra la face du ciel si splendide que tout l'univers sera amoureux de la nuit. ». Je dis les mots en y mettant tellement de sentiments que je respire bruyamment une fois fini.

La femme demande. « Et que pensez vous que cela veuille dire ? ».

« Je sais que cela signifie que, après la mort de Roméo, elle veut qu'il soit transformé en étoiles et qu'il rendrait le ciel si grand et merveilleux que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point il est grand et en être tout autant amoureux.. ».

La femme renifle d'une façon dont je ne pensais pas capable, une femme à l'apparence soignée et portant un tailleur Armani. Elle se penche vers la troisième personne, un homme mince aux cheveux noirs et lui murmure quelque chose. Je remarque un gros grain de beauté sur la joue de la femme. « Est ce que c'est ce que vous en comprenez pour la première fois de votre vie ? ». Je peux voir la satisfaction qui s'affiche sur son visage à un kilomètre de distance.

« Non madame. Ce que je comprends pour la première fois est que vous pouvez connaître quelqu'un toute votre vie et ne pas la voir comme la véritable, magnifique, extraordinaire et plus incroyable des personnes qu'ils sont en réalité. Et ce n'est qu'après une grande expérience inimaginable que vous en venez à réaliser que c'est la personne que vous pouvez aimer. Vous rendre compte que vous l'aimez tant qu'il n'y a aucun doute dans votre esprit. Et que si le monde avait la chance de le voir aussi, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec vous. Mais aussi que le monde saurait que quelqu'un d'une telle valeur mérite, sans aucun doute, d'être aimé. ».

L'homme aux cheveux gris me sourit. « Je peux voir pourquoi Yale est intéressé par votre candidature Bella. ». Il se penche vers l'autre homme et lui chuchote quelque chose avant de continuer l'entretien.

À la suite de ce qui semble une suite interminable de questions, la femme se lève. « J'aurais une dernière question. Quelle est votre opinion au sujet du sonnet 18 ? ».

J'y réfléchis une seconde. « Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que les gens ne parlent plus comme cela. ».

Elle se renfrogne. « Pourquoi pensez vous cela ? ». Elle semble clairement surprise par ma réponse.

« Prenons les premières lignes. Irai-je te comparer au jour d'été ? Tu es plus tendre et bien plus tempéré. Personnellement, je pense que Shakespeare aurait perdu moins de temps s'il était allé directement vers l'homme pour lui dire qu'il le trouvait à son goût. ».

L'homme aux cheveux gris se met à rire. « Vous pensez que Shakespeare était homosexuel ? ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Il a écrit le Sonnet 18 pour un homme n'est ce pas ? ». Le monsieur acquiesce.

« Oui en effet mais nous ne savons toujours pas exactement s'il était gay. ». J'acquiesce à mon tour.

« C'est vrai mais tout de même, il écrit un poème pour un homme en lui disant qu'il est terrible et vous ne le savez toujours pas exactement ? Purée, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour le savoir exactement ? ».

L'homme rit encore. « Bien Bella. C'était un plaisir de vous parler. Vous recevrez une notification par courrier pour vous informer du résultat dans l'obtention ou non de la bourse. Pouvez vous demander à Monsieur Cullen de se présenter devant nous maintenant, s'il vous plait ? ».

Je m'arrête alors que j'avais presque atteint la porte. « Est ce que le principal ne vous a pas dit qu'Edward a eu un accident de voiture et qu'il serait ne serait pas en cours durant un certain temps ? ».

Les trois hochent la tête. « Eh bien c'est vraiment dommage. J'étais vraiment impatient d'entendre une de ses compositions. ». Mon esprit commence à tourner à plein régime. Je finis par demander.

« Edward n'avait qu'à jouer une composition qu'il a écrit lui même, c'est ça ? ».

« Oui et vu qu'il n'est pas présent, il perd sa chance d'obtenir une bourse. ».

J'acquiesce et tente de ne pas montrer mon engouement. « Et si quelqu'un joue une de ses compositions, est ce que cela compterait comme une audition ? ».

« Vu que Monsieur Cullen n'est pas en état de jouer lui même, en raison de son état, c'est acceptable. Connaissez vous quelqu'un qui connait une de ses partitions ? ».

Je souris. « Bien sûr. Je connais une de ses compositions par cœur. ».

L'homme sourit. « Alors voulez vous la jouer sur ce piano ? ». Il montre le piano dans un coin éloigné de la salle. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant. Il a dû être apporté ici spécialement pour l'entretien.

« Bien entendu. Ce serait avec plaisir. ». Je me dirige vers le piano et soulève le couvercle. Je tente une petite prière en m'asseyant sur le banc.

_Edward, s'il te plait, guide mes doigts..._

« Je vais jouer La Berceuse par Edward Cullen. ».

_Même si c'est moi qui l'ai composée, j'étais dans le corps d'Edward, il en a fait la partition et il l'a corrigée pour qu'elle sonne décemment._

Je commence à jouer, déversant toute l'émotion possible. Elle n'a jamais sonné aussi bien que dans cette salle à ce moment. Le conseil est resté scotché. La vieille sorcière reste les yeux fermés dans son émerveillement. « C'était vraiment quelque chose. Merci Bella. Transmettez nos salutations à Monsieur Cullen. ». Je hoche la tête et ferme le couvercle. Je les remercie pour le temps accordé et quitte la pièce.

Je vais dans la cafétéria et me laisse tomber sur mon siège entre mes amis. Je réponds à toutes les questions sur l'entretien et passe près de dix minutes à décrire le poireau sur la joue de la femme. Alice dit. « Ce n'est pas un poireau Bella c'est un grain de beauté. ».

Je souris. « Ouais mais je peux voir sa beauté au moins jusqu'au Wisconsin ! ». Après le déjeuner, je m'assois pour un ennuyeux cours de biologie puis me rabats vers mon cours de gym. L'école n'est pas la même sans Edward. Je fais la queue pour atteindre la voiture d'Emmett puis j'ai du patienter encore dix autres minutes avant qu'il daigne se montrer. Je lui demande dès que je monte dans la voiture. « Hé Em, tu pourrais t'arrêter à la banque avant qu'on aille voir Edward ? ».

« Sûr mais pourquoi ? ».

Je soupire. J'ai mis Edward dans ce pétrin alors je vais l'en sortir. Même si ça veut dire que l'argent que j'ai économisé pour avoir ma propre voiture va être utilisé pour quelque chose de plus sain. « J'ai juste besoin d'argent. ».

Il marmonne quelque chose mais fait comme je lui ai demandé. Lorsque l'on arrive à l'hôpital, je lui dis que je dois aller aux toilettes et que je le retrouverai directement dans la chambre d'Edward.

Une fois hors de sa vue, je vais au niveau du secrétariat et après leur avoir dit qui je suis, je leur explique que je souhaite faire un don anonyme pour le paiement des frais médicaux de Jacob.

_Parfois être la fille du chef de la police a ses avantages._

Avec le cœur plus léger, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Edward. Je me demande brièvement s'il a même envie de me voir. Je m'immobilise devant la porte et regarde la scène en face de moi. Edward discute avec Jasper pendant qu'Alice et Emmett ont leur propre petite conversation. Rosalie, quant à elle, zappe les différentes chaines disponibles sur la télévision.

Je fais écho de la manière dont il a montrer sa présence la nuit précédente. « Hé l'étranger. ».

« Salut Bella. Les autres m'ont dit que ton entretien s'était bien passé. Je suis content pour toi. Tu vas finalement vivre ton rêve. ». Il semble vraiment sincère.

« Merci, mais ça s'est bien déroulé pour nous deux. ».

Les autres ne disent pas un mot. Ils semblent sentir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Il me regarde. Ses yeux semblent pénétrer mon âme. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ».

« J'ai expliqué pourquoi tu n'étais pas présent et je me suis portée volontaire pour jouer une de tes compositions. Ils l'ont aimés et t'ont souhaiter un bon rétablissement. ».

Il ne dit rien durant un moment puis Emmett finit par intervenir. « Où est ce que tu as appris à jouer au piano ? ».

Je souris. Je montre la direction d'Edward avec ma tête. « Mozart m'a appris. ».

Il me demande. « Laquelle as tu joué ? ».

Toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, je lui dis. « La berceuse. Tu devrais recevoir un courrier pour t'informer si tu as eu la bourse ou non. ».

Il lève un sourcil. « Techniquement je ne l'ai pas écrite. ».

« Techniquement tu l'as fait, alors restes en là. ».

Les autres regardent la télévision comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de la pièce.

« Ben je te remercie. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. ».

Je soupire. « Ce n'est rien en comparaison... Enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux. ».

Il acquiesce, comprenant ce que devait être la fin de ma phrase. « J'ai confiance Bells. ». Il se tourne vers Jasper et commence à lui parler à nouveau.

Je m'assois près de Rosalie et remarque Alice qui m'observe. Elle a un regard malicieux inscrit sur son visage. Je ne prends même pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette fille.

Deux heures plus tard, on s'en va, promettant de repasser le lendemain. Emmett et moi venons juste d'atteindre la Jeep quand je lui sors une phrase bateau sur le fait d'avoir oublié de dire quelque chose à Edward au sujet de notre cours de bio. Il accepte de m'attendre et je repars pour dire à Edward que je tiens à lui et que j'aimerais avoir une chance de le connaître vraiment mieux. Je cours jusqu'à l'enceinte de l'hôpital, ralentissant au pas une fois à l'intérieur. J'ai juste le temps de me glisser dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes de celui ci ne se referment.

Il fait plutôt froid dans les couloirs stériles mais rien ne peut me glacer le sang que le spectacle qui m'accueille une fois que j'atteins le seuil de sa chambre.

Edward et Angela sont pris dans un baiser passionné.

Ma bouche devient aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara et mon estomac me tombe littéralement sur les talons. Ma respiration s'arrête et une simple larme coule sur ma joue quand je tourne les talons et m'éloigne d'Edward et de la fille de ses rêves.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Là maintenant, on me déteste. Je sais... c'est dur de s'arrêter là !**_

_**Mais là j'ai fais 16 pages oralement ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !**_

_**Hé hé hé ^^**_

_**merci pour les reviews, vous prenez le temps de m'écrire et je prends le temps de répondre … si c'est pas beau ça ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 15. Je suis désolé(e) ! et tu me manques...**

C'est une de ces rares journées ensoleillées à Forks. L'herbe semble plus verte, le ciel plus bleu plutôt que notre misérable et habituel gris et il y a même des oiseaux qui chantent dans les arbres. D'où je regarde le paysage, visible depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, je ne ressens pas la joie qui est associée habituellement à ces journées ensoleillées. De temps en temps, un patient passe devant ma fenêtre, profitant d'une petite promenade dans le petit mais magnifique jardin de l'hôpital. Je peux voir un couple de personnes âgées assises sur un banc. Ils se tiennent la main, simplement à regarder le jardin sans dire un mot l'un à l'autre.

Cette petite image de proximité me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai lu une fois. Le meilleur ami est celui avec qui tu peux t'assoir sur un porche, sans avoir à dire un mot, et repartir en te disant que c'est la meilleure conversation que tu ais eu. Qu'est ce que l'on ressent d'être vieux et d'être encore capable de tenir la main de votre bien aimée ? De vraiment vieillir ensemble et que quoi qu'il se passe dans notre vie, on parvient à surmonter le bon comme le mauvais et d'être ensuite capable de s'assoir sur ce banc, baignant dans le soleil, tenant la main de la personne qu'on adore et ne pas dire un seul mot car vous savez que vous êtes satisfait de tout.

Vous êtes plus que satisfait d'être assis là toute la journée, juste à lui tenir la main. Je regarde ailleurs quand le vieil homme porte la main de sa femme à ses lèvres et place un doux baiser sur le haut de ses doigts. Lorsque vous voyez des démonstrations d'affection comme celle là, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser à la personne qui a capturer cette place spéciale dans votre cœur. J'ai pensé directement à Bella. Je me maudis de penser à elle, cela fait mal. Cela fait littéralement mal de penser à elle. Cela fait exactement un moi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. À chaque fois que l'on tape à ma porte, je lève la tête dans l'expectative, seulement pour être déçu lorsque c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Je tente de parler aux autres au sujet de son absence mais personne ne peut me dire pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne vient pas me rendre visite. Je tente de me remémorer à toute chose que j'aurais pu faire ou dire lors de sa dernière visite qui aurait pu l'offenser, mais je ne trouve rien.

Non, elle a fait ce qu'elle avait promis de faire. Elle a tenté de me faire entrer à Yale. Elle ne me devais rien d'autre. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant. Elle a juste recommencé à m'ignorer. Je regarde toutes les fleurs et les cartes me souhaitant un bon rétablissement que j'ai pu recevoir de personnes à qui je parle à peine. Ce n'était pas un grand effort pour eux de passer me voir alors qu'ils me connaissent si peu. Pourtant, la seule personne que je veux voir plus que quiconque dans ce monde, ne peut même pas prendre son téléphone et me passer un appel.

Je tente de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, ni même à mes messages écrits. Dans ce cas, je décide que si elle ne veut pas me parler alors je ne vais pas insister avec elle. Alors, j'arrête toute communication. On frappe à ma porte et Alice entre dans ma chambre. Je souris à l'approche de ma petite sœur jumelle. Elle est venue me chercher. Ils ont enfin décidé que j'étais apte à rentrer chez moi. Je la regarde avec espoir, la bouche prête à lui poser une question quand elle m'interrompt. « Non, elle ne m'a pas demandé de te transmettre quoi que ce soit Edward. ».

Je referme ma bouche et tente de cacher ma déception. « Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Est ce que le docteur t'a déjà permis de sortir ? ».

Je plante un sourire peu convaincant sur mon visage. « Je me sens bien et non il n'a pas encore signé mon bon de sortie. Il ne devrait pas tarder. ». Elle hoche la tête et s'installe sur la chaise située à coté de mon lit.

« Vu que nous sommes seuls, est ce que tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas entre Bella et toi ? ».

Je me renfrogne et hausse les épaules. « Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde si je pouvais avoir la réponse à cette question. ».

Alice grimace. « Hé bien quoi que ce soit, tu ferais mieux de régler cela rapidement avant que Bella ne se transforme en vrai zombie. ».

Je la regarde, tentant d'absorber cette nouvelle information. Durant ce dernier mois, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle à son sujet. Je n'ai pas prévu non plus d'en demander à qui que ce soit. Ce qui fait que quelque soit la plus petite information que je peux obtenir est absorbé comme le ferait une éponge sèche qui atterrit dans de l'eau. J'essaie de faire comme si je m'en moquais, histoire de passer le temps. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? ».

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Elle court le matin avec son père, va en cours, fait ses devoirs mais en même temps elle ne parle que si on lui pose une question directement, elle perd du poids. Mais pour ce point là, je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait qu'elle pratique maintenant un jogging régulier ou si c'est le fait qu'elle ne mange pas correctement. ».

_Pourquoi est ce que Bella est comme ça ? Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas dans sa famille ? Où est ce qu'elle est inquiète pour quelque raison ? Est ce qu'il y aurait une autre raison dans son refus de me voir ?_

Je tente d'éliminer la possibilité d'un problème de famille. « Est ce qu'Emmett est aussi comme ça ? ».

« Non, il est toujours la même personne joviale qu'il a toujours été. Tu peux le constater quand il passe te voir. ».

Oui. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours pareil. Je continue à l'interroger. « Est ce qu'elle n'est pas venue te dire quelque chose qui peut être l'inquièterait ? ».

Alice secoue sa tête. Elle semble vraiment inquiète pour Bella. « Non, je dirais qu'elle est dépressive, comme si elle avait le cœur brisé ou un truc du genre. Emmett dit qu'elle est comme ça depuis la fois où elle est revenu te dire quelque chose. ».

Je me renfrogne. « Me dire quelque chose ? Bella n'est jamais venue me dire quoi que ce soit Alice. ». Je tente de me rappeler si je l'ai vu depuis sa dernière visite. C'était la fois où elle avait passé les entretiens pour nos bourses.

Non, je suis sûr que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis, mais en même temps j'étais pas toujours dans mon état normal avec tous les médicaments dans mon système. Peut être qu'elle est revenue et que je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

Alice ajoute. « Sinon, peut être qu'Emmett s'est trompé, mais dans tous les cas, Bella ne va vraiment pas bien. ».

Je relève la tête quand on frappe doucement à ma porte et ma mère entre dans la chambre. « Hé les enfants. Je viens de parler à ton docteur Edward, et il a dit qu'il était très content de tes radios. Il a ajouté que tant que tu ne t'appuies pas sur ta jambe, il ne voit aucune contre-indication pour que tu ne puisses rentrer à la maison dès aujourd'hui. ».

Alice se lève avec enthousiasme et m'enlace tendrement. Une fois qu'elle me relâche, je dis. « D'accord, si Alice ne vient pas de me re-fracturer les cotes, c'est une idée géniale. Je suis vraiment fatigué de la nourriture de l'hôpital. ».

Ma mère me demande. « Alors, je te ferais ton plat préféré de pâtes pour diner ce soir, est ce que ça te dit ? ».

Je commence à retirer les couvertures du lit. Heureusement, je suis déjà habillé car j'ai demandé à une infirmière de m'aider un peu plus tôt dans la journée. « C'est génial maman. Passes moi ces béquilles s'il te plait ? ». Je balance mon plâtre sur le coté du lit.

« C'est réglé alors... Oh et avant que j'oublie, les Swan vont nous rejoindre pour diner. ». Je m'immobilise un instant avant de saisir les béquilles que ma mère me tend.

Alice pose la question qui vient de se former dans mon esprit. « Est ce que tous les Swan seront présents ? ».

« Oui, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie bien entendu. C'est juste un petit diner pour fêter ton retour. ».

Je souris pour remercier ma mère tandis qu'Alice attrape mon sac. Nous commençons ensuite notre convoi jusqu'à la voiture avec lenteur. Je suis déjà en train de compter les heures jusqu'au diner tout ça parce que cela me permettra de voir Bella encore une fois. Une fois arrivé devant l'ascenseur, je demande. « Maman, est ce qu'une lettre de Yale serait déjà arrivée ? ».

« Je ne crois pas non. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Je suis sûre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre d'accord ? ».

_Ouais... ben j'en suis pas si sûr...Si je n'obtiens pas cette bourse, je vais être dans la merde._

Alors que nous entrons dans l'entrée principale de l'hôpital, ma mère me salue, disant qu'elle doit travailler encore une heure. Je dis à Alice que je vais la rattraper car j'ai encore quelque chose à faire rapidement. Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers les portes automatiques.

Je m'approche de la réceptionniste, qui lève les yeux en m'apercevant et me sourit amicalement. « Alors Edward, tu dois être content de finalement rentrer chez toi. ». J'acquiesce.

« Définitivement. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en est des factures de Jacob Black ? ». Elle grimace. Je tente de lui expliquer la situation sachant que ce sont des données confidentielles. « Je suis supposé payer pour lui. Cela fait parti de... ma punition ou peu importe comment appeler cela. ».

« Oh je sais, le chef de la police nous a informé de cela mais le truc est que, quelqu'un a déjà payé pour les frais médicaux de monsieur Black. ».

Je la regarde avec étonnement. « Qui a payé pour cela ? ». Elle me sourit encore.

« La personne veut rester anonyme. Elle est une personne incroyable. ». La réceptionniste me fait un clin d'œil.

« Elle... La personne qui a payé est une femme ? ». Je pense immédiatement à ma mère. « Mais je pensais que le juge avait interdit à mes parents de payer pour ça ? ». Je suis assez étonné que ma mère puisse faire quelque chose qu'un juge lui interdirait.

« Je suis désolée... Tes parents n'ont rien payé. Allez maintenant, vas t'en avant que le docteur ne songe à te garder une journée supplémentaire. ».

Je ne peux pas partir. Je dois savoir qui a payé pour moi. Je pourrais toujours les rembourser. « Alors, peux tu me dire au moins, de quoi cette personne avait l'air ? ».

La réceptionniste regarde autour d'elle avant de retourner son regard vers moi. « Elle a ton age et de longs cheveux bruns. Maintenant c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi. ». Elle me fait un nouveau clin d'œil et me demande de partir d'un geste de la main.

_Cette description ne m'aide en rien. Il y a au moins une dizaine de filles de mon age qui auraient de longs cheveux bruns..._

Je soupire et passe les portes automatiques. Elles s'ouvrent et une petite vague de chaleur m'atteint. Je regarde le parking à la recherche de la Mercedes noire de mon père mais je ne l'a repère nulle part. Alors que mes yeux scannent une nouvelle fois la place, à quelques mètres de moi, une Porsche 911 Turbo jaune canari me tape dans l'œil.

Alice est assise sur le capot, caressant le métal élégant avec amour.

Alors papa a cédé et a finalement acheté à Alice la voiture de ses rêves.

Je m'approche et le temps que j'arrive à leur niveau, je respire bruyamment. Un mois à l'hôpital peut vraiment casser la forme. Je remarque. « Je vois que tu as fini par avoir ta voiture. ». ma respiration est redevenue normale.

« Ouais, papa m'a demandé de choisir une nouvelle voiture pour nous et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ».

Je souris. « Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne t'en as pas fallu beaucoup pour le convaincre de l'acheter. ».

Elle hausse les épaules mais je vois tout de même ce petit air malicieux dans son regard, avant qu'elle ne saute du capot pour grimper dans la voiture. Je monte plus prudemment dans la voiture, prenant soin de ne pas taper mon plâtre dans quoi que ce soit.

Je ferme la porte et j'ai à peine mis ma ceinture de sécurité qu'Alice accélère. « Alice, je vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital après avoir récupéré d'un accident de voiture et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en taper un autre. ».

Sa seule réaction est d'appuyer plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Je sors de la voiture en jurant que même si ce truc est le dernier véhicule sur terre, je préfèrerais encore traverser le Sahara pieds nus plutôt que de remonter là dedans.

Je remarque une silhouette en mouvement du coté de la fenêtre du séjour des Swan mais le temps que je relève la tête, qui que ce soit est déjà parti.

Alice roule ses yeux vers moi et sort son téléphone portable. « Rose, de quelles modifications me parlais tu au sujet de la Porsche... Quand est ce que tu peux les faire ? ». Je secoue ma tête.

_Bien entendu, le Michael Schumarer en herbe veut être capable d'aller encore plus vite..._

Je rejette un coup d'œil vers la maison des Swan avant de me tourner et de marcher vers ma maison. J'entends Alice qui converse encore avec Rose. J'ouvre et referme la porte d'entrée avant d'aller m'installer dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je m'attendais à trouver des preuves que Bella ai vécu dedans durant toute une semaine mais il n'y a rien. Ma chambre, si je dois dire la vérité, est exactement comme le jour où Bella et moi nous nous sommes intervertis. Je vois le livre que je lisais et me dirige vers lui. Je le prends, l'ouvre et anticipe le moment où je trouverai le marque page montrant l'endroit où Bella s'est arrêtée. Mais au lieu de cela, il est à la page où je me suis arrêté, quand je le lisais. Je repose le livre et vais vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'assois et soulève ma jambe plâtrée dessus, gardant l'autre jambe plantée sur le tapis.

Je sais que Bella se tenait beaucoup là quand elle était dans mon corps et me retrouvé assis ainsi, je me sens plus proche d'elle comme si une telle chose était possible. Je regarde vers sa fenêtre et vois que les rideaux sont tirés. Je sais qu'elle est chez elle, vu que c'est samedi et qu'elle ne sort pas beaucoup.

_Alors pourquoi est ce que ses rideaux sont tirés au milieu de la journée ? Elle aime le soleil alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'empêcherait d'entrer dans sa chambre ?_

Il n'y a qu'une seule explication...

_C'est qu'elle ne veut pas me voir._

Je ferme les yeux et j'ai le temps de me reposer cinq minutes avant que l'on tape à ma porte. Je demande. « Qui est ce ? ».

La tête de mon père apparaît. « C'est seulement moi. Est ce que je peux entrer s'il te plait ? ».

Je m'inquiète. Généralement, il ne demande pas la permission pour entrer dans ma chambre. « Bien sûr papa. ». Il sourit avant d'entrer et vient vers moi.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré à la maison Edward. Je suis désolé. Et … Je suis désolé car j'étais un con la semaine dernière et même la semaine d'avant. ». Je ne dis rien. Je sais que mon père s'excuse rarement et quand il le fait, il faut juste l'accepter car il le pense vraiment.

« Je réalise maintenant que je faisais mon travail pour de mauvaises raisons ces derniers temps. Je le faisais pour l'argent, pour acheter ce qu'il y a de mieux histoire que notre famille ai l'air importante... Et cela a fait que je ratais les choses réellement plus importantes dans ma vie.

Toi, Alice et ta maman.

Je ne peux dire avec des mots combien je suis vraiment désolé d'en être arrivé là. J'espère seulement qu'à compter de maintenant, tu comprendras et que tu me donneras une seconde chance d'être là pour toi à présent. ».

Une fois son discours fini, il attend une réponse de ma part. « Bien entendu papa. Tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander. ».

Il me sourit quand je prends sa main tendue et la secoue. « OK maintenant, je veux te donner quelque chose. C'est arrivé au courrier depuis hier. Je voulais que tu saches que quoi qu'ils aient décidés, je suis plus que prêt à payer pour tes études. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire alors je respecterais ton choix et je te supporterais en tout point. ».

Il révèle une lettre qu'il cachait dans son dos durant tout ce temps. Je le remercie et alors qu'il se tourne pour me donner un peu d'intimité, je le stoppe. « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont décidés papa ? ».

Il s'arrête et me regarde avant de hocher la tête et se rapproche un peu plus de moi tandis que j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

Je la lis, et la relis et alors que cela rentre dans mon esprit j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que je lis.

Carlisle demande. « Alors qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? ». A ce moment, Alice entre à son tour dans la chambre. Je tends la lettre à mon père, encore trop sous le choc pour parler.

« Cher Monsieur Cullen,

Nous sommes fiers de vous informer que votre bourse d'études vous a été accordée. Vous avez créé une composition pleine d'originalité qui transcende la distinction entre création personnelle et œuvre classique, une composition qui provoque chez l'auditeur une joie captivante.

Votre thème final est une étude de sautes d'humeur, allant d'un pressentiment profond à une explosion de joie exacerbée. Vous savez d'instinct quand arrêter, commencer, augmenter le volume, accélérer ou ralentir... emmener l'auditeur dans une montagne russe émotionnelle qui est autant agréable et provocatrice de frissons parcourant la peau... ».

Mon père finit de lire la lettre avant de tomber sur le lit.

Le regard d'Alice passe de mon père vers moi. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ».

Je parviens à bafouiller. « J'ai eu la bourse... Je vais aller à Yale. ». Alice commence à sautiller en criant de joie.

« C'est une grande nouvelle Ed. Ouah ! Bella a vraiment réussi ! ». Elle me fait un bisou rapide sur la joue et d'une manière purement Alice sort de la pièce comme une petite danseuse étoile.

« Est ce que tu pourrais jouer cette composition pour moi ? J'aimerais vraiment l'entendre. ». Je regarde mon père, alarmé.

_Est ce que mes oreilles me jouent des tours ou est ce qu'il vient de me demander de jouer quelque chose au piano ?_

Mon père ne m'a jamais demandé quelque chose comme ça. Il n'a même jamais montré un quelconque intérêt à ma musique.

Il redemande, après que je sois resté silencieux assez longtemps pour que cela paraisse déplacé. « S'il te plait Edward ? ».

« J'adorerais. Cependant, je risque de ne pas y faire justice vu que ma jambe est plâtrée et que je ne pourrais donc pas appuyer sur la pédale de gauche mais je ferais de mon mieux. ».

Mon père sourit et se lève, laissant ma lettre d'acceptation sur le lit. « Viens. Allons y. ». Je fais oui de la tête et attrape mes béquilles pour suivre mon père jusque dans le séjour. Il s'assoit sur le canapé le plus proche du piano, m'attendant patiemment car je me déplace largement moins vite que lui.

Je m'installe confortablement sur le banc et sort les partitions de la Berceuse de Bella. Je prends une grande respiration et commence à jouer. Je sais à quoi m'attendre quand je joue la composition. Après tout, j'étais là lorsque Bella l'a joué la première fois. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être transporté dans une toute autre dimension émotionnelle tout en jouant.

« Elle a raison. Tu es réellement aussi bon que Mozart. ».

Je lui demande doucement mais je sais que je l'ai dit assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. « Qui a dit ça ? ».

« Bella. Elle est venu me voir, il y a une semaine de cela. Elle m'a fait remarquer certaines choses que j'avais oublié et m'a ensuite demandé que je t'écoute jouer au piano au moins une fois. Elle a dit que tu lui rappelais Mozart. Un vrai génie, enfin... en ce qui concerne la musique mais un total idiot pour tout ce qui est du reste. ».

J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle m'appelait Mozart pour se moquer de moi. J'arrive pourtant à imaginer Bella disant cela à mon père mais ce qui me surprend le plus est le fait que mon père ai prit le temps de l'écouter.

« Je ne te l'ai peut être jamais dit Edward mas je suis vraiment fier de toi. ». Je ressens l'honnêteté de sa voix. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ces mots me rendraient si heureux. D'entendre finalement mon père dire qu'il est fier de moi.

« Merci papa. ».

il hoche la tête et se redresse. « Bien. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous préparer. Ton diner de célébration est dans près d'une heure. En plus, je crois avoir entendu ta mère se garer dans l'allée. ».

J'ai, moi aussi, entendu sa voiture et je regarde mon père quitter la pièce.

_Si Bella est tant en colère après moi qu'elle ne vient même pas me rendre visite à l'hôpital alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle est venue discuter avec mon père ?_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et ma mère entre, portant des sacs de courses. « Je t'aurais bien proposé mon aide mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire. Bonjour, ma chère mère. ».

Elle me sourit de derrière ses grands sacs en papier. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu devrais aller te préparer de toutes les façons. Les Swan seront bientôt là. Demandes à Alice de venir m'aider en cuisine s'il te plait merci. ».

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande. Après avoir informé Alice de la requête de notre mère, je vais dans ma chambre, ferme la porte derrière moi pour ensuite aller dans ma salle de bains. Ici aussi, c'est dans la même condition que la dernière fois où j'y ai mis les pieds.

J'ouvre le petit placard et remarque un petit bout de papier coincé entre mon gel à raser et mon aftershave. Je le prends et reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de Bella.

_Tu auras besoin de remplacer ton rasoir. Tu es aussi bientôt à cours de gel à raser._

Je retourne le bout de papier pour vérifier s'il y a autre chose d'inscrit. Mais il n'y a rien. Elle n'a même pas laissé son prénom. Je froisse le papier et le jette dans la poubelle. J'aperçois ensuite un sac en plastique sur le siège des toilettes. Il m'interpelle jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je suis supposé le placer sur mon plâtre. Ma mère a dû le placer là. Je soupire avant de prendre une douche plus que nécessaire. Je m'habille et quand j'arrive dans le couloir, on tape à la porte d'entrée.

Ma mère crie depuis la cuisine. « Edward, est ce que tu peux y aller pour moi, s'il te plait ? ». Je me débrouille aussi vite que je peux, avec mes béquilles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Charlie m'accueille dès que j'ouvre la porte. « Edward ! Je suis content de voir que tu es enfin sorti de l'hôpital. ». Il tient une bouteille de vin dans ses mains. Il semblerait que ce soit du Chardonnay. J'interpelle Emmett et Bella qui suivent leur père dans la maison.

« Merci monsieur. Hé vous connaissez le chemin dans la maison hein ! ».

C'est Emmett qui me répond. « Bien entendu. Où est ta mère ? ». Je lui indique la cuisine. Charlie et lui commencent à se diriger vers l'endroit que j'ai indiqué, me laissant seul avec Bella dans le séjour.

Celle ci regarde le sol. Elle ne tente aucun contact visuel avec moi. Je prends la chance de regarder vers elle et plus je la regarde et plus mon cœur semble lourd. Elle porte des vêtements amples mais ils ne peuvent cacher le fait qu'elle ai perdu du poids. Ses pommettes sont encore plus apparentes et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau a une teinte pale et cireuse.

« Salut Bella. ».

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle lève la tête. J'ai le souffle coupé quand j'aperçois les cercles violets sous ses yeux.

« Salut Edward, comment ça va ? ». Elle me pose la question mais j'entends bien qu'elle se force à dire chacun des mots qu'elle prononce. C'est comme si elle risquait d'étouffer à chaque fois.

« Bien mieux que toi apparemment. Est ce que tout va bien ? Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Je me rapproche d'un pas mais m'arrête quand je vois qu'elle recule d'autant.

Elle demande offensée. « Pourquoi est ce que quelque chose n'irait pas avec moi ? ».

« Oh je ne sais pas Bella... peut être parce que tu as l'air d'une junkie qui attend juste une nouvelle dose. ».

Elle me regarde méchamment, visiblement en colère après les propos que je lui ai tenu. « Est ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? ». Elle s'arrête un moment et reprend une fois que je hoche la tête. « Tu es ce qui ne va pas. Je ressemble à une droguée par ce que, pour une raison quelconque, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. C'est comme si tu étais ma propre marque d'héroïne et que maintenant je n'y ai plus accès. Tu as infiltré mon cœur, mes pensées et même mes stupides rêves. Je n'arrive à rien parce que tout ce que je fais, me fais penser à toi. ».

Elle prend une profonde respiration et avant même qu'elle puisse avoir une autre explosion, quelqu'un tape à la porte. Nos regards se croisent et c'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

_Comme ces scènes, dans les films où deux personnages restent parfaitement immobiles et pourtant le monde continue à tourner autour d'eux..._

Alors, pendant que je fixe ces deux lacs bruns sans fonds, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que qui que ce soit à la porte en ce moment, vient de détruire quelque chose d'important.

Lorsqu'on tape encore une fois, je soupire et ouvre la porte.

Jasper me secoue la main. « Ed, c'est cool de te voir debout et tout. ». Rosalie m'enlace rapidement. Ils disparaissent peu après dans la cuisine. Apparemment, tout le monde est là bas, vu que toutes les voix semblent venir du même endroit.

Je me tourne vers Bella qui semble sur le point de pleurer. « Bella, que veux tu dire par le fait que tu ne puisses plus m'avoir ? Je suis encore là. J'ai toujours été là. ».

Elle secoue sa tête et une larme solitaire coule le long de sa joue. « Plus maintenant. Tu as Angela à présent. Tu as la fille de tes rêves. ».

Je me renfrogne. « Mais purée qu'est ce qu'Angela a avoir là dedans ? ». En disant cela, je réalise.

_Angela m'a embrassé il y a un mois de cela. Peu après la dernière fois que Bella soit passée me voir. Est ce que Bella a vu ça ?_

La voix de Bella résonne dans mon esprit. _« Promets moi Edward... Promets moi que tu iras embrasser cette fille quand nous retrouverons nos corps... »._

_Putain... Bella pense qu'Angela est la fille que j'aime car elle l'a vu m'embrasser._

« Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois OK. Ce que tu as vu était un accident. ».

Bella renifle. « Quoi ? Elle a trébuché et vous êtes tombés l'un sur l'autre ? ».

Je secoue ma tête. « Angela est venue dans ma chambre lorsque vous êtes partis. Elle est venue m'apporter mes devoirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour faire court, je me suis assis et un de mes oreillers est tombé par terre. Elle me l'a ramassé et l'a replacé derrière mon dos. Et là, à ma grande surprise, elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a embrassé. C'est ce que tu as dû voir et tu n'es pas restée assez longtemps pour me voir la repousser. Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser.».

Bella commence à rire. « Tu veux tenter de me faire croire que cette douce et innocente petite Angela t'a embrassé, juste comme ça et contre ta volonté en plus ? ».

Je soupire tentant de garder mon calme. « Eh bien peut être que si tu n'avais pas été si amicale avec elle lorsque tu étais dans mon corps, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. En plus, si je me souviens bien aussi douce et innocente que tu sois, tu m'as embrassé toi aussi et de ton propre chef. ».

Bella me fixe du regard. Je suis sur le point de m'excuser pour mes propos quand Alice arrive dans le séjour pour nous dire de venir diner.

Je me tourne et suis ma sœur dans la salle à manger. J'aimerais me tourner et finir ma conversation avec Bella mais une partie de moi est trop fière pour céder comme cela. Je m'assois à ma place et peu de temps après, Bella s'installe à son tour, m'ignorant pour le reste de la soirée. À la fin du repas, Carlisle tapote sur le coté de son verre à vin et se lève pour réclamer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Je suis vraiment fier de vous annoncer que mon fils va à Yale l'an prochain. Voici donc pour toi mon cher Edward que tous tes rêves se réalisent... ».

Il est interrompu par Charlie qui titube un peu, dû à la quantité de vin qu'il a consommé. « … Et aussi Bella qui elle aussi présente à Yale l'année prochaine. ».

Tous le monde lève son verre et porte un toast à notre intention. Mon regard se tourne vers Bella, qui regarde tout le monde sauf moi.

_Bien, si elle ne me regarde pas par elle même, alors je peux toujours la forcer à le faire..._

Je cliquète à mon tour mon verre de jus, captant l'attention de tout le monde. « Je voudrais juste prendre le temps de remercier Bella moi aussi. Sans elle, je serais nulle part. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de ce que j'ai fait. Je veux juste te voir heureuse et souriante à nouveau. Je t'ai fait du mal et je suis vraiment désolée de la douleur que cela t'a causé. Ainsi donc pour toi et moi, nos rêves se réalisent. ».

Personne ne dit mot. Ils me regardent tous comme s'ils venaient de remarquer que j'étais aussi là. Emmett s'exclame. « A ma petite sœur, elle qui fait des miracles. ». Tout le monde lève son verre et alors que je prends une gorgée de mon jus de fruit, je vois Bella sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Je me retire dans ma chambre alors que les filles se portent volontaires pour ranger la vaisselle. Les autres vont dans le séjour pour continuer leur discussion animée à savoir si le golf peut être considéré comme un vrai sport.

Je regarde par ma fenêtre, la seule lumière venant des rayons de la lune qui baignent la pièce d'une lumière argentée.

« Ce que tu as dit au diner était beau. ».

Je sursaute un peu quand Bella vient parler derrière moi. Au son de sa voix, je sais qu'elle se tient au niveau de la porte. Je lui demande sans me retourner.

« Merci. Comment est ce que tu es arrivé là sans que je t'entende ? ».

« J'ai vécu ici un peu plus d'une semaine. Je pense que j'ai mes repères maintenant. ». Elle semble plus comme l'ancienne Bella et je me tourne. Même avec sa perte de poids et cette fatigue qui émane d'elle, dans le clair de lune, elle est toujours belle à couper le souffle.

« Bella, je sais que les choses entre nous ont terriblement mal tourné. Je tiens à corriger ces problèmes. ». Je secoue ma tête quand elle tente de m'interrompre. « Je ne pointe pas du doigt ni même que je ne blâmerais qui que ce soit. Je veux juste te dire quelque chose avant que je perde réellement toutes mes chances d'être un jour avec toi. ».

Je me rapproche d'elle, maudissant mes béquilles qui ruinent le moment. « Je pensais que te revoir me rendrait nerveux mais c'est comme d'habitude. Cette impression d'être là où je dois être. Cette sensation de calme et naturelle. Tu m'as tellement manqué. ».

Un autre pas, elle ne s'écarte pas de moi. « Je n'étais pas toujours là pour toi mais cela a changé. Je veux être présent pour toi et rien ne changera cela. Il y a un mois de cela, tu es sortie de ma vie et je dois t'avouer que c'est la pire chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. Oui c'est même pire que toutes ces blessures que tu m'as infligé. Pire que d'être embrassé par moi même. Pire que d'avoir ses règles et entre nous, ça veut vraiment dire beaucoup. ».

Un autre pas. Il en reste plus que quelques uns. « Tu as un tel impact sur tout mon être que rien dans ma vie ne compte quand tu n'en fais pas parti. Te revoir maintenant, est le moment le plus merveilleux que je puisse imaginer.

Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi et à chaque fois que j'ai la possibilité de rêver ce n'est que de toi. ».

Un autre pas. Je peux voir ses yeux s'éclairer... est ce de l'espoir dans ses jolis yeux ? « Je dois dire que je t'ai porté dans mon cœur durant toutes ces années et que la seule chose que je regrette à ce sujet, est d'avoir été trop lâche pour te confesser mon amour. ».

Encore un pas... Je ne suis plus qu'à un pas. « Je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve mais je sais que je veux faire partie de ton avenir immédiat. Quelque soit le moment où tu le commanderas, je serais là pour toi. Rien d'autre ne compte dans ce monde autant que l'importance que tu as pour moi. Je ne peux exister dans un monde où tu n'es pas. ».

Je fais le dernier pas et me tiens à présent, juste en face d'elle. Je pose ma main sur son menton et penche sa tête pour que son regard croise le mien.

« Je t'aime. ».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Fatche ! Avec une journée d'avance ! Tout cela grâce au super accueil que vous avez fait au dernier chapitre !**_

_**Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela m'a superbement grandement pleinement et incroyablement motivée !**_

_**Reste plus qu'un chapitre ! Il est super long alors faudra attendre un peu mes ami(e)s !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**;3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**« Vice Versa » **_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Vice Versa, à Amber 90210**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 16**

**Le dernier chapitre.**

Ma respiration reste prise et mon cœur bat frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. La température de mon corps commence à augmenter. Le sang afflue dans mes joues, me faisant rougir et je commence à hyperventiler quand l'adrénaline circule dans mes veines. Mes sens sont accentués, tous.

Je peux sentir l'odeur de l'après rasage mentholé d'Edward...

Je peux voir parfaitement chaque trait de son visage quand mes yeux se concentrent sur ses lèvres désirables...

Je peux entendre mon cœur battre la chamade et entendre que son souffle reste pris dans sa gorge...

Et je peux ressentir l'atmosphère intense et électrique autour de nos corps.

Il se tient si près que mes seins sont pressés légèrement contre son torse. Sa main est toujours sous mon menton alors qu'il regarde mes yeux silencieusement. Je vis tout cela tandis que sa dernière phrase court dans ma tête encore et encore.

_Je t'aime..._

Je ne peux que regarder ses parfaits yeux verts, voyant pour la première fois qu'il a des cils noirs parfaits et épais. Sa frange est en pagaille sur son front. Il me rappelle un dieu grec. Il laisse tomber son autre béquille et place sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Doucement, comme s'il me torturait, il commence à m'attirer vers lui, en lui.

La passion couve dans ses yeux. « Ce serait un bon moment pour que tu dises quelque chose Isabella. ». J'aime cette façon qu'il a de dire Isabella. Sa voix est teintée de quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu avant. Ça fait que mon cœur rate un battement. Je secoue ma tête légèrement. Il y a si peu d'espace entre nous que je suis forcée de lever les yeux pour le regarder.

Je murmure, me tenant sur la pointe des pieds, pour que nos visages soit plus proches l'un de l'autre. « J'ai peur de gâcher ce moment en disant quelque chose de stupide. ».

Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille et se resserrent dans mon dos pour me garder en place. Il chuchote, ses lèvres bougeant à quelques centimètres des miennes. « Alors dis moi seulement s'il y a une chance que tu puisses m'aimer moi aussi ? ».

Je secoue ma tête légèrement. Il demande. « Est ce que c'est un oui ? ». Je comprends enfin qu'elle était cette émotion dans sa voix. Du désir. Je me sens électrisée rien que de penser que j'ai cet effet là sur lui.

« Je t'aime Edward. ».

Il laisse échapper un petit soupir avant qu'il ne referme l'espace qui reste entre nous. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, fusionnent l'une avec l'autre alors que nous cédons finalement à nos sentiments.

Le moment où ses lèvres touchent les miennes doucement, je sais que c'est ce qu'il fallait. Embrasser Edward, sentir sa bouche exigeante sur la mienne... C'est indescriptible. Nous commençons doucement, quand nous apprenons à connaître le rythme de l'autre, mais je peux sentir la passion monter. Il soupire doucement et sa langue trace le dessin de ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui donne immédiatement accès pour approfondir notre baiser. Nous gémissons ensemble quand nos langues se croisent dans une sorte de danse, se massant l'une l'autre. Ses mains trouvent le chemin jusque sous mon t shirt, et il m'attire un peu plus pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Alors que mes mains sont emmêlées dans ses cheveux, je suis encore perdue dans la douceur de sa langue qui se bat contre la mienne. Je le laisse dominer. Je peux sentir l'effet que j'ai sur lui quand mes hanches bougent contre lui, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Soudain, on tape à la porte et je saute loin d'Edward effrayée.

Edward dit. « Un instant. ». Sa voix semble rauque et il regarde autour de lui frénétiquement. Je souris en remarquant son malaise évident. La personne de l'autre coté de la porte n'a pas beaucoup de patience et frappe à la porte encore une fois. Je prend pitié d'Edward qui a seulement réussi à récupérer ses béquilles. Je me mets devant lui juste au moment où la porte est ouverte.

Emmett entre et allume la lumière dans la chambre. Il demande. « Qu'est ce qui prend tant de temps ? ». Je cligne des yeux à la clarté soudaine. Il continue avec un grand sourire. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose ? ».

Edward répond. « Parce que tu es un sale con. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'important que tu voulais partager avec nous ou est ce que tu viens ici juste pour nous faire perdre notre temps ? ». Sa voix est redevenue normale.

« Papa veut qu'on rentre. On t'attend au pied de l'escalier. Ne tarde pas trop. ». Il insiste bien sur le 'trop' et referme la porte derrière lui. Je me tourne pour faire face à Edward qui est encore assez excité.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu restes là et je dirais à tout le monde que tu dis au revoir. ». J'insiste. « Peut être devrais considérer l'idée de prendre une douche froide d'abord. ». Il sourit à mon ironie.

« Ah Ah très drôle Bella. ».

Je hausse les épaules et m'avance vers lui. Je pose ma main sur son torse. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et donne un bisou rapide. « Bonne nuit Edward. ». Je fais demi tour et commence à sortir de la chambre. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand il trouve sa voix à nouveau.

Il demande. « Bella, où en sommes nous ? ». Je me tourne et lui sourit.

« Hé bien. Tu es intelligent Sherlock, alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'essaies pas de trouver ? ». Je lui fais un clin d'œil et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je vais dans le séjour où je peux entendre Charlie remercier Carlisle. Tout le monde lève la tête quand j'entre dans la pièce.

Je leurs dis. « Edward a décidé de se coucher. ». Ensuite, je dis au revoir à Esmée et Carlisle. Ils me font une accolade et dix minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans notre propre maison. Il semble que mon père ait l'humeur bavarde et il nous a fallu près de dix minutes avant que nous puissions réellement partir de chez les Cullen.

Charlie me demande quand je m'apprête à monter les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. « Bella, est ce que tout va bien ? ». Je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Oui papa. Tout va bien. ».

« OK. Je voulais juste être sûr. Tu m'inquiètes en ce moment tu sais. ».

Je lui souris. « Papa, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mon avenir me semble prometteur et quoi qu'il arrive je sais que tu seras là pour me soutenir. ».

Cela semble le convaincre. « Bien entendu chérie. D'accord alors, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Mais rappelles toi que je t'aimerais toujours. ».

Je soupire. « Je sais papa et je t'aime aussi. ».

Il acquiesce, satisfait que son rôle parental soit accompli, et se dirige dans la cuisine. Je finis de monter les escaliers et vais dans ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je jette immédiatement un œil en direction de la chambre d'Edward et voit que la lumière est allumée. Je le repère qui se tient près de sa fenêtre et lorsque nos regards se rencontrent, il m'envoie un baiser. Je retourne le geste avant de fermer les rideaux pour me mettre en pyjama. Juste au moment où je grimpe dans mon lit, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je souris quand je vois que c'est un message écrit d'Edward.

**E : Dois je te comparer à une journée d'été... blablabla, blablabla... et je sais qu'il y a un truc au sujet d'étoiles à un moment... oh puis laisses tomber... Je t'aime Isabella Swan.**

D'accord, il n'est peut être pas Shakespeare mais il est Edward et c'est tout ce que je veux.

**Fin**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Épilogue...**_

Je ferme mon ordinateur portable et baille largement. Je peux entendre le doux bruit de la pluie qui s'abat sur la fenêtre de mon bureau. Juste une autre nuit typique de Forks. Je me lève et étire mon corps tendu avant d'éteindre la lumière et de monter les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. Je me rappelle d'éviter la seconde marche car elle grince et risque de réveiller quelqu'un dans la maison. Je ferme la porte derrière moi avant de me tourner vers mon grand lit confortable et doré. C'était un cadeau de mariage de Esmée et Carlisle. Je souris en apercevant Edward. Il s'est endormi en lisant un bouquin.

Le dit bouquin est grand ouvert sur son torse et ses lunettes de lecture sont au bord de son nez. Ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, sont en bataille et partent dans toutes les directions. Le peu de cheveux gris qu'il a brille éclairé par la lumière de la lampe située sur la table de chevet. Je marche vers son coté du lit et prend le livre. _Roméo et Juliette._ Je crois que c'est la seule pièce de Shakespeare qu'il apprécie. Je marque la page en cours et pose le livre sur la table de chevet, plaçant ensuite ses lunettes dessus. J'éteins la lumière et retourne de mon coté pour retirer mes vêtements et me glisser sous les couvertures.

Edward se tourne sur le coté et glisse un bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant vers son corps. Sa bouche est près de mon oreille. « Quelle heure est il ? ». Son souffle provoque des frissons le long de ma colonne.

Cela me surprend encore, qu'après toutes ces années, il ait toujours autant d'emprise sur moi. « Il est bien trop tard pour ce que vous avez en tête Monsieur Cullen. ».

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça, Madame Cullen. ».

Ma peau réagit en frissonnant sur mes bras quand il mord le lobe de mon oreille. Je me tourne dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire face. « Est ce que vous tenter de me séduire ? ».

Il y réfléchit quelques minutes avant qu'il me renverse soudainement sur le dos. Il commence à embrasser mon cou et fait son chemin doucement le long de ma mâchoire. Il marque une pause quand il atteint ma bouche et entreprend de sucer ma lèvre inférieure. Il tire doucement dessus avec ses dents ce qui me fait gémir et il relève sa tête. « Je suppose que tout dépend de savoir si ça fonctionne ou non. ». Une de ses mains emprisonne les miennes au dessus de ma tête, tandis que l'autre glisse le long de ma poitrine. Je frémis et il me sourit, séduisant. « Alors Madame Cullen, est ce que ça marche ? ».

Je secoue ma tête et il lève un sourcil. Sa main bouge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne mon soutien gorge et d'un mouvement rapide, il le retire.

_Où est passée l'époque où il pensait que c'était un dispositif d'étouffement ?_

Il commence à masser mes seins doucement et fait courir son pouce sur la pointe de mon mamelon durci. Je me mords la lèvre pour tenter de réprimer un gémissement. « Souhaitez vous changer d'avis ? ». Je secoue encore ma tête, de peur que si je parle, je ne sois pas capable de me contrôler.

Il embrasse le long de mon cou et en même temps écarte mes jambes à l'aide de son genou. Partout où il me touche me donne l'impression d'être en feu. Mes nerfs affolés par le moindre de ses contacts. Sa main gauche caresse mon sein et est vite remplacée par sa bouche chaude. Ma poitrine s'arque en avant alors qu'il suce et mord et de ses mains, il retire ma culotte puis s'installe entre mes jambes. Quand je le ressens, je ne peux plus me contrôler et je gémis, bougeant mes hanches contre lui. « S'il te plait Edward. ».

Je le sens frémir au dessus de moi. « S'il te plait quoi ? ». Sa voix est chargée de désir.

« Fais moi l'amour. ».

Sa bouche s'écrase contre la mienne et notre baiser absorbe mon soupir lorsqu'il entre en moi. Instinctivement, mes jambes entourent sa taille et nos hanches bougent synchronisées. Mes mains glissent le long de son torse et de son dos alors que je gémis à chacun des va et viens, l'incitant à continuer. Sa bouche trouve la mienne. Nos langues se battent l'une avec l'autre alors que nous bougeons à un rythme plus régulier mais devenant plus rapide et plus fort. Je cris son prénom au moment où il en fait de même avec le mien. Il repose son front contre le mien avant de m'offrir un baiser lent et passionné et que nous profitions de notre contentement.

Il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, écoutant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Ses cheveux sont humides et nos corps brillent de sueur. Une fois que sa respiration est stabilisée, il me dit. « Je t'aime Isabella. ».

« Comme je t'aime Edward. ». Il nous tourne sur le coté et embrasse mon front. Je repose ma tête sur son torse, inondée par l'amour que nous partageons et m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveille, il est au moins quatorze heures.

_Génial !_

C'est la seule chose que je déteste sur le fait d'être écrivain. Quand je travaille, en particulier jusqu'à l'aube, je dors une partie de la journée. Je jette un œil du coté d'Edward sur le lit et voit qu'il est vide, comme je m'y attendais. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, est la petite note sur son oreiller dont je me saisis.

**Mon amour,**

**Tentes de te rappeler que tout le monde vient pour notre vingtième anniversaire. Et par tout le monde, je veux dire toute la clique. **

**À plus tard.**

**Je t'aime.**

Je gronde et me sors du lit. Je vais jusque dans la salle de bains de notre chambre.

_Une maison remplie d'au moins quinze personnes, n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais avec impatience pour ce soir._

Je prends une longue douche chaude et après m'être habillée, je descends me servir une tasse de café plus que nécessaire. Je prends une gorgée et soupire de gratitude quand le liquide chaud arrive dans mon estomac. J'ai juste le temps de m'assoir dans le séjour quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment et est refermée en claquant. Je tourne ma tête et vois le visage écarlate de ma fille.

« Bonjour Renesmée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Elle laisse tomber son sac de cours sur le sol, détail qu'elle a hérité de son oncle Emmett et se laisse tomber sur le canapé près de moi. Elle fait à peu près ma taille, ses cheveux sont de la couleur de ceux d'Edward mais longs et bouclés comme les miens. Elle a mes yeux marrons, le tempérament de son grand père Carlisle et le sens de la mode d'Alice.

« Ce mec me rend dingue. On se chamaille pour tout et il saisit toutes les occasions possibles pour m'humilier. Je jure que je vais demander à Papy de m'aider à le tuer. Histoire que ça passe pour un accident. ».

J'aurais pu me douter que Seth et elle soient encore à se sauter à la gorge. « Tu sais Nessie, que ton père et moi étions exactement comme vous avant d'être ensemble. Peut être qu'il s'intéresse à toi. ».

Elle renifle. « Je préfère mourir plutôt que de sortir avec lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, maman, tu n'as pas encore finit avec ce livre ? Depuis que tu as commencé celui là, je ne te vois plus du tout. ». Elle est en train de me faire un visage boudeur quand Edward entre à la maison.

« Bonjour adorable famille ! ». Il nous embrasse, Nessie et moi.

« Oui, le livre est terminé. Je l'ai finit la nuit dernière et si les éditeurs ne trouvent rien à y redire, il sera en magasin avant Noël.

Edward s'assoit à coté de moi et demande. « Alors de quoi ça parle ? ». Lui et moi avons un accord. Il ne me demande rien sur ma dernière histoire avant qu'elle soit finie.

« Oh, c'est sur un garçon et une fille qui échangent leurs corps. Je l'ai appelée Vice Versa. ».

Nessie s'excuse sous prétexte d'aller faire ses devoirs et va dans sa chambre. Edward me fait un clin d'œil et demande. « Une telle chose n'est pas vraiment possible pas vrai ? ».

« Non mais ça pourrait. Bon, je vais aller aider Nessie avec ses devoirs. Tu devrais aller fermer ton studio avant que les petits monstres d'Emmett et Rosalie n'arrivent. ».

Je me lève et m'apprête à faire ce que je viens de lui dire lorsque ses bras encerclent ma taille. « Pas si vite. J'aimerais te donner ton cadeau avant que tout le monde arrive. ». Il me prend par la main et me dirige vers son studio. On a à peine le temps d'y entrer qu'il se tient devant moi, me bloquant la vue. « Fermes les yeux. ». Je soupire et fais ce qu'il me demande. Je le sens me soulever la paume et y placer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas lourd mais froid au contact. « OK ouvres les maintenant. ». J'observe une petite boite en métal.

Je regarde Edward et lorsqu'il me dit de soulever le couvercle, je le fais. À l'intérieur de la boite, sont disposés cinq petits objets. Les premiers attirant mon regard sont deux petites poupées. La première est un homme et l'autre une femme. Je prends l'homme et remarque que son t shirt indique Bella. Je fronce les sourcils et Edward prend l'autre. Sur son t shirt est noté Edward. « Elles sont supposées nous ressembler, vingt ans plus tôt, précisément ce jour où nous avons échangés nos corps. ».

Je souris et lui tend la poupée, pour que je puisse prendre les autres objets. Il y a une petite volvo argentée miniature qui semble abimée. « Est ce que c'est supposé être la voiture que j'ai accidentée ? ». Il sourit largement.

Je lui donne la voiture et saisis un petit cadre. Une photo d'Edward, Renesmée et moi. Edward dit quand je lui tends. « Notre famille, ensemble pour toujours. ». Le dernier objet semble être une bouteille d'eau miniature. Je fronce les sourcils quand je la vois et regarde Edward en espérant une explication. « Ce sont toutes les larmes que nous avons partagés ensemble. Toutes ces larmes qui ont fait de nous, ce couple plus solide. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis pressé de partager encore vingt autres années avec toi. ». Je souris et place tous les objets dans la boite en métal, avant de glisser mes mains sur son torse et de les bloquer derrière sa tête.

« Est ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit combien je t'aime ? ». Je l'embrasse passionnément.

« Tu l'as fait mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. ». On se sourit, ressemblant à des adolescents amoureux et non pas comme le couple marié que nous sommes.

Nessie nous interpelle de quelque part dans la maison. « Maman, Papa, tante Alice est là. ».

Edward soupire. « Alice a vraiment le plus mauvais des timings. ». Je m'écarte de lui.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on ferait mieux d'aller les accueillir. ». Il sourit et me prend la main.

« Juste un petit rappel... tu vas avoir pas mal de soucis ce soir. ». Je roule des yeux alors que nous allons dans le séjour.

« Vraiment tante Alice. C'est putain de con et en plus il a le toupet de m'appeler une vierge coincée. ».

Edward siffle entre ses dents quand il réalise que quelqu'un a osé tenter insulter sa fille. Je la gronde. « Renesmée surveilles ton langage. ».

« OK alors je dirait que c'est un crétin de haut niveau. Tu vois maman il n'y a pas de putain dans cette phrase. ».

Je secoue ma tête avant que Garrett occupe toute mon attention. Je soulève l'enfant de trois ans d'Alice. « Tatie Bella bon annivaissaiwe. Maman a dit que c'est l'annivaissaiwe de maiage de tatie. C'est vwaie ? ». Je l'embrasse et le chatouille.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est ça. ».

Je me tourne vers Alice et Jasper. Les cheveux d'Alice sont toujours aussi courts et en pointes alors que les cheveux de Jasper sont devenus plus espacés, principalement sur le dessus. « Il ne peut toujours pas prononcer les 'r' ? ».

Emmett, Rose et leurs jumeaux passent la porte au même moment. Je place Garrett par terre pour enlacer mon frère et Rose. Les jumeaux marchent immédiatement vers Nessie et ils disparaissent dans le séjour. Garrett les suit avec les yeux brillants. Il semblerait qu'il idolâtre et particulièrement les jumeaux. Nessie n'a qu'un an de plus qu'eux et ils adorent jouer à la Xbox les uns contre les autres dès qu'ils en ont la possibilité. Et d'une certaine façon, Nessie semble toujours les battre.

Je sais déjà que Garrett va être chassé de la salle de jeu dans quelques minutes. Les autres enfants, un peu plus âgés, ne lui accordent pas beaucoup de temps.

J'écoute Rose se plaindre que les hommes de sa maison sont en train de la rendre dingue quand Esmée et Carlisle arrivent. Après que tout le monde ai reçu sa part d'embrassades et de baisers, nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la cuisinière annonce que le diner est servi. Nessie grogne que le fait de vivre avec des parents célèbres nuit à son estomac. C'est vrai que depuis que nous sommes pris par notre travail, nous avons tendance à oublier nos besoins les plus simples. Alors Edward a engagé une cuisinière à temps plein, et je dois dire qu'elle est bien utile.

Je fais le tour de la table du regard et observe ma famille. Je ressens cette chaude sensation de confort. « Alors Bella, Nessie m'a dit que tu avais finis ton livre. Est ce que ça va être un nouveau best seller ? T'en es à combien maintenant ? … Dix ? ».

Je ris à la plaisanterie de Carlisle. « Oui je l'ai finis mais c'est un conte fantastique pour enfants. Je ne sais pas pour le coté best seller mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce livre depuis un certain temps. ». Je fais un clin d'œil à Edward sans que les autres ne le remarquent.

Emmett demande à sa nièce, plaisantant comme toujours. « Alors Nessie, est ce que tu as déjà choisie sur les traces de quel parents tu vas suivre ? L'auteur de best seller ou le pianiste connu internationalement ? ».

« Aucun. Je vais étudier la mode et créer ma propre ligne de vêtements. ». Alice lui fait un sourire éclatant. Jasper se tourne vers nous. « Et vous les gars, que pensez vous de ses plans ? ». Edward place sa main sur la mienne et sourit à sa fille avant de répondre à la question.

« Nous la soutiendrons peu importe ce qu'elle choisie. ». Il fait un clin d'œil à Esmée.

Tout le monde continue à se chamailler et après Emmett m'aide à débarrasser la table pendant qu'Edward sert un digestif pour tout le monde dans le séjour. « Papa serait si fier de toi tu sais. ». Il me tend les assiettes.

J e lui demande. « Merci. Est ce qu'il te manque ce soir ? ». Il s'arrête un moment avant de saisir l'assiette suivante.

« Il me manque tous les jours. J'ai visité sa tombe ce matin. Je lui ai dit que c'était ton anniversaire et je pourrais jurer l'avoir senti en train de sourire. ».

Je pose les assiettes sur la table et le prend dans mes bras. « Il est fier de toi aussi Emmy adoré. ». Il rit et nous en finissons avec la vaisselle avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il est déjà minuit passé quand tout le monde s'en va. Nous fermons la porte quand un bruit énorme proche d'un grondement de tonnerre se fait entendre dans les escaliers. « Nessie, combien de fois dois je te le dire de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? ».

Elle glisse pour s'arrêter pile devant nous. « Désolée mais j'ai failli oublié que vous deviez signer mon autorisation de sortie. On fait une sortie avec l'école. ».

Edward prend le papier rose qu'elle nous tend. Il sort un stylo de sa poche et demande. « Où est ce que vous allez ? ».

« Le musée de Forks. Ça va chiant, sérieusement. Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait un musée. ». Je lance un regard à Edward avant de me tourner vers elle.

« Fais moi une faveur. Toi et ce … c'est quoi déjà son nom ? ...Seth, ne vous battez pas quand vous êtes sur place. ».

Nessie se renfrogne. « Pourquoi ? Puis ce n'est pas comme si je commençais nos disputes. Ça arrive dès qu'il est près de moi. ».

Edward soupire et lui rend son feuillet. « Crois nous sur ce coup là. Ignores le pendant que tu es dans le musée. Surtout dans le hall numéro deux. Il y a une statue bizarre et... promets le nous OK ? ».

Elle acquiesce et prend son papier signé de la main de son père. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais faire de mon mieux et croyez moi c'est le mieux que je puisse vous offrir. Je pourrais penser qu'il m'aime s'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'il m'insulte constamment. Surtout quand Paul et moi sommes ensemble... Je le déteste. ».

Je soupire et elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Edward demande. « Ça ne te semble pas familier ? ». Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille, par derrière et embrasse mon cou.

« Pour son bien, j'espère que non. Peut être que tu n'aurais pas dû signer son autorisation. ».

Il soupire. « Relaxes Bella. Ça a marché pour nous. Laissons faire le destin. ». Je m'écarte de lui et me tourne pour le regarder.

« Tu penses que c'est le destin qui nous a réunit... Je pense que c'était plutôt la malchance. ».

Il sourit et m'attire vers lui. « Et tu attires tellement la malchance... ». Il m'embrasse.

**Fin !**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Une nouvelle fic de terminée !**_

_**Je remercie l'accueil chaleureux que vous lui avez fait !**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de la lire et en plus de laisser une petite review (ça prend cinq minutes mais ça fait plaisir plus d'une heure, au point qu'on en devient accro... oui oui demandez aux auteurs près de vous ^^).**_

_**J'ai une seconde fic de cette auteur à traduire, je vous en ferais profiter prochainement.**_

_**Si vous cherchez des fics sympa à lire (autre que les miennes hé hé hé) n'hésitez pas à tester le répertoire de Dex Dazzling nommé Starbucks Twilight. **_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
